The kit named Hisoka
by Lovelyanime
Summary: Summary inside. Pairings:NaruHina, SasuSaku, TenNeji, ShikaTem, HisoGra and other pairings later on. Chapter 20, THE LAST CHAPTER! SEQUEL COMING UP SOON!
1. Her life now

**Lovelyanime**: Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Naruto fanfiction. I'm writing this between my other fanfiction I'm working on so it might a while to update. Anyway, here's the summary for the story.

**Summary**: Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi leave to look for Sasuke. But only Sakura and Kakashi return. Four years later, Naruto and Sasuke are back and a lot has changed in Konoha. There's even a young boy that all of Naruto's friends seem to adore. But who are his parents? (bad at summaries)

**Lovelyanime**: I had this in my head and felt like typing it. It's going to have humor, drama, romance(and a cute little pairing later on) and other stuff. I might mess up with a couple of things and the beginning isn't very good. That's all I have to say for now, please enjoy.

**Title**:The kit named Hisoka

Chapter 1-Her life now

_There was a knock on Naruto's door. He opened it to find a blushing Hinata. He was confused a bit, it was almost the middle of the night and she looked like she had something important to say, but what?_

"_N-Naruto-kun, I need to t-tell you s-something." Her blush grew redder as she stuttered._

"_Gomen, but I have to go to bed to continue my search for Sasuke tomorrow morning. Can you tell me when I get back?" Naruto asked._

"_No, I-I have to tell you n-now or else…I" Hinata knew he was leaving and couldn't wait any longer to tell him her feelings. She also was afraid when he leaves, he wouldn't return. So it was now or never._

"_Alright…Come inside, it's cold out there." He moved out of the way to let her in. Once inside he shut the door and they sat on the couch. There was an awkward silence until Naruto broke it "So…What did you want to tell me?"_

"_Naruto-kun, w-we've known each o-other f-for a long t-time." She swallowed hard and stared at the ground. "A-And during th-that t-time I've h-had this f-feeling for you…" She felt like fainting for every word she said. "And i-it's still growing s-strongly." _

"_Feeling? What kind of feeling?"_

_She breathed in sharply and said, "I love y-"_

"_Mom?"_

Hinata snapped out of daze. She was looking out the window at the night sky when she started to think of that night four years ago. That night had changed her life forever. She had gotten the courage to tell Naruto how she felt, he said he felt the same, they kissed and then…

"Mom, Are you okay?" Said a small voice.

She turned her head to the doorway to see a young boy. "Hisoka, what are you doing up?" She asked as he walked up to the bed.

"I had a bad dream and was going to see oba-Sakura-san, but I saw you were sad." He replied.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking of someone from a long time ago. Now what about you? What happened, I thought you said you were a fearless kit and wasn't afraid of anything."

"But there was a huge kitsune in my dream. It had scary red eyes, it had…" He stated to count with his fingers. "This many tails." He held up nine fingers.

Hinata stared at him. "What did he do?"

The young boy climbed on to the bed and went under the covers. He grabbed on to Hinata tightly. "He was chasing me and I fell. He walked up to me, smelled me and…I woke up. He said something, but I forgot."

"Doesn't sound so scary and you're okay, right," she ran her fingers through his dark blonde hair. "You can sleep with me tonight. I won't let him hurt you." She then scratched behind his ear. "Now go to sleep, you're going to see Oji-Kiba-san and oji-Shino-san tomorrow."

The boy yawned. "Okay," He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. "Love you, goodnight." He said before falling asleep.

She laid down too. "I love you too." She whispered so she wouldn't wake him up.

She couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about the things that happened since he left. She thought about how her farther reacted when he found out his nineteen year old daughter was pregnant. But he cooled down after a while and started looking forward to a grandchild, yet he didn't really show it much.

When the baby was born he looked and he knew exactly who the farther was and quickly disowned her from the clan. The baby had dark yellow hair, no pupils in his eyes and three lines on each side of his cheeks. The newborn had other features, but that will be explained later.

After she was kicked out of her clan, she moved in with Kurenai. When Sakura returned with Kakashi, Sakura insisted that Hinata to live with her. Hinata hesitated before answering her friend. She soon thought that maybe it would be a good idea and said yes.

Since Hinata didn't want to be to far from Hisoka while going on missions, she wasn't a kunoichi anymore. Now she works in Ino's flower shop. As she worked, one of her friends would watch Hisoka. It was funny at times when they fought for who's turn it was to watch him.

This was her life now. And she wouldn't change it. She leaned and kissed her son on the forehead. She stared at him before falling asleep about her Naruto…

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, I know it's not good and I might not continue the story. But if I get like three or four reviews I'll update it. If anyone doesn't like this fanfiction, please don't flame me and don't read the story. Well that's all for now. Bye


	2. The Kyuubi Dream

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome back! I'm really glad people liked the first chapter. This chapter was a little messed up and I had to start over. So I wasn't able to update earlier. But finally here it is! Also, I kind of forgot to mention in the first chapter that Naruto is going to be an even bigger baka than usual.

**Sasuke**: Is that even possible?

**Sakura**: I don't think so…But it is Naruto…

**Lovelyanime**: Anyway, here's the chapter. It's longer than the last chapter so it'll be good. I decided to change some things. So Naruto won't be in here.

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did it would be a lot different. The changes will be explain each time the declaimer is done

Chapter 2- The Kyuubi Dream

Hinata was in the kitchen making breakfast when a pinked hiared woman came in. She walked over to the refrigerator to grab some juice.

"Morning," She said as she shut the refrigerator door.

"Good morning, Sakura." Hinata replied.

"Hisoka had the dream of the Kyuubi again." Sakura took a glass from the cabinet.

"Why do you think he's having the dreams?" Hinata placed some food on the table.

"Maybe something's going to happen?"

Hinata took a sat and sighed. "We'll figure it out later. I need to leave soon."

Sakura sat at the table as well and looked at a empty seat. "Where is Hisoka?"

"Here I am!" A boy came into the kitchen as he was fixing the orange beanie on his head. "Is Iruka-sensei here?"

Hinata smiled, "almost. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

Hinata was going with Ino to get a couple flowers from a different village that can't be found in Konoha. She was going to be gone for a week. It would be the first time that she would leave her son and he didn't really seem to happy earlier.

Hsoka sat on the chair. "Iie," He crossed his arms and started to pout.

"You know," Sakura leaned over to the boy as she started to speak. "You don't want your favorite _super ninja_ (I'll explain later)to know that you're afraid to be left alone from your kaa-san, do you?"

Now this got Hisoka's attention. He stood on his chair, put his hands on his hips and cried out "No". He was quickly pulled back down by Hinata. It could be scary at times when she thought of that one of her friends, especially _him_ being his favorite hero. But on the other hand, it was good for situations like this. As long as he didn't act or dress like him, it was okay with her.

Hisoka ate some of his breakfast before asking what he was doing today. Hinata explained that he would be spending some time with Iruka. Then later he was going to train with Hanabi for awhile.

"You know, you'll be busy all week that you won't notice your kaa-san is gone." Sakura laughed. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She got up from her seat to go see who it was.

"Hisoka-kun, you better hurry, I think he's here." She giggled as she watched him eat his food quickly, but getting his face dirty in the process. "Look what you did now." She grabbed a napkin off the table. "Come here."

He got up and walked over to Hinata and she started to wipe his face off. When his face was finally clean, Sakura and Iruka came in.

"Hisoka are you ready?" Iruka asked. Hisoka nodded, "Good, we should be leaving then."

"Okay Hisoka," Hinata kissed him on the forehead. "Keep your hat on and please don't rip your pants again."

"It wasn't my fualt. Akamaru ripped them with his teeth." Hisoka said, trying to blame Kiba's dog.

"I don't want to hear it. Now go and be good."

"I will." He walked over to Sakura and Iruka. "Bye Sakura-oba-san."

Sakura leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get home."

Iruka picked Hisoka up from the ground and placed him on his shoulders. "See you later Sakura. Have a good trip Hinata." Iruka called out as he and Hisoka went out the door to the academy.

"He's acting a bit strange this morning." Sakura said aloud. "He's not as hyper as he always is."

Hinata just sighed. "Perhaps it's the dreams. If things don't get better by the time I get back, we'll have to tell Tsunda-sama."

Sakura just nodded her head. "Anyway, you should be going too, Hinata. Don't want to keep that Ino-pig waiting."

"First I need to do the dishes." Hinata grabbed hers and Hisoka's plate.

"Don't worry about them, okay? I can do it before I go to see Tsunade-sama." Sakura grabbed the dishes from her friend. "You just go and be careful."

"Right," Hinata grabbed her backpack. "I'll see you in a few days, bye."

Hinata left as Sakura stood there smiling while still holding the dirty plates. It was kinda nice having those to living with her. She walked over to the sink and did the dishes. 'At least it's going to be a lot quieter without Ino around.' She chuckled a bit at the thought.

She soon was done and remembered she had to do errands for Tsunade. If she was lucky, she would be done by lunch time. It was going to be a long day for her, she could tell. But she didn't know what exactly what was going to happen..

Meanwhile Iruka was walking with an unusual quiet boy on his shoulders. Hisoka was in deep thought. He finally remembered his dream with the kitsune. The nined tailed creature was a bit scary, weird and made the boy confused.

DREAM

Hisoka was running in the forest, terrified. Behind him was a huge Kitsune with nine tails. The boy ran as fast as he could until he tripped. He was unable to stand back up, for he would just fall back down. He sat up, but still tried to scoot backwards. The nine tailed beast slowed down until he was a couple feet from Hisoka.

**Why must you run? Not like I want to eat you…Okay maybe one bite.** He smirked at the young boy he had chased. He could smell the fear coming off of him. He chuckled. **It was just a joke. **Hisoka started to disappear a little. **Wait, don't wake up. Every time you do I always have to come back. I only wish to speak to you.**

"About what?" Hisoka asked scared and a little angry.

**I had sensed a new power and wanted to know who or what it was. And what do I find? I find out that my container has a son. So tell me kit _jr_, what is your name?**

Hisoka notice the kitsune walking up to him again, but slower. He scooted back some as he replied. "None of your business." He stuck his tongue out. "You know, my kaa-san says you're just part of my imagination."

He stopped walking again** Please, do you really think someone like _you_ can imagine something like _me_?** He started to laugh. **I don't think so. Now, I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours.**

Hisoka thought about this for a second but agreed. "My name is Uzumaki Hisoka."

**Well, I am the Kyuubi no kitsune.** He walked up and this time Hisoka did nothing. He sniffed the small boy and examined him.

**_Messy blonde hair and the same lines on his cheeks. He has the same cloths as him when he was his age. You'd have to be an idiot not to tell that he is his_-** Kyuubi was interrupted from his thoughts. He looked behind the boy and was surprise on what he found. **That's strange…** He then curiously took off the hat that laid on the boy's head.

Hisoka had two kitsune ears that twitched a few times. He also had a kitsune tail which was wagging back and forth. The Kyuubi dropped the hat and smirked. **_It seems I had put in to much chakra_.** The Kyuubi thought years ago about a mate for Naruto and that he would give her some powers. Then Hinata was now Naruto's _mate_, he gave her some chakra while they were… _You know_. Just in case she was in danger and Naruto wasn't around. But it seem he gave it to the wrong person. And a little to much of it that had made him grow those kitsune parts.(I hope I explained that right)**_The kit is going to kill me._**

**And is going to have an heart attack when he comes home**. He said out loud

Hisoka looked up at the nine tailed demon. "Who are you talking about?" It seemed he wasn't as frightened as he was earlier. He was actually calm.

**Your otou-san, that's who.**

Hisoka's eyes widened. "My…otou-san?" Hinata had told him about his farther. Like he had saved the village the day he was born. But she had never really told him what had happened to him. A smile came across his face. "I get to see otou-san!"

The Kyuubi nodded. He then notice Hisoka started to disappear again like earlier. **I guess this is it. You should meet him today. That is if you know who he is that is.**

END OF DREAM

"Oi, Iruka-sensei." Hisoka started. "Did you know my Otou-san."

Iruka looked up at the boy and back to the road. "Hai. He my student in the academy."

"I bet he was the best, right?"

"Actually he was the worse. But he did graduate and became a greatest ninja I know. He always did the best he could, never giving up. He would try to protect all his precious people in his life. And you know, he loved ramen as much as you do."

"I can see why. Ramen is tasty."

Iruka just chuckled at that. They arrived at the academy a couple minutes later. Hisoka wasn't old enough to attend,(I'm not sure what age they are when they start the academy.) but Iruka would take him when it was his turn to watch him.

"Ready for a new day?" Iruka asked.

Hisoka just looked up at the sky, remembering the dream one more time. "Hai."

End of chapter

Lovelyanime's translations:

iie-no

kaa-san- mom

oba-san- aunt

kitsune- fox

otou-san- farther

hai- yes

Oi- hey

**Lovelyanime**: Well, there you go. The second chapter. I'm finally finished.

**Naruto**: It's about time! Can we just hurry up to the part where I come in?

**Lovelyanime**: How about the part I kill You. And that would be…Now!(tackles Naruto)

**Naruto**: Hinata! Help me!

**Hinata**: Be right there. But first(clears throat) Please review. More reviews means an faster update. And flames will make slower update.

**Sakura**: That's right! Beat the crap out of him! Show no mercy!

**Hinata**: Naruto-kun!


	3. Who is Hisoka?

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did, Sakura would die in a slow, painful, horrible death.

**Sasuke**: (starts to mumble)That's one way to get rid of a fan girl…

**Sakura**: What? Why the hell would you want me dead?

**Lovelyanime**: Simple, just like most of my friends…I don't like you!

**Sakura**: Well I don't like you either!

**Lovelyanime**: Good! I don't want you to!

**Shikamaru**: How troublesome. First she fights with Naruto and now Saskura. I wander who's next.

**Naruto**: If you don't like her that much, why is she in your fanfiction?

**Lovelyanime**: Because she has to be. It's part of the story. But maybe I should change that…But I can't! Dammit!

Updated- 9/5/06

Chapter 3- Who is Hisoka?

It was around noon as a blonde man jumped to roof top to roof top. It felt so great to be back home. He had just left the Hokage Office and headed to the Hyuuga Estate. He couldn't wait to see Hinata again. It had been a little over four years since he had seen her and the rest of his friends. What Tsunade had told him, they all thought he was dead.

"There it is," He landed on the ground and ran until he reached the door to the compound. He knocked and one of the servants answered. "Is Hinata-chan here?"

The woman shook her head, "She does no longer live with the Hyuuga's."

Naruto was shocked. "Then where does she live? Do you know where I can find her?"

"The last that I had heard was that she moved in with her sensei."

"Well…Do you know where she is?"

"Iie." She then shut the door.

"Wait a minute! Why doesn't she live here anymore?" They didn't open the door again. Naruto waited a minute before leaving to continue his search.

He looked around her team's old training ground, restaurants, stores, and Kiba's house. It turned out he was on a mission with Kurenai and was coming back in two days. He planned on going to Shino's home, but…Was a little afraid of what kinds of bugs they might have there. And who knows if the people there are just as creepy as Shino.

Soon his stomach was growling so he headed to Ichiraku. He could try looking some more after he had something to eat.

Meanwhile…

Sakura came bursting into the Hokage Office. She dropped a bag on Tsunade's desk. She looked a bit tired and was, as if she had ran from the other side of Konoha.

"Tsunade-sensei, I had just heard something and I need to know if it is true." She finally caught her breath. "I just heard that Naruto and Sasuke-kun are back?"

Tsunade took a sip of her sake before she answered with a, "hai."

"But Kakashi-sensei and I thought they were dead. Are they really alive?"

One night when Kakashi, Naruto and her went to find Sasuke, Naruto went for a walk. Soon Kakashi and her heard explosions. When they got to where it was coming from, they saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Naruto told them to leave or else they would get killed. They wouldn't of course and wanted to help. As Sasuke and Naruto fought, Sasuke got injured badly and tried to retreat. Naruto ran after him with Kakashi and Sakura behind, but they couldn't keep up. When they reached a clearing, it was a horrible sight. There was blood everywhere and on the ground were Naruto's orange jacket shredded and Sasuke's old head band. For the next couple of days, they looked all over the forest to see if they could find Naruto or Sasuke since their bodies were not around the bloody scene. But they didn't even find a sighn of anyone else in the forest besides them.(I know it's not that good, but this is the best I could come up with. I had some writers block on this part --)

"Hai, but they are very well alive. Right now Naruto is in the village while Sasuke is in the hospital." She picked up her pen and began writing some papers. "You two should've known that they can't be killed that quickly like that. I knew that something had to be up when you told me about the fight. That is why the baka isn't at the hospital with the Uchiha for pretending he's dead."

"If they were alive then why didn't they come back during the four years?"

"Naruto told me that he continued to try to receive Sasuke back. Soon after he talked Sasuke back to his senses, they both killed Orochimaru. Then they knew they still needed to do one more thing before returning home. They went off and traveled to get the Akatsuki. They killed some of the members like Itachi and took the rest to their villages where they will be executed. But Sasuke was injured during the last fight and has to spend several days at the hospital."

Sakura couldn't help but to smile. She asked what room Sasuke had at the hospital. She didn't ask about Naruto since she knew he was probably getting ramen. Tsunade told her what room and the young ninja was about to leave when she remembered something.

"You did tell Naruto about Hisoka, right?" Sakura asked.

"Well, of course I di-" She stopped writing. There was a few seconds of silence "Dammit!" She stood up. "I can't believe I forgot! If Shizune wasn't at the hospital she probably would've reminded me." She sighed, "just get Naruto before you see Sasuke."

Sakura nodded her head before she left. She went straight to Naruto's favorite ramen stand. When she got there he was about to order- you guessed it- ramen!

"Naruto," Sakura couldn't believe it. He really was alive!

He turned around to see his pink haired friend. "Sakura-chan!" He walked up to her and she hit his head making a huge bump. "Itai! What did I do this time?"

"That's what you get for making us all think that you were dead! Baka! You didn't even send a letter or call!" Naruto rubbed his injured head. "And what about Hinata! You know how hard it was for Hinata taking care of Hisoka by herself! You know how hard it is to take care of a child!"

Naruto became confused. "Who's Hisoka?"

Sakura growled, but soon calmed down. "Tsunade-sensei will tell you. That is why I'm here looking for you. She wants to talk to you about him and Hinata. You better go now and see her."

Naruto nodded his head before he walked off while Sakura ran the other direction. Naruto had only been back for almost an hour and something was up. Why was Hinata living with her sensei and not her family? Who the hell was Hisoka? And what was Sakura saying about Hinata taking care of him? These questions and more were popping in his head.

He finally made it to the Hokage's Tower and went straight to Tsunade's office. The blonde walked inside and yelled, "Oi baa-chan! What do you want? I was just about to have lunch!"

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled back. She got up from her chair with a mumble, "Only Hisoka can call me that." She walked over toward Naruto. There was silence in the room which made Naruto nervous. He really didn't like the way she was staring at him. He started to wonder what she was thinking of doing. POW! She punched him with almost all of her strength. At least it answered his question.

"Itai! What was that for baa-chan?" He rubbed his bump. It so happened to be the same spot Sakura hit him at.

"I'm the one who's going to ask the questions!" She hit him again. "What the hell were you thinking? Having sex with Hinata? You didn't use any protection! You weren't even married!" That reminded her, she needed to tell him something else. But for now- BAM! "Well?"

Naruto rubbed the bump she had made. "How did you find out about that!"

She was about to yell some more when Shizune rushed in. "Shizune-chan? I thought you were at the hospital."

"Hai. We need your help there. It is an emergency. Some ninjas have returned from a mission and are injured very badly. We need your help there."

Tsunade looked back at Naruto. She glared at him for a few seconds. "We will talk later." She walked away with Shizune.

Naruto left the office with the bump still on his head. Instead of going back to Ichirka he decided to look for Hinata a little while longer. After about a half an hour later he went back to the ramen stand. When he got there, there were more people. He was lucky that there was still one more seat left.

"Okay, I want six beef, eight pork, two shrimp, and five chicken flavored ramen." Naruto ordered as people around him stared with their eyes widened and noodles hanging from their mouths. Was he serious about eating that much ramen?

"It's going to be good having you back Naruto. I almost ran out of business when you were gone." The old man laughed.

Meanwhile Iruka and Hisoka were on their way to the same place as Naruto.

"Okay Hisoka, I have to go back to the academy and I'll come back to get you soon. Ayame and her farther will watch you." Iruka explained.

"Hai!" And with that Hisoka ran to the ramen stand. When he got there he looked for somewhere to sit. It was always busy around lunch time. But they had a special seat for him just in case. But it seemed someone was sitting on it.

"Here you go Naruto," Ayame gave Naruto his first bowl.

"Oi, Ayame-obaa-chan!"

Both Ayame and Naruto looked down to see the young boy. Naruto couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the boy seemed familiar. From the lines on his face to the boy's clothes. Where did he see him before?

**How about a mirror** The Kyuubi wished some times that he wasn't sealed inside of a baka. Naruto looked almost exactly like Hisoka when Naruto was around that age. The Kyuubi could tell Naruto that Hisoka was his son and say what he had done to the boy, but…He rather watch what happens next instead of the blonde yelling at him.

End of chapter

Lovelyanime translations:

baa-chan- granny

itai- ow

baka- idiot

**Lovelyanime**: Sorry for the late update. My computer wasn't working, I started school a while back, I have a lot of homework and I had to keep editing the chapter. Plus since I couldn't use my computer I had to catch up on some fafiction stories.

Sasuke: So what's the next chapter about?

**Lovelyanime**: Hmm…Just Hisoka and Naruto spending some time eating. And…I think I might add some more when Naruto goes to the academy where he would soon get his ass kicked by a Hyuuga. And no, it's not Neji.

**Naruto**: Why is it that I'm the one getting hurt?

**Lovelyanime**: I don't know. Just to make it funny I guess.

**Lee**: (Has leach around neck)Please review! If you then you shall become as youthful as me and Gai-sensei!

**Lovelyanime**: Good Lee-kun. You deserve something nice. Is there anything you want me to do for you?

**Lee**: Can you let me go now?

**Lovelyanime**: Let me think about it…Nope!

**Lee**: This is not very youthful like…


	4. At the ramen stand

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did, Naruto and Hinata would have been on the same team.

**Sasuke**: Wouldn't that ruin some of the story line?

**Lovelyanime**: Who cares. If they are on the same team, Naruto can finally see Hinata's true feelings. Damn baka…

**Naruto**: Hey! I heard that!

**Lovelyanime**: Good, because you were supposed to. You know, some of my guy friends say that you aren't really a idiot. At least to Hinata's feelings.

**Sakura**: Are you sure about that? You sure you heard them right?

**Lovelyanime**: Yeah. We were talking about Naruto as we were walking from school to get something to eat. I started talking about how Naruto is oblivious to how Hinata felt about him. Then they started to say that he already knows. Like some guys, he just doesn't want to admit it.

**Naruto**: Ha! Some people finally see that I'm not an idiot!

**Lovelyanime**: Don't get your hopes up. They only said you weren't dumb about her feelings, nothing else. But anyway, lets start already. It may be a little stupid, but just live with it. I didn't know what to put in this chapter.

9/14/06

Chapter 4-At the ramen stand

"Ayame-obaa-chan! There's nowhere to sit!" He yelled with his stomach growling. He rubbed his belly. "It's making those weird sounds again. I think it's getting mad." He started to pout.

The young woman named Ayame giggled as she looked around. There really wasn't anywhere to sit. Then her eyes landed on Naruto. An idea popped in her head. "Hey Naruto, is it okay if he sits on your lap?"

Naruto looked back at Ayame. "It's fine I guess…"

"Who are you?" Hisoka asked as he stopped rubbing his stomach.

"I'm Naruto and who are you?" Naruto still couldn't put his finger on it. The boy looked very familiar. That blonde hair and those blue eyes…They looked so familiar.

"Look, I told you he was here." A woman came in with a man right behind her.

"Sorry, can we leave now? I want to get something else besides ramen." The man said.

The woman seemed like she didn't hear her husband. She walked up to Hisoka as he backed up a little. She picked him up and started saying things like 'you're so cute,' or 'I just want to eat you right up, and 'your kaa-san is lucky to have you.' As she talked on and on, Hisoka wasn't really paying attention and tried desperately to escape. This would happen almost everyday, people coming by, snuggle him close to them, say how precious he was and blah, blah, blah. Hisoka had a name for these people…the _crazy_ people. But at least they were better than some others, which he called the _bad_ people. He still remembers that horrible day when he saw them and what they did.

The woman looked up at Naruto as he watched what was going on. 'So it is true, he is back.' the woman thought. She handed Hisoka to her husband and walked closer to Naruto.

"I'm really sorry," she started. "For all those times we have all treated you. I feel terrible now after all these years. I should have thought of you as a hero instead of a monster. I hope you can forgive me, my husband, and everyone in his village."

The woman meant every word. Four years ago when Hisoka was born, everyone in the village feared of the son of the demon boy. But as time went on, everyone realized they were never in real danger. When they heard Naruto had died they felt guilt instead of celebrating for how they treated him. Especially when they found out who Naruto's farther was. They couldn't believe they treated the most powerful hokage's son like that. Everyone in the village became kind to Hisoka, hoping one day they would be forgiven. Everyone felt this way except for a certain clan.

Naruto didn't really understand. She was apologizing to him. TO HIM. The demon boy the villagers hated and wanted dead.

'Umm…Sure…" Was all he could come up with.

The woman felt relief all over her body. She turned around and grabbed Hisoka who looked irritated. All he wanted was some ramen. That was it, was it to much to ask for? He had nowhere to sit, his stomach kept growling, one of the crazy people comes by and the lady was taking her time talking to this guy about who knows what.

"Okay, back to otou-san." The woman gave Hisoka to Naruto. She waved goodbye as she left with her husband, who to like Hisoka was very hungry.

"Otou-san?" Hisoka blinked his eyes a couple times. The huge kitsune in his dream did say his otou-san was coming by today. And Hisoka was at the academy so he wasn't able to look around. Maybe this was his otou-san. Hisoka was about to ask Naruto if he was when he smelled ramen. He looked over at Naruto's ramen, still untouched, and began to drool.

Naruto sat the boy on his lap as he thought the woman. It felt kind of nice that she apologized, but wondered why she thought he was the boy's otou-san. He glanced at the boy who looked like he was scratching his butt or something. But in truth, he was moving his tail so he wouldn't sit on it. Because if he sat on it for a while, it would start to hurt.

"That smells good." Hisoka reached out for Naruto's ramen. "Now my tummy will be happy." Before he touched the bowl, Naruto snatched it.

"Get your own. This one is mine." He held the bowl over Hisoka's head. He watched the boy carefully. He took his chopsticks and began to eat pretty fast

"D-d-demo…" Hisoka's eyes got watery.

Ayame walked up to the blonde boy. "Don't worry, I got yours right here." She placed the bowl on the counter. She then she got two small bottles and poured them into the ramen. She stirred it around a little before handing Hisoka his chopsticks.

"Arigato!" Hisoka began to eat almost as fast as Naruto and a little sloppier. Ayame walked away to take care some other customers.

"What did she put in there." Naruto put down his bowl and grabbed another.

Hisoka stopped eating and wiped his mouth. "Soy sauce and hot sauce. It tastes really good with ramen." He grabbed the bottles "Here, you try." He grabbed the bottles and held them up to Naruto.

"I don't thank so. I like my ramen how it is."

"Come on, try it! Try it! Try it! Try it! Try it Try it Try i-"

"I don't want to!" Damn, the kid might look sweet, but he was annoying as hell just in a few seconds. That was a new record for Naruto.

"Fine," Hisoka put the bottles down and grabbed his bowl. "Meanie." He said before eating his ramen.

Naruto just ignored the boy and went on eating his own ramen. As Naruto ate he wondered why the boy looked so familiar. Maybe he was related to one of his friends? If so, then who had blonde hair, blue pupiless eyes and can get real annoying under a minute? Then realized who and wanted to ask the boy.

"Hey, do you know someone named Ino?"

Hisoka stopped eating his ramen again. "Yep! She's kaa-san's friend. I call her oba-san like all kaa-san's friends. I also call some of them oji-san."

"Okay…" Naruto didn't really ask him the last part, but oh well. At least the boy answered his question. Maybe it was a coincidence that he looked like Ino. Naruto started to think of any other people. 'Maybe he's related to baa-chan…Nah, that's not it.' He looked down at the boy once more and noticed something.

Hisoka's tag on his shirt was hanging out and had a name on it. Naruto looked more carefully and the name that was sloppy read 'Naruto.' He then finally realized why the cloths looked familiar too. They were his! They were the same ones he wore until he was like five or six. How the hell did he get them?

"Oi kid. Where'd you get those cloths?"

"Baa-chan gave them to me." Hisoka grinned as he remembered her giving them to him before going out for some ramen.

"Who's your baa-chan?"

"Tsunade. Now can I eat the rest of my ramen? I'm hungry and you're annoying." He went back to his ramen.

"Why you little…" Naruto sighed and went back to his ramen as well. He needed to ask Tsunade why she gave his cloths away. Of course it never occurred to him that it might have been that everyone thought he was dead and didn't need them. Plus, they didn't exactly fit him anymore.

After awhile some people left the ramen stand and went back to their normal lives. There were chairs left so Hisoka was able to leave Naruto's lap. Hisoka was happy since he wouldn't have some ramen juice falling on his head. Hisoka tried to get him back for it by putting in some hot sauce in Naruto's bowl. For a second, Naruto thought Ayame gave him the wrong bowl when he tasted it. But when he ate a little to fast, his throat burned and saw Hisoka laughing, he knew what had happened. It seemed Hisoka, like his farther, was a prankster.

"That was tasty Jiji!" Hisoka rubbed his stomach. Then he smelled the air. He could smell someone coming and he was close. "I have to go! Bye Ayame-oba-chan! Bye Jiji!" Hisoka jumped off his stool and looked up at Naruto. "Bye mister." With that Hisoka ran out.

When he left, he automatically saw Iruka coming his way. "Hisoka! Ready to go back?" Hisoka nodded. "Good," he picked up the boy and put him over his shoulders. He began to walk back to the academy.

Back at the Ramen shop, Naruto was finishing his last bowl. He saw the boy leave and was unable to say bye to him. There was something about the boy that Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. The boy was annoying, but Naruto still kinda liked him. He seemed to be a good kid. As Naruto thought about him he thought about something. He never got the boy's name. It didn't really bother him. It wasn't like he was going to him again anyway.

After finishing his ramen he decided to look for Hinata once more. He also decided that if he still couldn't find her, he was going to visit Iruka. He really wanted to see his old sensei. But he had no idea that he who's sister was going to come by as well…

End of chapter

Lovelyanime's translations:  
demo- but  
arigato- thank you  
Oji san- Uncle  
Jiji- old man

**Lovelyanime**: I love putting hot sauce and soy sauce in my ramen. It really is good, except when I put to much of them. Oh, and I'm sorry, but you have to wait for the certain Hyuuga to beat Naruto up (twice)in the next chapter.

**Naruto**: Why me, why?(Sigh)…So who's turn is it to tell everyone to review?

**Lovelyanime**: It should be Kiba-kun's turn. Okay Kiba-kun, tell them. (Silence) Kiba-kun? Where are you?

**Sakura**: Uhh…He kinda ran away…You probably should've put a leach on him like Lee.

**Lovelyanime**: I know I should've. Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait until the dog catcher get him then. For now I'll tell everyone to review.(Clears throat) Please review and I'll do my best on Naruto getting his ass kicked in the next chapter.

**Naruto**: If anyone out there loves me, please don't review. I don't want to get hurt anymore!


	5. Not in front of Hisoka

**Declaimer: **Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did one of her fanfiction stories (That haven't been written yet) might really happen in the series.

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, I don't feel like talking about the declaimer. I want to say right now that this will be my first time writing a fighting scene. So I might suck at it. There are going to be three different parts and they are going to be kinda short. One is when Hisoka is training and the other two will be when Naruto gets his butt kicked.

**Naruto**: I'm going to get you for this! I'm suppose to be the main character in the series! I'm not suppose to get beat up like this! Just you wait and see! I'm going to get you in your sleep!

**Lovelyanime**: Sorry, did you say something Naruto. I wasn't really paying attention.

**Naruto**: (falls anime style) Grrr…

**Gai**: I know how you feel Naruto! My rival Kakashi does the same thing to m-

**Lovelyanime**: Get the hell out of here Gai! You're not suppose to be here! Now leave before something happens to you in the upcoming chapters!

9/25/06

Chapter 5-Not in front of Hisoka

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, with his head low. Where the hell was she? Maybe she was on a mission? That must have been it, what else could be the reason? He sighed to himself . He wanted-no-needed to see her again. Tell her he missed her. Kiss those lips of hers. Wrap his arms around her waist …Tell her the truth of what he really was…

Naruto stopped walking and looked up at the sky. He started to wonder if she would truly accepted him if he told her about the Kyuubi. He wanted to tell her the last time he saw her, but the sun was coming up and she had to leave before somebody realized she was gone.

**You know kit, I'm sure she'd love you even if you had kitsune ears and tail.** Kyuubi thought of Hisoka for a moment. He had kitsune ears and a tail so that meant Hinata knew. So if she still had Hisoka instead of sending him to the orphanage, she would definitely except Naruto. **Trust me kit, when you find out about something, then you'll know she'll still love you.**

_How can I trust you? You're the one who said to pretend to be dead. Because of that, Tsunade and Sakura are mad at me. I'm kind of afraid to find out what Hinata might do. That is if her confidence is better_ Naruto then thought of something else that made his heart sink. _Do…Do you think she's with someone else now? I mean…It has been four years._

**Don't think that. She loved you since the academy days. Do you think when she found out you were dead, she went and looked for a new mate? **

_I…I geuss not. Thanks furball, I feel better…Wait a minute…Why are you trying to make me feel better? And what did you mean by_ finding something out? _Do you know something that you're not telling me?_

**_Shit! He's on to me_** The Kyuubi panicked a little and tried to calm down. If he told Naruto what he did, who knows what'll happen. Of course he was going to find out soon, but the Kyuubi didn't him to find out too soon. **Now kit, I'm stuck inside of you. How am I suppose to do something when I can't get out?**

Naruto thought for a second as he started to walk again. _I don't know if I trust you or not. I mean, you did try to attack Konoha._

**Come on, People can change.**

_That's it, you're not a person. You're a demon._

_**He got me there**._ **But I have learned my lesson. I'm on the side of good now. Come on, you got to believe me.**

Naruto wasn't sure if he should trust him or not. Naruto stopped walking when he saw the academy. _We'll finish this later._ He walked over to the swing. Memories came to his mind from when he wasn't even an genin. He remembered all the good and bad times he had.

Meanwhile

Iruka was grading some papers and everyone in Iruka's class was taking a break. Some of them were talking to one another, sleeping, reading and some were adoring a certain boy in orange.

"Aww! Look at Hisoka! He is so adorable!" One girl said.

"I wish I had a little brother like him instead of the annoying one I have now." Another said.

"Earlier today, I gave him one of my onigiri and he looked so cute with the rice on his cheeks!" a third girl said with a giggle. The group of girls looked over at Hisoka

Hisoka was sitting down and coloring. He wasn't really paying attention to the group of girls. All the girls in Iruka's class were always saying how cute he was and wished they had a little sibling like him. Of course the boys were kind of jealous when this happened. He wasn't even their age and he got all the girls attention, without even trying either.

"Oi, Hisoka. What are you drawing?" Asked a girl that sat next to the boy.

"I'm making a kitsune!" He showed her his drawing that didn't exactly look like a kistsune. It looked like a blob with a head and legs with all these lines that were supposed to be the tails. "I had a dream with a huge kitsune with nine tails! He was a little scary, but was kinda nice. He told me that my otou-san was coming home." Hisoka had a huge grin on his face.

Iruka looked up from the papers after what he heard. Hinata did tell him that Hisoka was having dreams of the Kyuubi. But was what Hisoka saying the truth? Naruto was coming back? But that was impossible. Naruto was suppose to be dead.

"Really? Do you think I can see him?"

"Hmm…I guess." Hisoka grinned.

"Aww! You're so nice!" The girl grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Iruka-sesnei…Help…Can't…Breath…" Hisoka tried to get free, but was unable to.

"Ha! That little brat diserves to get suffocated." One boy mumbled, but ithad reached Iruka's ears.

"Okay Chiharu, you have detention after class."

"Nani? Why the hell do I have detention?" The girl sitting next to Hisoka, and was suffocating him, put her hands on top of his head, trying to cover his ears so he couldn't hear the other boy.

"Just now! You're not suppose to use that kind of language in front of Hisoka!"

"Grrr…Hmph." The boy laid his head on the desk, "This is a bunch of bull shit." He mumbled to himself, but Iruka still heard it again.

"You have a week worth of detention!" The boy didn't say anything else. Iruka just sighed and went back to grading the papers.

"Anyway Hisoka, Is your Kaa-san picking you up today? I wanted to see if I can help out at Ino-san's flower shop today."

"Iie. Kaa-san and Ino-oba-chan left to get new flowers. Hanabi-oba-chan is coming to pick me up." Hisoka heard the classroom door open and looked to see who had come into the room.

"Oi! Iruka-sensei!" Iruka and everyone else in the room looked to see that had just come into the room.

"It's the guy from the ramen shop." Hisoka wondered why he was here.

"Naruto- I thought- everyone said-how?" Iruka was speechless as he got up from his chair. It seemed the Kyuubi in Hisoka's dream was telling the truth. Naruto was back!

Naruto walked up to his old teacher. He then explained the short version of what had happened for the last four years. Iruka couldn't believe what his old student had been up to. He was sure to be relieved that Naruto was alive, or yell at him for doing such a thing.

Hisoka got up from his seat and walked over to Iruka and Naruto. It seemed they didn't really notice him until he tugged on Iruka's pants. "You know him Iruka-sesnei?"

Naruto looked down and saw Hisoka. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here?"

"You know him Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, he was at the ramen shop and put hot sauce in my ramen! He burned me!" Naruto glared at the boy.

Hisoka just grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

(I know this is a little to quick. But I don't feel like typing Iruka talking to Naruto about Hisoka and some of you are dying for Naruto to get hurt. So, I'm gonna just make Hanabi appear right now.)

"Iruka, I'm here to get my kitsune nephew of mine." A girl around the age seventeen came in. She had lavender eyes and had her hair up in a very loose ponytail. She wore a chunin vest and a black shirt underneath and also wore tight black pants with a kunai hustler teid to her leg.

"Hanabi-oba-chan!" Hisoka ran over to the girl and Hugged her. "Are we going to go train now?"

"Why else would I be here?" She patted his head. She glanced back up at Iruka and noticed Naruto. "Iruka, who is this?" 'Isn't that…No, he's dead.' She thought.

"Hanabi, this is Naruto." Iruka had a very bad feeling about this.

"Naruto, huh? Is he the same Naruto my sister loved? Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah, about that," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It's a long story." Then something snapped in his head. She said 'her sister' and she is a Hyuuga. "Is your sister Hina-"

Next thing Naruto knew, he was flying across the room. She had punched him in the stomach and looked pissed.

"I've been waiting for this day. But it never came since you were dead, but that has all changed now." She walked over to Naruto with a killing intent coming from her.

"Hanabi, if you're going to fight, fight outside. I don't need you wrecking the room." Iruka stood out of her way as he spoke. This was defiantly bad.

"I'm going to make him pay for what he did to her." Hanabi hated Naruto getting Hinata pregnant. And when Hisoka was born their farther abandoned her sister, that got her even angrier. Sure, she loved Hisoka very much and it wasn't his fault, it was just his farther. Hinata had been depressed since he was gone and he just shows up out of no where, acting like nothing was wrong. She wasn't having none of that.

"Dammit! First Lovelyanime, then Sakura, Tsunade and now this!" Naruto tried to stand. "Why is it that all the women are trying to beat me to a pulp?"

"I'll tell you why you son of a-"

Iruka quickly did some hand signs. He had been working on a jutsu for younger kids like Hisoka wouldn't hear languages. And he knew Hanabi had a mouth so it was a good time to try the jutsu out. He called it "Censored jutsu" He didn't try the jutsu earlier because he knew the Chiharu would stop after a week of detention.

"(Beep)" Hanabi punched Naruto again which made him fall to the ground again. "I'm gonna (Beep) kill you! You (Beep) idiot! Are you (beep) kidding me?" She kicked him. "After all this (Beep) time? You (Beep) her up and (Beep) left her like that! You are (Beep) going to get it now!" She started to beat him harder like a punching bag.

Hisoka wasn't sure what to do. Should he try to stop his aunt from killing the guy she was beating up or laugh from all the beeping sounds. While Naruto on the other hand knew what he should do. Try to run away from the crazy girl that he had never met in his life.

Hanabi was going easy on him. He was lucky she wasn't using her Byakugan. She just punched and kick him over and over. She even started to choke him.

"Hanabi, please stop! If you don't, I'll…" He had to think of something. He looked over at Hisoka and got an idea. "If you don't stop, I'll tell Hinata you're cussing in front of Hisoka and tried to kill Naruto."

Hanabi stopped for a second with her fist inches away from Naruto's face and held on to his collar. Last time Hanabi had cussed in front of Hisoka, her sister gave her a lecture about not cussing in front of Hisoka and wouldn't let her see him for two weeks. Also, she had talked badly about Naruto once and…She shivered at the memory. She didn't want to think of what would happen if Hinata found out that she tried to beat him up.

"Hanabi-oba-chan, I want to go train. I've been waiting forever for you to come get me and I don't want to wait anymore." Hisoka walked up to and tugged on her pant leg.

Hanabi glanced at her nephew and back at Naruto. It wasn't very good for Hisoka to watch his farther get beat up like this. But she still had some more punches she wanted to give him. She started to think and had an evil idea in her head. Perhaps next time she saw him with no one around, she can get him then. There won't be any witnesses so no one will believe him what she did anything, right?

"Fine," She threw Naruto toward the students who were sitting down laughing at Naruto and watching the fight. She had almost smashed a few of them when he landed. "I don't want to waste my time here anymore."

A boy, that sat next where Naruto had landed, stopped laughing and turned to Naruto. "Ha, you got you butt kicked by a girl!"

"Shut up! Don't you think I already know that?" Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. "Just you wait, you'll get your share very soon" 'Damn, what is it about these girls in this story? Does the writer hate me or something?' Naruto thought.

"Come on Hisoka, it's time to leave." Hanabi grabbed the little boy's hand and began to leave the room.

Naruto stopped rubbing his head. "Hisoka?…"

_You know how hard it was for Hinata taking care of Hisoka by herself!_

Naruto remembered that Sakura said something about a kid named Hisoka. Naruto looked over at the boy who was looking back at him as he left with the older woman. Was that him? Was he the boy that Sakura yelled at him about? Naruto watched Hisoka leave the room and wanted to follow and find out.

"All right everyone, go back to what you were doing before. Keep your voices down or I'll assign some work for all of you to do." Iruka warned. Naruto walked over to him. Maybe Iruka should be the one to tell Naruto he had a son?

"Iruka-sensei, I think I'll come back later I… need to do some things." Naruto started to walk out of the classroom.

"Naruto, wait! I need to tell you something!" But it was to late Naruto had left before Iruka was able to do anything. He sighed. Who knows what was going to happen.

Somewhere else…

Hanabi and Hisoka walked to the forest which was be empty like it usually was at this time. Hanabi had calmed down a bit when they left the academy. When they got to a clearing she told Hisoka to hide and come out to attack her and said she wasn't going to use her byakugan to see where he was at. Unknown to them, Naruto was hiding in a tree watching them.

Hisoka did what his oba-chan said and hid. Hisoka was very good at hiding and no one could ever find him. His favorite game was 'hide and go seek' which he was the king of. Everyone tried to stop Hisoka from hiding when he wanted to play, but he was to quick and was gone in a second. There was really only one person that could find him. But nobody wanted to see him or listen to his long stupid speeches about youth. Why was it that only he can find Hisoka and no one else? And why did Hisoka like the man so much? Anyway…

After a couple of minutes Hisoka was hidden in the tree. Hanabi couldn't hear, see him or even sense his chakra. She waited for him to come and attack her which only lasted about three minutes.

He jumped down and tried to kick her while he fell to the ground, but she blocked the attack. He tried to punch her after the kick, but she blocked it as well. Hisoka threw several punches at Hanabi before finally able to hit her. He backed up a few feet to try to think of a plan. Hanabi wouldn't allow it though as she ran toward him for a attack. He jumped away in time when she was about to hit him. He tried to kick her in the stomach, but she grabbed his leg and lightly threw him. He landed on his hands and feet and began to run on all fours.

He ran towards her and tried to bite her leg. She yelled at him that ninjas don't do that(except Naruto) as she backed away from him. He got back on his feet and jumped up to kick his aunt in the chest. But once again failed.

Naruto watched in amazement. It had only been a few minutes since they started and the boy was doing a good job. Naruto wondered how old he was and how was he this good? Was he related to a strong shinobi or something? Was he related to Hinata maybe? That was impossible since the he looked nothing like a Hyuuga. As Naruto watched, his eyes grew wide when he saw something. The boy began to make hand seals and yelled-

"Byakugan!" His eyes turned lavender and two veins popped out around his eyes on each side of his head.

Naruto couldn't believe it. The boy had the same bloodline as the Hyugas. Except the Hyuga's eyes are always lavender, but the boy had blue ones. How was that possible? And when the boy used the Byakugen, there weren't as many veins popping out on the sides of his head like when Hinata or Neji used the bloodline. This made Naruto get confused even more.

Hisoka ran over to Hanabi and tried to kick and punch her again.

"What have I told you? Don't fight like this when you use the Byakugan." She made him stop and went in a fighting stance that all Hyuugas did in battle. "Now listen and do the same thing I do."

Hisoka nodded and went in the same stance as her. She began to tell him what to do while doing it at the same time. Hisoka messed up a few times and got confused quickly on things. This went on before they went back to sparring. Hisoka tried what his aunt taught him except he didn't use any chakra.

"Okay Hisoka, lets play a little game." She started to undo her headband as she walked over to a stomp. "It's like capturing the flag, except a little different. Since we don't have enough people and only one flag." She placed her headband on a stump. "We're going to take turns. You're going to try to get pass me and reach my headband. When you get it, we'll switch places, got it?"

"Hai! He yelled. "After this game, can we play hide and go seek?"

"Gomen, but I only have about thirty minutes to train you today. It has been about twenty so I don't think so." Hanabi had a mission to go on with Konohamaru. She had some time so she wanted to spend it with Hisoka. She just hoped the guy that was suppose to pick up Hisoka wasn't late like he usually was.

Naruto watched as Hisoka tried to get pass Hanabi.

'Okay, so he's a Hyuuga, he looks kind of like Ino, he knows Sakura-or at least I think so. And calls Tsunade baa-chan,. Maybe he's a Hyuuga and is also related to baa-chan.' He looked closer a the boy's face. 'I wonder why he has those lines on his face.' Naruto sighed. There was something about this kid and Naruto didn't know what.

**You really are a baka, aren't you?** The Kyuubi sighed and cursed the day he attacked Konoha and was sealed into the dumb blonde.

"Oi Naruto. It's been a while." Said a voice behind the blonde. "I heard a rumor you were back."

Naruto turned around, but a little to quick. He started to loose his balance and fell. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto landed on his head and blew his cover.

Kakashi was on the tree branch and had his favorite book out. He glanced at Naruto before going back to the book. "You should be more careful Naruto. You should have sensed my chakra and should have known I've been here for a while."

"What the hel-err-heck are you doing here?" She had caught herself before saying something she shouldn't. Now only she would have caught herself at the acedamy…

Naruto sat up as he rubbed his head. "W-well you see I was just…"

Hanabi got angry at seeing Naruto. "Why did you follow us? Didn't you learn your lesson at the academy?"

"Actually, I wasn't sure why I was taught that lesson! I didn't do anything to you! And the only reason why I'm here is because of him!" Naruto pointed at Hisoka who was silently walking away.

"Well maybe you can see him later. Right now we're busy and-"

"Hanabi-oba-chan! I win!" Hanabi looked over her shoulder and saw Hisoka holding her headband. "It's your turn now!"

"Actually Hisoka…" Kakashi jumped down from the tree with his book still in hand. "It is time for her to go."

"Nani? That's not fair. We just started. She said we had ten minutes left."

Hanabi walked over to her nephew and patted him on the head. "I should go right now. Maybe when I get back we can continue. The mission won't take that long so I'll be back soon."

"Hanabi, do you think you can do something for me?" Kakashi asked as he turned the page of his book.

"What do you want?" She walked over to Kakashi to see what he wanted.

"Can you knock Naruto into his senses? I promise I won't tell Hinata."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto, who was still sitting, started to scoot away from his old sesnei and the crazy Hyuuga. "Why are you asking her to do that?"

"Well I'm reading and it's starting to get good…If you know what I mean." He chuckled. "I don't want to stop and do it myself. I'm a little upset for what you did. Poor Hinata-chan," He sighed. "If it wasn't for that night, who knows what would've happened." He glanced over at Hisoka who was trying to tie Hanabi's headband around his neck.

"But if it wasn't for that night, she would still be in our clan! Then I bet she would be a lot happier!" Hanabi yelled.

"Actually, I think it would have been worse. If it wasn't for that night and having Hisoka, she probably given up her life a long time ago."

Hanabi was silent. She knew that was true, but still she missed her older sister around all the time at home. Hr farther wouldn't allow her to see Hinata or Hisoka so she saw them behind his back. Every time she went to see them she would tell her farther she was going to train or go to a friends house. She didn't like lying to her farther and didn't want to stop seeing her sister.

"I understand." She looked over at Naruto. "Can I get him now?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, go ahead. Make sure you get him good."

Hanabi cracked her knuckles as she walked towards the terrified Naruto.

"Kakashi-ji-san," Hisoka pulled on the junnin's pant leg. "Can we do something? I'm bored."

Kakashi crouched down and smiled under his mask. "Sure, after this I'm going to tell you a secret."

"A secret? What kind of secret?"

"One that'll surprise that guy," He looked up at Naruto. "And it's about your otou-san."

"Really? You know where he is?"

"Hai and I'll tell you who he is and where he is at."

"Yay! Arigato Kakashi-ji-san!" Hisoka hugged Kakashi and held a huge grin on his face.

"No problem, anything for the fearless kitsune."

Hisoka started to watch his aunt beat up Naruto. Right now she was using a fireball jutsu as Naruto ran around, trying not to get burned.

"Stop running and take it like a man!" Hanabi yelled. She ran after the blonde man and caught up with him. She then punched the back of his head and left a huge bump. Naruto covered his head as he ran, but fell to the ground when she pushed him. He tried to get up and he got some help by Hanabi. She picked him up by his collar and punched him which sent him flying.

"He's not very strong, is he?" Hisoka asked.

"I think it's just that he can't hit a girl." Kakashi answered.

"Oh, I see. He doesn't want to make them cry. Like that one time I saw a boy be mean to a girl at the park."

"Hai, that is it. You don't hit girls, do you?"

"Nope, but they hit me a lot like Sakura-oba-chan does to some people." He remembered what happened to Lee. All he did was give him a jumpsuit and wanted to give him a haircut. What was so bad about that? Hisoka didn't mind, he wanted to look like the coolest ninja in Konoha.(He's only four. He doesn't know better.)

"Well get used to it. It'll get worse as you grow older." Kakashi chuckled as he saw Hisoka's face go pale. He then looked over at Hanabi to see how she was doing. Right now she was slamming Naruto's head into a tree over and over. "Don't kill him now."

She slammed his head once more before letting go of him. She walked over to Hisoka and untied her headband that was around his neck. "I have to go now. You better tell him everything, got it?" She took he headband and started to walk out of the forest.

"Bye Hanabi-oba-chan!" Hisoka waved. She waved back as she disappeared into the forest.

Kakashi went to see how his old student was. He looked over his wounds. "These are very minor compared to what Sakura-chan does. You should be fine."

"Yeah but…It still hurts." Naruto cried.

"Come on Naruto, I have something to tell you."

End of chapter

Lovelyanime's translations

onigiri: rice ball

gomen: Sorry

jisan- grandfather(I'm not sure if this one is right. If it is not please tell me the right way to grandfarther in your reviews)

**Lovelyanime**: Finally! I'm finished! I'm sorry if Hanabi is OOC and maybe even Kakashi. I tried to make the chapter longer and not too quick. This is my first time writing people fighting and to me it was a little hard. I don't really like writing them so I try to avoid them. Anyway, I'm very happy I'm done with chapter five, but a little upset that it didn't come out right as I planned.

**Naruto**: I'm just wondering, but do you really hate me?

**Lovelyanime**: No, I just love to mess with you. Speaking of love…Where is my Shino-kun? It is his turn to tell everyone to review.

**Sakura**: Ano…He kind of flew away with his bugs.

**Lovelyanime**: He…Flew away…With his bugs…I didn't know he could do that. I think I should have put leaches on all of my favorite guy characters like Lee-kun.(Sigh) What a fangirl to do? Sasuke, tell everyone to review for me.

**Sasuke**: Fine. Review and see the baka's reaction when he finds out that he has a son…I'm just wondering, but am I one of your favorites?

**Lovelyanime**: No, not really.

**Sasuke**: Than why did you put a leach on me?

**Lovelyanime**: Because like Naruto, I like to mess with you.


	6. Explanations and Arivals

**Declaimer **:Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did, there wouldn't be as many girls at the academy drooling over Sasuke. (it's very annoying!)

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, I want to say sorry for the last chapter. Some of you don't like AN in the middle of the story so I'll stop doing that and the last chapter was a little bad. I was to lazy like Shikamaru-kun to edit the whole thing, that's why some explanations weren't that good. Also I told everyone that Naruto was going to be an even bigger baka. That's why he doesn't realize that Hisoka is his son even though it's obvious. Go back to chapter two in the beginning AN and check. Last thing, I know that Naruto grew up with out no one loving him and doesn't know what love really is and it doesn't make him stupid. I know that and apparently Hanabi didn't! So please stop telling me that in your reviews. I'm sorry about this and I'll try to do better.

updated- 10/1/06

Chapter 6- Explanations and arrivals

"What is it?" Naruto stood as he rubbed his head.

"Kakashi-ji-san is going to tell us a secret!" Hisoka jumped up and down.

"Hai and Naruto," Kakashi put away his book. "I want to know one thing though." He leaned closer to Naruto. "So…How was it?" He wanted to play around with Naruto before he told him.

"Huh? How was what?"

"You know, that night with Hinata. The one before we left to get Sasuke."

'Oh, that night. Wait a minute…How the hell does he know about that?' Naruto blushed madly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to look for a way out of this. But failed miserably.

"Don't lie Naruto. We have prove that you had time the white eyed girl."

"And what exactly is that?"

Kakashi pointed at Hisoka. "He is all the evidence we need."

Naruto looked at the boy who looked back at him innocently. "How is he suppose to help your case?"

"Naruto, do you know what happens when you do…" He glanced at Hisoka "…_Things_ like you did that night?"

"Ero-sennin may have told me, but I don't think he told me right. But, what does that have to do with anything?

Inside the Kyuubi cage you could hear a loud banging noise. **Why. Must. I. Be. Sealed. Inside. A. Idiot.** The Kyuubi banged his head on his caged wall over and over.

Kakashi sighed. "Then tell me, did he tell you what happens to a woman when you are not careful and something comes along nine months later?"

"Well…He told me that they get pregnant…" Naruto's eyes widened. It all came to him. He slowly turned to Hisoka, who had no idea what _things_ they were talking about. "Kakashi-sesnei, you're not saying I…Got Hinata…Pregnant…And he's my?…"

"Hai, that is exactly it. When we left to get Sasuke, she found out she was pregnant and gave birth to Hisoka. And now we all have a chibi version of you…Ano, you okay Naruto?"

Naruto's face was pale. "I-I'm a-a-a…" Everything went black as he fainted and landed on his back. It was just a little to much for the shinobi.

"He took it better than I thought. And I think Hinata rubbed off on him a little too." Kakashi chuckled. He turned to Hisoka.

Hisoka walked closer to the now unconscience Naruto. He sniffed him a little and poked him to see if he was still alive. He then tried to flip Naruto over on his stomach, but he was a little to heavy. "Kakashi-ji-san can you help me?"

Kakashi knelt down. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Use the one thousand years of pain so he can wake up." Hisoka grinned. He loved that jutsu since it was one of the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"I don't think that's going to work. He's pretty out of it." He stood back up.

"So we have to wait?" Kakashi nodded his head. "Okay." Hisoka sat down next to Naruto and there was moment of silence. "So where is my otou-san?"

"Actually Hisoka, this is him."

Hisoka looked over at Naruto and eyes grew. This was him? The guy from the ramen shop and got his butt kicked by Hanabi? This is him? Hisoka thought about it and realized they kind of looked like each other. Naruto did appear the same day the Kyuubi said his otou-san would come home. But there was one thing that Hisoka didn't get.

"Why isn't his ears like mine? And where's his tail?" He had asked his kaa-san before why he had kitsune ears and a tail before. She told him that he got them from his otou-san, but…Where were his? He had the whisker marks but he didn't have anything else

"Well Hisoka," Kakashi started. "He doesn't have them because he isn't exactly a kitsune. He has one inside of him and that kitsune is the reason why you are like this."

"The big kitsune from my dreams is inside him?"

"Hai," was all Kakashi said before bringing out his book as he waited for Naruto to wake up.

"Okay," Hisoka laid on his back and looked up at the clouds. Shikamaru would do this a lot when Tamaki came to Konoha for a visit. That reminded Hisoka, Tamaki and his mom was arriving today or tomorrow to live with Shikamaru. Tamaki was a year older than Hisoka and had a cousin, who was coming too with her farther to Konoha for a visit. Hisoka never met her, but Tamaki told him about her. Hisoka couldn't wait to meet her for the first time.

"So Hisoka, how have you been doing? Ate any good ramen lately?" Kakashi asked trying to make small talk with the boy.

Hisoka just shrugged. "I guess so. What about you? Read any good books?"

Kakashi just chuckled. "Of course." He went back to his book.

Hisoka sat back up. "What's in your books? Can I see it after you?"

"Ask me when you're older and I might say yes."

"Mmm…" Kakashi and Hisoka looked at Naruto. He slowly opened his eyes. "What happen?" He sat up and rubbed his head.

Hisoka crawled onto Naruto's lap. "Rise and shine otou-san!" He yelled to wake up Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Did…You just call me otou-san?"

"Hai!" Hisoka grabbed Naruto's head and turned it to the side. He took a deep breath and yelled "Hi big kitsune!"

"Not so loud." Naruto rubbed his ear. 'Wait a minute, did he say…'

"Gomen otou-san. I wanted to say hi to the kitsune that told me you were coming home."

_Kyuubi!_ Naruto yelled in his head. _You knew about this?_

**_Shit._ I found out a couple days ago. It wasn't until last night that I actually got to talk to him** The Kyuubi sighed. **_It seemed my time is running out. I have to explain what I did to him._**

_And you didn't tell me why?_

**I wasn't exactly sure if he was until we talked.**

_Then why didn't you tell me at the ramen shop when I first saw him?_

**You wouldn't believe me if I said it out of no where!**

_Why didn't you tell me when we were walking to the academy? It wouldn't come from out of no where then since we were talking about Hinata-chan!_

**Because I didn't feel like it! How about that?**

They both growled at each other until Kakashi got Naruto back to reality.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something about the Kyuubi." Kakashi voice was serious than he was minutes ago and was now standing

"What is it?" Naruto looked up at him.

"You see…Everyone knows about the Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes widened. "N-nani?"

"After Hisoka was born, Tsunade told Hinata and your friends about the Kyuubi and how he is sealed inside of you."

"Why did she tell them? It's against the law to tell anyone. Why would she tell them something like that?" Naruto could feel some pain in his chest. His friends- his precious people knew. They all probably hated him now. He didn't want them to hate him like everyone else. He couldn't handle it.

"Naruto, I have something to show you." Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he put Hisoka on the ground and stood.

"Hisoka, come here." Hisoka did what he was told and Kakashi picked him up. "Now Naruto, this may be a little bit shocking…" He grabbed Hisoka's beanie to pull it off. But Hisoka grabbed it as well and pulled it down on his head.

"Kakashi-ji-san, don't," Hisoka looked around. "They might be here."

"I looked around and I didn't see them. Even if they were I'm here to protect you."

"But…" Kakashi pulled Hisoka's beanie off. The boy quickly put his hands over his head to cover his ears.

"Come on Hisoka, just show your otou-san and you can put it back on."

"Iie, the bad people will come and hurt me like last time," Hisoka buried his face into Kakashi's chest. Even though he was called the fearless kit by Naruto's friends, there was one thing that scared him no matter what.

Naruto watched Hisoka who was close to tears. Naruto walked closer to Kakashi and grabbed Hisoka from his old sensei. It was easy since Hisoka wasn't clinging on to Kakashi and still had his hands on his head.

"What's wrong? Whatever it is it's okay." Naruto held Hisoka close. "Just show me and nothing will happen."

Hisoka looked up at his otou-san. He slowly let his trembling hands down. Naruto gasped as he stared at Hisoka's kitsune ears, which were down as a signaled he was scared.

"It's not just that." Kakashi grabbed his kunai and cut a large hole in Hisoka's pants.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto backed away from Kakashi. Was he crazy or something? Why did he just do that?

"Kakashi-ji-san! Kaa-san and Sakura-oba-chan are going to get mad! They don't like it when I rip my pants right there!" Hisoka yelled.

"Kakash-" Naruto stopped. There was something wiggling out of Hisoka's pants. Then Naruto realized what it was. "He has a tail?" Now Naruto was more confused than ever.

"Hai, it seems the Kyuubi did a little something when you weren't paying attention."

_KYUUBI!_

**May I help you with something kit?**

_What the hell did you do!_

**Well you see…** The Kyuubi began. **I meant to give your mate some chakra when you mated. But I accidentally did it wrong.**

_What the hell were you thinking! You didn't even get my permission to even to do something like that!_

**Well sorry I wanted to protect your mate! Next time I'll wait until she's in danger! I'm sure the enemy would wait awhile to fight for you two to mate so I can give it to her then!**

_I'm going to kill you!_

**How can you? The only way is if you brake the seal and I'm free! Go ahead and brake the seal so you can kill me!**

_Fine I think I wil- Wait a minute! I'm not falling for that_!

**The baka actually has a brain and he figured out my little plan! I'm impressed!**

_Grrr…You know, I don't think you meant to send chakra to Hinata-chan. I think you planed to give it to Hisoka on purpose so he would end up like this! No wonder he's scared! The villagers probably attack him! You gave it to him so he would end up like this!_

**I did not do that! There are some demons that do do it on purpose with their containers when their containers try for a child, but I am not one of them! I really did mean to send it to your mate!**

"Otou-san? Are you okay?" Hisoka waved his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head a little. "Gomen, I was having a little talk with the Kyuubi."

"You see Naruto, when Hisoka was born, Tsunade-sama had to tell everyone what happened. She had no other choice." Kakashi said.

"So…Do they hate me?" Naruto asked.

"Far from it. They were quite shocked at first I was told, but soon got over it. They actually respect you more now."

"Really?" Naruto started to brighten up.

"Of course they do. You know Naruto, they may call you things like a baka, have a fight with you, get angry when you do a prank on them and so on, but they could never hate you."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei for telling me all these things."

"No problem," Kakashi put Hisoka's beanie on the young boy's head. "Now, what do you guys say we go see Iruka. I had stopped by there before I came and he told me what happened. He should be getting off soon so you'll be able to tell us what you've been up to for these years."

"Sure, I can tell you all the fights I fought. You want to hear them too, right Hisoka?"

"Hai!" Hisoka yelled. "Otou-san, can you let me down now?"

Naruto nodded and set Hisoka back onto his feet. Hisoka then tried to put his tail back into his pants. Kakashi helped him a little before they all left the forest. They went to the academy and Iruka was just about to leave. They all went to the park so Hisoka can play and they could talk. They went to get some ramen for dinner and Iruka and Kakashi were the only ones who paid for it.

Soon Hisoka got tired and Kakashi took him home. Naruto went home with Iruka since his apartment was sold and somebody else lived there now. That's what happens when you pretend to be dead. That was what Iruka told Naruto as they walked.

Meanwhile…

A woman with blonde hair walked up to the gates of Konoha. She held a little boy's hand that had his brown hair in a high ponytail. He looked to be around the age of five and seemed quite bored. The woman held a large fan on her back and had he headband on her forehead. The headband's symbol was the same as all ninjas from the land of the sand.

"Well this is it! Our new home Tamaki!" She yelled. She was happy that she finally didn't have to go back and forth between villages so that her son could see his otou-san. She soon started to laugh. "I would have never of guessed I would be living here one day. What about you?" She looked behind her.

There, stood a man with a cold stare. He had red hair, a keji word for love on his forehead and black around his eyes. In his arms was a little girl that looked a lot like him fast asleep. He wasn't too happy his sister was leaving home and was getting married. "I suppose not…" Was his only response. He looked down at the sleeping girl. He knew she wasn't to happy about her cousin leaving as well.

"How twoublesome," the boy, who's name was Tamaki, sighed. "Can we just go see otou-san. I'm vewy tiewd and I want to go to sleep."

"Of course, I'm sure he has everything ready for us so you can sleep when we get there." She lead them inside of the village and headed for Shikamaru's house…

End of chapter

Lovelyanime's translations

Nani: What

chibi: mini

Ano: um

**Lovelyanime**: Finally! My favorite OC (besides Hisoka) has appeared! Now the OcOc pairing shall start in a chapter or two. Oh, and this is very important. Gaara still has his demon inside of him, okay? I just thought to let everyone know about that. And I had a little writers block at the end with Naruto so that's why it kinda sucked. I decided to put Tamaki coming to Konoha with his family(And I'm sure you know who his family is) to make the chapter longer. Mwahaha! This is just the beginning everyone! Mwahahahah! I have more plans for Naruto and Hioska and I'm sure everyone can't wait! Anyway, time for Shikamaru-kun's turn to tell everyone to review.

**Sakura**: Err…He… Thought it was to troublesome to live and jumped off a cliff…

**Lovelyanime**: What? Grrr…Okay Sakura, there's something you're not telling me! Shikamaru-kun wouldn't do that! I know he wouldn't even if it was to troublesome to live! Now tell me the truth!

**Sakura**: Okay… A bunch of fan girls came by and kidnapped Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi. I knew if I told you, you would go crazy.

**Sasuke**: Like she isn't crazy enough?

**Lovelyanime**: Shut up Sasuke! They took all my favorite guys from the series and now I have to go and fight for them. Damn this is going to be troublsome! Please review everyone while I go find a couple fangirls…

**Naruto**: If any of you have my friends, please Run away. Lovelyanime is crazy and I don't think you want to be around when she finds Kiba and the others.


	7. The memory of the birth

**Declaimer: **Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did,

**Hinata**: L-Lovelyanime is not here at the moment. Sh-she is still trying to find everyone that the fangirls took. Plus, she has homework to do and she was sick for awhile. But she will come back in the after AN.

**Naruto**: I feel sorry for Lovelyanime. Those fangirls aren't going to give up Kakashi-sesnei and the rest without a fight.

**Sasuke**: One gave back Shino. Said she couldn't handle the bugs…

**Naruto**: I just thought of something. I know that they didn't take Lee or Sasuke, but…What about me! Doesn't anyone like me besides Hinata?

Silence

**Naruto**: I see how it is! Just read the damn chapter!

10/11/06

Chapter 7- Memory of the birth

BANG!

Tusande quickly sat up at the sound of the door slamming shut. She had been asleep when she should've been doing her paperwork. She looked around and saw no one in the room. She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Baa-chan!" A voice yelled.

"Hmm?" She looked down to her right side and saw Hisoka. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Neji and Tenten?"

"Hai! But I'm playing hide and go seek with Tenten-oba-chan. I came here to hide."

"…You do know that you're supposed to hide at their house? Not somewhere miles away from there."

"I know. But I waited for her to find me and I got bored of my hiding space. So I left and came here. She'll never find me!" He went and opened one of the desk drawers. "Baa-chan, what did I tell you," He pulled out a small red pillow that Hisoka got for Tsunade. "When you take a nap, use this."

A smile came to Tsunade's face. "I know, but I forgot where I had put it."

"Well don't forget next time." He put the pillow on top of the desk.

"I think I better call your oji-san to let him know that you're here." She said aloud as she grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

"But baa-chan! Tenten-oba-chan will find me if you tell them I'm here! Don't call them!" Hisoka whined.

She pretended not to hear him and continued to wait for someone to answer. She waited for a minute before she heard a voice.

"_**Hello?**"_ It was Neji.

"Hello Neji, it's Tsunade. I need to tell you something." She watched Hisoka as he went under the desk.

"_**Gomen na sai Tsunade-sama, but is it okay if you tell me later. Tenten-chan and I are looking for Hisoka. He's playing hide and go seek again."**_

"There's no need to look. I called to let you know that he is over here with me."

Tsunade heard a sigh from the Hyuuga. **_"I'll come and get him."_**

"There's no need. He was going to come her in an hour anyway. What's the point of leaving?"

"**_I was planning on taking him to the park for awhile."_**

"Well to bad, he's staying here. You're not getting him back."

"**_Huh? But Tsunade-sama, I thin-"_**

"Well would you look at that. There's a mission for you right now."

"_**Tsanude-sama-"**_

"It's called 'Spend some romantic time with your wife mission'."

"**_Tsuna-"_**

"Maybe you can still go to the park without Hisoka and have a romantic picnic."

"**_Tsunade-sama, I-"_**

"What are you still doing on the phone? Go on! Do something romantic for Tenten! I am the hokage and I command you!" Tsunade heard some laughing from underneath her desk.

Neji's right eye twitched slightly. **_"Fine. I will go have a picnic with Tenten. And we may even go for a little walk. How does that sound?"_**

"Sounds like fun! She'll love it."

"**_Is there anything else you need Tsunade-sama or will that be all?"_**

"Well…Twirl around and say you're a pretty, pretty princess." By this, Hisoka laughed even harder.

"_**Tsunade-sama! I know you like to make Hisoka laugh, but I will not say that."**_

"Who said I was trying to make him laugh? I'm serious."

"_**But you can't do tha-"**_

_**BANG**_

Neji was interrupted once more. Someone had crashed into his front door.

"**_I must go, please excuse me."_** He then hung up his phone.

"Ha! I win! Hisoka you can stay! They'll never come and find you now!"

"Hisoka crawled out from under the desk. "Really? So that's why you called them. You knew that they were coming and told them not to. So I win the game! You're really smart baa-chan." Hisoka grinned.

"Err…Hai, it was all part of my plan." She chuckled.

In truth, every time Hisoka was around Shizune didn't make her do paperwork. Shizune was coming back from the hospital and Hisoka was here. That meant no paperwork for an extra hour. It also meant that she could spend some time with her favorite blonde haired boy. She was so happy that he didn't fully act like Naruto and had his Hinata's brains.

Tsunade stood up and went to the other side of the room and grabbed a stool. But it wasn't any stool, it was Hisoka's stool. So that meant no one could sit on it or else. She brought it next to her chair and placed Hisoka on it.

"Arigoto baa-chan."

She was also glad that he wasn't disrespectful to her like Naruto. She wished at times he wouldn't do little pranks like Naruto. It was kind of bad at times since he had Hinata's brains. That really wasn't a good combination.

"Hisoka, do you want to draw or something?" She asked. He nodded as she reached into a drawer and grabbed out some crayons and paper and placed them on the desk. "Draw me something good, okay?"

"Okay!" Hisoka grabbed a crayon and began to color.

Tsunade sat back down with a sigh. She watched Hisoka draw some kind of animal. She couldn't really tell. Hisoka was a good kid and hope he would never change. She started to think of the day he was born. It was a normal day and she was about to go home for the night. That was when Shizune came and got her.

FLASHBACK

"_Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran into the room panting._

_The older woman looked up. "What is it Shizune-chan?"_

_Shizune calmed down a little so she could tell what was happening. "Hinata-san has just given birth and we need you."_

"_Is something wrong with the baby?" She stood up from her seat._

"_Well…Not exactly…"_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I will show you at the hospital."_

_They both left the Hokage's Tower and went to the hospital. Tsunade asked Shizune again what was the matter with the baby, but Shizune said she wasn't exactly sure herself. When they got to the waiting room they saw Kiba, Shino, Neji, Skikamaru, Chouji, Lee and to Tsunade surprise, Jiraiya was there too with a serious look on his face. She wondered what he was doing there and why weren't any of the girls there with them. She was about to ask, but Shizune led her to Hinata's room._

"_She won't let ay of the doctors or nurses have him so they can check if he is healthy." Shizune said as they were close to Hinata's room._

"_Why is that?" Tsunade asked._

"_She is afraid they might take him away." They made it to Hinata's room and Shizune knocked on the door "Hinata-san, Tsunade-sama is here."_

_Tsunade looked inside the room and saw Hinata laying down, holding her child rapped in a blanket. Hinata didn't look up, but kept her eyes on the baby. Tsunade walked closer to the bed and saw Hinata move the baby a little away from her and moved the blanket a little on top of his head._

"_What is the problem here?" The older woman asked._

"_Hinata-san, please show her. She won't do anything to him."_

_Hinata glanced up at Tsunade and went back to the baby. She slowly moved the blanket back down and showed his kitsune ears._

_Tsunade's eyes widened. She studied the child's sleeping face and saw lines on his face and he had yellow hair. She started to think for a moment. Hinata never told anyone who the farther was, except they he was traveling for a while and would be back home soon. But could she have been lying? Could it be Naruto? It had to be, how else _

"_Hinata, who is the farther?" She asked just in case she was wrong._

_Hinata glanced up at the older woman. "Why do you ask? I know you already know."_

"_So…It's Naruto then?" She saw Hinata nod her head. "When did you…"_

"_The night before he left." _

_Tsunade grabbed a chair and sat in it next to Hinata's bed. "So, I'm guessing you finally told him?" She tried to make a joke, but it failed. So…I'm sure you want to know why he has those ears?"_

"_And a tail…"_

"_He has a tail? Let me see." She went to grab the boy, but Hinata just pulled him away._

"_I don't want anyone to touch him." Hinata said as she looked up at the hokage. _

"_Why is that?"_

"_Everyone treats Naruto badly and if they find out that this is his son…I don't want to know what they'll do. The doctors hate Naruto and I don't want them to do anything to his son. I know you or Shizune-san won't do anything, but you might hand him over to a nurse and they might do something." Hinata was close to tears._

"_How about this, Shizune can be the one to make sure he's fine. She won't let anyone else hold him or anything, okay?"_

_Hinata thought about this for a minute before nodding. She handed him to Tsunade and she held him for a moment to observe him a little more. He was still asleep and looked so much like Naruto, that you couldn't mistake him as his son. She handed him to Shizune and took a moment as well to hold him before leaving._

_As she was leaving, someone was in her way. It was Hyuuga Haishi. He looked down at the child in Shizune's arms and didn't look to pleased. He walked up to Hinata and began to yell._

"_What were you thinking? It was already bad enough you were pregnant, but with that monster! You have disgraced our clan with your weakness and now with having a demon for a child!"_

"_Stop it." Hinata said, she looked at her farther. "Stop calling Naruto-kun a monster! He is more of a man you will ever be! And don't you dare call me son a demon!"_

_Tsunade and Haishi were both shocked. They had never seen Hinata talk like this. Tsunade was proud of her, but Haishi on the other hand was furious._

"_Do not talk to me like that!" _

"_Well don't say the ones I love monsters!"_

'_Love? HA! You are kidding me! There is no need for love! Love is a sign for weakness!"_

"_Haishi-sama, that is enough!" Tsunade spoke up. "I agree with Hinata, you should stop calling Naruto a monster! And love is not a weakness! It something that helps you get stronger!_

"_I'll call that boy a monster as much as I please! He is a demon since the day he was born!"_

"_He is not!" Hinata yelled. "He is far from that! And I should know since I have watched him most of my life! He is the nicest person in this village and I won't sit by and let you say things like that about him!"_

"_Grr…" Haishi calmed himself down. "Hinata, if you keep that child you are no longer able to live with the rest of the Hyuugas. But if you keep him, you are no longer welcomed."_

_Hinata's eyes widened and Tsunade glared at Haishi. How could he do this to her?_

"_Haishi-sama, that is not ver-"_

"_I'm keeping Hisoka." Tsunade and Haishi stared at her. "I will ask Nji-nii-san to get my things. I won't be a bother to your clan no longer."_

"_Hmph…Fine, if that is the way you'll have." Haishi turned to leave. "You or your son can not have the Hyuuga name. You are not honorable enough to have it." He left the room without another word._

"_Hinata, I think that was wise. But do you know where you will stay?" Tsunade asked._

"_I-I am not very sure. I will aske Kurenai-sensei if I can stay with her until I can find my own place."_

"_I see, what about living with Naruto when he returns?"_

_Hinata was hesitant. "Tsunade-sama…Do you think Naruto will take Hisoka as his son?"_

"_I don't see why not. He will love to have him."_

_Hinata smiled but it went back to a frown. "And…You don't think this will ruin his chance to be hokage?"_

"_Actually, I think it'll increase his chances. Having a family that he would want to protect would show great responsibility. Hinata, you shouldn't have any worries. If he had to choose to become hokage or be with you and…Hisoka, right?" Hinata nodded. "I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate and be with you guys."_

_Hinata smiled. "Arigoto Tsunade-sama."_

"_There's no need to thank me. I still need to explain to you about Naruto and I hope it doesn't change your mind."_

"_Whatever it is, I know it won't."_

_Tsunade sighed. "Hinata, you remember being told that the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village years ago and was killed?" Hinata nodded. "Well, that isn't true. The fourth couldn't kill the Kyuubi and had to turn to one solution. He had to seal him inside a new born child. And that child was…"_

"_Naruto-kun?"_

"_Hai…Naruto. That is why he has been treated as he was when he was growing up."_

"_Is that why…Hisoka has those ears and tail?"_

"_I'm sure it is. When Naruto returns we can ask him about it. I'm sure he'll tell us why. Now Hinata, how do you still feel the same about Naruto?"_

"_Naruto-kun is still Nauto-kun. He always been kind, he never acts like a demon. And Even if he did, I'll still love him."_

"_That's good…" Tsunade stood up. "I'm going to go get everyone from the waiting room." Tsunade said._

_She made it to the waiting room and met everyone. Tenten and Ino were still not there. Tsunade wondered why it was only the guys from the Rookie 9 an Gai's team was there._

_She spotted Jiraiya and walked up to him "Jiraiya, what are you doing here anyway?"  
_

"_I was walking and these guys walk by carrying the girl. They asked if I could help them get her to the hospital." Jiraiya answered._

"_Did you know? Did you know who the farther was?"_

"_Iie, I found out when she yelled in my face, saying that I was lucky she didn't kill me since I was his sensei."_

_Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"_

"_She was in pain and she was yelling at everyone. You know how it is when women go into labor."_

"_I see." She turned to the younger men. "I'm sure you are wondering what is going on?"_

"_Lee and I were in the room with her when she was giving birth." Neji spoke up. "Why is it that Hinata's son-"_

"_I'll tell you when everyone is around tomorrow at my office. Make sure Ino and Tenten are there because I don't want to keep repeating the story. For right now, everyone go see Hinata. She is waiting for you in her room."_

_The rest of the Rookie 9 and Gai's team went to Hinata's room. Tsunade and Jiraiya stayed behind._

"_I'm going to go." Jiraiya got up and stretched. "I only stayed to see what would happen." He started to walk off._

"_Jiraiya, meet me at my office tomorrow so you can help me answer some questions they might have."_

"_Fine." With that he left the hospital._

BANG

Tsunade looked to see who brought her out of her thughts. In front of the door was…

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime:** Okay, I'm planning on making a chapter of when Hinata goes into labor. It'll be pretty funny as she yells at the guys. I don't know what chapter it'll be, but I already know everything that's going to happen. I didn't edit this chapter since I'm in a hurry to update it and I'm just being lazy again. Now, for the next couple of chapters there will be a lot of flashbacks of Hisoka, like the on you just read.

**Naruto**: So, did you get anyone besides Shino back?

**Lovelyanime**: Why yes, I took Shikamaru-kun and Kiba-kun. Kiba was really glad that I saved him since the fangirl that stole him put him in a dress and they were having a tea party.

**Kiba**: You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!

**Lovelyanime**: Oops! My bad! Please review everyone!


	8. Ramen or candy!

**Delcaimer:** (Sorry, forgot to put what would happen if I did in the last chapter.) Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did there would be more hot guys… And I guess for the fanboys there would be more hot girls. (I don't see what guys see in anime girls.)

**Lovelyanime**: I didn't get much reviews in the last chapter. What happned? Was it because I didn't edit it and stuff? I'm sorry, I tried to edit this one so it might be better. Anyway, I retrieved Gaara and I'm so glad he wasn't in a middle of a tea party.

**Kiba**: I told you, the girl was only seven years old!

**Gaara**: How can a seven year old force you to wear a dress and have a tea party?

**Kiba**: Err…She got help from her older brother.

**Naruto**: Riiiggghhht. We believe you.

10/21/06

Chapter 8- Ramen or Candy!

Neji hung-up his phone and went to see what happened. He walked to his front door to find… Naruto! The front door was broken in pieces and there sat Naruto on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Damn, I should've watched where I was going." He mumbled.

Naruto had been looking for Hisoka all day and couldn't find him. He went to the ramen shop, the training grounds and lastly went to the academy. Iruka told him that Hisoka was with Neji and gave him instructions to his house. It turned out Neji moved out of the Hyuuga compound after Hinata left and got married to Tenten. Naruto knew hey were going to get together sooner or later. It was obvious they liked each other before he left, but he didn't know that they liked each other this much.

**Kit, will you listen to me now?** The Kyuubi had been trying to tell Naruto something, but he kept telling him to leave him alone so he could find the house. It was because of this Naruto wasn't exactly paying attention and ran Neji's door down.

_Fine, what is it?_

**Wasn't this boy very protective of your mate? He would go after men for just looking at her funny? And beat the shit out of them when they touched her? Imagine what he'll to you when you touched her in many ways.**

Naruto went pale. The Kyuubi was right. After the Chunnin Exams, Neji did become a over protective brother that would kill any guy if they did anything to their sister. _Thanks for not telling me sooner_

**That was your fault. Not mine.**

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up and saw the older man.

'Ah shit.' Was the only thing going through Naruot's mind. He stood up and dusted himself. "O-oi Neji. H-how have you been?"

Neji crossed his arms. "Fine I suppose."

"That's good. I just came by to see Hisoka and maybe take him somewhere to spend some time together."

"He is not here right now. He left and is with Tsunade-sama at the moment."

"Oh okay…Well… I got to go. Bye!" Naruto turned around.

"Wait a second Naruto."

'I was so close.' He slowly turned back around. "Hai, Neji?"

"I just want to say…Thank you."

Hold on! What did he just say? Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. He does realize that he got his cousin pregnant, right? Shouldn't he be beating him to a pulp like Hanabi did? The only response Naruto gave him was a "Wha?"

"I said thank you. Having Hisoka was the best thing that ever happened to Hinata-chan. She is out of the clan and lives with Sakura. She enjoys her job at Ino's flower shop than being a ninja. She loves taking care of Hisoka and protecting him." He remembered something that had happened to them both, but just pushed it aside for now. "She has more confident than when she was younger. Hisoka brings a smile to her face like he does all of us. And after Hinata left, Haishi aloud me to leave as well. Now I live happily with Tenten and it's all thanks to you."

Naruto just stood there frozen. It took a while to bring it all in. "Uhh…Your welcome?"

"Good, now go see Tsunade-sama and Hisoka. But later I would like to talk to you about treating my cousin right and how you'll be a good farther and husband or else." Neji glared at Naruto on the last part.

Naruto shivered from the Hyuuga's stare. "Of course Neji. You know I'd be the right man for the job." Naruto laughed awkwardly. "Well it's time for me to take my leave. Got to get Hisoka so we can go get ramen." He turned around, but was met with a woman.

"I couldn't find him. Damn he is good at hiding. He is going to be one hell of a ninja when he's older." She said. She hadn't really noticed Naruto until she almost bumped into him. "Naruto! I heard you were back. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"Doing fine. I was just looking for Hisoka since he thinks we're playing hide and go seek."

"Tsunade-sama just called," Neji spoke up. "Hisoka went over there to hide. He's staying there since Tsunade-sama won't give him back."

"Again? Oh well, Naruto do you want to stay awhile and have some tea. We can tell you what's been going on since you left."

Gomen, I can't stay right now and talk, maybe some other time. Right now I have to go see baa-chan about my kit."

'Great, I'm starting to talk like the Kyuubi.' Naruto thought before leaving the young couple.

"Tsunade-sama is not going to give Hisoka to him that easily." Neji sighed.

"Yeah, it's the same with the rest of us." Tenten giggled.

"So Tenten…It seems I have a new mission."

She looked at him in confusion. "I thought you just came back from one."

"Tsunade-sama put me another one. I have to do something romantic for you." He pulled his wife close to him. "How about we go have a picnic? Hmm?"

Tenten blushed. Nobody knew this, but Neji actually had a romantic side that she couldn't resist. "Fine by me." She kissed him on the lips before they got ready to leave.

BACK TO NARUTO!

Naruto ran until he was in front of Tsunade's office door. He put his ear to the door to make sure they were in there. He heard some humming and it sounded like Hisoka. Naruto grinned and kicked the door open. The two inside stopped what they were doing and stared at who it was.

"Oi baa-chan! I'm here to-itai!" Tsunade had thrown a large book at him right in the face. "What was that for?!"

"For calling me baa-chan and coming here and yelling! Hisoka has more manners than you! And he's only four!" Tsunade yelled.

Hisoka looked up at her. "You don't like being called baa-chan?" Hisoka asked, a bit sad. He loved calling her baa-chan. He didn't know she hated it.

"Huh? Oh no Hisoka. I don't mind you calling me that. I actually love it when you do! I just get annoyed when he does it." She glared at Naruto.

"Nani?! That's not fair! He gets to but I don't?" Naruto yelled.

"Because he earned it by not being all annoying and loud as much as you!"

"Whatever, I came here to pick him up." He began to walk over to Hisoka, but Tsunade picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"So you finally figured out he's your son, huh?" She smirked. There was no way she was going to let him take away her ticket of a few hours from paperwork.

"Hai, now I was looking all over for him. I want to spend some time with him."

"Then I'm sure you know that you are married as well?"

"……I'm what?"

"I said you are married. And in case you don't know who your wife is, it's Hinata."

"What?! How?! When was the wedding?! Why didn't you tell me yesterday when I got here?!"

"Haishi wouldn't let Hinata keep her last name and refused to let Hisoka have it as well. So since this was your child and it seems you were ready to do anything with Hinata, I thought it was a good idea. Hinata signed some papers, I foraged you signature on them as well and ta da! Your married! And I forgot to tell you yesterday because I was busy."

"Baa-chan…" He let out a flustered sigh. "Just give me Hisoka so I can play around with him and we can have lunch."

"I don't think so. Come back in three or four hours. Then you'll have to fight him over with Shino. And I know he won't give him up without a fight."

"Grr…" Suddenly a idea popped in Naruto's head. "Hisoka come here. I want to take you out for some ramen."

"Yay! Ramen!" Hisoka jumped out of Tsunade arms and ran to his otou-san.

Tsunade watched him and came up with a quick plan as well. "Wait Hisoka! I'll give you some candy!"

Hisoka stopped and thought for a moment. He turned around to Tsunade. "But kaa-san said they're bad for my teeth. She said I can't have any until she thinks I am old enough."

'Damn Hinata did a good job with this boy.' "What kaa-san don't know won't hurt."

"Baa-chan! What are you teaching him?! Go around and do things behind Hinata-chan's back?"

"Of course not!"

"But you just said 'what kaa-san don't know won't hurt'! That sounds like you let him do things he's not suppose to do like eating candy!"

"I would've told Sakura later! She wouldn't mind if he had some!

"Come on Hisoka, lets get some ramen.

"Wait Hisoka, you can eat all the candy you can want." She pulled out a bag filled with sweets from her drawer.

"Ramen!"

"Candy"

"Ramen!"

"Candy!"

"Ramen!"

"Candy!"

Hisoka looked back between the two. He loved ramen and wanted to spend time with his otou-san. But this was also his chance to have some candy. It wasn't everyday he got some. Plus, he would be able to spend some time with his baa-chan too. She was always busy with paperwork and such. Hisoka was confused and did one thing he could think of.

"WWWAAAAAHHHHHH!" He cried with tears coming down his face.

"Ah! Look what you did now!" Tsunade glared at Naruto.

"Me? Your the one who won't let me take him!" Naruto yelled back.

"WWAAAAAHHH!"

Shizune ran inside the room. "What is going on in here?" She went pass through Naruto and picked up Hisoka. She tried to calm him down. "What's wrong Hisoka?" She asked the small boy.

He wiped his eyes and looked up. "I-I want to st-stay with baa-chan and have s-some candy. B-but I want t-to go with otou-san a-and have some r-ramen. A-and now they're yelling."

Shizune glared at Naruto and Tsunade. "Well I hope you two are happy for yourselves. Making Hisoka cry like this. You two should be ashamed."

Tsunade and Naruto stared at the ground. Feeling guilty for what they did. "Gomen," they said at the same time.

"Here, let me hold him." Naruto walked up to Shizune and grabbed Naruto. "I'm sorry Hisoka. I didn't mean to yell like that. I just went over my head and wasn't thinking. Do you forgive me?" Hisoka nodded his head. Naruto looked over at Tsunade. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I'm just really eager to have some fun with Hisoka. I haven't been around for him and I want to make up for that time."

Shizune smiled while Tsunade watched him carefully. He was up to something and she knew it. First, he called her _Tsunade-sama_, not baa-chan. Then he was apologizing to her and not like getting angry and mumble a sorry to her. She watched him closely and caught him. He had glanced over to the door twice.

"Shizune, grab Hisoka." Tsunade was about to get up from her seat.

Shizune looked over at her. 'Huh? What?"

"I said grab Hisoka. NOW!"

"Bye baa-chan!" Naruto yelled before running off with Hisoka in his arms out the door.

"COME BACK HERE! BRING HIM BACK DAMMIT!"

But it was to late. He was already out the building. Tsunade sighed and slammed her face into her pillow. She was going to hurt Naruto later.

"Let them be, you have a lot of paperwork. I was going to tell you that I didn't think it was a good idea for Hisoka to come today anyway. So it's a good thing he took him."

Did Tsunade say she was going to hurt him? I'm sorry, what she meant was she was going to kill him. Yeah, that's it. She was sure Hinata wouldn't mind hearing he was back and was killed in a horrible accident.

"Tsunade-sama, are you awake?"

Tsunade looked up at her and mumbled a 'yeah'. She grabbed her pen and began to write. As she was writing, she remembered the day they all found out Naruto had died, or so they thought. It was hard on everyone, but most of all Hinata.

FLASHBACK

"_What did you just say?" Tsunade eyes widened with fear._

_Kakashi and Sakura both stood in front of her. There was sadness in both of their eyes, well eye for Kakashi. They had just returned from trying to find Sasuke. They had just told her the news on Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi had placed Naruto's jacket on her desk._

"_Are you guys sure that he is…" She couldn't say it. It was to painful._

"_I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. But it is true." Kakashi answered._

"_Shizune-chan, go get Hinata. We'll tell the others later." Tsunade didn't take her eye's off of Naruto's jacket._

"_I believe she is already on her way to drop off Hisoka." Shizune replied._

"_Then go wait for her outside. Take Hisoka from her and tell her to come see me."_

_Shizune nodded and went off to wait or Hinata, but she had already came through the door with a stroller._

"_Tsunade-sama, I'm late for work. Gomen na sai, but I can't stay long." She went past Sakura and Kakashi like she didn't notice them. She placed a bag on the desk. 'Here's all of Hisoka's diapers, toys, bottles and blanket."_

_Sakura went over to the stroller and looked. She saw a small baby that looked to be about a month or so. with a orange hat on his head and orange sleeper. (The outfit baby wears that covers their whole body and even their hands. I think that's what it's called.) There was also something furry going up and down like a tail. He looked up at her with blue eyes without pupils and whisker marks on his cheeks. He also had a binky in his mouth._

_Hinata looked over and that's when she noticed Sakura and Kakashi. She looked back at Tsunade to ask about Naruto, but she saw his jacket. It was torn all over, why was that? Where was he?_

"_Hinata, who is this baby? What is his name?" Sakura asked._

"_His name is Hisoka." Hinata answered as she turned to her.. _

"_Who are his parents?" Sakura for some reason felt happy seeing the child. Even though it was kind of hard right now since what happened on the mission, she felt like everything was okay._

"_I am his kaa-san."_

_Sakura looked up at her in shock. When the hell did this happen? Who was the farther? Who-wait a minute. She looked back at the child and observed him some more. He looked like Naruto. Was it possible something happen before they left? But why didn't Naruto tell her or Kakashi? Did he even tel Kakashi? Was that why he was eager to get home with Sasuke?_

"_Where is Naruto-kun?"_

"_Hinata, we have to tell you something." Tsunade motioned her to sit._

"_Wh-what is it? Is Naruto-kun all right?" Hinata sat in a chair and was terrified what was going on._

"_Hinata…It's just that…Naruto… Kakashi can you please explain?"_

_He nodded and told her what had happened. Hinata went paler than usual. Her eyes were watery and threatened to fall. Kakashi gave her his jacket and she held it tightly. Her heart felt like it was falling apart and couldn't be fixed again. She turned to look at the stroller with Hisoka in it. He had started crying. It was as if he knew what Kakashi had just said._

"_Hinata, I know this is hard for you. It is going to be hard on all of us." Tsunade felt sorry for the girl. She knew how it felt to love someone but then dies. "We need to be strong."_

"_He's alive." Hinata said as she stood. "H-he is just hiding. He will return soon. He told me-he promised me he would. The night before he left, he said that he would return and things would be back to normal." She walked up to the stroller and picked up Hisoka. She still tried to hold her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Hisoka, it might make him cry harder._

"_Hinata…" Tsunade watched the poor girl._

_Sakura placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, he's the farther, isn't he?" Hinata nodded slowly. "I'm sorry…Maybe I can help you"_

_Hinata slowly turned her head. "How?"_

"_Maybe you can come live with me? I really need someone around, someone to help me through this. Naruto was like a brother and Sasuke…It's the same thing as you. And if you stay with me, I'll help you through this too and help take care of Hisoka. Like during the night you or I feel horrible, all we have to do is go down the hall to talk to each other. What do you say?" Sakura asked with pleading eyes._

"_I don't know…I don't want to be a burden. I had planned to find a place when Naruto-kun returned, but…I don't know now." _

"_I think that would be a good idea Hinata." Tsunade spoke up. "Kurenai would let you stay as long as you want, but her place is small. I think it would be best if you two stayed together."_

"_I…" Tears started to fall now. She didn't know what to do. She turned to Shizune. "Can you take Hisoka for awhile?"_

_Shizune nodded and took Hisoka. She left the room as she tried to calm him down. Hinata watched and more tears were falling. She sat down and put her hands on her face._

_Sakura went to her side and went on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her friend. Hinata leaned into her and sobbed harder._

"_S-Sakura," She began to speak. "Are you sure it's okay for us to live with you?"_

"_Of course it is. We'll be like a family, just like what Naruto wanted." Sakura began to cry too_

"_Thank you."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Tsunade sighed as she put down her pen. She stood up and walked over to the window and gazed over the village. She spotted Naruto jumping on rooftops with Hisoka in his arms. She wondered, how would Hinata going to react when she finds out he's alive? Would she yell and beat him for pretending to be dead or just cry her eyes out. Maybe she would faint like she did when she had visited him at the hospital?

Tsunade chuckled at the memory.

"Tsunade-sama? Shizune watched her old sesnei.

"Shizune-chan, get Jiraiya." She turned to the younger woman. "I want to make a little wager with him."

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Finally! I had planned to make this Sakura's flashback in like chapter 2, but it didn't really work out. Sakura was suppose to go to Ino's shop and talk to Ino and find Hinata working there and Hisoka was there too. I was going to put a different flashback for this chapter when Hisoka says his first word. But that'll be later with Jiraiya and it'll be funny, just wait and see. I wasn't sure how to end the chapter so I tried to put something funny. Sorry if it wasn't funny to most of you. Okay, that's all for right now. Please review!

**Naruto**: Wait, isn't there anything else you forgot to add? I thought you told me something about the next chapter.

**Lovelyanime**: Hmm…Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me.

**Sasuke**: Look what you did Dope. Just when I thought this was it for the chapter and we wouldn't do a ending AN thing like every chapter.

**Lovelyanime**: Grr…Shut up Sasuke! (Clears throat) Okay, if you look back on chapter 2 in the beginning, I said something about a _super ninja_. I thought this up when I wanted someone for Hisoka to look up to and I came up with this. A super ninja is like a super hero like the Bat Man. Get it? It's kind of suppose to be a joke. Hisoka's favorite super ninja will finally appear in the next chapter and I gave two hints on who it is. Hisoka wants to dress up like him, but Hinata and Sakura won't let him. He has horrible fashion sense, but I still love him. He's the only one that can find Hisoka in hide and go seek, but people don't want to call him so he can make long speeches about…Err…If I say what it is, it'll give it away. I know-or at least I hope- people will like the next chapter.

**Sasuke**:…Anything else? If not, tell everyone to review.

**Lovelyanime**: You don't make the orders here! I do! And I'll tell everyone to review when I want to……Please review everyone!


	9. Super Ninjas rock like Lee

**Declaimer: **Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did Naruto wouldn't wear so much orange. She also doesn't own the song GO! that is one of the opening theme songs on Naruto. It is by one of Lovelyanime's favorite band FLOW.

**Lovelyanime**: Dammit! I've been looking for Kakashi-kun all everywhere, but I can't find him. I've just found everyone else and all is left is him. Does anyone know where he is?

**Naruto**: He probably took the wrong turn on the road of life.

**Sakura**: I think I saw Gai dragging him somewhere.

**Lovelyanime**: What? Gai, what did you do to him?!

**Gai:** I gave him to this fangirl for a lifetime supply of spandexes!(Grins like as idiot) I have finally defeated my rival thanks to the power of youth!

**Lovelyanime**:…(Sigh) Okay Gai, I warned you. Now something is going to happen to you. For now though tell me where she took Kakashi-kun.

11/2/06

Chapter 9-Super Ninjas Rock like Lee

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop with Hisoka in his arms. He wanted to get as far away from Tsunade as he could. He looked behind him to make sure she didn't follow. He sighed as he landed on the ground. She wasn't following so he didn't have nothing to worry about. Now him and Hisoka could spend some tome together without anyone around…or so he thought.

"I think we're safe now," Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath. "What do you think Hisoka?"

"That was fun! Lets do it again!" Hisoka yelled with a grin on his face.

"Maybe later, I'm a little tired."

"Okay, can we get some ramen now?"

"Of course we can. But this time, don't put hot sauce in my ramen."

"Hai otou-san."

Naruto put Hisoka on the ground and held his hand. They began to walk to the ramen shop. Naruto started to think of things of what they could do after ramen. Go to the hokage monument and paint the faces, train to see how strong Hisoka was, tell Hisoka about all the cool missions he went on, ect. As Naruto thought about, he thought it was going to be cool to be a otou-san.

"AAAHHH! Help! They're after us!"

"Hurry! They're getting closer!"

Naruto and Hisoka turned around to see two boys running like they were being chased by a ax murderer. They ran and tried to look for somewhere to hide. They looked to be around the age thirteen or fourteen. They also looked terrified as they got closer. They searched for somewhere to hide. They spotted Naruto and hid behind him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"They're coming. They're after us again." One of the boys whispered.

"Just pretend we're not here." The other boy whispered as well.

"COME BACK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR!" A very loud voice yelled.

"OUR SENSEI IS RIGHT MY TEAMMATES! HE JUST WISH TO GIVE YOU NEW CLOTHS! THEY ARE VERY FASHIONABLE!" Another loud voice yelled. Except this one sounded younger and it belonged to a girl.

Naruto looked down the street and saw two green specks coming closer. He watched carefully and realized who one of them were.

"I see now why you want to hide." Naruto whispered. He didn't really feel like seeing their sensei. He just wanted to be with Hisoka, no one else.

One of the boys looked around for a safer spot. He then noticed Hisoka, which was a very bad thing for him and his friend. He tapped his friend's shoulder and pointed at Hisoka.

"Quick cover his mouth. He might get their attention."

The boys tried to grab Hisoka, but he moved out of the way and was in the middle of the street.

"Youthful Man! TK-nee-san!"

The two people who were running stopped as they saw Hisoka.

"Hisoka-kun!" The man in a junnin vest walked closer to the boy. He picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Hisoka-kun what are you doing here? Is Neji-kun and Tenten-chan with you?"

"Nope! Just my otou-san!"

The man turned his head to see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" The man handed Hisoka to the girl and ran to his old friend. He gave him a hug as well. "How are you my friend? Are you still as youthful as ever? Of course you are! Nothing can ruin yours no matter how hard they try!"

"It's nice to see you too Lee." Naruto said after was released from the hug. "How have you been?"

"I am still as youthful since the day you left!"

"That's good I guess. What are you doing yelling running around like that?"

"I was looking for my dear students! I wanted to give them these!" He pulled out two green spandex outfits that looked just like his. "I wanted them to be as fashionable as my other star pupil!" He put the clothing away.

"Now is our chance." The two boys quickly ran away from their crazy sensei and teammate. They got away safely from wearing the spandex of doom…or at least for now.

Naruto glance over to the girl. She was wearing a green spandex with her red hitaiate around her waist. She had black hair with a bowl hair cut that went down to her shoulders. Unlike Lee, she had thin eyebrows and dark brown eyes. She also wore bandages around her arms and had orange leg warmers on her legs. She seemed to be kind of a girl version of Lee, but with smaller eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun, I would like you to meet one of my students." Lee looked over to the girl. "Introduce your self and tell him about a little something about yourself!"

She put down Hisoka and stood up straight. "My name is Kaye Tee! But Hisoka calls me TK-nee-san and since then people have called me TK! You may call me TK as well, but there is no need for any suffixes at the end! Like Lee-sensei says, it is as youthful as it is! I like to train with my sensei and sew things like dolls! I am Hisoka-kun's babysitter after two months of being on Lee-sesnei's team!"

Naruto wondered, was her name really 'Tee' or did she change it to sound like 'Lee'. He rather not ask and just go ahead and call her TK.

'Great, another clone of Gai. And it's a girl this time.' Naruto thought as well with his eye twitching.

"It is nice to meet you TK. I am Naruto, Hisoka's otou-san."

"So you are the one who helped create the youthful kitsune, Hisoka! And one of my sensei's rivals as well! It is an honor to meet you at last!"

"That was a wonderful introduction TK! It was very excellent!"

"Thank you Lee-sensei!"

"Okay Lee, it was nice seeing you, but Hisoka and I have to go." Naruto backed away a little, trying to escape. "Lets go Hisoka."

"But otou-san! I want to stay with Youthful Man!" Hisoka whined.

Naruto stared at him. "Youthful what?"

"He called me Youthful Man. He has been calling me that for a long time now." Lee said. "I remember it like it was yesterday. The first time he called me that. It was a few weeks after I was assigned to my wonderful team!"

FLASHBACK

_Lee was walking along the street and just staring at something in his hand. It was a small plushie of himself. You could tell it was made by hand since it was a little sloppy, but it was very good. It's eyes were black buttons and there were white squared materials to look like the hair was shining. The vest part was sowed on the sides of the doll so it would not fall off._

"_Tee-san has a very wonderful talent." He said aloud. "Perhaps I should thank her for the gift by telling her about the spring time of youth and give her , her own spandex like Gai-sensei did to me. I must go to the spandex store before they close!"_

_He looked up from his plushie and was about to run until he saw someone. They were walking closer and Lee saw them carrying something- or someone. He went up to them to make an conversation._

"_Neji-kun! How is my old teammate doing?" He asked._

"_I am fine. I just picked up Hisoka from Chouji. He just got out of the hospital yesterday." Neji said as he looked down at the boy who put his face into his uncle's chest. "He is still frightened on what happened, but he'll be okay."_

"_Was he really injured?"_

"_Not to bad. They just beat him until he was unconscience. If Hinata-chan wasn't there it would've been worse or they would've taken him away."_

"_Is she doing okay as well?"_

"_If it weren't for being a kunoichi, they probably would have killed her. She is at home right now with Sakura taking care of her."_

"_I see." He looked at Hisoka who stared at him. Lee grinned and leaned down to face Hisoka. "Aren't you such a cute little kitsune!"_

_Hisoka blinked a few times as he stared at Lee._

"_You have such wonderful youth! You shouldn't let it go to waste by hiding!"_

_Hisoka started to shake lightly and Neji noticed it._

"_The springtime of youth is in all of us! Even in you! So you should show it to everyone! Like myself! I show it all the time and I am proud to do it!"_

_Okay, now for a little pop quiz. What would you do if you were Hisoka? Just getting to know the world and something happened to you that made you slightly scared of people when some funny looking guy comes by. He has weird looking eyes with the biggest eyebrows you had ever seen and dresses funny. He talks and yells about something called 'youth' which you have no idea what that is. Well, this is what Hisoka did._

"_WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" He cried and barried his face into Neji's chest._

"_Lee." Neji glared at his old teammate. "You know he's going to be frightened of people for awhile. Why did you have to do that?"_

"_I did not mean to do it Neji-kun! I was just trying to cheer him up!"_

"_Well you sure did a good job with that."_

"_Waaahhh!!!"_

_Neji tried to calm Hisoka down while Lee tried to think of something that would make Hisoka better. He looked down and saw the gift he had gotten from his Tee. That was it!_

"_Here you go Hisoka-kun!" He held the plushie to Hisoka._

_Hisoka looked over at the small item and calmed a little._

"_It is for you! I hope you'll enjoy it!"_

_Hisoka glanced at Lee and back to the plushie. He reached to grab it with a shaky hand._

"_Where did you get that?" Neji asked._

"_My new student Kaye Tee made it for me." Lee answered. Hisoka took the small Lee from him._

"_Are you sure you want Hisoka to have it?"_

"_Of course, I can always ask her to make me another one. She has such a wonderful gift! As a ninja and a crafter! She has the springtime of youth in her!"_

"_Youthful Man."_

_Neji and Lee looked at the boy. They both gave him a questionable look as he laughed lightly._

"_What did you say Hisoka?" Neji asked._

"_Youthful Man!" Hisoka waved the small Lee in the air. He then took it and began to hit Lee in the face with it. Lee got the idea and flew his head back a few times as the plushie touched him_

"_Itai! That hurts so much! You are to powerful for me! I Surrender!" Lee yelled. "Your youth is so much greater than mine! I can am strong enough to fight it!"_

_Hisoka laughed harder. He stopped hitting Lee and snuggled the small Lee against his chest._

_Neji chuckled a little. "I must hurry and leave for lunch. Tenten is waiting for us. Would you like to come?"_

"_Only for a little bit. I was on my way to the spandex store for Tee-san." Lee replied._

"_Youthful Man!" Hisoka yelled once more_ _before they all left together._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Lee-sensei! That was such a youthful story! You told it so well!"

"Arigoto TK!"

"Lee-sensei!"

"TK!"

"Lee-sensei!"

"TK!"

"Lee-sensei!"

"TK!"

"Hisoka!" Hisoka yelled, wanting to join in the name calling.

"Hisoka-kun!" Lee yelled as he picked up Hisoka.

"TK-nee-san!"

"Le-"

"I don't think so!" Naruto grabbed Hisoka from Lee. No way he was going to let his son start doing the name calling thing too.

"What is the matter Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"Err.. Hisoka and I need to hurry and get some ramen that's all. We're going to go so you guys and go find your students."

"That is okay, we shall come with you. My students are probably at home by now anyway."

"Hai! They are very fast when they want to be and I am quite hungry!"

"Yay!" Hisoka got out of Naruto's arms. "Come on TK-nee-san! Lets go before there aren't no more chairs!" He grabbed the older girl's hand and started to drag her.

"Hai! We would not want that to happen! Lee-sensei! Naruto-san! We shall go on ahead and save you some seats!" She yelled as she picked up Hisoka and ran.

Naruto watched TK take his son away and now he was stuck with Lee. He wasn't in the mood right now to listen to Lee about the spring time of youth. All he wanted was to eat some ramen alone with Hisoka. He sighed and turned to Lee who stared off down the street.

"TK is a very good person, wouldn't you say Naruto-kun?" Lee asked. . He looked over a the man next to him. "I know it has only been a few minutes, but what do you think of my star pupil?"

"She seems to be a lot like you when you were on Gai's team. Hey, how is Gai? I thought he would at least watch you train your team."

Lee sighed. "He has not been the same since his last mission…"

Meanwhile…

In Gai's kaa-san's basement was Gai curled up in a ball in his red poke adotted underwear. He rocked back and forth with his thumb in his mouth. Every five minutes he would stop, pull his thumb out of his mouth and say,

"I see unyouthful people."

He put his thumb back in his mouth and rock back and forth.

(First and last time you'll all be seeing Gai who may be way ooc right now. Sorry if it wasn't that good and way to creepy.)

Back to Naruto…

"…Are you serious?" Naruto asked, a little freaked out.

"Hai, he will not leave that spot or say what had happened on the mission." Lee and Naruto started to walk down the street toward the ramen stand. "Things have really changed since you had left Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Like having Hisoka around. It truly is wonderful. He is growing so fast, why it seemed like yesterday he was born. I still remember being there when he was born."

Naruto sighed. "Wish I could've been there."

"You can still see it. Neji-kun video taped it with Kiba's video camera. I of course was holding her hand during that time. She really has a tight grip."

"Neji taped it? That must've been terrifying for him."

"He did look sick when he was doing it, but he was fine afterwards."

"I see…So does Hinata-chan have the video or what?"

"Hai! When Neji-kun found the camera after she had talked with Tsunade-sama for awhile. Tsunade took the video inside and gave it to Hinata-chan. I believe she has it put away somewhere so that Hisoka-kun won't find it. Wouldn't want him to be seeing things and asking questions until he is old enough."

"Got it. Hey Lee, have you ever tried to dress Hisoka up like you?" Naruto swore if Lee did, he was going to chase Lee all over Konoha. Sure, he thought the spandex thing was kind of cool when he was younger. But now older, he didn't exactly like them like he used to. And he really didn't want his son growing up to be another Lee.

"Well…I did try once, but Sakura-chan wasn't to happy."

FLASHBACK

"_Hisoka-kun! I have something for you!" Lee called out. He looked in all the rooms in his house until he reached his. Inside was Hisoka laying on his stomach on the bed, watching a homemade action video made by TK and Lee, specially made for Hisoka. His tail was out of his pants and was wagging left to right._

_Hisoka turned his head but kept his eyes on the TV. "Hmm?" Was the only thing the young boy said._

"_I have something I meant to give you earlier." Lee went and turned off the dvd player and the TV. He heard Hisoka whine from behind him._

"_Is it more yasais (vegetables)? I already ate them, I don't want anymore."_

_Lee turned around and smiled at him. "Iie, it is actually much better than that." Lee took out a small green spandex out of no where and held it in front of Hisoka. "This is for you Hisoka-kun!"_

_Hisoka gasped and a huge grin appeared on his face. He stood on the bed and began to jump up and down with his tail wagging like crazy. "Yay! I get to be like Youthful Man!"_

"_Calm down Hisoka-kun. If you don't I will be unable to put it on you."_

_Hisoka jumped up one more time before landing on his rear. He pulled off his shirt and pants and then grabbed the spandex costume. He tried to put it on himself, but soon stopped when he had failed. He had no idea how to put on._

"_Here Hisoka-kun let me help you." Lee started to chuckle. "I had some problems as well when I wore these for the first time."_

_Lee eventually got the outfit on Hisoka. There was a little struggle while putting it on him, but it was fine. Lee had to cut a hole in them so Hisoka's tail can be free and not so tight._

"_It feels kind of tight." Hisoka complained._

"_Do not worry, you will get used to it after a while." Lee chuckled for a bit. "I will be right back. I just need to get the rest."_

_Lee left the room to grab a few things and went back in the room. He saw Hisoka examining himself in his new outfit in the mirror._

"_Here are the final touches. Hisoka-kun, please sit down." _

_Hisoka went back on the bed and sat. Lee went over to him to put the orange leg warmers on him. He also put a black wig that had holes on the top for Hisoka's ears._

"_If I died your hair balck, your Sakura-oba-chan and kaa-san would no be very happy." Lee shivered from the thought. "But you still look youthful with a wig anyway. Okay, now lets take pictures of this youthful moment." Lee took out his camera._

_He took some pictures of Hisoka when did some nice guy poses. Lee also let Hisoka take pictures of him while he did some nice guy poses as well, but Hisoka didn't take them right. They were slightly slanted like and some of them didn't have his whole head on them and such. They took some together as Lee held the camera with one hand._

_Hisoka stood on top of Lee's bed "Youthful Man! I challenge you to a fight!" Hisoka pointed his finger at Lee with a large grin on his face._

"_I accept your challenge! And I will not lose!" Lee grabbed Hisoka and started to tickle him. _

_Hisoka tried to struggle free as he laughed uncontrollably. Lee tickled his stomach, his armpits and such. Hisoka got out of Lee's arms and started to tickle him. Lee went on his back on the ground, holding his stomach. They stopped after a while and laid on the ground._

_Lee sat up, still trying to catch his breath as he remembered something. "Hisoka-kun, do you know what time it is? Sakura-oba-chan should be here soon to get you."_

_Hisoka sat up. "I don't wonna go. I want to stay with you."_

"_Goman na sai, but you need to go. We also need to get you out of that before Sakura-oba-chan comes."_

"_D-demo…I still want to wear this." Hisoka did a little puppy dog face that Kiba had shown him how to do. His eyes got big and watery as his lower lip shivered slightly._

"_Please don't do that! I can't give in your youthful puppy dog look! But it is so powerful!" Lee tried to look away, but couldn't. "You can wear the next time you are here! How does that sound?"_

_Hisoka stopped and looked at the ground. His ears went down, signaling he was upset. "Fine," He said before they heard the door open._

"_Lee, I've been knocking on your door for minutes! Why didn't you…answer…" Sakura stared and couldn't believe what she saw._

"_Sakura-chan! You are here early! How are you doing?"_

"_Actually Lee, I'm late…What is Hisoka wearing? And why is his hair black?" She didn't know it was a wig._

"_I just got him a little something-he loves it very much. And his hair is not black, it is a wig."_

_Sakura was silent for a moment. "Lee, can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_Lee walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. He did not want to let Hisoka see what may happen._

"_Lee…HOW DARE YOU DRESS HISOKA LIKE THAT!" She grabbed him and started to pound him._

_I could say what happened to Lee, but it is to graphic and bloody and I think it would just be to troublesome to type up. So instead, lets see what Hisoka is doing._

_Hisoka watched Lee and Sakura leave and decided to continue to watch his dvd. He went to the TV and turned on the dvd player. He then went back and laid on Lee's bed and watched the opening credits. As it started, Hisoka could hear some crashing noises outside the room, but he just ignored it._

_**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! **_

_**Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!**_

_**Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) **_

_**Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku? Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta **_

_**Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!) Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou! **_

_**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! **_

_**Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) **_

_**Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru **_

_**Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!) Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!? **_

_**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! **_

_**Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze Get the fire! Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze Get the fire! **_

_**We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku Oli Oli Oli Oh-! **_

_**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreame**_

_Sakura came in, mumbling some things under her breath. "Come here Hisoka, lets get you back in your cloths."_

_Hisoka couldn't refuse his oba-chan because he was kind of afraid of her anger problems. She wouldn't get as angry as much when she got mad at other people, like Lee for example. But it was still scary for him when she was mad at him._

_Sakura took the wig off of Hisoka's head and took the spandex off along with the leg warmers. She then picked up Hsioka's regular cloths and helped him put them on. The whole time she was still mumbling something about killing the guy who created the spring time of youth._

"_He got it easy since that was only a wig." She said to herself out loud as she picked Hisoka up._

_Hisoka looked around a few times. "Where did Youthful Man go?" He asked when they were at the front door. "I wonna say goodbye."_

"_Well…He was playing in the bathroom and got his head caught in the toilet. He's trying to get out right now so you can't right now." If she told him the truth, he probably wouldn't be to happy._

"_Oh okay." Was all Hisoka said before leaving Lee's house and headed toward there home._

END OF FLASHBACK

Naruto made a mental note to thank Sakura later. Naruto didn't realize they were at the ramen stand until he heard Hisoka's voice. He looked at his son and swore right there and then that if Hisoka was put on Lee's team when he was older, Lee wouldn't be around that long to celebrate it. He might make Hisoka wear that green ugly thing.

"So Naruto-kun, would you like to train with TK and I? I would like to see how strong you have gotten after all these years. Then maybe later we can all do something together." Lee suggested as he sat down on the stool next to TK.

"I guess so, I don't have anything else to do." Naruto sat down as well between Lee and Hisoka.

"Yosh! This will be most excellent! We shall have the best time! Isn't that right TK? Hisoka?"

"Hai!" TK and Hisoka agreed.

They all ordered their ramen and talked until they got their food. After that, they went to the training grounds and sparred a little. Naruto thought TK was a pretty good fighter and was as fast than when Lee was her age as she sparred with Lee . Naruto and Lee soon sparred and Hisoka was cheering for both of them. He couldn't choose one over the other.

Afterwards, they went to Lee's house and Hisoka wanted to watch something. It was a little show thing Lee and TK made. Naruto thought it wouldn't be so bad, but he was wrong. It was like the power rangers, but worse. It was so scary to Naruto, he tried to throw the TV out the window. Thanks to Lee and TK holding him back, the TV was back where it belonged.

Since Naruto didn't want to watch TV anymore, they played a few cards game. Naruto only won once while everyone else won more than three times. They soon left Lee's house and visited Neji and Tenten. Neji and Tenten weren't doing much except having some _alone time_. They got kind of mad, but let it slide. They all went out for dinner at a diner.

It was pretty fun and Naruto went to Iruka's house, not before finding out where Hisoka was going to be tomorrow so he wouldn't have to search all over Konoha. It turned out Hisoka was going to see Shikamaru and Chouji. Naruto couldn't wait to see more of his old friends. But knew it was going to be quite troublesome as well.

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Sorry for the late update. I hope everyone liked TK. I got the idea of her when I saw a picture of Lee as a girl. You can see it at animegalleries (dot) net. I uploaded it on there and some other pictures too, the picture is called Rock Leen. I forgot how I made up the name Kaye Tee, but I know that I just had to nickname her TK. I love the TK from the second season of digimon! So cool! Err…Anyway, I had watched this amv of Lee with the green ranger song, which got real annoying after a while since it went _green ranger_ over and over. It did give me the idea to have Lee as Hisoka's favorite super ninja though. I thought it would be a good idea to use one of Naruto's opening theme songs in here. I love GO and Remember which are both from the band FLOW(They're so cool!). One more thing, **Kinnatta Nina Elric** asked me if Hisoka's tail and ears are brown. No, they are the same color as the Kyuubis. If anyone has any questions, I'll answer them like I did just now, okay?

**Sakura**: That was kind of a weird chapter. And poor Gai.

**Lovelyanime**: That's what he gets. He's not suppose to beat my Kakashi-kun. I think he cheated somehow. And give him away to a fangirl? He can never be forgiven! Plus, I just don't like him and was going to do that even if he didn't do that to Kakashi-kun.

**Kiba**: You're evil, you know that?

**Lovelyanime**: Only to people like Gai and Sakura. Everyone else is fine.

**Naruto**: Please review or else I'll say believe it! I know how much people hate how the dub say that! So if you don't review, I'll say it! I swear I will!

**Lovelyanime**: (Hits Naruto) Don't do that! Even if they didn't review, there is no way I'm going to type that! Baka! (hits Naruto)


	10. A Hisoka and TK Filler

**TK**: WELCOME FELLOW READERS! IT IS I! TK WITH HISOKA-KUN! SAY HELLO HISOKA-KUN!

**Hisoka**: Hi everyone!

**TK**: I have borrowed LA-sama's computer! She gave me permission! I would never take it without her letting me! She is my creator after all! I have her computer because it is her tenth chapter! She usually does something, just for fun and a celebration that characters like Sasuke hasn't killed her yet, but not this time! She has allowed Hisoka-kun and I to take over! It took awhile to write this chapter, but here it is! We also might do this in chapter twenty! But it depends if it will fit in there!

**Hisoka**: Tell them what it's about TK-nee-san!

**TK**: Hai! It is about the first time I met Hisoka-kun! It is like one of those filler episodes that LA-sensei doesn't like unless they have Hinata-san in them! She truly is a fan of Hinata-san! But still, this filler will have me baby-sitting Hisoka-kun for the first time!

**Hisoka**: Can we start now? Please?!

**TK**: Of course! Lovelyanime hopes that all of you will enjoy this filler chapter!

11/20/06

Chapter 10- A Hisoka and TK Filler

"Lee-sensei, are you sure I am right for this mission?" TK asked as her and Lee walked down the street. The sun was still up, but it was going to go down soon.

"Of course you are!" Lee replied. "I believe you are the right one for the job!"

"But what about the others? Wouldn't they be a better choice than me?" She started to freak out. "GOMEN, BUT I AM NOT WORTHY OF THIS MISSION!"

"Nonsense! I do not think they will complete this mission! It is true they are strong as shinobis', but I do not think they would be able to complete this mission! So that means they are not worthy enough-not you!" They approached a large gate. "Here we are! The home of the clan of the Uzumaki!"

They walked inside and TK looked around the place that had small houses. They all looked like they had been boarded up and looked as if no one had lived around there for years. She saw no one around and thought it was odd.

"Lee-sensei, why isn't there anyone around?" She asked.

"Because years before, the people who lived here left. Everyone in Konoha hated them for having a child that held a demon inside of him. The clan soon left leaving the boy behind in an orphanage. He lived in a small apartment while this place was deserted. It wasn't until three years ago the boy that was left behind died and this place was given to his widow, Uzumaki Hinata. Now, Her son, our friend, and herself live here together."

"I see…So I am here to baby-sit her son while she goes out for the night?"

"Hai, her and Sakura-chan are going to have dinner and such with they're friends, Ino- chan and Tenten-chan."

They continued to walk until they saw lights on ahead of them. As they approached, TK noted that it, unlike the other houses, was a two story and was larger as well. They walked to the front door and Lee knocked.

The door opened to reveal Sakura. "You're finally here. What took you so long?"

Lee glanced over at his student who looked very nervous and he knew what was going to happen next. '3…2…1…'

"I…I AM SO SORRY! IT IS ALL MY FUALT!" TK cried.

Sakura took a step backwards from the girl, a little freaked out by the outburst. "Ano…It's okay-"

"NO IT IS NOT! WE WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE EARLIER, BUT LEE-SENSEI WANTED ME TO WEAR THIS!" She pointed at the spandex outfit she wore. "I HAD TO RETURN HOME TO CHANDE AND LEAVE MY CLOTHS THERE AND RUN BACK TO SEE HIM! GOMEN NA SAI!!"

"I said it is all right. It really isn't a problem." Sakura tried to calm the girl down a little.

"BUT IT IS! YOU MIGHT BE LATE NOW BECAUSE YOU WERE WAITING FOR US!"

"Actually, we don't have to leave in a couple of minutes."

"You hear that Tee-san? There is nothing to worry about. So you don't have to apologize for anything." Lee told his student. "Now lets go in so you can see Hisoka-kun

TK took a few breaths and calmed down a little from the yelling. She nodded a little before Sakura walked them inside.

"Youthful Man!" TK looked to see who had yelled and saw a boy with kitsune ears and tail. She thought it was odd, but thought it was so kawaii as well.

But then she started to think that he probably didn't like being called kawaii. He is a boy and boys didn't like words like that. Maybe he would be upset and doesn't like her because of it. She couldn't let that happen! Not right before she was going to baby-sit him! He might give her a hard time and he might say he hates her! She bit her lower lip to try not to yell an apology. That just might make it worst though!

"Hisoka-kun!" Lee knelt down as Hisoka ran up to him. He then hugged the boy. "I see you are excited for tonight!" They pulled apart.

"Yep!" Hisoka grinned with his tail wagging back and forth.

"That is good! Hisoka-kun, this is Tee-san."

Hisoka turned to see the older girl. She froze at his stare. Wondering if he would cry from seeing her or be happy like he was when he saw Lee or get angry and say he doesn't like her. She bit her lower lip harder.

"You look like a girl Youthful Man." He grinned again.

TK wasn't sure to take that as a complement or not. Sure, he like her sensei and that would mean he would like her too. But he might be making fun of her since it looks like she's cosplaying as him too.

"It is so good that you have finally arrived." Came a voice. "I was getting worried that something may have happened to you both."

TK took her attention off of Hisoka to the voice. There, she saw one of the most beautiful women in Konoha. She had long midnight blue hair and lavender eyes without any pupils. She had pale skin and wore a blue dress with a small black jacket. TK wished she could be that beautiful when she's that old.

Kaa-san! You look pretty!" Hisoka ran and hugged her.

"Hinata-chan! You look very wonderful in the youthful dress!" Lee then pointed at TK. "This is Kaye Tee, my student that is going to watch Hisoka while you are going to dinner."

"It is very nice to meet you Tee-san." Hinata picked up Hisoka. "I'm sure you will take good care of Hisoka?"

TK bowed slightly to Hinata. "HAI! I WILL DO MY BEST! I AM TRULY SORRY IF SOMETHING HAPPENS! I'M SORRY IF ANYTHING HAPPENS IN ADVANCE! I AM SO SORRY IF I DO SOMETHINNG WRONG!"

Lee patted TK's back. "There is nothing to worry about. Just as long you stay youthful and calm, everything will be okay!"

"She kinda weird." Hisoka stated.

TK shook slightly and ran up to Hisoka and Hinata. "GOMEN NA SAI! I DO NOT MEAN TO!"

"That is all right Tee-san, you did not do anything wrong. You aren't weird, you're just…loud." Hinata smiled at her, remembering the times her Naruto-kun thought of her as weird. She frowned at her son. "Hisoka, that wasn't very kind to say that to her."

"Gomen na sai." Hisoka said.

"Come on Hinata, Ino and Tenten are probably waiting." Sakura said as she put on her red jacket.

Hinata kissed her son on his forehead. "You be good, all right?"

Hisoka held on to his Kaa-san tighter. "Can I come?"

"Iie, you have to stay with Tee-san."

"But I don't want you to go."

"I'll be back before you wake up tomorrow morning."

She gave her son a kiss one more time and then handed Hisoka to TK. He stared at her and she just nervously smiled at him. She wasn't sure what to do with children. She was a only child after all. She wasn't sure how to hold him and so she held him by putting her hands under his armpits.

She continued to smile at him until she saw him grin at her weird. It didn't look like a original grin, but a evil grin. He was up with something and TK was scared to find out. Her skin went pale as he continued to grin at her.

"If you need to call, Sakura and my celphone number are on the refrigerator. Lee's number is there too if you can't reach us." Hinata told her.

"Hai!" TK responded after she stopped thinking about Hisoka's grin.

"We'll be back around ten." Hinata said. "Make sure Hisoka goes to sleep at seven. It's only five so he can stay up for two more hours."

"Got it."

"If he is hungry, just make him some ramen. The packages are in the cabinets. After the ramen is done, put two ice cubes in it so it will cool down."

"Okay…"

"And he might want to watch the video Lee made…" Hinata looked over at Lee who just gave her a thumbs up and a sparkling grin. "The video should be on top of the TV in the living room."

"A video? Okay…"

"And-"

"I think she got it." Sakura got behind Hinata and started to push her toward the door. "Everything will be fine. Lee says she is the best one on his team."

TK bit her lower lip again. The truth was, she was the weakest one her team. One of her teammates told her it was because she was a girl and girls were weaker than guys, it was a fact. She got kind of mad, but didn't say anything. She wondered why her sensei say she was the best.

"When it is time for bed his pajamas are on his dresser!" Hinata yelled before she was outside.

"Remember, if you need anything, just call." Sakura looked over at Lee. "Aren't you going home? I thought you wanted her to do this mission on her own?"

"I'm coming, do not worry!" He went to Hisoka and messed with his hair. " I will see you both tomorrow!" Lee turned and went outside with Sakura.

TK watched the door for while as they locked it from outside. She looked back at Hisoka who just stared back at her.

"Well then…What do you want to do?" TK asked as she walked over to the living room. She sat Hisoka on the edge of the couch.

"Lets watch Youthful Man!" Hisoka wagged his tail right to left.

"Sure…" She turned around to the TV. "Hinata-san said it was on top of the TV." She looked on top and of course found it. She examined it a little, wondering what it was about. She popped the video in and went and sat next to a very excited Hisoka.

After watching the video for about an hour, TK wasn't sure what to think. It was very interesting storyline, just about Lee going on a mission. But his acting needed work, it needed a opening credits, Lee couldn't remember his lines(He kept coughing 'line'), you could hear the camera person was also whispering to someone what he wanted for lunch a while back, and had the camera lopsided. TK thought at the many ways he could improve it and all the equipment he needed for making a video like this.

TK's otou-san used to work on movies and TV shows like 'All my Shinobis', when she was little. After he her mother died they moved to Konoha. He still had some equipment that he had left after all these years. Maybe if her sensei let her, she could help him make a better show than this and could put it on a dvd for him too.

Hisoka glanced at the older girl next to him. He couldn't believe it, she was still watching it. Once, Tenten watched it with him, she threw every weapon she had into her TV. Of course, Neji wasn't too pleased about it. He wasn't able to watch 'All my Shinobis' until they bought a new TV and hunting down Lee for making a _possessed_ tape.

TK kept watching and she thought it was kind of getting better than before. Right now there was a fighting scene, but that needed some improvements too. She looked at Hisoka, who had turned just in time at the screen. TK began to think that Hisoka might like it the way it is and didn't want to change a thing. What about her sensei? Would he take it as an offense? He probably tried his best to make this and she comes a long and says she could make it better than he could. He might get upset and gets back at her by not wanting her as his student anymore.

"I'm hungry." Hisoka said. He wanted to see her go insane watching this, but his plan had failed. Now his stomach was growling, wanting some food. "Can you make me some ramen?"

TK shook her thoughts away and looked back over at the boy. "Sure. I think I want some too as well."

She stood up and went in the kitchen with Hisoka behind her. She looked through all the cabinets, since Hinata didn't say which one it was that held the ramen. She opened the last one and found what she was looking for.

"Ano…What flavor do you want? Beef or chicken?"

"Hmm…I want chicken!"

"Okay then…" She picked one of the packages and went to look for a small pot. She soon found one and placed it on the stove.

"Hisoka, why don't you go sit down."

Hisoka nodded and went to sit on the chair with phone books on it. It was a little high up so TK helped him. She turned back to get some water to boil for him.

After awhile, the ramen was done and TK brought two bowls to the table. She set one in front of Hisoka and the other in front of herself.

"Arigato!" Hisoka yelled.

"It was not a problem at all." She started to think that this wasn't going as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"Itai! This is hot." Hisoka said as he spat the ramen back into the bowl.

TK started to freak out, again, because of this. "GOMEN! I FORGOT TO PUT THE ICE IN THERE! YOUR KAA-SAN WILL GET MAD THAT I BURNED YOUR TONGUE! WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Ano…put ice in my ramen?"

"THAT MIGHT WORK!" She quickly stood, making her chair fall to the ground. She quickly put it back how it was and went to the freezer. She came back and put a couple ice cubes in Hisoka's ramen.

"You okay?" Hisoka asked. It was kind of funny when she did that, but scary at the same time…

"Gomen! I just get this way sometimes…" She sat back in her chair to try to calm herself down.

Hisoka continued to eat his ramen after the ice cooled it down some. "This is good!"

They continued to eat until their bowls were empty. TK grabbed the bowls and went to the sink and decided to wash the bowls later when she put Hisoka to bed. Speaking of bed, Hisoka had to go to sleep at seven so what time is it now? TK checked the clock that hung above the sink and saw that it was a little past six.

"Hisoka, I think you should put on your pajamas." TK went to him and helped him get off the chair. She carried him up the stairs and looked for his room. She found a door with Hisoka's name on it.

She went inside and saw what any three year old room would look like. It was a little messy with some toys laying on the ground. She was careful not to step on one as she walked over to the dresser. She laced Hisoka on the ground and grabbed his pajamas, which she thought were odd. On the shirt was a picture of her sensei doing a nice guy pose on a rock with a sunset in the background. The sleeves were green and the pants were green as well.

"Youthful Man gave them to me yesterday." Hisoka grinned and TK just gave him a smile.

"Okay…Do I help you put them on or can you do it by yourself?" TK asked. Hisoka nodded so she helped him take off his day close and put on his night ones.

"Can we play a game?" Hisoka asked as his grin kept growing on his face.

"I suppose, but not for long." TK told him. She went to put his cloths with the rest of the dirty laundry. "What kind of game would you like to play?"

"Hide and go seek!"

"Well…I guess that is okay." TK looked over at him and saw Hisoka running out his bedroom door. "Wait Hisoka!"

She went into the hallway and saw that he wasn't there.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' She thought. She bit her lower lip.

She went down the stairs to look for him. The house wasn't that big, so it would be easy to find him, right? It was just a game, what could go wrong.

35 MINTUES LATER

"HISOKA WHERE ARE YOU?!" TK yelled. "I'LL GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! LEE-SENSEI WILL NEVER TRUST ME AGAIN I HISOKA GETS HURT! HIS KAA-SAN WILL MOST DEFIANTLY GET ANGRY TAT I HAVE LOST HIM! WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE?!"

TK could not understand why. She had looked in every room in the house. She checked all the cupboards in the bathrooms and the kitchen, nothing. She checked in all of the closets, but he wasn't there either. TK started to panic as she ran around the house, looking for the young kit.

"GOMEN NA SAI! WHATEVER I DID TO MAKE YOU HIDE LIKE THIS- I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE COME OUT HISOKA!"

SHE STOPPED-err-she stopped so she could catch her breath. She wondered where Hisoka could have gone. Then a horrible thought came to her mind. She looked over at the front door and saw it was unlocked.

"IIE! HE COULD HAVE GONE OUTSIDE! WHAT KIND OF SITTER AM I TO LET THIS HAPPEN?!" She pulled her hair and tried to tell herself that he couldn't of gone outside. "I MUST CALL HINATA-SAN AND SAKURA-SAN!"

She grabbed the phone and went to look at the phone number. She started to dial Hinata's phone number, but stopped.

"I CAN'T LET HER KNOW I LOST HER SON! BUT I CAN"T LOOK FOR HIM ON MY OWN!" Then a idea popped in her head "MAYBE LEE-SENSEI WILL HELP!?"

She dialed Lee's number and waited for him to answer. She started to think maybe this was a bad idea. What would her sensei think? Next time Hisoka needed a baby-sitter, was he going to choose her other teammates? What if after what happens tonight, he might never trust her! He might think that he was wrong before and she turned out to be weak!

No! She knew from the academy that when a shinobi needed help, they needed to call for back up. And that's what she was doing right now, calling her sensei for back up. But thought of what he might think and do when she tells him she couldn't find Hisoka.

"Mochi Mochi! THIS IS ROCK LEE! MAY I PLEASE KOW WHO IS CALLING?!" came a loud voice on the other side of the phone.

TK took a very calm breath to relax a little before responding…

"LEESENSEI!ICAN'TFINDHISOKA!HEWANTEDTOPLAYHIDEANDGOSEEKBUTHEDISAPEAREDBEFOREIKNEWITANDITRIEDLOOKINGFORHIMBUTHE'SNOTHERE!ITHINKHEWENTOUTSIDE,BUTIDON'TREALLYKNOW!PLEASEHELPMELEE-SENSEI!"

Yeah, that what she called calm…

"Tee-san? I did not understand what you just said. Is everything all right over there?" Lee's voice sounded worry. Sure, she loud when she thought she did something wrong, But when she yell and speak that fast only meant something bad really happened. "Do you need me to come over there?"

"HAI!!!!"

"All right, I'm on my way! I will get there with my weights off!" He then hung up the phone.

TK didn't know what he was talking about when he said he would get here without his weights. She hung up the phone as she wondered what he was talking about. Then, the doorbell rung and TK ran to the door to see Lee.

"LEE-SENSEI?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?!" TK asked the fuzzy browed man.

"It was the springtime of youth of course!"

TK started to think that all that springtime of youth Lee talked about was true. And it had helped him get here faster somehow.

"I also took off my leg weights! That helped a lot as well!"

TK fell anime style.

"Anyway, what is the problem here?" Lee asked, getting serious.

TK stood back up. "HISOKA WANTED TO PLAY HIDE AND GO SEEK AND NOW I CAN'T FIND HIM! HE'S NOT IN THE HOUSE AND I AM AFRAID HE MIGHT HAVE GONE OUTSIDE!"

"I see…He sure loves to play that for some reason…" Lee scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We will go outside to look for him then."

"BUT THIS PLACE IS HUGE! HOW WILL WE EVER FIND HIM!?"

"Hmm…I might be able to since I do not have my weights. I can look for him faster outside and I do not think it will take long. You look around a little more in here. Just in case he moves from a hiding space to another when you are not looking."

"Hai!" TK went back up the stairs while Lee went outside.

Lee decided to go on the roof since it might give him a good view of the place. So he jumped on top of the of the two story house and looked around.

"Where did Youthful Man go?" Came a voice behind Lee.

Lee glanced over his shoulder and saw Hisoka staring down at the tiles on the roof.

"Hisoka-kun? How in Konoha did you get up here?" Lee asked.

Hisoka looked up at Lee. Lee couldn't believe what he saw. Hisoka had the Byakugan! He was using it for the first time.

Hisoka's eyes son went back to normal. "Youthful Man!"

Lee walked up to Hioska and picked him up. "How did you do that Hisoka-kun?"

"I saw kaa-san use it when she fought those bad people! I wanted to try and use it on Tee-san while playing hide and go seek!"

"I see, so you've been up here all along…But how did you get up here?" Hisoka pointed to a open window. "Haven't you been cold being out here?"

"Nope!"

Lee sighed. "Don't come up here again, you could have gotten hurt and tee-san has been worried about you."

"Gomen ne sai, I was just having fun." Hisoka ears went down.

"It is all right, just don't do it again." Hisoka nodded. "Good, now lets go back inside."

Lee decided to go through the window instead of jumping down with Hisoka in his arms. He went inside and found himself in Sakura's room. He saw pictures of the old team 7 on her dresser and had pink everywhere. There were other pictures of their friends on the wall along with Hisoka. Lee quickly went to the door, knowing if he stayed in there longer Sakura would know some how. She was scary like that.

"Tee-san, I found Hisoka-kun." Lee said as he walked into the hallway.

TK came out of Hinata's room and ran up to Lee. She grabbed Hisoka and Hugged him tightly. "GOMEN NA SAI HISOKA! I WAS UNABLE TO FIND YOU AND HAD TO CALL LEE-SENSEI! I DID NOT MEAN TO CHEAT LIKE THAT!"

Hisoka had a little hard time of breathing but managed to say that it was okay. TK soon loosened her grip on him, but still held him close.

"Tee-san, there is nothing to apologize about. You thought Hisoka-kun was inside when he was outside on the roof."

"ON THE ROOF!" her grip tightened again. "HISOKA, YOU ARE NOT HURT ARE YOU!? PLEASE SAY YOU ARE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF YOU WERE INJURED!"

"Youthful Man…Help…" Lee quickly grabbed Hisoka from TK. It was kind of hard since she wouldn't exactly let go.

"He is not hurt, but he did learn how to use his bloodline. He was using it to watch you run around like that. Hisoka-kun, say sorry to Tee-san for making her worry like that."

"Gomen na sai Tee-san. I was just playing." Hisoka started gave her the puppy dog look.

TK just stared at the young boy. She couldn't take it anymore. She was able to control herself up until now. She took Hisoka back into her arms and yelled, "KAWAII!"

"Tee-san, can you let go." Hisoka asked.

"I CAN'T HELP IT ANY LONGER! YOU'RE JUST SO KAWAII!"

After that, TK put Hisoka to bed and Lee went home. TK went on the couch to relax and watch some TV. She would always now and then check on Hisoka to make sure he was still asleep, worried he went out his window. He was each time she checked and TK would calm down.

It didn't seem long until Hinata and Sakura were back. TK told them that everything was fine and Hisoka was good. She also told them that Hisoka played hide and go seek like her sensei told her to and that Hisoka had learned how to use the Byakugan. Hinata and Sakura were surprised at first, but became happy. They told TK that she could come next week to watch Hisoka if she wanted to and TK accepted.

As time went by, she was apologizing less and started to talk about the springtime of youth. Hisoka thought of TK as an older sister and called her TK-nee-san. Since then, people started to call her TK. After a while, Lee made her start wearing weights on her legs so she could get stronger. Things were finally looking up for the young kunoichi and couldn't wait until she was someone's sensei when she was older.

End of filler chapter

TK translations-

Mochi mochi: Japanese phone greeting

LEESENSEI!ICAN'TFINDHISOKA!HEWANTEDTOPLAYHIDEANDGOSEEKBUTHEDISAPEAREDBEFOREIKNEWITANDITRIEDLOOKINGFORHIMBUTHE'SNOTHERE!ITHINKHEWENTOUTSIDE,BUTIDON'TREALLYKNOW!PLEASEHELPMELEE-SENSEI

Lee-sensei! I can't find Hisoka! He wanted to play hide and go seek, but he disappeared before I knew it and I tried looking for him, but he's not here! I think he went outside, but I don't really know! Please help me Lee-sensei!

**TK**: WAS THAT NOT THE BEST CHAPTER YOU HAVE READ SO FAR!? WELL, IT WAS MINE FOR SURE! Now, LA-sama usually talks about things right after the chapter, so that's what I'll do. (clears throat) LA-sama wanted to base me on this character named Ritsu off of this series called Furuba(Fruits Basket). THe old me used to be very nervous around everyone, like Ritsu, and I would apologize for everything. I believe LA-sama likes Ritsu personality for some reason. She had planned on writing me baby-sitting Hisoka-kun in the last chapter, but there was no room. So instead, she let Hisoka and I write it as a chapter. LA-sama hopes that everyone checked the picture of Lee-sensei as a girl. For some reason, she has been unable to go on animegalleries(dot) net for some reason, but hopes other people are able to.

**Tamaki**: You talk to much. It is vewy twoublesome…

**TK**: Hmm…I do not believe I have seen you before.

**Tamaki**: I came at the end of chaptew six and coming back in the next chaptew.

**Hisoka**: Tamaki-nii-san is my friend from the sand village he's a year older than me though.

**TK**: I see, then it is nice to meet you Tamaki-san! I'm sure all the readers will love you as much as Hisoka-kun and me!

**Tamaki**: I don't weally cahe, I just want to go watch the clouds.

**TK**: That sounds very nice! Hisoka-kun and I will join you as soon as we are done. For now, we must answer the readers reviews. This is also something LA-sama does in every ten chapters. She might do this in the next chapter as well.

**Demon of Konoha**- LA-sama thanks you for the comment. And your question was why Naruto-san is not seeking Hinata-san. LA-sama says she meant for Kakashi and Iruka to tell him that she is not in the village for right now. She forgets to write a lot of things, so please forgive her. She will try to mention it in the next chapter

**Light of the Demons**- LA-sama thought when he would too. So that is why she write him going crazy herself.

**Cyber-Porgygon** - Naruto-san did not feel to left out, so there is no need to be sad. And LA-sama wanted to say, and she quotes with the censored jutsu, "There is no way in (beep) that Hisoka is ever going to (beep) say 'believe it'. Not over my (beep) dead body. I (beep) hate the dub for doing that. There will be no way in (beep) will I ever write that." Lets just stop from there. So, there is nothing to fear, Hisoka-kun won't ever say 'believe it'.

**hope master**- LA-sama wonders you meant it is funny on the dub, or on her end AN or maybe both. She thanks you for the review!

**Silver Warrior**- I would challenge you to a fight for calling me scary…But LA-sama says he will delete me if I did that to a review. She is afraid they might get angry. And everyone here also feels sorry for Gai-san. My sensei cries every night for him. At least that's what I think.

**Dragon Man 180** -LA-sama says that Gai-san had went to a village and saw…Unyouthful things. Other than that, nobody knows, not even LA-sama. And thank you so much! I have a fan! Yosh! Lee-sensei will be so proud when I tell him! I am not sure if I would be Naruto-san friend in the academy since I might scare him off when I apologize to him. And Hinata-san will most likely come back at chapter 15 or so. One last thing, I do not think Sakura-san beating up my sensei. It is so heart braking to me!(Starts crying) All right, I'm good. (Sniff) Next comment please…

**DarthValgaav** -Gaara-san ends up with an oc, but she had died. LA-sama will explain it later on. Hinata-san will come back on chapter 15 or so. And her reaction is like every time she sees Naruto-san, and I bet you know what that is.

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN**- Most of the time LA-sama's stories are weird. But she is glad you decided to review. There will be more funniest and weirdness on the way!

**Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars**- Yeah…LA-sama's story can get a little confusing at times…And she goes fast and can't help it sometimes. Do not worry! Hinata-san will come back in chapter fifteen or so!

**Hisoka**: That's it everyone! Arigato for reading! Please don't forget to review! (Puppy dog pout) Please? For me?


	11. Twoublesome Chaptawe

**Declaimer** Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did, Naruto would probably have kitsune ears and tail later on in the series.(It's kind of kawaii)

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, people have been wondering why Naruto hasn't been looking for Hinata and not caring where she is. The truth is, I forgot to mention that Kakashi-kun and Iruka told him that she left with Ino to a different village. I am really sorry everyone! I always forget to add things to my stories and my AN.

**Hinata**: D-don't forget to t-tell them when I-I will r-return.

**Lovelyanime**: Oh! Thank you Hina-chan. People have been wondering in their reviews when Hinata will come back. She will come back in chapter 15 or so. Here's what I have planned for the next couple chapters- (skip if you don't want to find out what happens)

Chapter 12- Naruto sees Hisoka with Kiba and Shino and take him to have some farther-son time.

Chapter 13- After leaving Kiba and Shino, Naruto and Hisoka runs into Gaara(who still has his demon). This is when my favorite oc(besides Hisoka) comes in and the ococ paring will start.

Chapter 14- Naruto finally gets to see his old perverted sensei, Jiraiya.

**Lovelyanime:** Yeah, so that's what is going to happen in the next few chapters. I may add more chapters in between there, just to let you know. I was thinking something like a Sasuke and Sakura moment. I might not do it since I hate Sakura, but it also depends if anyone wants one.(if you want a chapter of it, say so in your reviews) I was also thinking of a chapter of how Ino and Hinata are doing in the other village since some people are dying to see Hinata. It'll give some hints of whom Ino will end up with later on. And it sure will be a surprise.(no one will ever suspect who it is. lol evily)For now, here's chapter 11. This is when Naruto sees Shikamaru and finds out he's…A farther?! To who though? Read to see what happens in the chapter…

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Lovelyanime**: This is a warning for people who haven't read chapter 328 and up. So, people that haven't read that far in the manga series, you might not want to read this. It talks about Asuma a little and it will say what happens a little in chapter 328. Remember, you have been warned. I also may get some information wrong since I do that sometimes.

12/2/06

Chapter 11- Twoublesome Chaptah (troublesome chapter)

"How troublesome…" Sighed a man with a high ponytail and had on a junnin vest. He kept tapping his finger on his chest, wanting to smoke one of his cigarettes. But couldn't since his _fiancée_ would get mad if he smoked with their son around. 'Damn troublesome woman…Damn that hot sexy troublesome woman…'

"When are we going to eat lunch?" Asked the man's best friend named Chouji. "Shikamaru, you're not going to watch the clouds all day are you? We should get something to eat for Tamaki and Hisoka."

"Don't you mean faw youahself?" Asked a little boy who seemed bored. He looked to be around the age of five, maybe even six. He had brown hair with a blonde streak on top of his head in a high ponytail. He laid down next to the man named Shikamaru, his otou-san.

"Maybe, but aren't you hungry?"

"Hmm…To twoublesome to tell you…" Sighed the boy.

An anime sweat drop appeared on Chouji's head "Fine, what about you Hisoka?"

"What Tamaki-nii-san said, to troublesome to tell you." Hisoka laid on the other side of Shikamaru, grinning.

Shikamaru smirked at this. He could hear both Tamaki and Hisoka's stomachs growling. They were hungry, but Tamaki didn't want to move from his spot and Hisoka was just doing what Tamaki was doing. It was kind of amusing to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sat up, but still stared at the clouds. "I think Chouji is right, lets get something to eat. Maybe we can have some ramen."

"Yay! Ramen!" Hisoka jumped up on his feet. "Come on Tamaki-nii-san! Lets have some ramen!"

Tamaki sighed again before sitting up. "Fine."

"Aww…I wanted to go get some barbecue…" Chouji whined.

"You had that yesterday, remember? Besides, we might see Naruto there." Shikamaru said.

"That's right. I heard he was alive and is back with Sasuke. I also heard Hanabi beat his butt at the academy the other day." Chouji laughed. "Do you think he knows about Hisoka yet?"

"I think Tsunade-sama probably told him. If not, Jiraiya-sama or Kakashi." Shikamaru answered.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, lets go, can't keep these kids waiting."

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright guys, you heard Chouji-oji-san. Lets get a move on." Shikamaru stood up and stretched. Tamaki also stood up and stretched with him.

"Come on Tamaki-nii-san! I'll race you to the ramen stand!" Hisoka grin grew.

"I guess that won't be so bowing. A little twoublesome, but fine." Tamaki and Hisoka stood next to each other as Chouji counted down from three to start their race. They soon sped off, leaving Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Chouji, go after them to make sure nothing bad happens or that they don't get lost on the way." Shikamaru told his friend.

"Okay, what about you?" Chouji asked.

"I don't feel like running after them myself. And you need more exercise anyway."

"Nani? Why do you say that? I'm perfectly in good shape."

"Right, you keep thinking that. Just go and watch those two, will you?"

"Fine." Chouji ran off to the boys, leaving Shikamaru by himself.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru said as he reached into his pockets. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled out a cigarette from the box and put it in his mouth. He put the box back into his pocket and began to light the cigarette.

Shikamaru can still remember the day when he started. It was one of the saddest days of his life. When he started smoking, he hated it. But now he was addicted and couldn't go a day without one puff. Temari had told him to quit, but he just said it was to much of a hassle. He also didn't want to stop since the smoke reminded him of Asuma, his sensei.

"Shikamaru!" Came a voice.

Shikamaru was startled and dropped his lighter. He picked it up before turning around to see who brought him out of his thoughts. A smirk appeared on the his face.

"Well if it isn't Naruto. It's been awhile."

Naruto ran up to him and just grinned. "I was looking for you and Chouji all day. Have you been here all this time?"

"Hai, it was to troublesome to just go to one place and then another." Shikamaru said.

"I see…So where is Chouji and Hisoka?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"So, you know about Hisoka. That's good. It would be a bother to have to tell you myself."

"Kakashi-sensei told me like two days ago. And after that, him and Iruka-sensei told me that Hinata was in a different village right now, but somebody forgot to mention that to the readers."

Err…Sh-shut up Naruto! It was an accident! Now go back to the story you baka! Quit wasting the readers time with this!

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto crossed his arms while Shikamaru just sighed before mumbling 'troublesome writer.' "Anyway, where are they?"

"They're at the ramen stand with Tamaki. Wonna come?"

"You bet!" Naruto and Shikamaru began to walk and Naruto thought of something that Shikamaru said. "Who's Tamaki?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's my son." Shikamaru stated.

"YOUR WHAT!" Naruto jumped a little away from the Naara. "When the hell did this happen?!"

"When I was seventeen. I got the girl I was with pregnant. It was troublesome. We never had any problems before. I guess she forgot to take her pill or something."

"Who was it? Who did you get pregnant?" Naruto was shocked. He didn't know that Shikamaru had a son and was going out with someone. And he got laid before Naruto did!(he was eighteen, remember) He thought he was the first one for sure to get laid!

"Temari." Shikamaru put it simply.

"WTF! You did it with her?! She's like three years older than you! Was what you guys did even legal?! Since when did you like her?!" Naruto was about to get a heart attack. He would have never of guessed Shikamaru and Temari would end up together. And have a son too.

"Hai, I did. I know she's older than me. It was legal…I think…And I kinda liked her since I was twelve."

"I see…How did Gaara take the news?" Naruto asked. He knew that he had gotten more protective of his sister when it came to guys. He wondered what Gaara did when Temari was pregnant.

"…Well…"

FLASHBACK (warning-some characters are ooc)

"_Aw shit!" Shikamaru ran as fast as he could. He was scared shitless from the one he was running away from._

"_**I'm going to kill you!"** Came a demon like voice from behind._

"_Stop it Gaara! We don't want the baby find out when he's older that his uncle killed his otou-san before he was even born!" Came a female voice with a large fan on her back. She was running to stop her brother from harming her lover._

"_**LOVER?"** Gaara yelled, apparently reading what had just been typed. **"You are so dead!"**_

_While this was happening, a man in black and had purple paint on his face was laughing his ass off. Next to him was Chouji, who too was laughing as he ate his chips. He had choked a few times, but the guy in black would hand him his water and slap his back._

"_Do you think we should help him out?" Chouji asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes._

"_Who? Gaara or Shikamaru?" The man, whose name was Kankuro, asked._

"_Shikamaru, duh. What are you, stupid?"_

"_Who the hell are you calling stupid you fatso!"_

"_Oi! I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"_

"_Right, keep believing that."_

"_Well at least I don't wear make up!"_

"_It's paint! Not make up!"_

"_Sure it isn't, and one of your puppets aren't your girlfriend!"_

"_At least I have one unlike you!"_

"_How would you know I don't have one?!"_

"_Because you might eat them before they even say hi!"_

"_WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT FIGHTING AND HELP STOP GAARA!" Yelled a very pissed off Temari._

_The two men glared at each other for a little while longer before laving to join the chase. They still mumbled a few words under their breaths, but they didn't fight when they heard each other._

_Right now, Shikamaru would have a plan, but he didn't. Right now he was to scared to even look back. He was so scared that…he kind of had a little accident in his pants. But he still tried to think of something up. A idea came to mind so he tried it out._

"_Come on! Don't you think this is for the best?" Shikamaru began._

"_**Nani? Getting my sister pregnant by some lazy ass?!"** Gaara quickened his speed._

"_Iie! Now that I'm with her, guys won't hit on her! And she might lose her figure and maybe be less attractive too so guys won't be interested in her!"_

_It kind of worked since Gaara quit running so Shikamaru could come back and tell him more. It was true that guys wouldn't hit on her, but wanted to hear more explanations. He had hoped Shikamaru would come back, but now the sand kunoichi was chasing him._

"_What the hell do you mean I'll become unattractive?!" She yelled._

'_So much for that plan.' Shikamaru thought._

_Temari brought out her fan and held it over her head. "Explain yourself dammit!"_

_To Shikamaru, Temari was much faster than Gaara since she was gaining speed. Shikamaru thought it was the anger that was fueling her speed while fear fueled his own._

"_You'll still look good to me! I wouldn't care of what you look like!"_

_Temari still look of anger in her eyes as she still chased her boyfriend. She had finally caught up with him and…Gave him a hug?_

"_Oh Shika-kun, do you really mean that?" She squeezed him hard._

'_One second she's worried that Gaara might kill me, then angry for saying she might become unattractive after birth and now she's happy. Damn, troublesome mood swings are already kicking in.' Shikamaru sighed as he let Temari hug him._

"_ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!" Her grip tightened making Shikamaru unable to breath._

'_yup, mood swings alright…'_

"_I…mean…it…" He was finally able to say_

_Temari let him go, happy with his answer, and he landed on the ground. Gaara walked up to them, with a smirk on his face._

'_Maybe there's nothing to worry about. If anything happens, she'll just kill him while I sit back and watch.' Gaara thought. He imagined Temari choking Shikamaru as he was in the back watching._

'_troublesome woman.' The lazy ninja rubbed his head. He stood back up just as Kankuro and Chouji came, yelling at each other._

"_And I say I can eat 150 rice balls under three minutes!" Chouji walked over to Shikamaru, yelling over his shoulder._

"_For the last time! It's impossible! Especially for a big guy like you!" Kankuro yelled as he stood next to his brother._

"_Will you stop talking about my weight!"_

"_That's enough Chouji." Shikamaru rubbed his ear. "Do you guys really have to be so loud?"_

"_He started it." Chouji mumbled and Kankuro just stuck out his tongue._

"_What are you guys, five years old?" Temari sighed._

_Meanwhile Gaara was still in his dream world. Except this time Temari had tied Shikamaru up and through him in a lake. He quickly shook the thoughts away, wanting to take care of this mess._

"_Shikamaru, are you willing to take care of my sister?" Gaara asked._

"_Hai. But I think we should wait a while before anything else happens." Shikamaru answered._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Well, if my parents find out about this, they'll kill me. So we need to keep this a secret. And I want to wait to take care of her and the baby until I'm a junnin and able to afford to buy a house for us. I'll do that by going on missions and not paying lunch for Chouji." At this Chouji got depressed while Kankura snickered at him. "I still live with my parents and I'm still a chunnin. I can't do much for now, so we have to wait."_

_Gaara thought for a moment. "Where do you plan on living?"_

"_Here of course."_

"_Wait! When did you decide on this? What if I want to live in my village?" Temari folded her arms._

_Gaara glanced at his sister and back to the lazy genius. He didn't want Temari to leave and live in Konoha. He didn't really like that plan._

"_Fine, we'll try to figure out where to live." Shikamaru said with a sigh._

"_When do you plan on telling everyone that you got her pregnant?" Gaara asked._

"_Not really sure. Probably when the time is right."_

"_I understand. For now, Temari and the child will stay in the our sand village."_

"_I was going to suggest the same thing. I have more ideas of what we could do, but that's what we need to do for now." Gaara and Temari both nodded in agreement._

"_Now that is settled, lets get something to eat, I'm starving!" Chouji turned around and walked away._

"_Of course you are, you never get full." Kankuro said as he followed Chouji._

"_You know, I think I'm hungry too. I am eating for two now." Temari followed too, leaving Gaara and Shikamaru behind._

"_So, you're not angry anymore?" Shikamaru asked s he pulled out a cigarette._

"_I'm still angry, but there is nothing that I can do except kill you. But Temari would get me afterwards for it." Gaara said. "…You know….I was thinking of having one of my own…"_

_Shikamaru stared at Gaara. "What, a baby?"_

"_Hai. Yomiko and I have been thinking about it. But we think we should wait."_

"_Yomiko?"_

"_She is my wife. I got married about ten months ago. It was a arranged marriage when I was a child. I didn't like it at first, but now…It's good…"_

'_Because you have someone to love.' Shikamaru thought._

"_No one outside of my village and the grass know that I am married."_

"_I see…"_

"_She told me a while back that she wanted one. But I'm uncertain if it the right choice._

"_Well when my kid is born, see how it is having them around. If you like it, have one. If not, don't have one." Shikamaru put it simply._

"_Hai, that sounds like a good idea…"_

END FLASHBACK

"He wasn't to pleased about it. But it helped him make up his mind on something." Shikamaru lit up his cigarette with his lighter.

"Hey, you still smoke?" Naruto asked.

"Hai and the problem is?"

"It's bad for you for one thing."

"So. I like the smoke. It's calming kind of. And besides, Asuma-sensei used to smoke and he didn't have any problems."

"You still miss him, huh?"

Shikamaru just nodded. It has been so many years, but it still hurt a little. He was right there with Ino and Chouji when it happened. Asuma died because of a damn Akatsuki member. He really hated to remember that battle, but it was burned to his skull. He sighed and looked at the smoke from his cigarette.

"You know Naruto, he's still here." He smirked and turned to his friend. "In spirit really."

"I agree."

"How about after we get some ramen, we all go back to my place and see Tamari. I'm sure she'd like to see you and Hisoka."

"Sounds like fun. Where do you live anyway?"

"In the forest kind of. It's just less than a mile away from the village. Temari is there unpacking her things."

"Otou-san, you'awe taking too long." Tamaki walked up to them when they got near the ramen stand. Tamaki looked at Naruto. "Twoublsome."

"I'm guessing this is Tamaki?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Hai, this is my son. Tamaki, say hello to Naruto. Hisoka's otou-san." Shikamaru dropped his cigarette and stepped on it.

"Nice to meet you Nawuto-san." Tamaki yawned.

Naruto looked over Tamaki. He looked like Shikamaru when he was five. Except he had a streak of blonde in his hair. Naruto wondered if he had any Temari in him, like her anger for insistent. Naruto didn't feel like finding out. Naruto noticed something else of Tamaki. He said 'Nawuto' instead of 'Naruto'. Naruto wondered why, but didn't ask.

"Tamaki-nii-san, where'd ya go?" Hisoka came out of the ramen place and saw Naruto. "Otou-san!" Hisoka ran up to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Oi Hisoka. How are you?" Naruto grinned at his son.

"Good! But I'm hungry!"

"All right then lets have some ramen." All four of them went in and were greeted by Chouji. Naruto could already it was going to be a fun day.

End of Chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Finally! It is complete! I wasn't planning to update until like next week, bu my friends wanted the chapter so here it is. I had planned on the flashback of Temari arriving in Konoha and Showing Shikamaru Tamaki and telling him he was the farther, but it didn't really work out. So, instead I wrote a complete random flashback instead and I think it's better than what I had planned. Yeah, I decided that Asuma is dead in my story since I never really planned for him to be in it anyway. When I read that chapter, I almost cried for team 10. Why Kishimoto-sama?! Why?! Anyway, I wondered if anyone noticed that Tamaki can't say his r sounds so I put Naruto noticing it and it would catch everyone's eye. When he's older, he still won't be able to, like me, but it doesn't really bother him. I didn't know how to end the chapter so that's why it's so crappy.

**Hinata**: LA-san, w-would you like to an-answer s-some reviews? You s-said you m-might d-do i-it.

**Lovelyanime**: Oh Hina-chan!(hugs Hinata) Of course I will! Anything for you!

**Hinata**: D-demo…I-I didn't ask-

**Lovelyanime**: Oh Hina-chan! You're my favorite character on the series! Besides the guys anyway…But still! I think you're so cool! I will do anything for you!

**Sasuke**: You are really one weird fan girl. You know that?

**Lovelyanime**: This is nothing. You should see me and one of my friends fight over Ed(Fullmaetal Alchemist) Now that can get out of contral. Anyway on with the reviews!

**Silver Warrior**- **TK**-If you are like Shikamaru-san, than youmust know shadow jutsus! And quit calling me scary! I challenge you! What story?! What chapter and what update?! **LA**- TK! Stop that. Sorry about that. Won't happen again.

**Dragon Man 180**- Younger siblings are so troublesome. Anyway, TK will come back in like chapter seventeen or something. For now she's taking a break. I think I will have her make him a stuffed fox. Thanks for the idea!

**hope master**- Thanks and read at the top of the chapter to see when Hinata comes back.

**JSai**- Yeah I forgot to mention it so you didn't miss a thing.

**reikage-sama -lord spirit shadow- aka eight-winged chimera aka shimera riku -chimera master- **Sorry, wait 'tilchapter fifteen. And Hinata's not going to beat up Naruto. Sorry, you won't be able to see it.

**FullMEtalZ3**- Thanks for the reviews you sent. And I thought I did put moshi moshi, but whatever. People make mistakes, right? Sorry.

**Light of the Demons**-I had a bad Monday too(went back to school) and I'm glad that my story made you laugh. A author pretending to be a third player? That's kind of weird. Thanks for the review.

**hinata-naruto-HNN** -I guess some fillers are good…If they got Hina-chan in them! Anyway, thanks for the review.


	12. The Godfather

**Declaimer:** Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did, she would let her(lets call her…Jay) her friend Jay have Gaara. (If I didn't she would come after me and kill me in my sleep. I love Gaara-kun too, but here's not worth to die over like that.(starts crying) Sorry Gaara-kun!)

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome back everyone. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Especially the part when Gaara was going to kill Shikamaru. I guess that flashback was better than the one I had planned. Anyway, lets start the chapter!

**Hinata**: LA-san. D-do you th-think you can let g-go of me now? You've b-been h-hugging me s-since the e-end of the last ch-chapter.

**Lovelyanime**: But Hina-chan! Your my favorite character in the series! I don't wonna! (Starts pouting)

**Naruto**: Quit being such a baby and let me hug her. It's my turn!

**Hinata**: (blushes) N-Naruto-kun w-wants t-to h-hug m-me? (faints)

**Lovelyanime**: Look what you did now! You made her faint! Now you're gonna get it! (lets go of Hinata and attacks Naruto)

**Sakura**: I wonder who to cheer for. Lovelyanime or Naruto? Hmm…Whatever, I don't care. I'm going to ask Sasuke-kun on a date!(walks off)

**Shikamaru**: Troublesome writer. Forgot to begin the chapter before attacking Naruto again.(sigh) Anyway, Lovelyanime hopes you enjoy the chapter just like the rest.

12/18/06

Chapter 12-The Godfather

"Yay! That was fun! Lets do it again!" Hisoka yelled after Akamaru stopped running. Hisoka was riding on top of him with Kiba sitting behind him. "This time faster!"

"Whatever you say Hisoka." Kiba laughed. He had just returned from a mission with Kurenai. He was a little tired, but it didn't really matter. He was having to much fun with Hisoka than to go to sleep right now.

"Kiba, it is about my turn to take care of Hisoka." Shino said as he walked up to his teammate.

"What time is it?"

"It is going to be twelve in two and a half minutes." Shino answered.

"Oh? Than I still have two minutes to give him another ride."

"You will not have enough time to take him around the forest. It took you six minutes last time and if you are going to go faster than it would take three. So, it will take one more minutes for you to return. During that time, I should have Hisoka but you will still be taking him for a ride on Akamaru."

"Well…Yeah?…I…Go Akamaru! Run before he unleashes his bugs!" Akamaru did what he was told and ran. As he did, Shino was letting his bugs out and they flew after the huge dog.

"…Shit…" Shino mumbled. He was not able to see Hisoka the other day since Tsunade gave Hisoka to Naruto. Shino could understand, Hisoka needed to spend time with Naruto since he never seen him before. But did it have to be when Shino was going to take him to go study bugs?

Shino's bugs came back after a failed attempted to grab Hisoka. Made their way back inside Shino to feast on his chakra.

Shino sighed as he decided just to wait. He walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

He waited. And waited. And waited again. By now, fifteen minutes had passed.

"Where are they?" Shino wondered.

Meanwhile…

"Yeah…Ano… I would like on scoop of cookie dough and one scoop of rocky road please." Kiba told the clerk at the ice cream parlor.

Hisoka told him that he wanted some ice cream, so Kiba told Akamaru to head back to the village. Kiba would do this once in awhile, without telling Hinata of course. She would get mad every time Hisoka would have something sweet like ice cream.

"Alright! Arigoto." Kiba grabbed both the ice cream cones and went outside where Akamaru and Hisoka were at. "Here you go Hisoka."

"Arigoto Kiba-oji-san!" Hisoka said as he took the ice cream from Kiba.

"After we're done we'll go back, 'kay? I'm sure Shino won't mind we got something to eat. But just in case, we'll tell him you had to go to the bathroom."

"Okay!" Hisoka grinned as he licked his ice cream.

Back to Shino…

"I wonder if I should use that black mail I got on Kiba." Shino said out loud to himself as he thought on how he could get back at Kiba for being late. "That picture of him tied to a chair and wearing a dress while having a tea party when that fan girl kidnapped him might work." He chuckled as he brought the picture out of his right pocket. "I should thank LA-san for this."(see ANs in other chapters to see what he's talking about)

He chuckled as he took out a picture of Kiba in a sweet lolita dress, ropes tied him to a chair and tape on his mouth. Next to him were some dolls and a girl about seven years old, pouring him some tea. Behind them, was a huge guy, cracking his left knuckles with his right hand.

"I wonder if I should make copies…" He put the picture back into his pocket.

Suddenly, he felt someone's presence in the trees somewhere, coming this way. He sent a bug to find out who it was and waited a minute before it returned. The bug told Shino, in bug language, who it was. Shino smirked at this.

"Hmm…I wonder what I should do. Have my bugs chase him away, or welcome him for his return?…" He thought out loud again.

"Excuse me," a man in orange, which was Naruto, jumped to the ground. "Have you've seen a man with messy brown hair and rides on a huge dog. And there should be a little boy and another man with him. Have you seen them?"

Shino stared at him. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And sta-

"I THINK THEY GET THE POINT!!!" Naruto yelled. "NOW CONTINUE THE DAMN STORY INSTEAD OF WASTING EVERYONE'S TIME!!!!"

………………Anyway, Shino stared at Naruto. He was doing it again. He's gone for years and once he sees him again…He doesn't even recognize him(read the mange). Sure, Shino was frustrated a little the first time, but…After all that has happened since he was gone, Hinata getting pregnant, her and her damn mood swings, her cravings for something weird and expensive when she went out for lunch with him and kiba, thinking Naruto was dead all these years, finding out him and Sasuke were still alive, him being in the village for days, not even bothering to visit him. And to top it off, Naruto doesn't even recognize him…AGAIN.

"…Baka…" Suddenly, a swarm of bugs came out of no where and went after Naruto. Naruto seeing this, ran for his dear life.

"Sh-Shino?! Why didn't you tell me it was you!" Naruto yelled as he ran. "Get rid of these bugs!"

"This is your punishment." Shino began. "You deserve what they are about to do to you."

"And what exactly are they going to do?!"

"They will catch you and once they do," behind Shino's collar was a smirk. "They are going to eat your skin."

"NANI?! I thought they only ate your chakera!"

"They eat many things. Chakera and people's skin are just some of their favorites."

"Come on Shino! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Is it about Hinata-chan?! I didn't mean to get her pregnant! Gomen na sai! Gomen na sai!" Naruto repeated.

"Hmm…I suppose that will do…For now." Shino started to think up things of what he should do to Naruto later on.

The bugs flew back to Shino and Naruto stopped running. He put a hand on a tree, trying to catch his breath.

"So Naruto, how have you been doing?" Shino asked as he walked up to the blonde.

"I was doing perfectly fine until you sent your bugs after me!"

"You deserved it." He put it simply. "You're lucky Kiba is not here with me."

Naruto face went pale from the thought. Kiba and Shino were worst than Neji when it came to Hinata. If Kiba was there with Shino right now, Naruto would still be running around. Naruto caught his breath and looked at Shino. "You guys are really like older brothers to her, huh?"

"Hai. And if anything happened to our _little_ sister, the one who caused it would be killed the second we find out. There won't be any need to ask the man questions for his side of his story for he would be killed either way."

"You guys are worse than Neji, you know that?"

"Actually, we are all at the same level I believe."

"Whatever," Naruto looked around as he leaned against a tree with his back. "So where are Kiba and Hisoka?"

"I do not know. Kiba was just giving Hisoka a ride on Akamaru. They should be here by now. It is my turn to take care of Hisoka."

"Your turn?"

"Hai. Everyday, some of us will take care of Hisoka for a certain amount of time. Kiba had him for about four hours and was supposed to end. We have a agenda of whom will watch Hisoka." Shino reached into his pocket and grabbed out a huge green book. "This is his agenda."

"He's only four. What does he need an agenda for?"

"You see, Hinata is always working at Ino's flower shop. Everyone would fight over him and while it was one's persons turn, the other would come and take him without permission. That would lead to a huge fight that would end up in the hospital. So, I made up a idea of a schedule for him. And if anyone does not follow the schedule, they will be punished." Shino voice turned cold as he said the last part.

A shiver went down Naruto's spine. Shino really did scare him a lot. "And let me guess…Kiba is breaking the rules right now, huh?"

"Hai. I do not think you want to know what will happen to him when he returns."

"I don't want to even be around. Who knows what might happen. With his temper, I won't just be getting yelled at. I'm going to leave with Hisoka when he gets back."

"I don't think so Naruto. It will be my turn to watch him, so you'll have to wait."

"What?! He's my son though!"

"And I am his godfather."

"Godfather? Hmm…" Naruto didn't know what Shino meant until he started to think of a old American movie. "So…Does that mean your in some kind of Mafia or something?" Naruto crossed his arms as he was in deep thought

"Iie you baka. A godparent is someone who takes care of the child after his or her parents are both dead."

"So…You're not in a Mafia?"

Shino sighed. Why the hell was Hinata in love with a guy like him? He was an idiot! How the hell did he win her heart? That got Shino thinking…If he acted dumb like him, will the woman he likes like him?…That would be a hell no. She liked smarter, stronger, and quiet like Sasuke. But it never hurts to try.

Wait…what was Naruto talking about, Shino kinda got off the subject… Ah yes! Now he remembered what Naruto asked. He wanted to know if he was in the Mofia…Naruto is such as idiot… "Iie Naruto, I am not."

"Okay…How come your the guardian person, but not someone like Neji or Kiba?"

"Hinata has her reasons." Shino began to think of when Hinata had asked him to take care of Hisoka in case something happened to her.

FLASHBACK

"_Oi, Hinata! How are you feeling?" Kiba asked as him, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji came in._

"_H-hello everyone. I-I am a little tired, but I am okay, thank you for asking Kiba-kun." She smiled a little._

"_That's good to hear." Kiba then remembered something and turned to Neji. "Do you still have my video camera?" He asked as everyone else talked to Hinata except for Shino who was watching Kiba._

"_I put it over here." Neji went to a table and picked up the camera. He went to Kiba and handed it to him._

"_Thanks." Kiba examined his camera until he noticed something. "You forgot to turn it off."_

"_Huh? I thought I did. Isn't that the button." Neji pointed at a button on the top._

_Kiba shook his head 'no'. "It's on the side, se-"_

_Kiba's camera was snatched out of his hands. He and Neji, along with Shino, looked to see who it was. It was Tsunade, pushing the button Kiba was talking about._

"_I think you should give this to Hinata." Tsunade said as she took the video out of the camera. She handed it to Neji, who she thought should get examined since his face was slightly green._

_Neji went to Hinata and gave her the video. "Arigoto N-Neji-nii-san."_

"_So Hinata, who's going to be your son's godparent?" Shikamaru asked._

"_G-godparent? I-I didn't r-really th-think o-of who it should b-be…" Hinata went into deep thought._

"_You know, I could've been Tamaki's godfather, but somebody's girlfriend wouldn't let me." Chouji said._

"_Temari just doesn't want him to have a bad eating habit if you take him. Gaara is a much better choice."_

"_Nani?! Your kidding? I'm your best friend, but you'll choose a crazy guy like him over me?"_

"_It was Temari's idea." Shikamaru yawned._

"_Who's Tamaki, Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms._

"_Well…He's my son." _

_Everyone in the room, except for Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata, jumped back and yelled 'nani'. They had no idea that Shikamaru had a son and was with Temari._

"_When did you guys…You know…" Kiba asked hesitantly._

"_We went out when I was fifteen and did it when I was seventeen. That was when we had Tamaki. Right now he lives with Temari in Suna. The only ones that knows about him here are Chouji and Hinata."_

_Everyone looked at each other. They had seen Temari have a baby with her at times when she came to Konoha, but it was Shikamaru's baby too?_

_Neji spoke up. "Why does Hinata-sama know? I can understand Chouji, but why her?"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "When Temari heard that Hinata was pregnant, she wanted to help her out and give her advise."_

"_I understand." Tsunade went up to Shikamaru and grabbed him by the ear._

"_Wh-what are you doing?"_

"_I'm going to take you to your parents so we can all have a long talk about this." She started to walk while still holding Shikamaru by his ear._

"_Ha, ha! Shikamaru's in trouble! Shikamaru's in trouble!" Chouji laughed as he followed the two. _

"_Demo…It would be to troublesome to take me. I'll go right now and tell them myself." Shikamaru panicked. He never did tell his parents about Tamaki .Not even a genius like him can get out of this one._

"_I'm going to come with you just in case that is true." Tsunade said and sighed. She then started mumble under her breath. "Kids these days. Doing things when they're not even married. Wait 'til I get my hands on that Naruto. Knew I shouldn't of let these kids near Jiraiya."_

_Everybody stared at the door to the room. They just stared until they couldn't hear Chouji's laughter and Shikamaru pleading to Tsunade to let him go._

"_Anyway, Hinata, who is it you have in mind to take care of your son if you pass away?" Lee asked._

"_H-his name is Hisoka and I was thinking it should be-"_

"_Me of course." Neji interrupted her. "I am her cousin after all."_

"_Accuse me? Just because you're her cousin, doesn't mean she picked you." Kiba crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Oh? I am the who takes care of her when there is danger, I am like an older brother to her, and only one she trusts from our family. It should be me."_

"_Grr…" Kiba unfolded his arms and lifted one finger up, and no, it wasn't the middle one but the index finger. "One, you didn't protect her, but tried to kill her in the Chunnin exams."_

"_That was years ago. I protect her when something happens to her.."_

_Kiba held up another finger. "Two, Me and Shino-"_

"_Shino and I." Shino said, correcting his grammar._

"_Whatever! Shino and _I_ are like her brothers. You're just a cousin to her."_

"_You are not even blood related to her. I am though so that does make me like a older brother to her."_

_Kiba held up a third finger. "Three, there are other people besides you she trusts."_

"_Like you I suppose" Neji glared at him._

"_Well duh! That's why I should take care of Hitopa-"_

"_It's Hisoka." Hinata, Lee, and Shino corrected him._

"_Like I said, Hisoka. I should be the one to take care of him if something happened to Hinata."_

"_If you take care of him, then he'll end up smelling like a dog everyday like someone in the room right now."_

"_I do not stink!" Kiba crossed his arms. He lowered his head slightly, smelling his armpit while making sure the others didn't know what he was doing._

"_If Hicoda-"_

"_Hisoka." Came Hinata, Lee and Shino voices again, this time correcting the Hyuuga._

"_That is what I said, if I were to take care of Hisoka, I would be able to help him with the byakugan."_

"_And what if he doesn't have the 'all seeing eyes', huh?"_

"_Well, I would still train him and give him bathes everyday, not once every two months like you would."_

"_I don't stink!"_

"_Much." Shino said._

_Kiba turned to his old teammate. "Are you on his side or mine?"_

"_Neither. Arguing is just a waste of time. You should ask Hinata again, this time without starting a fight."_

"_Everyone turned to Hinata. "What is your choice Hinata-san?" Lee asked._

_Hinata's face went red as all attention went to her. "I-I Th-think I-I should wait until h-his otou-san returns. Th-then we can p-pick wh-who it sh-should b-be together."_

"_And when is he going to come back, huh? You never did tell us who the guy was." Kiba said._

"_Ano…H-he sh-should r-return soon and T-Tsunade-sama will t-tell you who h-he i-is t-tomorrow."_

"_Then pick one of us for the meantime. Whoever it will be, is the godparent until the man returns." Neji suggested._

"_Yeah! Do that Hinata! Pick me already so we can stop this fighting." Kiba ordered._

"_You really expect her to pick you?" Neji glared more at Kiba._

"_I have an idea!" Lee got between Kiba and Neji so they would stop the fighting. "Why don't we let Hinata-san choose Shino-san."_

_Nani?!" Kiba and Neji yelled at the same time._

"_I said, why don't we let Hinata-san choose Shino-san? He is her teammate, he is like a older brother to her too like you said, helps protect her when in danger, will give Hisoka-kun a bath everyday, and Hinata-san trusts Shino-san as much as you two." Lee took a breath after saying that whole sentence at once._

_Kiba and Neji looked at each other and then at lee, then Hinata, and finally all eyes landed on Shino. He just stood there, not moving from his spot. He stared at everyone as they stared at him._

"_Well?" Lee asked Shino._

"_I could if Hinata-san wants me to." Shino replied._

"_I-I'm okay with it. H-he can be the g-godfather u-until Hisoka's otou-san returns." Hinata said before looking back at her cousin and other teammate. "Neji-nii-san, Kiba-kun? Are two f-fine w-with th-this?_

"………………………………………………………………_Hai ………………" Were their reply as 'all that arguing for nothing?' went through their minds._

"_Then it is settled! Shino-san will take Hisoka if anything happens to his parents!" Lee exclaimed._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I was just going to be temporary until your return. But, when we all thought you were dead, I became permanent. Sakura became a godmother too, if I am unable to take him and he does not want to leave her." Shino said, after his little flashback.

"Doesn't want to leave her?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, not really understanding.

"Hai, Sakura lives with Hinata and Hisoka. Sakura had asked her to move in with her. But later on, Tsunade-sama found documents of your clan and gave Hinata the rights to keep your clan's home. They all moved there together now."

"My clan?"

"Ask Tsunade-sama about it later. I do not know all the details."

"Got it." Naruto and Shino turned around when they heard noises behind them.

"Otou-san!" Kiba and Hisoka were on top on Akamaru as the dog stopped running.

"Naruto?" Kiba stared at him from shock. Since he had been on a mission, he hadn't heard of his return. After about a minute, the shock was soon washed away and was replaced with anger. "Naruto!"

"K-Kiba! Old buddy, old pal! How have you been doing?" Naruto started to slowly walk backwards.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just about to watch Akamaru eat you!" Kiba's dog started to growl and showed his very sharp teeth.

Naruto tried to think of something fast. "I see…Ano…" Finally a plan came to mind. "Good luck with that! Hisoka, lets play tag!"

"Okay! You're it!" Hisoka jumped off Akamaru and ran away with Naruto running after him.

"Get him!" Akamaru was about to run, but thousands of bugs stood in his way. "Shino! Get your bugs out of the way!"

"Gomen, demo…You were five minutes late. You know what that means." A killing intent came from the bug user. "Now you must pay the consequences."

"Nani?! Why are you so serious about that damn agenda? When the others are late to drop him off somewhere, no one minds it."

"I know, but I am the one who thought of the agenda. That is why I follow every rule that goes with it. Now, prepare for what is going to happen." Underneath Shino's collar was a smirk plasted on his face.

"Sh-Shino! I was taking him to the bathroom!"

"Nice try. If you remember a half an hour ago, he went behind that tree." Shino pointed to a tree far off.

"He went number two!"

"Nice try. But it's not good enough." Shino said as his bugs went to attacked Kiba.

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Finally! It is done! I was having such writers block on this chapter. I had planned to put Shino and Kiba in the chapter, but I didn't know what to do so I had a lot of trouble. I planned to make this chapter like 900 words, but it ended a up a little longer. I just made up the godfather thing since I didn't know what else to do…So yeah, that was a random flashback for me. I wanted to write something of like Tenten taking Hisoka while Kiba was watching him and Shino making the agenda thing up. Because I had some trouble I didn't write it. To me, this is one of my worse chapters because I had really bad writers block for it. Anyway…Now! I can't wait to write the next chapter! I have that all planned from top to bottem! It'll be cute, funny, sad, and a threat to Naruto by…GAARA-KUN! Yes! All you Gaara-kun fans will finally see him again! Isn't that great?!

**Naruto:** (stops snuggling a fainted Hinata) You really are excited about the next chapter, aren't you?

**Lovelyanime**: Well duh! My favorite oc, like I said before, besides Hisoka, is in it! And if I tell everyone it's going to be awesome, they'll start to beg me for the next chapter! And I might get more reviews asking for a quicker update!(starts evil laugh)

**Naruto**: Man, she is so weird. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes…(snuggles Hinata in arms)

**Hinata**: (wakes up) Wh-what happened?(looks at Naruto snuggling her) Oh…My…Is…Naruto-kun…He's…(faints)

**Lovelyanime**: Oh great! Look what you did, again! I knew I shouldn't of let you have Hina-chan!

**IMPORTANT**

The next chapter is the last time I will be doing the review thing. The only reviews I will answer now is if anyone has a question about something. And I have been thinking of making two or three extra chapters. One will be a SakuSas chapter and one will show how Hinata and Ino are doing in the other village. The other one is of just my AN. That one will just be me fighting with Naruto and the others. Now, if you want, you can give me suggestions for the SakuSas chapter and the other chapter of Hinata. I'll try to use your ideas, if not, I'm sorry in advance. And tell me if you want a chapter of the AN because out of all three, I don't think I'll do that one.

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN**- I was going to put Gaara using his sand, but it didn't really fit in there. I'm glad you liked the flashback. Wait 'til you see when Gaara in the next chapter. And wait 'til you see who he brought to Konoha with him!

**Silver Warrior**- TK: The wind jutsus will be an even better challenge! I- LA: TK! Leave the reviewer alone! You've been bothering 'em for how long?! Sorry again. Really, last time it will happen. I'm glad you liked the flashback. I wasn't planning on writing it that way, but whatever. If everyone likes it, it's okay.

**Dragon Man 180**- I think it will still be four chapters even if I add more chapters to my plan. All of Naruto's friends have all changed, or at least it will in the future. I have a lot of plans for Hisoka and the others.

**RagingDragon 04**- I knew a question of Sasuke was gonna come up. No, he's not in a comma. He just has a broken leg and cracked ribs. He'll appear soon, don't worry. I'm glad that you think my story is funny. I don't really have plans for Hinata to hurt Naruto, but I'll try. (I'm going to explain how I came up with this. If I get annoying with so much typing, just skip it all if you want) I came up with this story because I wanted to write a story of a anime series have kids.(I made a digimon frontier one, but I deleted it since it was really bad). I didn't really know what I was going to do in the story at first, but now I got a lot planned. (hope I didn't get off the subject)I am kind of funny in real life, but I'm like Hinata. So shy and can't really talk above a whisper sometimes And when I make a joke, I usually mess up at it. And now for your last question…I did not mean to make Hina-chan suffer! It was Naruto's fault! Attack him with the sword! I'm not the one who impregnantated her! It was him! This whole thing is his fualt!…Thank you for your long review. If you have any more questions, I'll still answer them.

**Light of the Demons**- It really is funny to see Gaara try to kill Shikamaru-kun, huh? But I'm sure Temari will get to him first in the future and not just in Gaara's imagination.

**LaZyEnErGeTiC**- Actually…I'm planning on giving him s brother. I know Shikamaru-kun just wanted on boy and one girl…or at least that's what I remember…But, him having a brother is going to fit better in here than a sister, sorry. Tamaki can't say his 'r' because I wanted him to have a problem like everyone else in the Naruto series. (stop here if you don't want to read part of my life's story)And over the summer, my little cousin was bothering me to practice my speech, since I can't say them right either. I remembered in like way, way back, I was kinda teased then (no one does it now though)and thought about how Tamaki would be teased like Sakura was teased for her big forehead. But I'm not sure if I'm going to make him not to be teased or be teased in the story since I'm kind of afraid of the reviews. The flames are so scary to me!(starts crying) I want Hina-chan!

**Sonicxx80**- Hmm…For right now, it's a no. But, I'm planning on making sequels to this and when Hisoka is in a team, that's when I'll show Naruto teaching Hisoka, or at least I'll try.

**FullMetalZ3**- I'm sorry, but I don't know how to reply to your review since you didn't write much. But thank you for your review!

**reikage-sama -lord spirit shadow- aka eight-winged chimera aka shimera riku -chimera master-** I'll try to let Hinata punch Naruto in the face when she sees him. I'm sorry that it's going to take awhile for Hinata to come back.

**Lightning Bob-** Kitsune features really are cute, huh? That's why Hisoka has his own. I read some of your story and I like it. Keep up the good work and I do the same with mine.


	13. Racoons At The Park

**Declaimer:** Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did Naruto would not be drooling over a certain stupid pink haired girl, but instead over a certain sweet lavender eyed kunoichi.

**Lovelyanime: **I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a long time. I was busy during writer break and I wanted to work more one my new story. Anyway, this chapter is a little different from what I had planned for, but I think it's still good. It's going to take two chapters since I wanted to hurry and update. So, that means Hina-chan won't see Naruto until chapter…eighteen or nineteen. Yeah…Please don't hate me for all those who've been waiting for Hina-chan to come back. I am going to make her appear in chapter sixteen when she's with Ino at the other village. I just wanted people to know that. Okay, now that is settled… She is finally here! My favorite oc besides Hisoka! She is so-

**Kiba**: Will you knock it off already! You said you liked her how many times?! I think we get the point! You're so annoying and getting on my last nerve!

**Shikamaru**: (mumbles to himself) Someone's jealous or just pmsing.

**Lovelyanime**: (gasp) Kiba-kun…Yelled at me…He said…I'm annoying…(starts crying) I"m telling Hina-chan on you! (runs and hugs Hinata) Hina-chan! Kiba-kun is being mean!

**Hinata**: It's okay. What did he say? I'm sire he didn't mean it.

**Lovelyanime**: He said I was annoying and he hated me! He said he wishes that I was dead!

**Kiba**: I did not!

**Lovelyanime**: And you know what else he said? (hides evil smirk) He said Naruto is gay!

**Everyone's thoughts**: (besides Kiba, Hinata, Lovelyanime) Oh shit…(backs away from Hianata and Kiba)

**Lovelyanime**: He said that Naruto loves Sasuke and is always having Yaoi dreams of eachother.

**Kiba**: She's lying! I never said those things!

**Sakura**: I-I think we should start the chapter before there's going to be blood all over the place. Everyone say bye to Kiba…It may be his last appearance…

1/7/07 (first chapter of the new year!)

chapter 13- Raccoons At The Park

"Who's that girl? Is she new or just a visitor?"

"She's so weird looking. She kinda looks like that Hisoka kid. With the ears and stuff I mean."

"I think Hisoka is better looking than her."

"Shh! She's looking this way."

A girl's ears twitched slightly. She turned her head around to see Three older girls talking about her. She didn't know why they were talking about her, all she had been doing was sitting here and staring at the sand. Of course, she shouldn't be surprised. Everyone talked behind her back, even at home.

The girl had messy red hair that almost reached her shoulders. She had black rings around her light yellow emotionless eyes. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and had on a purple skirt. She had bandages around her neck that was not too tight to choke her. She had a blank expression on her face as her tail and ears did not move.

The three older girls just stared back at the girl they were talking about. "Wh-what are you looking at?!" One of the girls yelled when she had enough confidence.

"This is our sand box, you need to get out of it. We let you play in it long enough."

"Yeah, so maybe you should go to kaa-san before you get sand in your eyes."

The little girl's face remained emotionless. She just stared at the older girls as the sand behind them started moving and went towards them slowly. Some of the sand moved in front of two of the girl's faces as a whole bunch landed in the third's hair.

"Ahh! I got sand in my eyes!" The first girl rubbed her eyes.

"Pffft! Eww! How did it get in my mouth!" The second spat a couple times and even wiped her hand on her tongue.

"I just took a bath! Now I got to take another one! I don't like bathes!" The last girl tried to get the sand out of her hair, but couldn't.

The three girls ran off, leaving the one they were talking about behind. She just watched them run off to their parents, who were sitting at a bench, talking to each other. The girl shifted her light yellow eyes to the older kid's sand castle they were working on. She thought it was really good. She could never make one like that unless she used her sand. The castle was really interesting to her

She stood up and wiped the sand off her before walking to the sand castle. She sat back down, continuing to stare at it. She slowly lifted a hand to touch it, to see if it would tremble back to the ground or stay perfectly as it was. She was just an inch away when someone called to her.

"Gracia."

She drew back her hand and turned her head to see who called to her. There stood a man with red hair and black rings around his green eyes. He was leaning against a shaded tree and next to him was a large gourd.

"Come here." He said in a cold voice.

The girl just stared at him or a few seconds before doing what he said. She stood up once more and wiped the sand off her. She walked up to the man and smiled sweetly.

"Hai otou-san? Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

The man didn't change his expression on his face. "You know what you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play around. I am serious."

In a second, the little girl's sweet smile turned into an evil smirk. "They deserved it."

"I don't care. We are guests here in Konoha. You should not be treating the villagers like that."

"Demo otou-san, if we are guests here, shouldn't they be nice to us? They were saying mean things about me."

"I know, but you need to ignore it. Do I make myself clear?"

The girl's smirk was long gone as she stared, almost glaring, at her otou-san "…Hai."

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

Gracia was about to turn to her left when something- more like someone-knocked her to the ground. She landed on her back with the person right on top of her.

The red headed man stared at the young boy that knocked over his daughter. Normally, he would get mad and scare the boy half to death. He didn't though since he saw who it was.

"Hisoka?" He asked.

Hisoka was rubbing his head when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see who it was. "Gaara-san?…Gaara-san!"

"Hisoka!" Gaara looked to see who it was and was slightly surprised.

"Naruto?"

Naruto eyes widened when he saw his old friend. "Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"Well, you see-"

There was suddenly a large killing intent in the air. It didn't go everywhere in the park, but just around the tree. Gaara and Naruto looked down to see Hisoka still on top of a super mad Gracia.

"Gracia, stop that. Ask him to get off."

Hisoka looked down at the girl, his face was only about an inch from her face. They stared-more like Hisoka stared and Gracia glared at each other. Hisoka then grinned and said, "hi."

"Get off me. Now." She ordered him in a cold voice.

Hisoka stood up, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand while he offered his other to help her up. "Gomen na sai. I didn't see where I was going."

Gracia glared at him some more before standing up on her own. She walked over to her father and grabbed his pant leg. She then continued to glare at Hisoka.

Naruto couldn't believe it. This girl looked almost exactly like Gaara. This couldn't be his daughter, could it? Would Gaara have a child? His question was answered when he noticed something about her. Like Hisoka, she had animal like ears and tail.

"Oi Gaara-san! Who's she?" Hisoka asked as he went closer to get a better smell of her. She just glared at him more and held on to her father's pant leg tightly.

"She is my daughter Gracia. Tamaki's cousin."

Hisoka's face lit up more than ever. "That's you! Yay! Tamaki-nii-san told me a lot about you!" Hisoka went up to the girl and held out his hand. "I'm Hisoka! Nice to see you at last Gracia-chan!"

Gracia did not move as she looked at his hand. It was waiting for her to take it, but she didn't want to. Hisoka saw this and grabbed her hand instead. He then pulled her away.

"Come on! Lets go play together!"

Gracia face felt kind of weird when he touched her hand, but didn't know why. She felt her face with her other hand to find her cheeks warm. She didn't understand why it was warm. She was also surprised that he had not run away from her instead of dragging her along to play. That's what all the other kids did to her at home, so why wasn't he doing the same? She shook her head and snatched her hand back from Hisoka.

He looked back at her. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"You have no right to touch me." She stated. She walked back to her otou-san. "I want to go."

"Why don't you want to stay? Don't you want to go play with him?" Gaara asked his daughter.

She shook her head. "I want to go back to Temari-oba-chan."

"Well I want to talk to my old friend. You go and play with his son."

Gracia stood there for a few seconds before looking back at Hisoka. He was grinning at her as he waited for her to come back.. She didn't know what to do. He didn't seem to be like the other kids in the park, he seemed to be okay to be with. She slowly began to walk over to him, but it was to slow for Hisoka. He ran to her and pulled her hand, forgetting that she had told him not to. Gracia didn't do nothing though and just let him lead her to the sandbox.

Naruto was still in a daze from when Gaara had actually said that the girl was his daughter. Was this what Shikamaru said when having Tamaki helped make up Gaara's mind? Was he thinking of having a child? Who was it was Naruto's biggest question most of all.

"It has been a long time Naruto." Gaara snapped the blonde man out of his thoughts. "What have you been up to for all these years?"

"Huh? Oh, it's kind of a long story."

"I have time to listen."

Naruto then explained what he had been up to for the last few years. He explained about beating Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

"I had heard they were defeated. I should have known it was you." Gaara said

"Yeah, I guess you should've." Naruto laughed. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

"I have been doing the same old stuff except dealing with a few new things."

"Like Shikamaru getting Temari pregnant?"

"He is lucky I did not kill him for that." Gaara said in a cold voice. "But it is okay now, he hasn't done anything to make me angry."

"I'm sure he's to afraid to get you mad. Anyway, what about you? Who did you get pregnant?"

Gaara said nothing and just stared at Naruto. Should he talk about her? If he did, Gracia would most likely hear him with her ears. He looked over at Gracia as she watched Hisoka try to build a sand castle. He looked back at Naruto coldly. "That is none of your business."

A shiver went down Naruto's spine. He really did not like the way Gaara was looking at him. He did not want to ask why since Gaara would probably get angrier at him. But he really wanted to know, so he asked anyway. "How come? I just want a name and where she's from."

Gaara was no longer glaring at Naruto. He wondered if he should just tell him. It wouldn't be too bad if he did. "Her name was Yomiko. She used to live in the village hidden in the grass."

"Really? Were you guys going out or you just wanted a kid and looked for someone to have it with and found her?

"I thought you just wanted to know her name and her village."

"I have a lot of questions. It's been a while and I want to know what's going on."

"Fine, but I will ask you my own questions afterwards." Naruto nodded his head yes. "My father made an arranged marriage when I was about eleven years old. We got married when we were seventeen."

"Is she in Konoha? Can I meet her?"

"No……She is dead."

Naruto was slightly shocked. "Did she die during child birth like your kaa-san?"

Gaara shook his head. "She did _suicide_."

At the sandbox, Gracia's ears twitched and she looked over at her otou-san.

"Nani? Why the hell she do that?"

Gaara looked back at his daughter. She was just staring at him until Hisoka got her attention back to him. Gaara couldn't say the reason. If she heard him, it might make her have some…unpleasant memories.

"_Get that thing away from me! It's a monster!" She yelled after giving birth to Gracia._

Gaara remembered that day. He thought she knew about the Ichibi no Shukaku. Gaara thought his father told her parents before making the engagement. He should have known his father would pull something like this.

"She was unhappy with something."

Naruto followed his friend's gaze and saw Gracia. She could probably hear them. Naruto started to feel bad for asking. Gaara was most likely to be uncomfortable answering his questions.

"Do…Do you miss her?" Naruto asked he thought would be his last question.

Gaara looked back at Naruto. "Iie. In fact, I hope she is rotting in the pits of hell."

Naruto's eyes widened. He was definitely not expecting that. "N-nani?"

"She never cared for Gracia so why should I care for her?"

"Is it because she's part-"

"Demon? Hai. That is exactly it."

"I see…" Something came to Naruto mind. Something th Kyuubi told him. He said that there were some demons that gave some chakra to the container's children before they are born. The Kyuubi said he meant to give some chakra to Hinata, but Naruto doubted that. Maybe the Shukaku made Gracia turn out like that? Naruto decided to ask. "So when you guys were…conceiving Gracia…Did the Shukaku try to give chakra to your wife or Gracia?"

"Gracia. Shukaku didn't give a shit about Yomiko. He tried to tell me not to get involved with her, but I ignored him."

"Okay, I was just wondering about it."

Gaara watched Naruto and his gaze went to Hisoka. "Now Naruto, it is time for me to ask the questions."

"Hmm? Okay, go ahead and ask."

"Naruto…Has Hisoka ever say anything about something like 'the bad people'?"

"Huh? I think so…" Naruto thought about it and realized Hisoka had once.

"_Iie, the bad people will come and hurt me like last time," Hisoka buried his face into Kakashi's chest. Even though he was called the fearless kit by Naruto's friends, there was one thing that scared him no matter what._

"He did mention it the first day I got here. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Naruto. I need to warn you about them. And I'm going to tell you what they have done so listen carefully."

Naruto felt fear as he thought of something bad happening to Hisoka. He did not like the feeling at all. He wanted to go over to Hisoka and check if he was okay and would kill someone if he even found a scratch on his son. He went back to look at Gaara "What the hell happened?"

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime:** I think that's my best cliffhanger so far. Of course the readers might not like it, but they just have to deal with it. I got the idea for Gracia when I wanted Hisoka to be with someone and not have to be the only child of a container. There will be another person who is like Hisoka and Gracia, but he won't appear in a long time. I will mention him in the next chapter. I hope everyone liked Gracia. I couldn't think of another name for her and after watching FMA, I couldn't think of nothing but Gracia. So I named her after Maes Hughes's wife. I like Gracia because she's quiet, timid towards Hisoka, she's a lot like Gaara, and she's a very curious person. Like when she saw the sand castle and wondered why her cheeks felt hot, she will also be curious about other things in the future. I will talk more about Yomiko later on and what she did to make Gracia into a chibi Gaara. Okay, now all that is said, where is Hina-chan? I need to make sure she stays away from the next chapter, it might bring back some bad memories.

**Sasuke**: After nearly killing Kiba, she dragged Naruto off I think to his place. She was mumbling something about turning him back to being straight..

**Chouji**: Naruto is going to be one lucky bastard when Hinata is done with him.

**Lovelyanime**: ……He better not do anything perverted to her or else! But I guess I can let this one slide. He can keep her busy during the next chapter.

**Sakura**: Please review everyone. (sigh) I'm going to go heal Kiba before he dies from all the blood lost.

**Lovelyanime**: Oh! Will you tell him I hope he feels better and I love him? Even though he called me annoying, he's still on my Naruto hottest guys list.

**Comments!**

**Lovelyanime**: I'm only going to answer people's review when they have a question for now on. I said that in the chapter. I'm just reminding everyone incase they forgot.

**Dragon Man 180**: Well…I guess he was since he carried Kiba and Hisoka off. So it is his fault like it is Kiba's.

**FullMEtalZ3**: Because I didn't have one and didn't feel like going out and buying one.


	14. Tasogare

**Declaimer: **Lovelyanimedoes not own Naruto. If she did, the artwork would be really different. She also does not own the songs Red Hot(awesome song by Ellegarden), the barney song, and Truth (by Yuna Ito from the movie Nana)

**Lovelyanime**: I'm sorry for the long update. It's a new semester at school and I got a lot of homework. I also had a little difficulty with this chapter too. You know how writers block is. But must of all why I didn't update was because of a friend. He reads my stories and he messes with me all the time. I always threaten him that I won't update my stories. He didn't believe me until now! Mahahahahah!

**Sasuke**: So you punish your friend by punishing everyone else? You sure are nice.

**Lovelyanime**: Look who talking! You're not nace at all! And no! I did it because people can go after him instead of me for not updating. Then, he shall be chased around by everyone and I will sit back and watch. (laughs evilly) Anyway, sorry about this. I will make it up by adding a little special at the end and answer everyone's reviews( not just questions and I think I'll do that for now on). Just to let everyone know, Hina-chan is in here at the end of the chapter. Hope you like it.

Happy b-day to my little cousin Faith.

1/31/07

Chapter 14- Tasogare

Gracia's ears twitched and turned to look at her otou-san. She heard him say 'suicide.' She knew very well what suicide was. She heard it many times when everyone spoke about her kaa-san. In the beginning she did not know what it meant, but as time went on she found out what it was. She remembered the last time she saw her kaa-san. It was not very pleasant and Gracia was scared when it had happened.

"_Why won't you die." Yomiko continued to shake Gracia in her hands. "I wish I never given birth to you, you little demon. You ruined my life."_

She remembered very well what happened that day. She remembered her kaa-san shaking her that morning and that night when she was at a park by herself and an assassin was there to kill her. He told her that her kaa-san had sent him. She was lucky that the man had died before he had the chance to even leave a scratch on her. Later on, she heard that her kaa-san had jumped off a building somewhere. Gracia rubbed her bandaged neck as Hisoka got her attention. He had a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Hisoka asked. He was going to ask if she was okay since she looked kind of sad, but saw her rubbing her neck with the bandages. "Do you have an owey on your neck?"

Gracia did not say anything, but just nodded her head yes.

"What happened?"

Gracia thought about it for a moment. After the assassin was dead it was sort of a big blank to her. She remembered she was crying and there was a lot of sand coming toward her. She felt pain coming from her neck and then everything went dark for her. She woke up an hour later to her otou-san and Kankuro finding her on the ground. They both had a worried look on their faces like Hisoka does right now.

"I did it." She told Hisoka. She let her hand slip down from her neck and laid it on her lap.

"Why don't you have your otou-san kiss it?" Gracia gave him a questionable look. "When I have an owey, my kaa-san kisses it and it goes away really fast."

"It won't go away."

"Oh…Hey! I just noticed something!" Hisoka grinned.

"What is it?"

"You have a tail."

Gracia blinked a few times. He just noticed. How could he not have? They have been playing together for almost ten minutes and he just noticed?

"Baka." Gracia threw some sand at him.

"Hisoka dusted the sand off of him as he continued to smile. "That wasn't very nice."

"No duh." Gracia glared at him.

"You want to see Something?" Hisoka looked around the park, as if he was looking for someone. He looked slightly frighten as he looked to see who was at the park. He stopped and went back to Gracia. He raised his beanie in the front a little so only Gracia could see.

Gracia gasped a little at what she saw. He was just like her? That could not be possible, could it? Tamaki sometimes tells her that there was a boy that was like her, but she never listened to him and she did not really care then.

Hisoka put his beanie back down on his head. "My tail is in my pants. It makes a lump, but no one really notices it." He told her. He then continued to make the sand castle he was building. He looked back up at Gracia. "Are you sure you don't want to help me?"

Gracia just stared at him. He was just like her. Yet it did not seem that he was proud of what he was. Gracia was proud and did not care of people think of her, but she would hurt them with her sand she did it just for a chuckle. Like she did with those girls earlier when she used her sand. Hisoka though…He hid himself to make him look normal like everyone else. Perhaps people here judged him like people do to her at home.

'Except he pretends not to care but he does.' Gracia thought before she started to help Hisoka with the sand castle. Maybe, just maybe she can trust someone finally besides her family. Someone that knows how she feels almost every day. Someone who knew how it was being treated by others…

Meanwhile…With Gaara and Naruto

"This is very important Naruto. There is no joking around with this." Gaara warned his blonde friend. "There are people that are part of an organization called Tasogare."

"The Tasogare? I have never heard of them." Naruto said as he sat on the grass next to Gaara.

"They have only been around for year or so. "I only first learned about them when I received a message from Yugito in the cloud village."

"Who is Yugito?"

"Of all people you should know Naruto. She is like us. She is the container of Nibi no Nekomata. I have kept in contact with her for a long time. When I told her about having Gracia she decided to have another child herself. She had a boy and he turned out to be like Hisoka and Gracia. He too has ears and a tail like them. A year ago, Yugito sent me a warning of some people trying to kidnap her son. I kept an eye on Gracia for a while and found a man that was about to go through her window while she was sleeping. I killed him before he had the chance to get inside. After that I came here to Konoha to warn Hinata."

Gaara was silent for a moment. He was not sure if he should tell Naruto. He was afraid what his reaction would be, specially in the middle of a park.

"I have something to tell you, but you need to stay calm." Gaara looked back at Naruto. "You don't want to start yelling and such in front of Hisoka and everyone else, do you?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment before answering. "Just tell me what happened. And I'll try to keep quiet."

Gaara nodded. "It happened about a year ago…"

FLASHBACK (Gaara tells his POV to Naruto)

_I went inside the hokage's office, not even bothering to knock. Shikamaru and Temari were following me with Tamaki in Temari's arms. Tsunade-sama was talking to two of your friends, Kiba and Shino as Sakura stood next to her. She stopped when she saw me and asked what was going on._

"_Where is Hinata and Hisoka. I need to find them." I told her in a hurry._

"_I don't know. Hinata has the day off from the flower shop and has Hisoka. They could be anywhere in Konoha. What is going on?" She asked as she stood up from her seat._

"_Hisoka is in danger and Hinata could be too."_

_Everyone looked at me shocked. Kiba came up and spoke._

"_She should be waiting for me and Shino-"_

"_Shino and I." Shino coughed._

_Kiba gave Shino a 'this is no time for that' look. He stopped and continued. "She said when we come back from our mission she's going to prepare a picnic for us."_

"_Where?" I ordered more than asked._

"_At our old training ground." Shino told me._

"_Good. We need to hurry." I turned around to lave with Shikamaru behind me. Kiba and Shino looked at each other for a moment before following. Tsunade ordered Sakura to go as well in case they needed medical help. Temari stayed to tell Tsunade what was happening. _

_We all wen outside and Kiba hopped on Akamaru. I had him and Shino lead the way since I did not know where the training ground was. We all hurried, adding chakra to our feet to quicken our pase._

"_Do you mind telling what is going on Gaara?" Sakura finally spoke. "You tell us Hisoka and Hinata are in danger, but you never said from what."_

"_There are people after the demon container's children. They had already come to my village to get my daughter." I told her. "Kankuro is keeping her safe along with some chunnins and junnins."_

_We made it to a forest of trees and jumped to the branches. We continued to jump from one branch to another._

"_Why are they after them?" Shino asked._

_I was about to answer when we all heard a loud scream. It sounded a lot like Hinata. We soon came to a clearing and saw food scattered and a torn blanket and a picnic basket ripped to pieces. There were two men fighting Hinata as there were a dozen knocked out men lying on the ground. Hisoka laid unconscience and was bleeding from multiple cuts. Hinata was in a worse condition though. She had multiple cuts and bruises all over her. There was also a large gash on her leg that was bleeding badly. She was barely able to stand-and fighting no less. She was breathing heavily and held the side of her stomach._

"_I am not letting you have my son!" She yelled._

"_Hinata!" Kiba yelled as we all landed on the ground. Shikamaru told Sakura to go to Hisoka to heal his wounds' first. She ran to him and the rest of us went to Hinata's side._

_She looked to her friends, but did not smile. She was to tired. The two men also turned to see that we had arrived._

"_All of you stay out of this!" The first man yelled. "This has nothing to do with you."_

"_We just want the boy." The second man brought out a kunai. "Give him to us or you will all regret it."_

"_We will see about that!" Kiba growled before turning to Hinata. "Go have Sakura heal you. You are in no condition to fight."_

"_Iie…I have to…fight…I have to protect Hisoka…Myself" She said out of breath as she activated her byakugen._

"_You can not do this on your own." I stepped in front of everyone else. "I promise on Naruto's grave, I will help whatever it takes to keep you and Hisoka safe."_

_Everyone stared at me strangely. They thought it was weird for me to promise such a thing. It was just that you were my first friend and knew how it felt to be different. I just wanted to repay you by protect the ones you loved._

"_Are you all done babbling or are you ready to die where you stand?!" yelled the first man_

"_Shikamaru, think of a plan to take care of these men." I ordered. Shikamaru nodded and began to think of a hundred ways to defeat the men. "Hinata, go get healed by Sakura."_

"_Iie, I'm going to continue fighting." She refused to leave. I was thinking that she did not want to let you down like in the chunnin exams those years ago. She did not want to seem weak, especially in a situation concerning Hisoka._

"_I am tired of waiting!" The second man ran toward Hinata, but I blocked him with my sand. He moved and went toward Shino. Shikamaru made a hand sign and grabbed the second man with his shadow jutsu. "Wh-what the hell? I can't move!"_

"_How Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Lets just get this over with."_

_Shino brought his bugs out, Kiba and Akamaru looked as if they were about to kill and I brought out more of my sand. Hinata tried to go into the Hyuuga's stance despite the pain she was in. She was not able to and decided to just stop to rest like we told her too. The two men began to become afraid of what was going to happen next._

_(I have had really- and I mean REALLY bad writers block for the fight scene. So, Lets just skip this little part and see what happens afterwards, shall we?)_

_Kiba dropped the enemy on top of a pile of the other men. We all defeated the two men and it was quite easy. They had to be at least a chunnin level by the way they fought. It seemed they did not have much experience in battle._

"_That takes care of that." Kiba muttered. "How is Hisoka doing Sakura?"_

"_He's going to be okay. Just needs to rest for a while." Sakura sighed with relief. "Hinata come here so I can heal you too."_

_Hinata nodded and was about to go to Sakura when she fell to the ground. Kiba and Shino quickly went to her side, checking if she was okay. I heard some noises coming toward us and I looked to see who it was. Shikamaru also heard the noise and brought out a kunai, ready to attack. We waited for who it was and saw Temari, Tsunade, and some ANBU. _

_Tsunade went towards Hinata while Temari went to Shikamaru and the ANBU went to the pile of men. Tsunade started to heal Hinata while asking Sakura about Hisoka's condition._

END OF FLASHBACK (I know it isn't the best place to stop, but I can't think of anything else to write in there.)

"Hinata had to stay at the hospital for a while. Hisoka didn't have to, but Hinata told me since then Hisoka has been afraid of a lot of people outside of the village. We kept the men for questioning, but they did not say much. We had to execute them later on." Gaara watched Naruto carefully. He was just sitting there with a blank expression.

"It's…It's my fault they got hurt." Naruto said after a few minutes of silence. "I should have been here instead of pretending to be dead."

"It was not your fault Naruto. Even if you were still in Konoha back then, most likely you would not have been there in the training ground during that time." Gaara explained. "You might have been on a mission or at another training ground."

"Yeah, I guess…"

**Why don't you ask why the hell he hurt our mate!?** After hearing the story of people hurting Naruto's and his mate made him angry. And hearing about them hurting Hisoka made him even more angry.

_Kyuubi? Where have you been? I haven't heard a damn peep out of you for a long time. What happened?_ Naruto asked. _And what the hell do you mean ours?_

**I haven't had time to talk for the past chapters. The damn author said there wasn't enough room. Also, I live in your body so that makes that girl both ours.**

_I am not sharing her with you! _

**Fine, whatever, but this is not the time for that. Ask why they attacked in the first place.**

_I was going to._ Naruto came back to reality and asked what the Kyuubi told him to ask.

"They wanted to do what my village tried to me. They want to use our children as weapons." Gaara replied.

"Why do they want to do that?"

"Since they are half demons, they will be very powerful when they are older. They may be as strong as the demon they were born from. They may even be stronger, but no one is for sure."

"I see…Do you know anything else about the Tasogare?"

"It seems that someone sent all those people to test them. The men we caught told us they were trying to get in the organization. Tsunade believed the leader of the organization most likely used the men to see how well guarded our children were. They used them as sacrifices for their own experiment."

"Have they attacked since?"

"Luckily, no. We have been watching out for an attack, but nothing has happened."

"Has Yugito's kid been injured during their last attack?" Naruto asked, worried about the woman's child.

"Iie. They did not even get a scratch on him. Yugito captured the man that tried to get her child and that was how she found out about them going to get Gracia and Hisoka."

"Well, that's good he wasn't harmed. I guess Hisoka and Hinata were the only ones hurt then…"

"Like I said, it was not your fault. You should not put yourself down."

"I guess…Arigoto for telling me. Now lets raise our spirits up a little. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Gaara thought for a moment and remembered something. He glared at Naruto. "Shukaku informed me something me about something that may happen with our children."

Naruto did not like the glare Gaara was giving him and knew something bad was going to happen to him. "What is it that he told you?"

"Since our demons are like animals, they go into _heat_. And since our children are like our demons, they might go into heat as well."

"Heat? What is hea-Oh! Heat. Now I know…HEAT? What the hell do you mean they will go into heat?!"

"I mean when mating season comes they will get into heat when they are older. I'm sure the Kyuubi knew this too."

_KYUUBI! _Naruto screamed mentally.

**Hai? Is something the matter?** Kyuubi tried to be innocent, but for being a demon it was quite difficult.

_YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW I HAD A SON! YOU KNEW HE WAS HALF DEMON! YOU KNEW HE IS GOING TO GO INTO HEAT!_

**Did I kit? Did I?**

_HAI!_

……**Alright, I did. I am not sure if Hisoka will, but most likely he will if you let him near that perverted old man. What was his name…Ero-sennin was it? I believe so. Anyway, we will just have to find out in a couple of years.**

"Naruto." Naruto got out of his conversation with the Kyuubi when he heard Gaara.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked back up at Gaara and saw he was still glaring.

"If they do go into mating season, I will hunt you down if Hisoka ever touches Gracia."

Naruto could see a sign over Gaara's head saying 'over protective otou-san that will kill all boys on the planet so none can be near his daughter alert'. "Demo, why would you come after me?"

"Because you are his otousan. And as his otou-san you shall take full responsibility. Then, I will go after Hisoka."

"De-demo-"

"I do not care about all the things you have done for me. If Hisoka even thinks about Gracia, I will know. So you should be careful Naruto." Gaara picked up his gourd and puts it on his back. "I must leave now. Temari is expecting us back for lunch."

Naruto just nodded his head slowly. He was too afraid of the new Gaara as of right now. _I guess having a daughter makes you crazy…I am so glad Hisoka is a boy._

**I agree, but if Hisoka does try something we can always defeat Gaara. **

_What if we can't defeat him?_

**Then we will just have to leave the village for another few years.**

"Think about what I said Naruto. The Tasogare and mating season. If you have anymore questions, I'll be at Temari and Shikamaru's new home." Gaara went over to the sand box. "Gracia, we are leaving now."

Gracia looked over at her otou-san and back at Hisoka. He looked as if he was heart broken that she was leaving. Gracia stood up and wiped the sand off of her.

Hisoka got up too and hugged Gracia. "I hope we can play again."

Gracia had another unfamiliar heat in her cheeks again. After a second later, she pushed Hisoka away and went to her otou-san. She held onto his pant leg tightly.

Hisoka was confused for a moment then he remembered that she did not want him to touch her. "Gomen na sai."

Gracia just glared at him as she nodded slowly. She looked up at her otou-san, wondering if they were going to leave now. He was glaring off somewhere before taking Gracia's hand and walking away.

Naruto turned pale at Gaara's glare. He felt a killing intent coming from Gaara to him. _Why me? Why do these things happen to me?_

**Because you are the main character in the series. Of course everything is going to happen to you.**

_Gee, thanks for telling me._

**No problem kit.**

"Otou-san!" Hisoka ran up to Naruto. "Can we go get some ramen? I'm hungry." Hisoka made a little puppy-dog look.

How the hell does he does that? It was so kawaii, not even he could resist. Who taught him that anyway? Naruto wondered before getting up and stood. "Lets hurry then, it's almost lunchtime. All the seats might be taken."

Naruto and Hisoka headed to the ramen stand. They found two empty seats just in time. Naruto kept an eye on Hisoka in case he tried to add hot sauce in his ramen. Hisoka did not which made Naruto very happy that his throat was not burned. During this time, Naruto thought about the Tasogare. There was no way they were going to get his son as long as he was around. And he plans to stay for a long time…

Later that night…

Naruto made it to Iruka's apartment, tired from spending a day with Hisoka. He brought out a key Iruka gave him to open the door. He walked inside and went straight to the couch that he had been sleeping on for the last few days. He fell on the couch, about to fall asleep when he heard someone.

"Oi Naruto, how was your day?" Iruka asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Long." Naruto grumbled. "I never knew having a kid could be so tiring."

"You think that is hard, you should try working at the academy. While someone like you was in your class." Iruka laughed when he heard Naruto groan.

"Whatever. It wasn't just Hisoka. I talked to Shino who has gotten psycho and chased me with his bugs, Gaara telling me about the Tasogare." Iruka flinched when he heard the word Tasogare. "I couldn't get that out of my head. After getting some ramen I bumped into Lee and TK again, got away from them, but I ran into Kiba who was running from Shino and then ran after me. I ran to baa-chan's office so I could hide, but she was still kind of mad from yesterday. Got out of there and met up with Shikamaru and Tamaki which gave me a break. I dragged Hisoka everywhere and he was wild the whole time. I think baa-chan gave him some candy or something."

"Doesn't sound that bad."

"I was running all over Konoha with Hisoka. I couldn't just leave him somewhere so I could get away faster. I couldn't though and everyone was close to catching us. Plus, he kept wanting to stop to talk to the people that were chasing us." Naruto began to doze off.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Iruka went into his own room to sleep.

NARUTO'S DREAM

"_What going on?" Naruto asked himself confusingly. He had no idea where he was. He looked down and saw he was holding a guitar. He then looked back up when he heard some people. He saw Sakura, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and-_

"_Hinata?" Naruto's eyes widened. There she was. Her- along with the rest of his friends- were all fifteen again and sitting at a couple of tables. Naruto just stared at Hinata. She was so beautiful with that blush across her face._

"_Ready Naruto?" Naruto looked back and saw Neji, Kiba and Shino with instruments of their own. They all looked as they were fifteen again too._

"_What's happening?" Naruto asked his Hyuuga friend._

"_How could you forget? This was your damn idea." Neji sighed. "You wanted to do a song for Hinata and everyone."_

"_I did? What song?"_

"_Don't act like you don't know. Now play."_

"_Err…a-all right." Naruto looked over at Hinata. He stopped wondering what was going on when he saw her eyes. _

"_G-good luck, N-Naruto-kun." She whispered. Even though it was low he could still hear it._

_Without knowing it, Naruto began to play the guitar with everyone else starting to play as well. Naruto took a deep breath and began to sing._

**Wake me up before you leave  
I've got an interview today  
I wanna job so don't forget to lend me  
Some for train  
**

_Naruto continued to stared at Hinata as she just stared back at him. He did not know what everyone else was doing, but he did not care. All that mattered was Hinata and Hinata alone._

_  
_**I'm growing up to be a better man  
But I always fail I'm still a dirty bug  
I wanna grab the flag  
But there's always someone faster**

**  
I'm trying to live a bit seriously  
But what's on my mind is you know always girls  
Vitaminize me  
Pass me the potato chips  
**

_Jiraiya came into the room, wondering what was going on. He heard some music from outside and wanted to find out what it was. After seeing it was his old pupil he decided to stay._

_  
_**You know what  
When nothing's going right  
You know what  
It's like a magic thing **

I got the music playing loud in my head  
I got a red hot chili blows it away  
I got the music playing loud in my head  
Turn the blinker off we go straight ahead

I'm going down like 20 times a day  
It could be less or maybe the same as you  
And I'm floating up more than  
A million times a day

_Lee stood up from his seat and started to say things about the springtime of youth. He also said something about Naruto was a wonderful singer and guitar player._

**  
I'm trying to live a bit cautiously  
But what's on my mind is always having fun  
I know nicotine kills  
But quitting smoking kills me now  
**

_Shikamaru lit up his cigarette and sucked in the smoke. He smirked at the people on stage. He mumbled a 'troublesome' as Temari laid her head on his shoulder._

_  
_**You know what  
When nothing's going right  
You know what  
It's like a magic thing **

I got the music playing loud in my head  
I got a red hot chili blows it away  
I got the music playing loud in my head  
Turn the blinker off we go straight ahead

As always things won't be better  
As always no one understands  
As always I'll do anything  
As always if it makes you laugh

_Hinata's smile got bigger and bigger. Naruto was doing so well, she wished this would last forever. Everyone was watching his performance and knew no one would say anything bad about it afterwards. It was too good to say something bad about it._

_  
_**I'm growing up to be a better man  
But I always fail I'm still a dirty bug  
I wanna grab the flag  
But there's always someone faster **

I got the music playing loud in my head  
I got a red hot chili blows it away  
I got the music playing loud in my head  
Turn the blinker off we go straight ahead

I got the music playing loud in my head  
I got a red hot chili blows it away  
I got the music playing loud in my head  
Turn the blinker off we are heading ahead

_Naruto looked around to see everyone clapping their hands. He scratched the back of his head as a grin came to his face._

"_That was pretty good Naruto." Sakura said. "But don't you think you can play something better?"_

"_What do you mean Sakura? That was really good." Tenten tilted her head to the side slightly._

"_I mean he should play something more…Romantic."_

"_Why do you want us to play that? Kiba asked._

"_Well…" Sakura eyed Sasuke and blushed. "I just think it would be nice."_

"_Is that what you really want Sakura-chan?" Lee asked as he came up in front of her. "If so, I shall play something for you myself!"_

"_Lee ran and jumped on top of the stage. He stole the microphone from Naruto. He cleared his throat as a song everyone knew to well came out of now where. Everyone went to cover their ears for what was about to come_

**I love you**

**You love me**

**We're a happy family**

_Sakura's eyes widened from horror. She HATED this song so much. And Lee was singing it! Sasuke watched this too and his right eye began to twitch. How dare he sing to HIS Sakura. He was so going to pay later on._

**With a great big hug**

**A kiss from me to you**

_Lee blew a kiss to Sakura that she dodged. Sasuke got up and jumped on stage. He strangled Lee with his hands saying 'I'll kill you.' Kiba and Neji tried to pull Sasuke away from Lee. _

_Jiraiya snuck onto stage to talk with a certain blonde singer holding a guitar. "You know, you should sing something sexy. I'm sure that Hinata girl would love it and give you a little something later." Jiraiya grinned pervertedly._

"_What was that?" Naruto was furious now. Shino held him back so they would not have another person killing someone else._

"_Why don't you sing Hinata? You have a really pretty voice," Tenten told her._

"_I-I don't kn-know." Hinata blushed. What if Naruto did not like her voice? She was too afraid to find out._

"_Don't worry. Tenten and I will play the interments. I'm sure Sakura will too. We'll be right there behind you." Ino came in, wanting to hear Hinata's voice._

"_Sure, I'll help." Sakura said._

"_Ano…A-all right."_

"_Great, now I'll clear out the stage." Sakura jumped on top of the stage. "QUIET!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the pink haired kunoichi. "GET OFF THE DAMN STAGE OR ELSE!"_

_Everyone did what she said, not wanting to make Sakura any angrier._

"_Good. Now, you better watch the next performance. If I catch you look the other way or look bored so help me I will MURDER YOU ALL! Got that?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Okay then, girls you can come up now."_

"_Why the hell do guys like her?" Gaara wondered._

"_I do not like her. I LOVE HER!" Lee watched his future wife as she picked up the guitar._

"_Say anything else and I'll kill you." Sasuke glared at the green freak shinobi._

"_Hinata-chan looks pretty." Naruto grinned like an idiot._

"_Ino looks pretty good in that lighting." Kiba said to himself._

"_I agree." Shino said. Kiba and Shino looked at eachother for a moment before going to watch the girls._

"_Tenten does look nice today." Neji blushed a little, hoping no one would notice._

"_Don't you want to go up there?" Shikamaru asked Temari who still had her head on his shoulder._

"_Nah. I want to be right here with my Shika-kun."_

"_Shikamaru and Temari, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Kankuro and Chouji sang while trying to keep their laughter down._

"_SHUT THE HELL UP OVER THERE!" Sakura yelled to Kankuro and Chouji._

"_All right, lets get this show on the road!" Tenten pointed towards Jiraiya- who was by a piano- to star playing. Hinata let out a sigh. She looked at Naruto and smiled._

**Let me stay with you  
Kizutsuke au no ni  
Naze konna ni motomete shimau no  
Don't you know my heart ?  
Sunao ni narezu ni ita no  
Tada hitotsu no ai ga hoshii no ni**

**Meguriaeta kiseki wo shinjite  
Kanadete yukitai anata e no melody  
Moshi mo subete wo nakushite shimatte mo  
Kono omoi wa eien na no  
It's my truth **

"_Wow, Hina-chan has a really pretty voice." Naruto said aloud. Everyone around him nodded their heads in agreement._

**Believe in yourself  
Tsumazuita toki mo  
Aruitekita namida wo nugutte  
Open up your heart, omoide no saki ni kitto  
Ashita to iu kibou ga aru kara**

**Give me your loneliness  
And I'll give you my tenderness  
Wasurenai de ite ano hi mita yume wa  
Hanareteite mo kono mune ni itsudemo  
Kanjite iru anata dake wo  
It's my truth**

"_Oh Shika-kun, don't you just love this?" Temari asked as she looked up at his face._

"_Yeah, but Sakura is very troublesome." Shikamaru answered her._

"_It's good as long as you are here." She kissed his cheek. Gaara was watching this and had a blood thirsty stare at Shikamaru._

**Tsunagaru hoshi ga sasayaki kakeru  
Tomadou kokoro wo te ga shinagara  
Deai to wakere hito wa sagasu no  
Itsuka musubi aeru tsuyoi kizuna wa**

**Sekaijuu no kanashimi mo subete  
Uketomete mo ii anata no tamenara  
Sekaijuu kara okizari ni sarete mo  
Sono hitomi wo shinjite iru  
It's my truth **

_All was dead quiet after the music had died down. No one said a word since they were to shocked(or in Shikamaru and Temari's case, to busy making out.) Who knew Hinata could sing! Who knew Ino was so hot (thought by Kiba and Shino)! Who knew Jiriaya could play a piano! Who knew Naruto was an baka!_

"_Oi! I heard that!" Naruto yelled._

"_Dude, who are you talking to?" Kiba asked. "You've been yelling at thin air for the past couple chapters."_

"_Err…No one?"_

"…_Whatever." Kiba._

"_Do you guys think you can do that again? This time in English?" Chouji asked as he opened a new bag of potato chips._

_The girls just looked at eachother. Should they? It would help the author for when people ask for the english song lyrics._

"_O-okay then, but r-real quick." Hinata said into the microphone. Tenten pointed at Jiraiya to start again. He groaned and mumbled something about wanting to do some research at the hot springs now._

**Let me stay with you even if it hurts both of us  
Why must I always demand so much  
Don't you know my heart could never stay put  
There's simply only one love I want **

**Believing in miracles we can come across  
I go on playing a melody for you  
Even if I end up losing everything  
This feeling is forever, It's my truth **

**Believe in yourself even when you stumble  
Wipe your tears as you walk on  
Open up your heart beyond the memories, surely  
There is a hope we call tomorrow **

**Give me your loneliness  
and I'll give you my tenderness  
Don't forget the dream we saw that day  
Even if we're separated, in this heart  
I will feel you forever, It's my truth **

**Your whisper reaches the scattered stars  
Illuminating my confused heart  
In every encounter and farewell, what people search for is  
This strong bond that will unite them someday **

**All the sadness throughout the world  
If it's for you, I can take it all in  
Even if the whole world deserts me  
I believe in those eyes, It's my truth **

"_That was awesome Hina-chan!" Naruto jumped onto the stage and hugged the shy girl. Her face went all red as she told him thank you._

"_Oh Sakura-chan! You were so wonderful up there!" Lee went to run on stage, but he was tripped._

"_Stay away from her you dumbass!" Sasuke said not caring that he was ooc._

"_It is not me that is the dumbass!" Lee got up from the ground and went into a stance. "Come Sasuke! We shall fight for Sakura-chan's love! Let me warn you though, I have the springtime of youth on my side!"_

"_I hate the way you talk! You're on!" Sasuke and Lee began a huge fight as Sakura decided to get some sake._

"_Ino that was a very good performance." Shino told the blonde girl when she went to sit back down._

"_Ano…Thanks I guess." Ino thought it was strange for Shino to talk to her. They were never really friends so it was strange._

"_Oi Ino! I think you were hot up there." Kiba grinned at her._

_Ino wanted to punch Kiba across the room for saying that. Yet, she was blushing from the comment too._

"_Okay…"_

"_Why don't you leave her alone Kiba. She does not want to be around someone like you." Shino glared at his friend from under his sunglasses._

"_And you think she rather wants to be around a bug freak like you? I don't think so!"_

"_She would rather be with someone smarter and smell nicer than you."_

"_Why the hell are you guys fighting?" Ino thought this was not normal. Did they have a crush on her or something? She hoped not…_

_Shino took Ino's hands making her blush. "Ino, without you I would be nothing. Without you I would be…Ssshhhh."_

"_That was the dumbest thing I have ever heard! This is how you do it!" Kiba took Ino's hands from Shino. "Will you have my puppies with me?"_

_Ino's eyes widened like dinner plates. "I think you guys are drink!"_

"_Let go of her or else." Shino warned._

"_Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"_

_Shino looked over and saw Lee and Sasuke still fighting. No one bothered to do anything about it this time. "We will fight over her like they are for Sakura."_

"_All right! You're on!" Kiba and Shino began to have their own fight together._

"_I think I would have Chouji over these guys." Ino said out loud and looked over at her teammate. Right now, he was making out with his bag of potato chips. "Then again…" She sighed and got up to have sake with Sakura,_

"_So Neji what did you think?" Tenten asks her teammate._

"_It was very good." Neji looks around to make sure no one was watching. He leans into Tenten's ear and whispers something that makes her blush._

"_O-okay then. I don't mind."_

_Neji grabs her hand and leads her into a closet. When they shut the door, weird sounds come from the inside. No one bothered to see what it was._

"_Well I'm off to do my research." Jiraiya heads to the door._

"_I guess I'll come to. Everything is getting a little to weird here." Kankuro says as he follows Jiraiya._

"_You want to come with me to the hot springs?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

_Jiraiya got all teary eyed over this. "No one never wants to come to go to the hot springs with me!"_

_Kankuro was having second thoughts when Jiraiya pulled his arm and dragged him towards the hot springs._

"_**Get the hell of my sister!"** Came a demon-like voice._

_Shikamaru and Temari jumped from eachother to see Gaara with his sand out._

"_Gaara? What do you want? Can't you tell that we are busy?" Temari was pissed off now that her make-out session with Shikamaru was interrupted._

"_**I am going to kill him!"** Gaara was about to use his sand to kill Shikamaru when he saw Temari's sand. She hit him on the head with it. His sand did nothing to protect him._

"_N-nee-an. Y-you hurt me." Tears started to come down Gaara's face. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Gaara ran out of the room._

_Temari started to feel bad for her youngest brother and thought about going after him._

"_Now that is over with, lets make-out." Shikamaru grabbed her, but she pulled away._

"_Is that all you think about? Don't you feel bad for Gaara? Don't you care about my feelings?" _

"_Hmm…Yes, no and a little."_

"_Why you! Wrong answers genius!"_

_The next thing, Shikamaru fell to the ground dead. Temari stabbed him in the chest with a sward she got from out of no where. She grabbed Shikamaru's feet and started to drag him away so she could bury his body. No one in the room witnessed this incident. They were to busy fighting eachother, drinking sake, making out with someone or had already left._

"_So what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked Hinata. They were still on stage talking to each other._

"_Ano…A-anything you w-want to do N-Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed a little more._

"_Okay then, lets see…" Naruto went into a thinking pose. He thought of something and was about to say it when he heard someone._

_**I have an idea.** Came the demon voice._

_Naruto looked behind his shoulder before going in front of Hinata to protect her. "What the hell are you doing here?!"_

_**Is that any way to treat me kit?** The Kyuubi was on the stage. He was not as big as he usually was and instead was a little bigger than Naruto. **I was watching your dream and decided to pay a visit.**_

"_How many times do I have to tell you?! Stop watching my dreams! They're private dammit!"_

"_Naruto-kun?" Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder._

"_Just a second Hina-chan."_

_**I know what you were about to say. You wanted to mate with her, didn't you kit?** The Kyuubi grinned pervertedly._

_Naruto blushed. "N-n-no I wasn't!"_

_**Well can I then? Just for a few ho-**_

_Naruto hit the Kyuubi on the head with a large hammer that he mysteriously found. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!!!"_

_The Kyuubi whined as he rubbed his head. **I was only joking**_

"_Yeah right. I bet you're in heat right now!"_

…_Maybe…_

"_Get out of here!"_

_**Fine. I will leave, but I'll be back. Just watch and see.** The Kyuubi began to disappear. **Remember, I live in you. So I can mess with you any other time I want.** There was a loud sound of laughter when the Kyuubi was finally gone._

"_We'll see about that." Naruto turned to Hinata who had seen the whole thing._

"_Gomen, I didn't mean for you to see that." Naruto rubbed the back of his head._

_Hinata blushed. "Wh-what he said was true Naruto-kun? Did you want to…" She could not finish with out turning red._

"_Of course not!…I may have wanted to make out."_

_Hinata giggled and grabbed his hand. She was leading him so they could leave, there was no way she was going too make-out in front of everyone. They heard something in the closet. They wondered what it was so they opened the closet door to see what it was._

"_Omg. What are you two doing?" Naruto nearly yelled._

_Inside were Neji and Tenten. Nothing was wrong with that…Except they changed into each others clothes. Neji was jumping up and down so he could put on Tenten's pants when he they were caught._

"_Ano…It's not what it looks like." Tenten told Naruto and Hinata nervously._

"_We'll just pretend we didn't see anything." Naruto said. Hinata nodded her head in agreement. They shut the door and walked away very slowly._

"_I-I think we sh-should get going." Hinata pulled Naruto and they left the building. They could not stay in there for another second after what they saw._

END OF DREAM

Naruto opened his eyes to find the sun was already morning. He sat up to stretch his arms over his head. He sat still after to think about his dream.

_Huh, that was weird…I didn't know I could play the guitar._

**That's it? That was the only weird thing? Not the oocness in your friends? Not how Jiraiya knew how to play a piano? Not Kiba and Shino having a crush over Ino? Not them fighting over her? Not Sasuke in a rage to kill Lee? Not Chouji making out with a bag of chips? Not Kankuro going off to do research with Jiraiya? Not Gaara crying like a little five year old? Not Temari killing Shikamaru? Not how you remembered those song in your dream? Not me wanting to mate with your girl? Not Tenten and Neji switching cloths? Not how I can remember all your friend's names?** Kyuubi tried to catch his breath.

Hmm…Nope.

…**Whatever. Just get ready so you can see Hisoka today.**

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in another village laid a young woman asleep in a bed. She slowly opened her to reveal to everyone that they were lavender with no pupils. She sat up and looked around the room. She saw her blonde friend still asleep in her own bed and it was morning.

The woman sighed. "It was just a dream." She looked out the window. "Naruto-kun."

End of chapter

Lovelyanime's translations

Tasogare- twilight

Nibi no Nekomata- two tailed cat

**Lovelyanime**: It is done! After all this time it is finally done! I hope you liked the HisoGra part in the beginning. Aren't they cute?! I don't know much about Yugito. I only know what she looks like, what village she lives in, and what demon she has. I don't know how old she is and if she has any other children. So maybe in a review someone can tell me about her. I didn't know what to call the Tasogare and thought about calling them Midnight or something, but it was kind of stupid. The Tasogare people won't come back until Hisoka is twelve. I didn't plan for the Tasogare to come this early in the story and the Hyuugas' were the original people that were going to hurt Hisoka. Then I thought no and had the Tasogare fight instead. I'm sorry I didn't add the fighting scene, but I couldn't do it. Hope everyone forgives me. Oh! And when Hisoka and Gracia going in heat will happen when they're fifteen. Don't worry, nothing happens. Naruto locks Hisoka up in his room so he won't escape.(lol) Gaara is a huge over protective father like other fathers in real life. My dad is one because when he took my guy friend home from our house, he warned him about a few things. My friend told me the next day and I laughed since I didn't expect my dad to do something like that. Also, I thought that having the dream would be a good a idea. It would make the chapter longer, have Hinata in it(so people can be patent a little longer for her return), have a little Naruhina, and a whole bunch of funny random things going on. Don't ask me why, but for some reason I always imagine Naruto singing the song 'Red Hot'. I think 'Animal I have become' reminds me of Naruto the most, but not him singing it. I love the song Truth! I listen to that song like everyday along with Red Hot. The music video is pretty goo too. As for Lee singing…I watch the amv 'real ninjas' and thought it was funny with Lee. So I decided to put it in the chapter just for more funniness. I wanted to do something weird and funny for Neji and Tenten and them switching cloths came to my mind…I'm a weird person to think up that part.

(Hinata and Naruto comes back. Naruto looks like a wreck.)

**Chouji**: You okay Man? You look like a mess.

**Naruto**: I'm better than okay! I'm wonderful!

**Shikamaru**: How troublesome. Can we just answer the reviews now?

**Lovelyanime**: Sure, why not? Nothing else to talk about.

**Comments!**

**Silver Warrior**- I didn't really know about them being enemies in the japanese folklore.(I only know a few things on japanese culture.) Gracia thinks Hisoka is her rival, I hope that is good.

**Miscellaneous-Soldier** -I hope the chpter was long enough for you. I don't really write long chapters because it's easier for me and I don't take forever to update. I hope putting the dream with some naruhina made you happier about the story. And you are right. All pairings like narusaku can go to hell! I absolutely hate that pairing most of all!

**Dragon Man 180**- I'm glad you like Gracia and she will learn soon enough. I think I'll do a chapter when TK watches Hisoka, Gracia and Tomaki. I'm not sure if I want to do it though. I didn't know Yugito has a daughter so now, it won't be her. It's going to be a boy that Hisoka and Gracia will meet when they are twelve. And I think I agree with you. I don't think Naruto was resisting and had a grin like that. He did seem like he did enjoy himself when he came back.

**scione**- Thank you!

**anonymous**- I'm sorry you hate me, but I don't mean to put a lot of cliffhangers. I can't promise there won't be anymore though. There won't be for the next couple chapters if that is okay. Thank you for saying the chapter was good and I tried to make the chapter longer. I'm not really good with making long chapters, that's why I make them kinda short.

**Emperor Bass exe**- Thank you! I redid the last chapter and I try to use grammer and spelling checks. But I don't because I'm lazy and it's so troublesome. I don't want to bring Orochimaru( I hate him!) back, but I was thinking of Kabuto to return. The story has a long way to go so I have enough time to think I about it.

**Static44**- Shukaku wan't doing it just for Gaara, but for himself. He didn't like her and definably didn't want her as his mate. Naruto doesn't hurt anyone in this chapter, but he might in the future. Not sure yet. Hinata reaction will always be the same reaction or beat him to a pulp. Whatever it is, I'm not telling. Just going to have to wait and see.

**Light of the Demons**- I agree with you. People who do that are absolutely wrong to do something like that. They are bastards. And ano…Would it really help to kill her with a shotgun when she is already dead? Or will it just give her pain? Whatever, thanks for the review.

**Imperor Gimp**- I'm sorry I keep everything repetitive, but there is something to the stories. The chapter aren't fillers, they're just showing how Naruto's friends have been while he was gone and to see how much they have changed. In chapter two, I think, it said Hinata will be gone for a week. That's why it's taking a while. I hope Hinata being in this chapter makes you feel better.

**Lyra the Soreress of Scholors**- Thank you! I'm glad you were looking forward to the chapter. Hope you look forward to the next, it has Jiraiya in it.

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN**- Sorry I didn't upate in a while, specially after a cliffhanger. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**kyuubifan**- Sorry, you'll have to wait a while for them to reunite. But this has some naruhina in so I hope it makes things up. And I could tell you what Hinata will do, but I don't want to ruin it for you.

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru** - Thank you! I'll try to update the next chapter faster than this one.


	15. First Words

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto…If she did Naruto would most likely would've been a girl…( I like to make the main character a girl when I make up a story. I do make them guys sometimes, but I mostly make them girls.)

**Lovelyanime**: It seems a lot of people liked the last chapter. Some people liked the Tasogare and want to see Naruto beat them, some liked HisoGra and want to see more of it. Some liked Gaara being a over protective father and want to see Gaara going after Naruto if Hisoka does something, and people even want to see what happens when mating season comes along. (lol) A lot of people liked the dream at the end which I am glad for. Now I don't have to think of Naruto singing Red Hot anymore since I wrote it down…Now I think of him singing Stereo Man and My Favorite Song, both by Ellegarden…I think I have a problem with Naruto singing Ellegarden songs. Oh well. After seeing people liking the dream, it got me an idea of writing a story of all the Naruto cast having weird dreams. Like the first chapter will be Kakashi then Sasuke in the next chapter afterwards. But I won't write it until I'm done with all my other stories I'm doing right now. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I have been really been busy. I've been writing Zodiac U for awhile now because the next chapter was long and hard for me. Then I updated Lolita Girl too and now I'm trying to write the next chapter for Reiya. I haven't updated that in a long time. Okay, now that is settled, lets start the chapter.

**Sasuke**: Aren't you going to do something like you always do in a beginning of a chapter?

**Lovelyanime**: Hmm…I can't really think of anything to do. Unless…(grins) I think I'll do that. Oh Naruto! (walks up to Naruto)

**Naruto**: What do you want you evil crazy writer?

**Lovelyanime**: This. (starts beating up Naruto) There.

**Naruto**: Itai! What was that for?

**Lovelyanime**: (shrugs) I don't know. I was just bored and felt like doing it.

3/28/07

Chapter 15- First Words

"There's the target; You see them?" Whispered a voice behind a bush next to Konoha's entrance.

"Hai!" Came another, but much younger voice whispered behind the bush.

There in front of the entrance were four young women entering the village. They had stopped to look at a map of Konoha since it was their first time visiting. The people behind the bush were watching them carefully.

"You remember the plan?" Asked the older voice.

"Hai!" Said the younger voice.

"Good. Now lets do it."

"Hai!"

"…"

"…"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get out there!"

"Oh! Gomen na sai!"

A blur of orange came out of the bush. It ran toward the women until it bumped into one of them. The four women looked down to see Hisoka rubbing his head as he sat on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asked the woman Hisoka ran into.

The young kit looked up with tears threatening to come out. He was shaking slightly as he stood up. He looked around and looked scared for his life. The women saw this and started to worry about the boy.

Hisoka looked up at the women. "H-have y-you s-seen m-my Jaiaiya-ji-san?" He asked shakily. "W-we were walking a-and I ran a-after a-a inu (dog). Wh-when I s-stop I-I c-couldn't find my Jiraiya-ji-san."

The four women felt sorry for Hisoka. He was lost and could not find his ji-san. They had to do something.

"Why don't we help you look for him?" Asked one of the women.

Hisoka wiped his teary eyes with his right hand. "O-okay."

The third woman grabbed his hand before they started to walk. "So where do we look first?" She asked.

They stopped, not knowing their way around the village. They went back to look at the map again. During this time, Hisoka made a signal with his free hand at the bush he came out of. Suddenly, the one and only perverted ninja and author of the famous 'Icha, Icha Paradise' series jumped out. He ran over to the women and Hisoka as he had a huge perverted grin on his face.

"Hisoka!" He yelled, getting the women's attention. "Where have you've been?!"

"Jiraiya-ji-san!" Hisoka let goes of the woman's hand so he could run to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya picked Hisoka up to hug him. He whispered to him, "good job. Now time for part 2 of the mission."

"Hai Ero-sennin." Hisoka whispered back before forcing tears to his eyes. "Gomen na sai! I didn't mean to get lost!"

Jiraiya looked up at the women. "Arigotou for finding him for me. I don't know what I would do with out him."

"It is no problem at all and we didn't exactly do anything. He just jumped into us, that's all." The fourth woman finally spoke.

"Well let me thank you for your troubles anyway. I see you are new here." He said, staring at the map they were holding. "Why don't I show you young ladies around? And maybe I can show you a nice stream where you can swim at. I take my grandson there all the time."

"Hai! It's really is fun! I love swimming!" Hisoka said after all the fake tears were gone.

"Well, we have been traveling for a few days without much rest. So I think we should find a hotel instead of swimming." The first woman thought out loud.

"Yeah, but it has been hot. Why don't we cool down at the stream and then find a hotel?" The second suggested.

"After going to the stream I can show you where the best hotel in Konoha is." Jiraiya said, not wanting the women to leave him.

They all talked about it and decided to the stream. Of course they had their doubts since they did not trust the Jiraiya. But since his grandson would be there, they were sure he would not try anything. At least they hope so.

Hisoka pulled the third woman's hand. "Come on! Lets hurry! It's just this wa-" He stopped as he smelled the air.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the woman when Hisoka let go of her hand.

Hisoka went down on all four and smelled the ground. The women stared at him confusingly as Jiraiya went next to him.

"Is something wrong Hisoka?" He asked Hisoka.

Hisoka lifted his head. "I smell otou-san."

Jiraiya was slightly shocked. "Your otou-san? Hisoka…He's not around."

"I know." Hisoka got up on his feet. "He's coming from the ramen shop. He'll be here soon."

Jiraiya was starting to worry about the young boy. Didn't Hinata ever tell Hisoka that Naruto was dead? He could have sworn she did.

"Hisoka, listen, lets just go swimming and we'll talk about your otou-san."

"Excuse us," Jiraiya looked over at the women. "Is something the matter?"

Jiraiya thought about it for a second and finally realized what Hisoka was doing. He was still acting. If the women felt sorry for Hisoka, they would want to do more than swimming with them. They would want to stay longer so they can comfort him. Jiraiya grinned at this. Perhaps Hisoka had Hinata's brains after all.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that his otou-san passed away a while back and he doesn't understand it all yet. So he still thinks his otou-san is going to come back." Jiraiya brought out a tissue-that he usually uses to put up his nose when bleeding- to wipe his eyes. "The truth is, his otou-san won't come back and I am all he has left."

"Demo Ero- Jiraiya-ji-san, my otou-san is back. I saw him yesterday."

"I'm sure you did…I'm sure you did." Jiraiya hugged Hisoka as tears came pouring down Jiraiya's face like Lee.

"Oh, you poor thing." The women surrounded Hisoka and Jiraiya, who was trying his best to hide his grin. Hisoka tried to get out of Jiraiya's arms so he could greet his otou-san, but it was no use. He gave up and decided to continue his mission Jiraiya gave him.

"May I hold him?" Asked the first woman.

"Iie, I want to hold him." The second said.

"You two are no good with children, so I'll carry him to the stream." The third spoke up.

"You? If I remember correctly, you dropped your nephew when he was only two." The fourth woman said knowingly.

This started a fight between the four women. Jiraiya wanted to continue to watch, hoping they would pull each other's hair and cloths, but did not. He wanted to stop them so they could go to the stream where they will only be wearing bathing suits. That was much better than them fighting.

"Ladies, ladies! Please settle down." The women stopped and put their attention on Jiraiya. "You can all hug him and squeeze him like a stuffed animal. You just need to take turns."

The women nodded their heads and agreed. They stopped fighting… Until they started to fight over who would go first. Jiraiya sighed. This was going to take longer than he thought.

"Oi! What's going on over there?"

Jiraiya froze. That voice…It sounded so…familiar. It sounded like someone annoying he knew, but more mature. He hated that familiar voice, but still liked it. An image of someone's face popped into his mind that could belong to the voice, but it was not possible. That person was long gone though…Right?

"Otou-san!" Hisoka was finally able to get out of Jiraiya's arms who he was deep in thought. He ran over to the tall blonde man in orange and hugged his leg.

"How are you this morning Hisoka?" Naruto asked his son as he patted him on the head. Naruto had just started looking for Hisoka after eating his ramen. The Kyuubi had increased his smelling to search for his son.

Hisoka was about to answer when the women spoke up. "Are you his otou-san?"

Naruto was going to say yes when he too was interrupted.

"Of course he is not, it's just…" Jiraiya sighed. "This man here resembles Hisoka-kun's otou-san so much, that Hisoka-kun believes it is him at times. It is far from the truth though. For this man is merely using genjutsu so Hisoka will think that his otou-san is still around. This man tries his best to make my grandson feeling better every day. Hisoka-kun misses his otou-san to much for me to do anything about it. I suppose it was him yesterday that Hisoka-kun saw."

"What are you talking abou-" Naruto was interrupted once more by the women. They were now by Hisoka's side and saying things like 'you poor thing,' or 'you are so brave.'

"Now I must reward this man for his kindness. I am sorry that I will not be able to take you swimming, but perhaps later? After you all are settled in?"

The four women agreed and asked Jiraiya directions to a hotel. He told them the best one to go to was just down the street and to their left. He also told them where the stream was located at and said Hisoka and him were probably unable to go today. The women kissed Hisoka on the forehead and cheeks before waving their good-byes.

"That was a close one." Jiraiya wiped the sweat from his forehead with a tissue.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"Ero-sennin and I were on a mission!" Hisoka answered.

"Mission? What kind of mission?" Naruto looked over at Jiraiya who was walking away slowly. "Hold it right there Ero-sennin!"

'Damn, so close.' Jiraiya stopped and turned around and pointed a Naruto. "How many time do I have to tell you! Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you anything I want until you tell me what kind of mission you're doing!" Naruto yelled as he pointed back at Jiraiya.

"You don't like being called Ero-sennin?" Hisoka asked the old pervert.

"Huh? Oh! It is okay Hisoka. You can call me that when ever you want."

"NANI?! First he gets to call Tsunade-baa-chan, baa-chan and now he gets to call you Ero-sennin?! That's not fair! What about me?!" Naruto was fuming. It was not fair. He always got in trouble for calling Jiraiya and Tsunade those things, but Hisoka doesn't? How is that fair?

"You want to know why? I let him call me it because when people hear him say it, they just think he doesn't know what he's talking about since he's four. But when a twelve to fifteen year old says it, they know something's up. Plus…He deserved the right. He showed that he really earned to call me that."

"Nani? I earned it too. I helped you at the hot spring during my training."

"Yeah, after you kept annoying me about doing it and before you turned into a girl and yelled 'pervert.'"

"Err…That wasn't me. It was just a woman that looked a lot like me."

"Oh really? How many women do you know that has whisker marks on their cheeks?" Naruto stayed quiet and scratched the back of his head. "If you have nothing to say you can leave. Hisoka and I have important business to attend to. Come Hisoka!"

"Hai Ero-sennin!" Hisoka ran over to Jiraiya. They went to walk back behind the bush with Naruto following.

"You never told me what mission you guys are on." Naruto grew suspicious. He did not like what was going on here.

"I'll tell you otou-san!" Hisoka said. Jiraiya went and covered Hisoka's mouth with his hand. Naruto would get angry if he knew the truth.

"That's okay Hisoka, I'll t-" Jiraiya uncovered his hand from Hisoka's mouth when he felt something wet.

Hisoka spat on the ground and wiped his tongue. "Eww. Taste like frogs." Hisoka mumbled. He soon stopped what he was doing and turned to Jiraiya. "I want to tell otou-san the mission."

"Go ahead Hisoka, I'm listening." Naruto crossed his arms. "Don't interrupt him this time Ero-sennin." He warned.

"You see, when I'm with Ero-sennin, he gives me a cool mission. He says there are spies that come here to attack Tsunade-baa-chan. So it's my job to spy on them and keep them busy. Ero-sennin helps me in case they try something like the bad people."

"I see…" Naruto looked over at Jiraiya. "And are these spies always women Hisoka?"

"Hai! Ero-sennin says that they're the most tricky spies and only the best can take care of them. And women are always weakened by kawaii things, so I always save the day. We always meet the spies here and take them to the stream, hot springs, a restaurant, or a clothing store. We went shopping once so we could get underwear."

"NANI!" Naruto sent out a killing intent toward Jiraiya. "YOU TOOK MY SON TO GET UNDERGARMENTS FOR SOME WOMAN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!"

"Of course not! Hinata was saying she needed to get Hisoka some new underwear so I took him while on the mission!" Jiraiya yelled in defense. "If I got it for the women while Hisoka was around, Hinata would kill me!"

Naruto stopped and settled down. "You better be telling the truth."

"He is otou-san, I got some ramen undies there." Hisoka said to support Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Okay then. Ero-sennin, I want to have a talk with you. So why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Demo otou-san! We're on a mission!" Hisoka whined.

"You can always do the mission some other time. I really need to talk to Ero-sennin about something." Naruto glared at his old sensei.

"I agree. I think we should take a break." Jiraiya said, wanting to talk to his old student. He always thought Naruto was alive since his student always something up his sleeve. And the other day Tsunade said something about Naruto, but…He was a little drunk. He wasn't paying much attention and tried to flirt on Tsunade. Of course she sent him to the hospital when he did.

They walked around and ended up at the park like Naruto and Hisoka did yesterday. Hisoka was excited because he thought Gracia was there again and began to smell every inch of the park for her. He ended up empty handed and went to play in the sandbox. Naruto and Jiraiya went under the same tree where Gaara told Naruto about the Tasogare and…Mating season.

_I wonder…_ Naruto eyed his old sensei. He thought that the Kyuubi might be right. _If Hisoka hanged out with Ero-sennin he really might go into heat. I got to keep my eye on Ero-sennin when he is around Hisoka._

Jiraiya sat on the ground with Naruto following in pursuit and sat next to the old pervert. Jiraiya did not feel like standing and wanted to stay in the shade. There were some benches there, but they were all in the sun.

"So you put my son on a mission, huh?" Naruto crossed his arms. "What were you really doing?"

"Nani? Do you really think I was using him for more than a mission? I am hurt. Now I'm not going to give you my recent volume." Jiraiya said.

"I don't want your perverted books."

"Why not? You can use them so you can get ideas while you and Hinata are-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now tell me why you were using my son!" Naruto yelled, getting some attention from some people. He settled down a little as he said, "Just tell me or else you will never see Hisoka again."

"Fine. If you must know…He helps me with my research." Jiraiya grinned as he remembered when they took women to a stream. "I tell him there are spies that come to Konoha and it's our job to watch them. He gets the women's attention and I do the rest…Of course, it turned out once that one was a spy. I took care of it though."

"So you're using my son for your own dirty work? I would have never guessed you would go that low Ero-sennin."

"What are you talking about? I have done nothing wrong. He wanted to do it."

"He wanted to because you made him think it was a mission."

"It was a mission. The mission was to help me do my research. I just told him the mission was to distract some spies."

"It's still wrong Ero-sennin. You're still using him like you did me during my training…Hmm, I bet Hinata-chan doesn't even know what you're doing. Does she?"

"…Maybe…"

"You're doing it behind her back!"

"So what if I am? As long as she doesn't know I won't get hurt! You know she's worse than Tsunade when it involves Hisoka? I thought for sure I would've died when he started saying Ero-sennin."

"When did he start calling you that?" Naruto wondered. "And why does he get to but I don't?"

"Because…it makes me happy."

"………It makes you happy?" Naruto's right eye started to twitch. "It makes you happy?!"

"Hai."

"IT MAKES YOU HAPPY?! Every time I say it you get angry!"

"Because it weren't your first words."

"Nani?! MY SON'S FIRST WORDS WERE ERO-SENNIN?!" Naruto was about to kill Jiraiya. "What have you been teaching him?!"

"I did not do nothing wrong. All I did was tell him some stories and he just started talking."

FLASHBACK

_Jiraiya and Hisoka were in the forest, under the largest tree for shade. They sat on a blanket as Jiraiya was telling stories to Hisoka. As he told stories of him and Naruto, he was drinking what looked like water from his water bottle. But it wasn't water, it was actually something else that was making him drunk. So, he continued to drink from his _water_ bottle and told Hisoka some stories…Or more like complaining._

"_It was always Ero-sennin this, Ero-sennin that!" He took another drink from his _water_ bottle. "It was so annoying!"_

_Hisoka watched Jiraiya as he sat in front of him and listened. In his hands was his milk bottle that he was drinking. He wagged his tail back and forth, happy that he was with Jiraiya._

"_I want you to train me now! I want you to teach me a new jutsu! I want ramen! I want you to stop staring at the women and teach me! I want this! I want that! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! He would never shut up!" Jiraiya took another swig from his _water_ bottle._

_Hisoka watched him drink his what he thought was water and looked at his bottle. He noticed Jiraiya did not have the top thing like his. He wanted his without the top and began to try to remove it._

"_Oh! I like orange! Let me show you by dressing up in it! Isn't it cool?! It makes me look like a clown!"_

_Hisoka could not take off the top with his hands. He then had an idea and started to pull the top with his mouth._

"_I hate perverted people even though I read the whole series of Icha, Icha Paradise! I tell everyone that Ero-sennin made me read them so I could see baa-chan beat him up! But it's all a big fat lie! I read them with my own free will!" Jiraiya looked at Hisoka and saw him biting the top of his bottle. "Oi, what are you doing? Haven't you heard a single word I said?"_

_Hisoka stopped what he was doing. He looked back at Jiraiya and got another idea. He lifted up his bottle in front of Jiraiya._

"_What is it? Something wrong with it?"_

_Hisoka started to pull on the top, showing that he wanted it off._

"_Oh I see, you want me to get it off for you. Gomen, but I can't. If I take it off, you will spill your milk and I'd have to change your clothes. And I don't want to do that. I already changed your stupid diaper."_

_Hisoka's ears went down and his eyes got all watery. He kept the bottle up to Jiraiya, wanting him to take it off. He wanted to drink the way Jiraiya was with his _water_ bottle._

"_Iie, your kaa-san will also get mad at me that your clothes are wet. I'm not the one getting in trouble again because of you." _

_Hisoka grew angry and annoyed with Jiraiya. He wanted it off now, but the whited haired pervert would not help him. Hisoka got real annoyed then he suddenly threw his bottle at Jiraiya and it hit him right on his face. When the bottle fell to the ground, it rolled right back to Hisoka._

"_Itai! Why you little-"_

"_Ero-sennin!" Hisoka threw the bottle at Jiraiya and it hit him in the face again. It then rolled back to him._

"_Stop that!"_

_Jiraiya was about to take the bottle from Hisoka when the young kit bit his hand. It didn't hurt since the boy barely had any teeth. Jiraiya just sat there and watched Hisoka. AS he was watching him, he noticed something. Hisoka's eyes had turned to the color red for a few seconds before going back to blue. Jiraiya took his hand away from Hisoka and thought about what he had just seen. Was it because he was drunk or was it Hisoka's demon side? He then thought about telling Hinata about this and wondered how she would react. He was soon brought back to reality when a bottle hit his face._

"_Ero-sennin!" Hisoka yelled as the bottled rolled back to him…Again._

"_Grr! Dammit, quit that!" Jiraiya yelled._

_Hisoka shook his head no. "Ero-sennin!" He threw the bottle at Jiraiya for the fourth time._

"_Ha!" Jiraiya caught the bottle before it hit him. "I got it now! What you gonna do without this, huh?"_

"_Ero-sennin!" Hisoka growled like a little kitsune._

"_Yeah that's right, say my na- what did you just call me?" Jiraiya had finally noticed Hisoka calling him 'Ero-sennin.'_

_Hisoka stayed quiet._

"_What did you call me?"_

"…_Bah wah."_

"_Bah wah? That's not what you said before. What are you talking about?"_

_Hisoka pointed at the bottle in Jiraiya's hands._

"_You want this?" Hisoka nodded his head yes. "I'll give it to you if you talk again." Hisoka nodded his head yes once more._

_So Jiraiya handed the bottle back to Hisoka…What a poor baka. When Hisoka got it back, he threw it at Jiraiya again in the face._

"_Ero-sennin!" Hisoka yelled as the bottle rolled right back to him._

_Jiraiya rubbed his face. Hisoka really had an arm there. Jiraiya glared at Hisoka, making the little kit shiver at his stare. It scared him a little and was about to crawl away from Jiraiya. Just when he was about to, Jiraiya grabbed him and hugged him._

"_You talked! That's amazing! So cool!" Jiraiya was now crushing Hisoka in the hug. Tears then started to come down his face. "I'm so happy! To think I am your first words!" _

"_Ero-sennin?" Hisoka was very confused at this point. What was going on again he wondered?_

"_Come! We must show everyone you can speak!" Jiraiya stood up and ran with Hisoka still in his arms._

_Jiraiya ran towards the streets of Konoha, leaving his and Hisoka's stuff on the blanket under the tree. Jiraiya ran down the street, searching for any familiar faces. He could not find anyone…Except for Lee. Jiraiya had to hide before he saw him. There was no way h was going to be with that guy. Who knows what he might do? Jiraiya continued his search and soon spotted Kakashi walking toward him._

"_Kakashi!" Jiraiya yelled, getting the copy-cat ninja's attention._

"_Yo! What's happening?" Kakashi asked as Jiraiya stood in front of him. "How are you doing Hisoka?" Kakashi reached and started to scratch Hisoka behind his ear, which made Hisoka very happy._

"_Kakashi! It's amazing! He talked!" Jiraiya yelled._

"_Did he now? What was it that he said?"_

"_Ask him yourself. Go on Hisoka, say the same thing you said to me." Jiraiya held out Hisoka more toward Kakashi._

"_Ero-sennin!" Hisoka waved his arms in the air and laughed._

"…_Ero-sennin?" Kakashi thought about it for awhile. Did Jiraiya realize Hisoka had said Ero-sennin and what it meant? "Are you drunk Jiraiya?" If he was, then it would prove that he was too drunk to think of what Ero-sennin meant at the moment._

"_Err…Iie."_

"_You know how Hinata is when you're drunk around Hisoka."_

"_So? I don't care! She can do all she wants but I was Hisoka's first words! I don't give a damn at the moment! Now help me make him say something else."_

_Kakashi sighed. "I think that I should take him for a while. You know, until you're not drunk no more?"_

"_Iie!" Jiraiya took a few steps back from Kakashi. "Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I can't take care of him!"_

"_Fine. I'll let you take care of him on one condition…Do you know what 'ero' means?"_

"_Of course I do! It's…It's…Oh shit…" Jiraiya slapped his head with his hand._

"_Ero-sennin!" Hisoka laughed as he clapped his hands together._

"_I just remembered." Jiraiya stared down at Hisoka, finally realizing that ero meant pervert. "You think Hinata is going to be mad?"_

"_I'm not sure." Kakashi took out his favorite book from his pocket. "She could get mad that you taught her son how to say ero, or she might be to happy that her son talked to realize it, or…She might even get upset and cry."_

"_Why do you think she'll cry?" Jiraiya asked confusingly._

"_Well, you know how Naruto use to call you Ero-sennin all the time. It could bring back some memories of him and you know that she's still not over his death. None of us are."_

"_Oh…" Jiraiya should have known. When she heard that Naruto died, she cried every night. Sakura had stayed by her side and cried with her, letting her know she was not alone. He could only imagine of what would happen if Hisoka said Ero-sennin._

"_I'm sure everything will be fine. It won't be that bad." Kakashi reassured Jiraiya. "Hinata is a strong woman and won't be sad. Angry maybe, but she won't cry just because of this. Now excuse me, Anko is waiting for me at her place." Kakashi began to giggle like a school girl. "She says she has a surprise for me." _

_Just like that, Kakashi disappeared, leaving a poof smoke where he once stood. Jiraiya stared at the smoke. Kakashi had left him alone to deal with the mess he had made. He stared down at Hisoka who yawned before muttering Ero-sennin._

"_Looks like you need a nap." Jiraiya yawned. "And so do I." He ran back, carefully with Hisoka in his arms, back where they were. Jiraiya made it back to the blanket under the tree and sat on it. "Why don't I tell you another story."_

"_Ero-sennin." Hisoka said as his eyes lids became heavy._

"_Okay, once there was a great shinobi named Uzumaki Naruto…"_

_TWO HOURS LATER…_

"_Jiraiya-san? Are you awake?"_

_Jiraiya slowly opened his eyes. He looked down to see a sleeping Hisoka curled up in his arms with his tail wrapping himself. He was telling Hisoka some stories about Naruto, not the one where Naruto had annoyed him to death, but the good times they had. He had not realized he had fallen asleep while telling them, but seeing as that the sun was going down, he did_

"_Was everything okay today?"_

_Jiraiya looked up to see who woke him. He saw a young woman with long blue hair that reached her mid-back. She had lavender eyes that seemed perfect with her pale skin. Jiraiya knew who the woman was and chuckled._

'_Naruto sure was lucky to grab a catch like this one.' Jiraiya thought. 'Every man in Konoha would kill to have a woman like this one.'_

"_Oi Hinata. What's going on?" Jiraiya asked as he stood up to stretch his legs._

"_I came to pick up Hisoka. I got off early today so I thought I could take him home." Hinata told him. "How was he today? Was he any trouble to you again?"_

"_Of course not. Sure, last week he was a little monster," Jiraiya remembered Hisoka hiding from him and crying when Jiraiya found him. He was being so annoying Jiraiya could not take it. "But today was fine. I told him a few stories and he fell asleep nothing more, nothing less."_

_Jiraiya and Hinata both looked at Hisoka when they heard him yawn. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked up at Hinata. "Ero-sennin?" Hisoka tilted his head to the right._

_Hinata's eyes widened as Jiraiya nearly fell to the ground. He had forgotten all about Hisoka talking._

"_J-Jiraiya-san…Did Hisoka just say…Ero-sennin?" Hinata stood frozen, staring at her sleepy son._

"_I-I can explain! I was just playing with him and he had suddenly said that! I have no idea where he got that from!" Jiraiya lied._

_Hinata finally looked at him with a glare. "You are such a bad liar. Now tell me the truth or else."_

_Jiraiya gulped. "W-well, you see…I was just telling Hisoka some stories and may have mentioned Naruto calling me that."_

"_I see…Let me see him." Jiraiya carefully gave Hinata Hisoka, who kept repeating Ero-sennin. She smiled down the little kit._

"_Now Hinata, I can understand that you might be a little mad at me for teaching him say saying ero. But please don't let Tsunade burn my notebook again! I'm sure we can settle something out!"_

"_I'm not angry, in fact…I'm happy." She looked up at Jiraiya. "It reminds me of Naruto-kun. He called you that all the time." She smiled as tears started to form in her eyes._

'_Kakashi was right…' Jiraiya thought as he remembered that Kakashi told him Hinata would cry._

_Hinata looked back down at Hisoka. "Come on, say Ero-sennin again."_

"_Ero-sennin." Hisoka said like his kaa-san told him to do._

"_That's a good boy." Hinata then picked up a bag with all of Hisoka's stuff in it off the ground. "I don't care if he said ero, I'm just happy that he's becoming more like his otou-san."_

"_Yeah, I guess it would be nice to have another Naruto around." Jiraiya chuckled, glad that he was not going to get beat up by the young Hyuuga._

"_Of course, I don't think Tsunade will be to happy about Hisoka saying Ero-sennin." Hinata thought out loud, making Jiraiya pale._

'_I forgot all about her.' Jiraiya thought as he made a plan to leave the village by tonight. 'If I stay in Konoha, she will probably kill me'_

"_I must go now. Arigotou for taking care of Hisoka for me." Hinata bowed to Jiraiya before walking away._

"_Ero-sennin!" Hisoka looked over Hinata's shoulder and waved to the old pervert._

END OF FLASHBACK

Jiraiya remembered like it was yesterday when Hisoka said his first words. When Tsunade found out, she and Sakura chased him and beat the shit out of him. Hours went by when he finally woke. He was in a hospital bed, with Kakashi in another next to him. Kakashi told him that Anko beat him up for flirting with some girls the other day and wanted to meet him so she could kick his ass. Now he was there in the hospital with several broken bones.

"He just started to call me that on his own. Don't ask me how, but he taught himself or something." Jiraiya told Naruto.

"Whatever." Naruto sighed. "But I still get to call you that."

"We'll see about that….Oh! I almost forgot something."

"What did you forget?"

"You'll see. Oi Hisoka!" Jiraiya called out.

Hisoka was playing in the sand box when Jiraiya called him. He quickly got up and ran to him and his otou-san.

"Hai Ero-sennin?"

"Remember those questions I told you to ask someone when I tell you to?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I want you to ask your otou-san."

"Okay!" Hisoka sat in front of Naruto. "Where do babies come from?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the question. "Nani?"

"Where do babies come from?" Hisoka repeated.

"Err…Th-they come from the village hidden in the waterfall." Naruto lied, not wanting him to learn where babies really came from.

"Got it. What does s-e-x spell?" Hisoka asked, not knowing what it was.

"I don't know!" Naruto defiantly was not going to tell him that.

"What are the birds and the bees?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Otou-san, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"I don't know. Ero-sennin told me to ask that."

"What was…YOU!" Naruto glared at Jiraiya. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M TELLING YOU THAT!"

"Come on Naruto, tell me." Jiraiya nudged Naruto with his elbow. "You know you want to."

"Shut up! Hisoka, what's the next question?"

"There's one more. Now what was it?" Hisoka thought for a moment. After a minute he remembered. "Is it okay if I say _believe it_?"

Naruto grabbed Hisoka's arms. "Don't you ever say that! Promise me- swear that you won't say believe it! No son of mine will ever say that!"

"Okay otou-san, I won't say it."

"Good. No son of mine will be dubbed as long as I live!"

"Okay…Can I o back and play now?" Hisoka asked, thinking his otou-san had gone crazy or something.

"Of course you can." Naruto let go of his son. Hisoka ran back to the sand box to play. Naruto turned to a laughing Jiraiya. "What was that about?"

"Somehow I knew you were alive, guess because I know you to well. And just in case I was right, I told Hisoka to ask those questions when you come back. If not, I was going to answer some of them in a few years." Jiraiya had stopped laughing. "I had trained you and been around you for a long time. I knew you couldn't die that easily."

"I see…" Naruto noticed something behind Jiraiya and grinned. "So, you use my son to the ladies Ero-sennin? That's a pretty good idea, but I'm still mad."

"Isn't it? I make sure the women that come to the village are new and don't know their way around. I get Hisoka to get their attention and we spend the whole day with them." Jiraiya laughed. "The women have no idea he isn't really my grandson or what's really going on."

"You also did this behind Hinata-chan's back too, huh?"

"Of course. If she knew she would kill me.

"Oh? Like those women are about to?" Naruto pointed to the four women from earlier. They were standing behind Jiraiya and looked angry.

"Gah! Wh-what can I do for you ladies?" Jiraiya asked nervously, hoping they did not hear him.

"We got lost while using your directions. We were walking and saw you so we decided to ask you where the hotel was again." The first woman said, sounding angry.

"That's when we heard you talking about what you do with the boy that's really not your grandson." The second woman said, sounding even angrier.

"How could a man like you use a poor little boy like that!" The third woman yelled at him. "You should be ashamed for yourself!"

"You are such a pervert!" The fourth woman then punched Jiraiya in the face.

"Well, I see you're busy Ero-sennin." Naruto stood up and slowly backed away. "So I'll just take Hisoka and leave you to your business." Naruto then ran away from his old sensei and the four women. He grabbed a confused Hisoka while he was still running to get out of the park.

"Naruto!!" Jiraiya yelled as the women proceeded to beat up the old pervert.

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, finally that is finished. I had this idea for Hisoka's first words for a long time. I had planned for the flashback to be in chapter 8. Tsunade was suppose to be in it too when Jiraiya was watching him in his office. But I changed my mind and took her out. There was going to be a funny part with Kakashi. He was going to help Jiraiya teach Hisoka to talk and say his name, but Hisoka would only say 'kaka.' I changed it since I thought it was going to be stupid. I didn't know how to end the chapter, so I put Hisoka asking a whole bunch of questions and the women beating up Jiraiya. One more thing before I'm done. Updates will be now once a month since I'm working on four stories. I know, that's not fair and other people could do four stories in a like two weeks or something. But I got my real life and I get writers block a lot so I need more time. Please forgive me!

**Naruto**: (Recovers from fight) You know, I hate you so much.

**Lovelyanime**: I don't care and why are you talking to me? You want another beating? (Charges at Naruto)

**Hianta**: P-please stop. Don't h-hurt N-Naruto-kun, LA-_chan_.

**Lovelyanime**: (freezes) Wh-what did you just say?

**Hinata**:(blushes) Ano…P-please s-stop.

**Lovelyanime**: After that. You called me chan, right?(sees Hinata nod and squeals) She said -chan instead of -san! Awesome! My favorite character said LA-chan!

**Sakura**: Oh great, look what you did now Hinata. Now she will never shut up about it.(sighs and turns to audience) Next chapter will finally show Hinata an Ino-pig. Please review and no flames.

**Reviews!**

**DarkxPrince**- Hinata will apear in the next chapter so everyone can see how her and Ino are doing.

**Weasel Debater**- I know Yugito is dead, but I forgot to mention she was alive in my story, sorry about that. She's not going to appear anyway, only her son will later on. I know Shukaku is dead too, but I had mentioned in chapter 6 that Gaara still has him. I didn't have him die since I wanted Gracia-chan to be like Hisoka-kun. I'm glad the dream made you laugh. I was thinking of when I do the dreams story I mentioned earlier, I was thinking of using 'My Favorite Song' for Kakashi's dream. Since it reminded me of him a little. If I do write it, I hope it makes you laugh too.

**the 16thday**- It's cool you liked the Tasogare and the dream. I guess The Animal I Have Become does remind me of Kiba a little, but not so much. The first time I heard the song Naruto was the first to come in mind(lol).

**quicksliv**- You sure seem hyper. I think you're like one of my friends when she has sugar. And that can be really scary when she's hyper.(lol) I'll try to hurry a little for the next chapter. It has Hina-chan in the other village. (yay!)

**Lyra the Soreress of Scholors**- Glad you love it. I told everyone in the first chapter I had a cute pairing later on. And see? I wasn't lying. I thought it would be funny if Gaara was over-protective. You'll see later on it is too. You had a dream with Gaara, Temari, and Sailor Moon?…Cool(lol) I've had weird dreams a lot(probably because I am weird) and even plan on writing two of them. I have the summaries in my profile. You can try to look. They're 'Attack on Konoha' And "Blood Secret Revealed.' Hope they sound interesting to you.

**Static44**- Hinata will find out in chapter umm…(checks paper with list of planned chapters) Chapter 19. I know, it seems long, but she returns before that. I hope it's not a too long of a wait for you.

**Dragon Man 180**- Sorry he's not going to be a girl, but you gave me an idea. I'm going to have him kind of look like one and even Hisoka mistakes him as one when they first meet. I'm not sure if Naruto will fight them. Actually, I don't really have much plans at all. I thought up a few things and that's it. But I will try to have him fight them. Glad you liked the Gaara part and lets hope Hisoka doesn't do anything to Gracia. Don't want Gaara to hurt Naruto, now do we?…Well I do. (lol)

**PaulRap Raptor**- I'm glad you like my story and I don't care if you have much to say. Just you saying you liked it and reviewed is good enough.

**Ikasury**- It's good to know Gracia has a lot of fans and her having ears and a tail does make her kawaii, which I guess that's what makes a lot of people to like her. Yeah, I had planned the Hyuugas, but then I thought they aren't THAT cuel, right? I may be wrong though. I hate Gracia's mom too even though I created her. Gracia's mom didn't like her since she was a demon and was kind of afraid I guess. Glad you liked the chapter and I'm glad I'm weird. Of course, I think everyone is weird, just in their own way. And mine is typing random stuff that make people die from laughter. And I swear, I had nothing to do with that reader that died while reading my last chapter. (lol) And being weird is a good thing. And the demon heat? I already have this one part all planned out (starts laughing) Naruto really does need to keep Jiraiya from Hisoka during that time incase he helps Hisoka get out of his room and looks for Gracia. (lol) It's cool that you liked the over-protective father alert sign. Naruto better watches out or he'll be in huge danger (lol). **Naruto**: Hinata-chan sure did show me her training!(grins pervertedly) **LA**: Naruto! Leave before I make you die in the next chapter!

**fallenfox**- Hinata will return to the leaf in chapter 18. I will try to have Gracia get kidnapped. I don't know if I'll have Naruto go all nine tails, but I'll think about it.

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teira**- I'll put up more HisoGrac later on. I will try to have Gracia get kidnapped later on. And yes, there will be a timeskip. A couple of them actually. You can check the summary for the sequel in my profile. It's the first summary you'll see in the Naruto section. I alrady have a plan on how Hisoka-kun and Gracia-chan gets together so there's no worries about that part. I'm glad you typed that much on your review. I feel very happy that(sniff) I think I'm gonna cry!(starts crying) Okay, I'm calmed down now. I hope you write a lot again if you review. Please?

**Lone-wolf987**- Cool! I rock someone's sox!…I bet if my friend ESC-kun was here, he would most likely take that the wrong way…Forget I said anything please. (lol) Anyway, glad Kyou likes my story too. I hope you both liked this chapter.

**DarthValgaav**- Hisoka-kun and Gracia-chan will be together, but not until a very long time. Oh well. I had actually thought of what the mix of a kitsune and a tanuki would be too.(shutters) I don't think about it any more.

**subakukyuu**- I'm happy that you liked the last chapter, hope this one was funny too. Hinata will return to her village in chapter 18. I do plan on doing a sequel and it's a part two of a four(or five) part series. You can check the summary for it in my profile. It's the first summary in the Naruto section in my profile.

**FullMetalZ3**- Yay! The chapter is here! I hope you liked it. Of course the bad news now is…You wait for the new next chapter. Sorry that you have to wait. I know how you feel when some people don't update their stories for a long(starts crying) It's so terrible!

**Bakagaijin**- Sorry to hear that this will be your last review. I'm happy you liked every chapter except the last. I didn't know I crossed the fouth wall to many times and I'm sorry. The dream was a sorry for not updating and to get rid of Naruto singing the song out of my head. A lot of people liked it though and thought it was really funny. But I made the dream weird like that because a lot of people have weird dreams too. I know I do and another reviewer, saying having a weird dream of Gaara, Temari, and Sailor Moon in it. I'm glad you liked the stuff before the dream and that's still good to me to know you didn't hate the whole chapter. I will try not to cross the fourth wall again, but I don't know if I can keep any promises. It's an accident when I do cross it and I don't really relize it. Sorry.

**Cow T R0bot**- I know that male animals don't go into heat. But the reason why they are eager is because they can smell the females in heat- even miles away- and get excited. That's what my mom told me before, but I'm not to sure. I don't mean to mispell father a lot, but I don't really go over my stories and I am now starting to use grammar checks since I never knew how to use it before. I know how to spell fater, but I just accidentally add the r in there. I'm sorry you don't like the japanese words in there, but I really like to put them in. So I'm not going to stop that, sorry. I'm happy you liked the part when it took Naruto to realize that Hisoka was his son and everyone making him miserable for leaving Hina-chan. There is going to be a sasusaku chapter an it will be chapter 17. So don't worry about that. Glad that you like TK. What happened to Gai? I don't really know. I just wanted to do something to him and kind of make fun of the 'I see dead people' saying. I'm going to try to write my own fight scenes. I had asked one of my friends to write one in the last chapter, but he said no. Oh well. I need to practice writing them anyway. I'm happy I got a score over 5 so I don't care if it goes much higher than 7.5. Thanks and I will try to do better in the story


	16. Hinata And Ino At Last

**Declaimer: **Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did there would some more yaoi.(lol I bet my friend ESC-kun would never watch Naruto ever again if there was yaoi in it.)

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome back everyone! It seems a lot of people loved Hisoka's first words and thought it was really funny. I thought it wasn't going to be so good, but I sure was wrong. Now, this chapter is about Hina-chan and Ino. I didn't have much plans for this chapter so it might be not that good. I hope people still like it.

**Ino**: It's about damn time I come in this story! I haven't been in any of the chapters! Only in the dream in chapter 13!

**Lovelyanime**: Sorry, I just hadn't had room for you.

**Ino**: Yes you could've! The flashback where Shikamaru told Gaara about Temari being pregnant! I could've been in there fighting with Chouji or Kankuro! And what about your AN! I could've been in those too!

**Lovelyanime**: Lets start the chapter before she gives me a headache.

**Ino**: Oh no you don't! We are going to talk about this right now!

4/15/07

Chapter 16- Hinata and Ino At Last

"Naruto-kun." She stared at his deep blue eyes. She placed her hands on his cheeks as she traced the whisker marks with her fingers. "I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too." He grabbed her left hand that was on his cheek with his right and brought it to his lips. He kissed the palm of the hand gently as he stared back at her beautiful lavender eyes. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come home."

Hinata shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You're back and that's all I care about." Tears were forming in her eyes and tried her best to hold them back. But one tear managed to fall down her cheek, many more.

"Please don't cry Hina-chan." He used his right hand to wipe her tears away. "It hurts me to see you cry."

"G-g-gomen na s-sai, demo…" She laid her head on his chest and continued to cry. "I'm so happy you're back home to me."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, rubbing her back to calm her. He whispered soothing words into her ear, hoping it will help. He held her close to him, as if he was never going to let go.

Hinata looked up at Naruto with love in her eyes. He stared back with the same amount of love within his own eyes. They did not notice, but their faces were getting closer by the second. When they finally realized, their lips touched.

Hinata missed those lips of his touching hers. It felt like thousands of year instead of just four since the last time she kissed him. It was so passionate and even had a little hint of lust in it. They drew back to look each other once more.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hinata-chan…Hinata? Hinata! Hinata wake up!"

END OF DREAM(Ha! I tricked everyone into thinking she came back to the village! Hahaha! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You have to wait a few more chapters! It's my late April Fools joke! Haha!…Please don't kill me if you're mad.)

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw everything was blurry. She rubbed her eyes and looked again to see Ino standing above her.

"About time you woke up. Come on, lets go get breakfast." The blonde woman said. "I want to go to that restaurant we went for lunch yesterday. I looked through their breakfast menu and it all sounded good."

"Ino-chan, can't I sleep some more. I was having a good dream." Hinata pulled her covers over her head.

Ino grinned down at Hinata. "You were dreaming of Naruto, weren't you Hinata-chan?" She saw the blankets slightly move and knew the woman underneath was blushing. "Come on Hinata, you can have your hentai dreams of him later."

Hinata quickly moved her blanket to the side and sat up and stretched. She had a huge blush across her face. "I was not dreaming of hentai!" She yelled.

"Oh? Then why did I hear you say Naruto's name the other night."

"I-I didn't say his name." Hinata's blush deepened.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Ino's grin grew. "You were _moaning_ his name."

"NO I WASN'T!!!!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs, which made Ino have to cover her ears. Her yell was even heard in Konoha. Don't believe me? Lets check.

Meanwhile…

"NO I WASN'T!!!!"

Naruto looked up at the sky when he heard a yell. He was walking with Hisoka and they were about to go see Sakura at the hospital. For some reason, Naruto thought the voice sounded familiar.

"That sounded like kaa-san." Hisoka said as he too looked around. "Kaa-san shouldn't be home until a couple more days."

Naruto looked at Hisoka. "It's probably just our imagination?"

"Hmm…I guess so." Hisoka started to run. "Come on otou-san! Lets go see Sakura-oba-chan!"

"Oi! You need to stay with me Hisoka! Don't run off!" Naruto yelled back at his son as he ran after him.

Back to Hinata and Ino…

"Damn girl! You sure know how to make someone deaf!" Ino lowered her hands from her ears and placed them on her hips. "I was only joking, there's nothing to get all embarrassed about."

Hinata had a huge blush that she tried to hide with her blanket. She did not mean to yell that loud. She hoped no one outside the room heard it.

"Come on, get ready for breakfast. We only have a few more days of vacation and I'm not going to sit around here and waste it!"

Hinata sighed. "I thought we came to this village to get some flowers."

"That was only part one of the reason. The second part is a vacation for the both of us since we've been working hard at the flower shop."

"You never told me about the second part until we got here." Hinata glared at her blonde friend.

"I didn't tell you because you wouldn't come with me."

"Gee, I wonder why? Maybe it's because I'm a kaa-san and don't have time for little vacations. I need to go back home to take care of Hisoka."

"You've been working too hard and you need to rest for a while. Now, you're staying in this village and going to enjoy your vacation dammit! If you don't, I'm going to force you to have fun!"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You can't make me have fun Ino-chan."

"Fine. If you do not want fun we can just relax. There's a hot springs around here and we can check it out."

Hinata thought for a moment. The hot springs did sound kind of nice. Hinata looked at Ino who was listing more things of what they could do before heading back home. With a sigh, Hinata got up and went to change her clothes. After she was done, she saw Ino putting on her makeup.

"Maybe I should call to see hoe Hisoka is doing." Hinata thought out loud.

"I think you should. I'm sure he's okay, not like Lee is going to dress him up again." Ino said as she continued to put on her eyeliner.

"Ino-chan, why are you putting on makeup?" Hinata asked as she grabbed the phone and the green agenda Shino made. She looked ad saw that Lee should be watching him right now and dialed his phone number at his dojo.

"There are a bunch of single guys around here. I'm going to see if any of them are interested in me. You know, you should try to find someone. You can't be single for ever you know."

Hinata sighed. "Iie, I don't want to be with anyone else. Naruto-kun was the only one I ever wanted to be with."

Ino looked over at Hinata with a sad expression. There was actually a third part to this vacation and it was try to get Hinata a new guy. She did not want her friend to be all alone and depressed about Naruto still being dead. It had been four years after all. But Ino was not going to force Hinata into finding a guy if she did not want one.

Ino was about to tell her she should look for someone when Hinata started to talk on the phone.

"**_Moshi, moshi! This is Kaye Tee, But you may call me TK! No suffixes at the end for Lee-sensei says it is youthful as is! Lee-sensei is busy at the moment! I am here to take any messages! How may I help you!"_** TK said when she answered the phone.

"It is me TK, Hinata." Hinata sat down on her bed.

"_**Oh! Good morning Hinata-san! What is it that you need?!"**_

"I'm just checking in on Hisoka. How is he?"

"**_He is playing hide and go seek with Lee-sensei!"_** TK said as she remembered that they went outside. At the moment she was sparing with her teammate.

TK was telling the truth, but she did not know that Hisoka was now with Naruto. She did not know that he took him away. Lee was on his way back to the dojo, pleased that Naruto wanted to spend some time with Hisoka.

"**_He is doing good! He has been a very good little kit like always!"_** TK informed Hinata.

"He isn't sick or hurt or anything?" Hinata asked, worried that something may have happened while she was gone.

"_**Iie! Everyone has been taking good care of him! And in case he was hurt, Sakura-san would have tooken care of it!"**_

"I know, but I just worry." Knowing her son was okay Hinata smiled. She sighed with relief and decided to let TK go now. "I'm going to go now, okay? It was nice talking to you."

"_**It was nice talking to you too Hinata-san! I cannot wait until your return! Hisoka-kun will really be happy when you came back!"**_

Hinata chuckled a little. "I can't wait to come home. Tell him that I miss him and love him. Also tell him I may come home early."

Ino looked over at Hinata when she mentioned going home early. Hinata stared back at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"_**Hai! I will tell Hisoka-kun! I hope you have found the flower you were looking for! See you soon Hinata-san!"**_

"I'll see you soon too." Hinata then hanged up the phone as did TK.

Meanwhile…

TK hanged up the phone and turned to her teammates. "Alright! Let us spare some more!"

Her teammates did not move as they lay on the ground. They were to tired to get up and spare with her.

"What is the matter my teammates? Don't you want to practice some more?" TK asked them.

"Can't move…Too…Tired…" One of them said.

"You two should practice some more! Then only then will you become strong and youthful as Lee-sensei!" Tears started to fall down her face. "One day I shall become as strong and wise as him, until then I must train!" She then did a nice guy- in her case, a nice _girl_ pose with a sunset and waves in the background.

"How the hell do they get the sunset?" Asked the other teammate.

Just then, Lee came into the dojo. He looked around and saw TK still doing the sunset thing while her teammates continued to lie on the ground.

"What is the matter my students? You cannot be tired already." Lee walked up next to them.

"Lee-sensei, where is Hisoka-kun?" TK asked when she finished posing with the sunset.

"Naruto-kun came and got him. He plans on spending the whole day with him." Lee told her.

"But Hinata-san just called. She wanted me to give Hisoka-kun a message!" TK then bowed to Lee before heading out of the dojo. "I will return Lee-sensei! I must go tell Hisoka-kun what his kaa-san wanted me to tell him!"

"Go to the hospital! That is where Naruto-kun said that was where they were headed!" Lee yelled out to TK. He turned back to his other students, who were still not moving. An idea then came to his mind and grinned. "I know what will make you feel better!" Lee then pulled out to green spandex that looked like his. He threw them at the two boys. "I will also tell you about the spring time of youth while you rest!

The two boys looked up in horror. There was no way they could escape this…

Back to Hinata and Ino…

"What do you mean you might leave early?" Ino put away her makeup kit and was ready to go.

"Gomen na sai." Hinata brushed her hair as she looked at Ino through the mirror. "I now you told me that I should have fun and relax, but I can't. I have to go home."

"Grr…Fine. Tomorrow we will head back after lunch. I need to see how my shop is doing anyway."

"Arigotou Ino-chan." Hinata put down her brush and grabbed her purse. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Hinata and Ino left the room and headed to the restaurant. When they got there, they were seated at a booth by the window. They looked through the menu and ordered their food. While they waited for their food to arrive they started to talk about what had been going on in Konoha.

"Did you know Temari-chan is coming to live in Konoha?" Hinata asked Ino after taking a sip of her coffee. "I think she should have arrived a few days ago."

"Really? So her and Shikamaru are finally going to get married soon too?"

"Yeah, after they're done packing at their new house. When they're all settled in they're going to plan the wedding."

"That's cool. At least they're not planning as soon as she got there or else we would've missed the wedding."

"Yeah, I guess so. You know that Gaara is finally bringing Gracia to Konoha?"

"That's awesome! He always leaves her in Suna with Kankuro and we can only see pictures of her. Why does he leave her in Suna anyway?"

"He doesn't want anything to happen to her while traveling. But since Kankuro is on a mission right now Gaara had to bring her. He doesn't trust anyone else in Suna to take care of her."

"Isn't Kankuro going to be at the wedding?" Ino asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Gaara told me he was going to try. The mission is going to take a long time and don't know how long it'll be. "

"It'll be his lost if he misses it!" Ino closed her eyes and blushed as she clamped her hands together. "I love weddings! They're so wonderful! The best moments of a woman's life!" Ino looked at Hinata, who was staring down at her coffee with a sadden expression. "Gomen, I forgot you didn't get one. Tsunade-sama just made you sign some papers to be married to Naruto."

"It's not just that, it's also…" Hinata sighed. "I never found out how it is to be his wife." Hinata had always dreamt of her wedding day and being married to Naruto. She never found out how it would really be in real life.

"Hinata, I was just wondering, but why did you keep it a secret?"

Hinata looked back up at Ino. "Keep what a secret?" She asked confusingly.

"Well, when you were pregnant you never told anyone that Naruto was Hisoka's otou-san. You always said he was a traveler and was searching for something. Why didn't you just tell us the truth?"

"I thought I told you already when everyone came to see me at the hospital."

"If you remember I was late because I was busy at the flower shop."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I told everyone that because…I was afraid. You know how my otou-san was. I knew if I told someone it would eventually reach him. And I was afraid that…" Hinata sighed as she looked out the window. She saw kids playing tag together and it brought a sad smile to her face. "I was afraid he would make me have an abortion."

Ino stared at her and knew she was telling the truth. "Why didn't you want an abortion? You knew having a child could change your life forever and who knows what would have happened if Naruto returned. He might have rejected you."

"When Tsunade-sama told me I was pregnant, I was shocked. She told me that I could have an abortion and I looked at her like she was crazy." Hinata looked back at Ino. "Ino, how could you kill a little person living in your belly?"

FLASHBACK

"_Hinata have some news for you." Tsunade said as she set some papers down on her desk. _

"_Wh-what is it?" Hinata asked as she sat._

"_Yesterday you came in saying you had been sick in the morning and have throwing up. You did a check up to see what was the matter before going to train. I didn't find any illnesses, but instead something else." Tsunade looked Hinata in the eyes. "You're pregnant."_

_Hinata's eyes widened. "I-I'm wh-what?" Hinata could not believe this. How could this have happened? She had only done it once, just once. She thought you cannot get pregnant on your first time._

"_You're about a month pregnant. If you do not believe me have another doctor check."_

"_I-I th-thought you c-can't get pregnant th-the f-first time."_

"_That's not true. It only takes once and it doesn't matter if it was the first."_

_Hinata stared down at the floor. What was she going to do? What would her otou-san say? What would he do? Better yet, what about Naruto?_

_At this thought Hinata was deeply afraid. What if Naruto did not want a family yet? What if he did not want to do anything with her ever again? He might hate her and the baby. What if-_

"_Hinata." Hinata looked up at Tsunade when she was snapped out of her thoughts. "You are still young and I understand you do not want this."_

"_I-I-I…" Actually, Hinata was very happy about having a child, Naruto's no less, but she was just worried what people might do._

"_You don't have to do this. You can always have an abortion."_

_Hinata stared at Tsunade as if she just told her she was not really a woman._

"_I can't do that! It's a baby!" Hinata could not believe Tsunade. How could she suggest that?_

_New thoughts came to her mind. What happen if Naruto found out if she had an abortion? What would he do if he found out she killed their child? Would he think she was a monster of doing such a thing?_

"_Actually Hinata, it's not really considered a baby when it's-"_

"_No!" She yelled. Tsunade stared at her, shocked that Hinata had yelled. "I'm not doing it!"_

_A smile came to Tsunade's face. "I'm glad to hear that." Her smile soon left her face. "But your otou-san might think differently. You know he wants a pureblooded heir."_

"_I-I know, but I s-still won't l-let a-anything happen to it." Hinata placed her hands on her stomach and rubbed it._

"_So Hinata, who is the otou-san?" Tsunade smiled at the girl. "Who is the lucky guy that gets the beautiful Hyuuga?"_

_Hinata thought for a moment. Should she tell? Should she tell that Naruto was the one? No, she couldn't. If Hiashi knew, he would most likely disown her. He already did not like her hanging out with Naruto. Hinata became more afraid that he might be too angry and kill both her and the baby._

"_Ano…" She had to lye, there was no other choice. "He's…I-I'll tell e-everyone wh-when th-the baby is b-born."_

"_What? Why is that?"_

"_The otou-san i-is not I-in Konoha r-right n-now. He is t-traveling f-for the moment."_

"_Oh…I see. Well, I will tell Hiashi the news so you don't need to worry about that. You just need to tell your friends."_

_Hinata stood up and bowed. "A-arigotou Tsunade-sama."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"You know Hinata, lately I've been thinking." Ino said as their food finally came. "Maybe I should get pregnant?"

Hinata eyes widened. "You want a child of your own?"

"Yeah, I think it's time I should settle down instead of just dating one guy after the next. The only problem is I don't know who the right guy to do it with." Ino took a bite out of her food.

"How about Shino-kun?"

Ino almost spat out her food, but managed not too. She swallowed before saying, "WHAT!"

"Shino-kun, I know he may not look it but he is good with children like Hisoka and he is very romantic at times."

"He is? He sure doesn't seem the romantic guy to me."

"You just have to get him drunk."

"What? How do you know?" Ino asked, very interested in what Hinata has to say.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and I went to the bar a few times after coming back from our missions. Shino-kun would get drunk very easily and start to hit on the girls. I was the only girl in the bars that he wouldn't be trying to get in bed with."

"You mean Shino isn't a virgin?"

"Oh he is. He would just pass out before he got to a room."

FLASHBACK

"_I think you've had enough to drink Shino." Kiba said as he tried to take the drink from Shino._

"_You stop me and I will have my fleas from home go on Akamaru." Shino said as he gulped down the entire drink in one gulp. "Get me another!"_

"_You said you would keep the fleas off of him if I pay for all our lunches!"_

"_Maybe I change my mind."_

"_Ano…I-I think we sh-should g-go home." Hinata said, worried Shino and Kiba would start a fight._

"_I don't want to!" The bartender gave Shino another drink._

_A girl sat down next to Shino and ordered some sake. Shino turned to her and she just smiled at him._

"_You are looking very beautiful tonight miss." Shino took her hand and kissed it. The girl blushed while she giggled._

"_Arigotou…Ano-"_

"_Shino."_

_The girl giggled again. "Arigotou Shino-kun."_

"_Why a pretty girl like you are here, I don't know." Shino went to his drink and took a gulp. "I should take you somewhere so we can be alone."_

_The girl thought about it. She was not sure if she should go anywhere with a drunk. It was not very safe._

"_I don't know…"_

_Shino took off his sunglasses. "I will keep you safe for the rest of the night."_

_The girl had hearts in her eyes when she saw Shino without his sunglasses. He was such s HOTTY! _

"_Okay." Was the only thing she said before standing._

"_Let us go." Shino turned to Kiba and Hinata. "I will see you…Whoever you ares later." _

_Kiba started to growl "Grr…Great! He's so drunk he forgot our names again! I think we should take him home. What do you think Hinata?…Hinata?" Kiba turned to see her teammate talking to Naruto._

"_So what are you doing here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked._

"_I-I just c-came back f-from a-a mission." Hinata started to poke her fingers together._

"_That's awesome! I bet you got to beat some ass on your mission!"_

_Hinata blushed. "W-we j-just d-delivered a p-package. That's all. We d-didn't fight a-anyone."_

"_If you did I'm sure you would've nearly kill the guy." Naruto grinned at her._

"_Hinata!" Kiba yelled, getting Naruto and Hinata's attention. "A little help here!"_

"_Oh! H-hai!" She went over to Kiba and Shino, with Naruto following her._

"_I don't need sha guys. I got myself a lady!" Shino got up from his seat. When he took a few steps, he fell to the ground unconscience._

"_Knew that was going to happen." Kiba picked up Shino with Naruto's help. Kiba paid the bartender before taking Shino outside._

"_Ano…Gomen na sai about this." Hinata bowed to the girl before following her friends._

END OF FLASHBACK

Hinata remembered that day, it was his shortest pick-up she had seen him do. Usually it took a lot longer because he would sweet talk to a girl as long as he felt like. But once he got out of his chair to leave with a girl, he would fall unconscience. One of her reasons why she did not like to go to bars. To many embarrassing memories. After leaving the bar, Kiba, Naruto and her dropped Shino at home. Kiba stayed with him in case something happened. So Naruto walked Hinata home that night. She was so happy at the moment. It got even better when they were at the front gates. Before Naruto left he gave her a hug. She almost fainted right then and there but was glad she did not.

"Shino-kun doesn't show it, but once he is drunk he will make a girl like she's the most beautiful woman in the world." Hinata sighed before taking a bite of her food.

"Hmm…" Ino started to wonder. Maybe she could try to get Shino drunk to see if Hinata was right. She was just curious, it was not like she really wanted to do anything with him. She also wanted to know what he looked like without his sunglasses.

After they ate, they decided to go to the hot springs to relax. As they walked a little boy ran into them. He fell to the ground with an 'oof.' Ino and Hinata were about to ask the boy if he was okay, but just gasped.

The boy looked very familiar to them that it scared them to death. The boy five years old boy had black hair in a pony. Under his black eyes were two strange lines on his pale face. He wore a black shirt and blue shorts. He stood up from the ground and stared at Ino and Hinata

To say Ino and Hinata were shocked was an understatement. The boy looked exactly like _him_. It was not possible, was it?

"Kama!" A woman with black hair and blues eyes came up to them. She grabbed the small boy to check he was okay. "Don't run away from me like that. I know you're excited we're on vacation, but still. You never know what'll happen. Now say sorry to these kind women."

The boy named Kama turned to Ino and Hinata. "Gomen na sai."

"I-it's okay. It was just an accident." Ino said as she stared at the young boy.

"We just came here for vacation and he's very excited. When he saw the candy store over there he just ran from me." The woman said as she pointed to the candy store that was up ahead.

"Can we get some candy now kaa-san?" Kama asked the woman as he slightly tugged on her skirt. "You said if I was good on the way here I can get anything I wanted to eat."

"I did, didn't I." The woman sighed. "I suppose I should keep my promise." The woman turned back to Hinata and Ino. "Gomen na sai, we will not bother you no longer."

"Bye-bye!" Kama said as his kaa-san grabbed his hand and led him to the candy store.

Hinata and Ino stared at each other for a moment. They just stood there as people walked by them. They had not just happened, right? They started to laugh nervously together and began to slowly walk again.

"M-maybe we should leave tomorrow. I am starting to miss everyone." Ino said to Hinata.

"I think so too. For now lets just enjoy the hot springs." Hinata and Ino continued to walk to the hot springs.

Kama looked out the window and saw them walk by. "Who are those strange ladies?"

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: I'm so happy I'm done. I'm so tired and it's almost midnight where I'm at. But I finally finished it. I know the flashbacks were short, but I was in a hurry. I wrote most of this chapter in one day because I wanted to update by tonight. The first flashback kind of explains why Hina-chan never told anyone Naruto was the father. She was afraid what Hiashi might do and such. The second one was just to have some humor in it. I'm sure some people might be a little mad that the beginning wasn't of when Hina-chan sees Naruto. That'll come in a few chapters though. It won't go like that. Now you are probably wondering who the little boy Kama was, but everyone won't find out until a very long time. Kama means 'sickle' and there is a reason why I named him that. It has something to do with the person he looks like. I'll explain that later on too. I didn't have much planned for the chapter and I don't think I did a very good job on it. But I still hope other people liked it.

**Shino**: LA-san, how could you. You have made a fool out of me."

**Lovelyanime**: I'm sorry Shino-kun but I had to. I can make it up to you. How about I give you more embarrassing pictures of Kiba?

**Shino**: Hmm…What kind of embarrassing pictures?

**Lovelyanime**: (looks through box of Kiba pictures) How about the one when he 's sleeping and accidentally kisses Akamaru's butt?

**Shino**:…I'll take it.(takes picture from Lovelyanime)

**Sakura**: I wonder why she has a picture of that? Oh well.(squeals) Next chapter is about Sasuke-kun and me! I can't wait!

**Inner Sakura**: CHA! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! EVERYONE BETTER REVIEW!

**Reviews!**

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru** - I don't care if you write much, just as long as you review. There will be another Hiso/Gra coming up in later chapters. It will be Jiraiya fualt that Hisoka actually gets close to Gracia while they're in heat. lol

**HeroFluffy**- I'm glad this is one of your favorite stories. I hope that you'll like the sequel that's coming up.(see summary for it in my profile) I'm glad you liked the ending too, it wasn't that good for me, but it's good that other people liked it. I'm going to try to update more on this because I want to finish this under a year.(it's close to the day I posted it)

**bakagaijin**- I'm glad that it was better. I may do the fourth wall two more times. But after that I'm all done with it. Please don't be upset. I promise that I'll be done after that.

**Dragon Man 180**- There is a lot of people who wan me to have Gracia kidnapped and Hisoka saving her. So I guess I'll give what the people want in the thrid part of me 'kit series.' But in the upcoming chapters Gracia will be missing. That's all I'm saying for now. I guess I'll have Naruto tell Tsunade and Hinata what Jiraiya did. It would be funny if he did. I'm glad you loved the part where Hisoka threw his bottle at Jiraiya. It was pretty funny.

**Static44**- I know it was long, but people always ask me to make them long for them. I don't know if I'll have Hinata beat up Naruto, but I'm still thinking about it. The next person Naruto will see is Sasuke and Sakura in the next chapter. Hope you'll like it.

**Lightning Bob**- I'm glad that the last chapter made you laugh. Naruto will meet up with Hina-chan in chapter 19.

**Cow T R0bot**- Thank you for that. But it may seem that I'm mature, in real life I'm actually one of the most immature people you'll meet. Lol I'll act like I'm still ten years old or something. Anyway, I'm glad you thought this was funnier than the TK Filler. I thought it was too. I'm happy people liked Hisoka's first words. I know that I passed the fourth wall again and I'm sorry. I may do it two more times later on. And I'm sure glad that I wasn't in Naruto's shoes when Hisoka asked those questions too. I don't rally have a problem with him saying believe it that much, but I think it's just funny when people make fun of it. But at least it wasn't too bad of a dub like One Piece.(I read it was so bad that 4kids stopped dubbing new episodes) Jiraiya did had that coming. He should have learned over the years that he shouldn't do things like that.(sigh) He deserved what he got. In my story Zodiac U, there isn't any Sakura-bashing. I just say some things about her with the reviewers and that's it. I didn't know though that there were people talking about Zodiac U and there are rumors. That's very interesting to know. It's pretty good, but it is also very sad at times. You can just read one chapter and tell me what you think of it. I have kind of heard of Red vs. Blue from one of my friends. He told me it was videos of the game Halo, but I've never seen it.

**DarkxPrince**- Hinata will be very surprised that Naruto is alive. But you have to wait and see what happens. Hisoka will have more than one tail. My friend Allen gave me suggested this and now I decided when Hisoka is twelve he'll grow another tail. Then soon he'll grow another and another until he has nine tails. The same will happen to the son of Yogito, he'll have two tails. Not Gracia though since Gaara's demon only has one tail. So that means she'll only have one tail too.

**DarthValgaav**- Hisoka is going to have a little sibling in the sequel. Not saying if it's a boy or a girl though until then. There are going to be more couples and you'll find out what later on. Naruto isn't a gennin anymore and there will be a couple timeskips. Sasuke is not dead and he'll be in the next chapter.

**Silver Warrior**- I'm sure you weren't surprised because we all know Jiraiya a little too well. And it would be kawaii to see a baby Hisoka saying that, huh?

**quicksilv**-I updated! I hope you liked it. Please! I don't want to suffer from the Tsukiomi!(Hides behind chair) I'll try to update sooner for you. Is that good?

**PaulRap Rapter**- I'm glad you're having a blast reading my stories. Ano…I don't know what a beta is. I knew what it was before, but…I may have forgot after a while. (Laughs nervously) Maybe you can tell me what it is and I'm sure I can be it for you.

**the 16thday**- Glad you liked Hisoka's first words. I'm not having a huge writer's block anymore. I'm just now busy with my other stories too. I hate writer's block. Why must it live among us?(starts crying) Okay, I'm done. I hope you don't have a bad writer's block anymore.

**Weasel Debater**- Yes, it would be odd for a child's first words to be Ero-sennin. But it is very funny at the same time.

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN** - I'm glad you liked it. It's cool that a lot of people liked the endng. I hope this was a good chater too.

Lycan 180- I'm happy you thought it was awesome. I knew some people would like the 'believe it' part. I think it's really funny how people make fun of it.

**Lyra the Soreress of Scholors -**Hina-chan will return in chapter 19. Until then I hope you still enjoy the chapters. And I agree, Hina-chan is so CUTE!(hugs chibi Hinata) She's my favorite character of all! But I'm sure people already knew that from my ANs.

**Ikasury**- I know the kaka part would have been funny, but there was a part of me saying not to put it. Maybe later on I can put it as a chapter. And I guess the person in their right mind to let Jiraiya near Hisoka would be Hinata. But she only does it because he was Naruto's sensei. I do think it would be funny if Jiraiya had 'keep away from children' on his butt. Lol It does spell trouble that Jiraiya was with the hanyu-kitsune. But trouble is good, just means more beating for Jiraiya. Lol You'll have to wait until a long time to see Hisoka in heat and Jiraiya tries to help him to get his girl Gracia. Lol Gaara will sure be having fun beating the crap out of Jiraiya and Naruto, huh? lol I'll try to have Hina-chan beat up Jiraiya for using Hisoka-kun like that since a lot of people wants me to. I'm glad that you liked that one part when Hisoka-kun was looking for Gracia at the park. I knew you would think it was cute. Gracia's mom is evil and I too am glad she is dead. And do you think I can barrow that katama sometimes? That would be awesome. **Naruto**: Hinata-chan sure gave me the best time of my life!(grins pervertedly) I hope LA-teme will do that again so Hinata-chan and I will have another alone time! **LA**: Naruto! Stop that! Leave before I kill you off! Anyway, I guess the Hyuugas would be blind without the Byakugen. I actually plan on writing a story after this is over about Hinata being blind and can only see with her Byakugen. Two people asked me to type it up for them. You can check the summary for it in my profile. I hope you liked this chapter.

**cooltony101neo** - Hinata won't realy beat up Naruto. You'll have to wait and see what happens. The Kyuubi doesn't really have a bug role in this. He does do something else in the sequel, but you'll have to wait for that too. Also, Naruto isn't a demon in this.

**Wind Sythe**- I know I had misspelling in other chapter, but it was because I wasn't really sure how to use it before. Thanks to a reviewer, I found out how to use it with the grammer check.

**RagingDragon04**- First, I want to say I'm sorry. I accidentally skipped your review in the last chapter. I didn't mean to and I'm really sorry. Jiraiya really is a perv, but a funny one at that. It is outrages that he did that to Hisoka-kun! I think I'll have Hina-chan do something to him for that. I told Hisoka-kun I was sorry that I beat his oyou-san and bought him some ramen. He is good now. And I would never hurt Hina-chan! NEVER! I might hug her a little to hard, but that's it! I told Hisoka-kun that it was nothing like in Jiraiya's books and he should never look in it again. I had to beat up Jiraiya for having the book while Hisoka-kun was around. I hope you're okay. Hope Shino-kun didn't hurt you too much.

**NarutoaKyubiprodigy**- You'll see Naruto and Hina-chan reunite in chapter 19.


	17. Sakura and Sasuke

**Declaimer:** Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did, she would have Sakura and Sasuke be with each other already…Just for those Sasuke and Sakura fans. Lovelyanime also does not own a funny animated video about three unicorns going to candy mountain and in which one of them are named Charley. One more thing, she also does not own the anime 'Kimba The White Lion.'

**Lovelyanime**: Oi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated. Kind of had a writer's block in the middle of this and I've been working hard on chapter 6 of Zodiac U. I'm also busy with school since we're going to end soon. I've been busy with my World History, I'm doing a report on Osamu Tezuka. My world history teacher(also the coach at school) said we can do our report on anything we like, as long as the person is not alive and isn't from the US. So since I like anime and it's history of past manga-kas, I chose Osamu Tezuka. I'm also doing an english research speech. And you know who's it about?…Osamu Tezuka! Lol I thought it would be easier if I do it on one person for both projects. Oops. Kind of got off track there.(laughs nervously) So here's the Sasuke and Sakura chapter. After this one it will have Hina-chan home, but doesn't see Naruto until the chapter after that. I know, I'm evil. Blame it on…Um…Itachi! Yeah! That's right! It's Itachi's fault! He's the one that made me do this!

**Itachi**: Curse you LA-san! You betrayed me! You said you wouldn't rat me out!

**Sasuke**: You! I thought I killed you!

**Itachi**: Well, you did, but…I'm kind of a ghost right now.

**Sasuke**: Then I will kill your ghost form! Prepare to die!(runs towards Itachi's ghost)

**Lovelyanime**: I wonder if Sasuke realizes he can't kill him…Oh well. It'll keep him busy from trying to escape from me and his leach. Hope all you Sakura and Sasuke fans enjoy. I'm not a fan of them, but I still made it like I promised you all. Hinata and Ino will appear at the end with another too familiar face like Kama. Oh, and Sasuke might seem a little OOC.

5/13/07

Chapter 17- Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura walked down the hallway in Konoha hospital. She had woken up early today to make Hisoka some breakfast before he left. Lee came and picked him up to take him to the dojo since it was his turn to take care of the young kit. Before they left Sakura had warned Lee that Hisoka had better not come home in a green spandex outfit. Lee just turned pale and told her he wouldn't.

Sakura sighed. She had been so busy that she was not able to see Naruto except for that one time. She was a little worried what he might be doing with his Hisoka. Who knows what kind of pranks he will teach his son? When Hisoka came home the other day he told her about what he did with his otou-san. He told her that Naruto had almost thrown Lee's TV out the window. She did nothing except mumble some things under her breath, carefully so that Hisoka did not hear her. It was hard at times when he had ears like his.

"Oh Sakura-san." A nurse walked up to Sakura and handed her a folder. "Can you check the patent in room 213? He has finally woken up today from his recovery. I checked him earlier and think he can go home, but I wanted you to check him to see what you think."

"Okay then." Sakura nodded her head. "So what happened to him? Did something happen on a mission or something?" She asked as she opened the folder.

"Iie, he was a missing nin we all thought was dead with that Naruto boy. His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the nurse and reads the name inside the folder. "I-I thought he was in a different room."

"He was yesterday, but we moved him. I have to go, I have other patents to take care of." The nurse said as she walked off down the hallway.

"S…Sasuke?" Sakura stared at the folder.

She had not visit Sasuke since he came into the hospital. She actually tried to avoid to take care of him. She was just not ready to see him yet. It was just to soon for her.

It had been four years the last time she saw him, but it was not a very happy reunion. She remembered seeing her two teammates fight each other as she and Kakashi just stood back and watched.

"I better get to it." Sakura continued to walk down the hallway, slower than usual.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard someone come in his room. There, he saw a beautiful woman in red walk towards him, leaving the door open behind her. He could not but to stare at her green eyes. The woman checked his IV and thought she was gorgeous. It took him a few minutes to realize that the woman in red was none other than Sakura. He turned his head the other direction to hide the blush that had formed on his cheeks.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sakura asked as she wrote something down in the folder.

Sasuke's blush disappeared and turned back to his regular self. He looked down at his sheets instead of looking back at her. "Hnn." Was all he said.

"That's not an answer." Sakura said in an irritated voice.

Sasuke looked up at the pink haired woman. He had never heard her use that kind of tone towards him before. "I'm fine."

"I think you will be able to leave today. When Naruto brought you here you were deeply wounded and needed surgery right away. You had been asleep ever since." Sakura said as she read what was written in the folder. "It seems everything is alright now, but you need to be careful for awhile. It's up to you if you want to go."

Sasuke stared at her as she talked. He felt so guilty for what he had put her through and could not get her out of his mind for all these years. Now, he was feeling depressed all of a sudden. She did not seem to act the same way when she did when they were a team. Maybe it was because…She finally got over him.

Sasuke touched his chest when he felt something sting. 'What was that?' He wondered.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, her voice changing to concern. She saw some pain on his face when he grabbed his chest. "Is there something the matter?" She put down the folder before reaching to touch his chest.

Sasuke looked up at her. Her face was only an inch away from his. He moved his hand on his chest to her hand. He kept his hand on hers as they stared at each other in the eyes.

"Sasuke?…" A blush started to form on her cheeks. She stared into his black eyes she came to love all those years ago.

"I'm sorry…" Was the only thing he said before he leaned in to kiss her.

"SAKURA-OBA-CHAN!!!!" Came a loud scream.

Sakura and Sasuke pulled away from each other with red in their cheeks. They both looked out the door to the hallway to see something go by.

"Hisoka!" Sakura said aloud with she realized it was Hisoka.

Hisoka was running in the hospital in the search for Sakura. He ran on all fours and sniffed the air for her scent. When he found her scent he yelled her name. He tried to stop when he saw the door where her scent came from. But instead of stopping, he was sliding down the hallway until he crashed into some people. There was a loud crash, but he was okay though. He apologized before running into the room Sakura was.

"Found you Sakura-oba-chan!" Hisoka yelled as he went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hisoka, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as knelt down and checked to see if the boy was okay from the crash. "You're supposed to be with Youthful Man." She stopped checking him and found that he was okay.

"I know, but otou-san came and got me." Hisoka told her.

"Then where is your otou-san?" Sakura asked as she stood back up.

Hisoka just shrugged. "I ran because he was walking to slow. I think he should be here."

"Sakura," Sasuke got their attention. "Who is this?"

Hisoka walked up to the bed and sniffed Sasuke. A grin came to his face when he found the scent familiar. "You smell like the shirt in Sakura-oba-chan's clos-"

"Hisoka!" Sakura covered her hand over his mouth.

"My shirt?" Sasuke stared at Hisoka strangely.

"I-it's nothing. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Sakura laughed nervously.

**Inner Sakura**: I SHOULD GROUND HISOKA FROM RAMEN FOR A WEEK! HE ALMOST TOLD SASUKE-KUN ABOUT THE SHIRT! NO ONE SHOULD EVER KNOW ABOUT IT!

FLASHBACK

"_Look! It's Sasuke-kun!" A girl screamed._

"_What?! Where?!"_

"_There he is!"_

"_Kyaaaa!"_

_Sasuke looked over and saw a group of fan girls- with Sakura and Ino in it- running towards him. He started to run towards his house to get away from them. He was sick today so it he was going kind of going slower than usual. Because of this, the fan girls caught him and started to pull on him._

"_Let go of me!" He yelled at them, but they did not listen._

_While this was happening, Naruto and Hinata were walking by. They were walking together since Iruka asked Hinata to help him with a jutsu. They were walking away from the training ground, unable to do the jutsu since Hinata kept fainting every time ten minutes. They walked by and saw what was happening. Naruto started to laugh at this._

"_Ha ha! This is awesome! First Sasuke-teme is sick and now he's attacked by his own fan girls!" Naruto laughed._

_Hinata froze when she saw the fan girls glaring at her and Naruto. She tugged on Naruto's sleeve to get his attention, but he kept laughing. Some of the fan girls started to slowly walked towards them._

"_N-Naruto-kun." Hinata tugged on his sleeve a little harder._

"_What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked as he brought his face a few inches away from hers. Hinata started blushing at the closeness and fainted. "Ah! Hinata! Why did you faint again?!"_

"_Naruto…"_

_Naruto looked up and saw the scary fan girls. He grabbed Hinata and started to run for his life. The fan girls did not go after him since they can always get him tomorrow. Right now they had some other business to take care of._

"_Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath._

"_Oh Sasuke-kun! Can I be your girlfriend?"_

"_Iie! I'm gonna be his girlfriend!"_

"_I want you to be my first kiss Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke tried to get away from the fan girls. "Dammit." He muttered. He started to cough and began to breathe heavily._

"_Are you all right Sasuke-kun?!"_

"_Let me check your temperature!"_

"_No, let me take your temperature!"_

"_I have some medicine you can use!"_

_All the girls fought each other so they could take care of Sasuke themselves. They were to busy fighting each other, they did not notice Sasuke fall to the ground. Their attention finally went back to him when there was a cloud of smoke. There lying on the ground was none other than-_

"_SHIKAMARU!?!?!?!?!?!?" They all yelled on the top of their lungs._

"_Troublesome fan girls." Shikamaru coughed. "This is so not worth twenty bucks."_

_Ino grabbed Shikamaru's collar and picked him of the ground. "What have you done with our Sasuke-kun!" She yelled in his face._

"_Don't need to yell." Shikamaru rubbed his ear. "Sasuke paid me twenty dollars to distract you guys while he went home."_

"_Grr! You are so dead Shikamaru!" Ino clenched her right hand into a fist. "How dear you trick us like that!"_

"_You know, Sasuke is right up in that tree. Why don't you chase him instead of beating me to a pulp?"_

_All the fan girls looked up in the tree and saw Sasuke. Sasuke was on his way home when he saw Shikamaru fall to the ground. Shikamaru had blown his cover and had just told the fan girls where their precious Sasuke was. "Oh shit." He knew he should have gotten Kiba for the job instead of Shikamaru._

"_SASUKE-KUN!!" The fan girls screamed as they ran towards the tree, leaving Shikamaru on the ground._

_Sasuke jumped to the ground to leave, but became stuck. Part of his shirt hanged on part of the branch he was on. He had no choice but to take it off so he could escape. All the fan girls nearly had nose bleeds when they saw Sasuke without his shirt. They started to run faster than before and hoped they will get him before he reached the Uchiha compound._

_Sakura ran with the fan girls after her crush as she tried to push Ino out of her way. Ino pushed her back, a little harder than her making the pink headed girl fall. When she fell, she went covered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the other fan girls would not trample her._

"_That was a close one." Sakura breathed, happy she was not stepped on. She stood up and wiped the dirt off her clothes. She looked and saw Sasuke and the fan girls were almost out of sight. She did not feel like catching up with them. She knew already he would be at the compound soon and the fan girls would be begging him to let them in._

_Sakura sighed. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow. Right now I'll go home and make him something for lunch tomorrow."_

_**Inner Sakura**__: CHA! THEN SASUKE-KUN WON'T RESIST ME AND CHOOSE ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! THEN INO-PIG AND THE OTHERS WILL FINALLY SEE THEY HAVE NO CHANCE WITH HIM AND THAT HE'S ALL MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S!_

_A gust of wind went by Sakura, bringing her out of her Inner Sakura thoughts. She started to walk home when something hit her face. Sakura removed whatever it was and glared at it. Her glare was soon gone and she squealed._

"_Sasuke-kun's shirt!" She squealed._

_Sakura looked around suspiciously. She checked and made sure that none of the fan girls were still around. There was no one was around except for her and Shikamaru. He still lay on the ground as he coughed a little._

_Sakura folded up the shirt and held it close to her chest. She felt so happy at that moment. She thought that maybe she should return it to him, but only for a second._

_**Inner Sakura**__: THERE'S NO WAY I'M GIVING IT BACK! IF ANYONE FINDS OUT I'LL MAKE SURE THEY DON'T SAY A WORD ABOUT IT OR ELSE THEY'RE DEAD!_

_Sakura began to walk home, too happy to even notice Shikamaru still on the ground._

"_Ano…A little help?" Shikamaru called out to her before coughing. He sighed as he decided to wait for someone else to come. "How troublesome…"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sakura," Sasuke snapped her out of her thoughts. "Why does this kid look like Naruto?"

"Well you see…Naruto kind of did a little _something_ with Hinata and…Just say hi to his son Hisoka." Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes nearly fall out of his eyes' sockets.

"WH-WHAT?!" Sasuke screamed. He could not believe it. The dobe had actually found out Hinata's feelings finally and did _it _with her. And now he has a son who was standing right next to his bed. "I must be dreaming." Sasuke rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"I know it may seem kind of a shock at first, but you'll get used to it." Sakura said with a little chuckle.

"HISOKA!!!" Come a yell in the hall way.

Everyone looked out the door to see something orange sliding down the hallway. There was loud crash after it had passed the door.

"Okay, I believe you when you say this is Naruto's son." Sasuke said.

Just then, Naruto came into the room. He rubbed the back of his head. "Huh…Sakura-chan, I may have ran into some patents." He laughed nervously.

"Naruto." Sakura growled. She pushed Naruto out of the way so she could check on the people he knocked down.

"So what's up Sasuke-teme?" Naruto went and sat down in a chair next to Sasuke's bed. He picked up Hisoka and placed him on his lap.

"Nothing much I suppose. I woke up today and Sakura was going to check on me." Sasuke told him.

Naruto started to grin. "I see…She came to _check up_ on you." Naruto chuckled. "I didn't know you liked it when Sakura plays doctor for ya."

"It's not like that you baka!"

"Come on Sasuke-teme, you can tell me. Not like I will tell anyone."

"Yeah right, I really believe that." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You've been reading those books haven't you?"

"Maybe." Naruto chuckled.

"HISOKA!! NARUTO-SAN!!" Yelled a third voice.

"Doesn't anyone realize this is a hospital and they should be quiet?" Sasuke wondered as he rubbed his forehead.

"TK-nee-san!" Hisoka yelled.

TK appeared in front of the door. "There you are Hisoka-kun!"

"Why are you here TK?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed the girl came. "You want to bring Hisoka back to the dojo or something?"

"Iie! I am here to bring you a message from-" TK looked over to a deathly pale Sasuke. "Is he all right Naruto-san?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke who just stared at TK. "Ano…Sasuke-teme? Something wrong?"

"…Why is Lee a girl?…" Was all he could say.

"That's not Lee, that's his student TK. TK, this is Sasuke."

TK gasped when she heard Sasuke's name. "You are one of Lee-sensei's rivals! This is so wonderful!" She started to jump up and down. "First I meet Naruto-san and now Sasuke-san! The spring time of youth is truly on my side!"

"TK what are you doing here?" Sakura asked when she came into the room.

"Oh! Sakura-san! I am here to bring a message to Hisoka-kun."

"From who?"

"Hinata-san."

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard Hinata's name. "What is the message?"

TK cleared her throat. "She says that she loves Hisoka-kun and misses him."

"Is that it?" Naruto asked.

"There is something else. She says that she will return home early."

"Awesome! I get to see Hinata-chan finally!" Naruto yelled cheerfully.

"Yatta! Kaa-san is coming home!" Hisoka yelled with Naruto.

"When did she say she would arrive?" Sakura asked as she tried to ignore Naruto and Hisoka yelling.

"She did not say, only that she was thinking about it." TK told Sakura. The young girl then bowed. "I must go back now to train with Lee-sensei! I hope everyone has a youthful day!" With that, TK ran out of the hospital.

"Come on Hisoka," Naruto put Hisoka on the ground as he stood. "Lets go get some ramen or something." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I'll come see you tomorrow."

"I might be out by then." Sasuke told his blonde friend. "If Sakura lets me anyway."

"I just need to check a few more things and we'll see." Sakura said as she picked her folder back up. "I can give you a call at Iruka's house to let you know if he's out."

"Lets go otou-san!" Hisoka pulled Naruto's hand. "I want some ramen."

"See ya later Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme." Naruto and Hisoka left the room, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Sakura sighed. "Finally I can go back to work." She mumbled. She opened up the folder and went to Sasuke's side. "It isn't good for you with all that yelling they just did."

Sasuke just nodded. He stared at Sakura for a minute as he examined her. She had really grown after all the years he was gone. Her hair was short like always with her headband on the top of her head. She was still wearing red like always and Sasuke was glad she still wore the color. He liked her in it. "So Sakura…What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." She said as she did her checked on him some more. "I'm living with Hinata and Hisoka after we thought you and Naruto died. I'm also a junnin and I'm going to get a new team soon." Sakura continued to tell him some other stuff that had been happening for the last four years. Sasuke listened closely, wanting to hear all the things he missed.

After Sakura's checkup was done, she wrote the last remaining information into her folder. "So do you think I can leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'll get someone to bring you your clothes. We washed out all the blood and dirt out of them so they're clean."

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled. 'Ask her already.' He told himself. He was debating if he should ask Sakura if she wanted to get something to eat and spend the day with her.

"Okay," Sakura closed the folder. "Since that I'm all done, I'll leave and ask someone for the clothes." Sakura turned around and was about to leave, but stopped when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Sakura," he said as his head was turned away, hiding his blush. "Do…Do you want to get a bit to eat? It'll only take me a minute to change."

Sakura stared at him as a blush of her own formed on her face. She drew her hand away from Sasuke. "Gomen na sai, I can't."

Sasuke looked up at the pink headed girl. He had a slight shocked expression on his face. Did she just reject him? He felt a strange feeling in his chest again.

"I'm still working right now and I'm very busy. Maybe we can tomorrow, I can ask someone to take my shift?"

The feeling in Sasuke's chest left as relief came over him. "Fine by me." He said, still trying to act like his normal self.

"Great, I can come by the Uchiha compound tomorrow at ten o'clock. Is that okay?"

"Hai."

Sakura smiled at him. "I have to go now, I will see you later, kay?" Sakura walked out of the room and into the hallway. When she was far away from Sasuke's room she squealed in delight.

**Inner Sakura:** CHA!! I GOT A DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN! ABOUT DAMN TIME! TOOK HIM LONG ENOUGH!

"Wait a minute…" Sakura thought for a moment. "Is it a date?" Her face started to turn red at the realization of what her inner-self just said. She shook her head from right to left furiously. "It's not a date. Sasuke-kun never goes on a date with anyone…But it has been years since I've seen him. He might have changed since then."

Sakura was in deep thought about this and did not notice a nurse walked up to her. "Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked up at the woman when she said her name. "Hai?"

"We need your help with another patent in room 129."

"Okay, be right there. I just need to give this folder to the desk and tell them to give Sasuke his clothes so he can leave."

The nurse nodded her head and walked off. Sakura turned around and walked away in the other direction. Sakura sighed to herself. She wished she could spend some time with Sasuke. It had been so long since they actually did.

"I hope he hasn't changed to much." She whispered to herself.

Later that night…

"I can't wait to get home." Sakura yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. She walked out of the hospital and headed home to prepare Hisoka some dinner. She looked at her watched and noticed it was almost nine. "Damn. Hisoka should be in bed by now. Naruto better have him home by now." Sakura then stopped walking. "Does he even know where Hisoka lives?"

"Knowing the dobe he probably doesn't."

Sakura jumped and turned to the left to see who had just said that. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sat on a bench as he stared at Sakura. "Why were you talking out loud to yourself? People might think you're strange."

"Well…I…Ano…Wh-what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I've been waiting for you." Sasuke stood up and walked over to Sakura.

A small blush came to Sakura's face. "Wh-why did you do that?"

"Because I had nothing better to do and I couldn't wait for tomorrow."

"So you've been waiting here since you got out of the hospital?"

"Iie, I went and talked to Tsunade about something that may be important."

"About what?" Sakura asked, interested in what the Uchiha had to say.

"It doesn't matter. It's just something about Itachi, but I don't even think it's true." Sasuke took his right hand up and ran his fingers through Sakura's hair. "I don't really want to talk about it. I spent to much of my life trying to kill him, I don't want to bother thinking about what's going on."

Sakura blushed and stared at Sasuke's hand as it played with her hair. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I was hoping we could have some dinner together, if you don't mind."

"Not at all! But I need to go home real quick."

"Fine by me." Sasuke dropped his hand and grabbed Sakura's hand with it. His cheeks went pink a little. Her skin was soft. "Lets hurry, It's getting cold out and you don't have a jacket."

'When did Sasuke-kun care this much about me?' Sakura thought to herself as she stared at Sasuke. 'He has defiantly changed since the last time I saw him.'

**Inner Sakura**: OF COURSE HE CHANGED! LAST TIME YOU SAW HIM WAS WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO FIGHT NARUTO!

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Hai?"

The pink headed girl smiled. "I'm happy you're home."

Meanwhile…

"Are you ready Ino-chan?"

"Hai."

Hinata grabbed her backpack as did Ino. Ino had gotten a call from an employee at the flower shop after returning to their room. It seems the worker had some trouble ad some of Ino's plants were dying. Ino had yelled at the worker, saying that it was their third and last warning. Ino was afraid about all her plants and finally agreed with Hinata they should leave.

"I wanted to go to the bar and meet some hot guys." Ino cried.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, you'll have another chance I'm sure." Hinata smiled at her friend. She was partly happy that they were not staying and were going home at last.

"Yeah right! I told you I shouldn't let that guy work at my shop! But you told me it would be nice of me to do it. Now because of him we have to go home." Ino cried some more.

"You know you could have asked someone like Lee to take care of your shop. Then I'm sure Lee would have reminded the him to water your plants."

Ino just sighed. She could never argue with Hinata, seeing as she won every time. "Lets just go." Ino grabbed her backpack and walked over to the door with Hinata behind.

They both locked the door to the room they stayed at from the past couple nights. They turned to go down the hallway, but stopped. There, was the same boy- Kama- from earlier. He had a lollipop in his hand and licked it while he stared at Hinata and Ino. The two women just stared back at the boy, still not believing that he looked just like _him_.

"Wacha doin?" He asked after taking another lick of his lollipop.

"W-we were going home." Hinata told him. "What are you doing here? Where is your kaa-san?"

"I'm playing hide and go seek with my friend." Kama pointed to a door on his right "My kaa-san is asleep right now. She got tired of waiting for my friend's kaa-san to get our dinner."

"Okay then…" Ino walked around Kama. "We are in a hurry. Come on Hinata!" Ino and Hinata continued down the hallway, a little bit faster. Ino looked behind and saw Kama was following them.

"Kama!" Another boy jumped in front of Ino and Hinata. "I've been hiding for like forever for you! Why haven't you found me?"

Ino and Hinata stared at the new boy. They nearly had a heart attack when they saw him. The boy…Was blue…He was blue…HE WAS FREAK'N BLUE! He had on black clothes on with a black hat on top of his head.

"Because I got hungry and came back here. Then I was to busy eating my candy." Kama said as he walked up to the new boy. "Why hasn't your kaa-san come back and get our dinner yet?"

"I don't know why…Wait a minute..." The boy gasped. "Where did you get candy?! I want some!"

"I found it." Kama lied when in truth his kaa-san bought it for him earlier.

"Where did you find it at? I want to find it too!" The boy jumped up and down. "Please tell me!"

Kama thought for a moment as he licked his lollipop. "Ano…I found it at candy mountain."

"There's a candy mountain? Can you take me there?"

"…Iie…" Kama took another lick from his lollipop. "You have to be special like me to go."

"I'm special too!" The boy looked at Ino and Hinata. "Do you know where candy mountain is? Can you take me please?!"

Ino's right eye was twitching as she stared at the boy next to Kama. "H-H-Hinata-chan?"

"Hai Ino-chan?" Hinata tried to be calm, but felt like screaming her head off.

"Don't you think that he looks like…You know…And Kama looks like…"

"Hai."

The little boy turned back to Kama. "Isn't there another way to get there?"

Kama thought for another moment. "Hai…You have to find an unicorn named Charley. He knows a secret way to get there."

"…A unicorn? Those things are stupid and girly! They're not even real! You're lying Kama-kun! Now tell me the truth about getting to candy mountain!"

"…Iie…" Kama looked up at Hinata and Ino. "This is my friend I was talking about, his name is Kiss-kun."

"No it's not! I hate that nickname you gave me!" Kiss-kun turned back to the older women. "Don't call me that please! I hate kisses! Kisses are for girls!"

"And you're not a girl?" Kama licked his lollipop. "I could have sworn you were…Kiss-kun…"

"Quit calling me that!"

"Ano…I think we have to leave now." Hinata told the boys. "Why don't you two go back to your room where your kaa-san is Kama-san."

"What about hide and go seek?" Kama asked.

"I'm sure your kaa-san will let you play later."

Kama shrugged his shoulders. "Come one Kiss-kun, lets go. Since you can't go to candy mountain I'll just give you some that I got."

"Awesome! I get candy mountain candy!" Kiss-kun went and opened the door to the room they were staying.

Kama walked over to the door too, but then stopped. He turned looked back at Ino and Hinata. "Can you tell them sorry?"

"Tell who sorry?" Ino asked the young boy.

Kama just shrugged. "That man over there was trying to tell you, but you didn't hear him." He pointed down the hallway to where the man he was talking about. Ino and Hinata looked, but no one was there. "He says to tell the two of them sorry for what he did to them." With that, Kama went into the room as she shut the door behind him.

Hinata and Ino stared at each other, still trying to understand what had happened. "L-lets hurry and go home." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. You know, I never did want to get a hot guy here. They're not that hot."

"Sure you didn't Ino-chan. I believe you. Now lets hurry and leave."

With that, Hinata and Ino ran out of the hallway, out of the hotel, and out of the village. By the rate they were running they should be at Konoha by tomorrow night.

Meanwhile…

Iruka opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. He noticed all the lights were off and his TV was on with the anime _Kimba The White Lion_ on the screen. Iruka was confused and wondered why an old anime like that was on TV. He walked up from behind the couch to see if Naruto was home yet. He was a little shocked at what he saw, but still smiled nonetheless.

There on the couch was Naruto lying down, snoring as he slept. His legs were crooked a little so Hisoka could lay down in the little nest he made for himself. Hisoka was curled up in a ball while sleeping in the nest with his tail wrapped around him. Iruka saw several empty ramen cups and piles of DVDs of different kind of anime shows. That would be why that Kimba The White Lion was playing on the TV.

Iruka sighed as he left to get some blankets from the other room. When he returned he put the blankets down and picked up Hisoka. He then gently placed him on the smaller couch, carefully not to wake him. He did this so Hisoka could have more room for him to sleep. Iruka placed a blanket over the kit and put another one on Naruto.

"Hinata-chan," Iruka heard Naruto mumbled in his sleep. He smiled at his old student before walking away to get his phone.

Back to Sakura and Sasuke…

"Come in, make yourself comfortable." Sakura said as she led Sasuke inside the house.

"So this place belongs to the dobe?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the place. "At least it's better than his old apartment."

"I wonder where Hisoka is?" Sakura said as she could not find him in the living room or the kitchen. She went up stairs with Sasuke following so he could help her. They looked through all the rooms and bathrooms, but there was no sign of anyone.

"Maybe he's still with Naruto?" Sasuke walked up to a worried Sakura.

"I hope you're right, but still…" Sakura stopped when she heard the phone ring. She hurried down the stars to answer it. "Naruto?" She asked when she picked up the phone.

"_**This is Iruka,"**_ Sakura heard the voice on the other line. _**"Naruto is here at my place."**_

"What about Hisoka? Is he there too?" Sakura asked as Sasuke walked up from behind her.

"_**He is. Him and Naruto are both asleep. Do you want me to take Hisoka back over there?"**_

Sakura thought about it and turned to Sasuke. "I think it would be best if he stayed there. Don't want him to wake up on the way here, he might not be able to go back to sleep. Is that okay?"

"_**Sure, I don't mind having him here. Now I got to go and get ready for bed. I'll talk to you later Sakura."**_

"Bye Iruka." Sakura said before hanging up the phone. She felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"So he's not coming back?" Sasuke asked as he laid his head on her shoulder. "We can go out and get something to eat then without worrying about him. What do you say?"

Sakura blushed, feeling his breath on her neck. "Yeah, I guess so." Sakura turned around in her old crush's arms. "Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"It's just…You're acting differently than I remember. You used to ignore my when were teammates. You fought, even tried to kill, Naruto Kakashi and me while trying to make you return home and now…You're trying to love me?" Sakura stared deep into Sasuke's eyes. "What's going on?"

"Sakura…I…" Sasuke sighed as he let her go. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of what to tell her.

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke. "Just tell me why you're acting like this."

"I just…I want to make up for the times I was gone. I should have been here for you, but instead I was to caught up with revenge that I didn't want anyone to be in my way. Back then, I thought that you were just one of those people. But after all this time, I realized I made a mistake. I feel awful for what I have put you through. You have suffered through a lot because of me. I really do want to make it up to you. And at the hospital, the way you treated me when you entered the room. I felt my chest tear for some reason. While waiting for you to get out of the hospital, I tried to figure out what it was." Sasuke looked at Sakura in the eyes. "It was the same heart break I put you through. I felt the same pain as you did when we were gennin together."

"S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura was shocked at this. She did not know what to say.

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke leaned his head towards hers. When their lips were just inches away from each other he whispered, "Gomen na sai."

Sasuke then kissed Sakura. Sakura just froze there, not believing this was really happening. She thought it must have been a dream, but a damn good dream at that. She melted into the kiss and brought her hands around his neck. After two minutes they drew away from each other do to lack of oxygen.

Sasuke put his forehead against hers. "Will you let me make it up to you? Will you let me be with you Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura nodded her head. "I'll give you one more chance. If you leave me again, this will be the last time I let you stay in my life."

"I understand." He kissed her on the lips, but she moved back.

"One more thing." Sakura brought her fist up and punched Sasuke.

"Wh-what was that for?" Sasuke said as rubbed his cheek.

Sakura hugged him and placed her head his chest. "Just a little pay back."

Sakura felt Sasuke's hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. He kissed her on the lips, with more love than the other one.

Sakura drew away from him when she remembered something. "Do you still want to grab a bite to eat?" She asked.

Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head no. "I think I'll have my full right here."

That night, Sasuke stayed over with Sakura. Nothing perverted happen, but they still shared a bed together. Sasuke held her close to him as they went to their dream lands. They were both happy to finally be with each other.

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: There you go, I hoped all you sasusaku fans liked it. I had a bit of a writer's block during this chapter with Sasuke and Sakura. Now, I decided to show one more part of Kama before he comes back in the sequel. For some reason when I tried to get a name for Kama's friend, Kiss-kun came to my head. I really liked it and decided it would be his nickname. Wind Scythe is actually the one who gave me the idea for Kiss-kun and I wanted to add him since. Of course, now I'm sure it is very obvious to everyone who Kama is now. Because I'm sure everyone knows who Kiss-kun is. And about candy mountain…yeah…I saw this animated video that my cousin put up as a bulletin on myspace a couple months ago. The last week my friend Marianna saw it and kept saying 'lets go to candy mountain Charley!' and I've had it stuck in my head. Since I had it stuck in my head, I mentioned it a little with Kama and Kiss-kun. I don't know who made it or anything, but I think they did a pretty good job on it. Anyway, I also mentioned _Kimba The White Lion_ at the end. I did it because I'm doing research of Osamu Tezuka and Kimba was one of the anime he created…Of course I read somewhere that Lion King copied the, even though they say they didn't. I think they did because there was a lot of similarities in both of them. At the end of the chapter Sakura punched Sasuke, which probably got some fans of theirs mad. But the only reason I did that because I promised someone I would have Sakura punch him.

**Naruto**: That was a lame chapter! Sasuke-teme was in it more than I was!

**Lovelyanime**: You're lucky I even I added you in the first place. Besides, You've been all of the other chapters except chapter one.

**Sakura**: And it was time for me to rise and shine anyway. I've been in this story less than Hinata and Sasuke-kun hadn't been in it at all!

**Naruto**: I guess, but still! Not many people like him!

**Sasuke**: Are you sure it's me they don't like? Because they're not trying to kill me for getting you-know-who pregnant.

**Naruto**: Shut up teme! (turns to readers) Please review everyone. If you don't, I'll…I don't really know what I'll do…(shrugs) Whatever it is you'll see in the next chapter.

**Reviews!**

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru** - I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to hurry with the next one.

**Dragon Man 180**- You are correct DM-san! His father is a ninja from Konoha! And Naruto does freak out when he sees little Kama-kun. And will Hisoka-kun be friends with Kama-kun? And maybe even Kiss-kun? Hmm…You'll just have to wait until later on.

**Wind Scythe**- I hope you liked the Sasusaku chapter. I didn't like how I did, but oh well. I actually forgot all about Temari's summoning weasel. But it doesn't really matter I guess. Ino won't end up with Sai, I'm sorry. You'll find out who in I think chapter 21. And don't worry, you're not talking nonsense. I'm sorry this isn't as long as some of the others, but I had some writer's block. Thank you for the idea for Kiss-kun while messaging you on myspace. I hope you like him.

**Silver Warrior**- It's just two more chapters to go now! Yay! Sorry that it's taking so long to get to it, but that's life I suppose. Anyway, I'll try to hurry with the next chapter. Find out later on what Jiraiya does with Hisoka when he's eighteen(laughs evilly) The pervert will never know what'll hit him after that. Naruto and Gaara will defiantly get him then. (continues to laugh as everyone think LA has gone mad finally)

**Static44**- I'm sorry I got your hopes up. At least someone did beat him up. Remember Hanabi? She beat him quite well, right? I will try to have Hinata punch Naruto because a lot of people want her to beat the crap out of him. Maybe I can have Ino beat Naruto too, but I'm not really sure yet. I'll try to though.

**DarkxPrince**- I'm sure you've realized who the boy was after seeing his friend Kiss-kun. I hope you liked the sasusaku parts.

**DarthValgaav**- I think there will be either 21 or 22 chapters in this story, so that means just 4 or 5 more left until I'm done. I don't think I'll have some of the anime filler characters, I'll think about it. I'm sorry I didn't hurt Sasuke in this. I don't like him very much too, but I still didn't want some Sasuke fans coming after me(looks over at fangirls as they sharpened their weapons). They can be so scary at times. I hope the part where they chased Sasuke was good…Of course they hurt Shikmaru in the process…Oh well. He lived. And yes, Neji and Tenten will have a kid. So will many otehrs, but I'm not saying who else.

**fallenfox**- I'm sorry the story is starting to get lame. I'm trying to make it better. Hinata will return in the next chapter, but she'll meet Naruto in chapter 19. I took the idea you gave me and added Ino and Hinata in the chapter again. Thank you very much for that. I try to make the scenes long because people say I make it to quickly. So I try not to be quick and draw them out. I'm sorry for that too.

**bakagaijin**- Sorry it was short, but I just didn't have much planned for that chapter. Yay! I got my groove back! I'll try to update soon.

**Shimera Riku**- In chapter 19. But she'll think he's alive still in chapter eighteen. She's not very sure though.

**Weasel Debater**- I think Ino might be a good mom, right? A little anger problem here and there but**- Ino**: Anger problem! I don't have a damn anger problem you baka!(hits LA across the head) **LA**: (rubs head) Alright, alright! She'll be the best mother in all of Konoha and does not have a single bad bone in her body.(watches Ino leave and starts to whisper) She is evil, pass it on. lol Anyway, I couldn't resist of putting Shino drunk like that. I knew people would like it.

**HeroFluffy**- Glad you liked the Drunk Shino part. Since the day I posted is not that far away, I don't think I'll make my mark(sigh) Oh well. It doesn't really matter I guess. I hope you liked the chapter.

**PaulRap Raptor**- I guess I am in need of one of those, huh? Okay then, just send me an e-mail or PM saying you want to be it and I'll send you the document for the next chapter. Sound good to you?

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN** -Hinata may or may not faint, but I'm not saying yet. I actually like Ino and Kiba together, but her and Shino are good too. Bugs and flowers do go together like you said.

**Ikasury**- I guess you saw right through me Ikasury-san! He may be the son of him. But I'm sure after seeing Kiss-kun it is very obvious now. Shino-kun deserves to have a hotness moment without a slap in the face, right? Just until he drops to the ground. Then it's just an embarrassing moment for him.I'm having it ShinoxIno because it just fit in there. I'll do my best to pull it off! I didn't really have anything plan so I understand why it wasn't so good. This one wasn't that good too, but oh well. I said my little prank was a late one. I was trying to update the last chapter on the first, but I didn't make it. Oh! And thank you.(grabs katana) I needed this to get at Hiashi. You see, I was at the store to get some pocky and I saw Hiashi there. When I went to grab the pocky, he snatched it before I even touched it. And it was the last pocky box! He has to pay for that. You can help me get him for it if you want. **Naruto**: (takes hentai pics) Thanks Ikasury! These are really great! (walks off) I will make sure LA-teme won't see the- oof!(accidentally bumps into LA and drops pictures) Oh shit… **LA**: (picks up a picture) Is this…You and Hina-chan?.(hits Naruto) You are such a pervert! Why do you have these kind of pics of Hina-chan?! You will get it now Naruto! **Naruto**: (runs away) Thanks a lot Ikasury! **LA**: (sigh) I'm not even going to bother to chase him. Yeah, my friend Dustin told me Hentai doesn't mean pervert too. He said it was something like 'cool'. I'm not sure though. I like it when you write a lot. I'm glad youu even take the time to write that much. Okay, I'll see you next time Ikasury-san!

**Lycan180**- I'm glad you loved Shino drunk. I can try to put Sasuke being drunk too for you. But I'm not really sure if I'll put it, I'll try though.

**quicksilv**- ( hides behide chair) I updated. I'm sorry it took so long. Blame writer's block! Use the Amaterasu on it instead of me!…Please?

**RagingDragon04**- How dare Shino-kun do that to you! I'm going to take back that embarrassing picture of Kiba-kun from him! Then he won't have no black mail and it'll teach him to mess with you. I didn't realize I answered DM-san's reviews the most. But that might be because when I said I would only answer reviews if they had questions, and DM-san was one of those people who had questions. I'm sorry about that. Won't happen again! Promise! And I don't like DM-san more than you. I would never do that. I promise again! And Naruto! I have a reason to kicking your butt and I don't treat Hina-chan like a toy! How could you say that! Anyway… Yeah, Jiraiya hasn't tooken Hisoka-kun's innocents…Yet.(laughs evilly) I mean…Hisoka is as inocent as Hina-chan is! I swear! You can still play with Hisoka-kun, just don't take him from Shino-kun. Everyone else you can take Hisoka-kun from, they won't hurt you like Shino-kun. And like I said in the last comment, I would never hurt Hina-chan. She's my favorite out of the Naruto cast and I would never do anything bad to her. Please don't tell Hisoka-kun I'm a meanie! He'll never like me ever again if you tell him that!(starts crying) I don't mind with all your writing and acting I really enjoy them and glad that you take the time to write all that. You're not annoying or a bother. I might be one sometimes, but people have to tell me if I am and I will stop it. I'll see you later RD-kun.

**iMmoRtaLfrEnD704**- I'm sure you know who's Kama's father is now thanks to Kiss-kun. Yeah, I'm sure a lot of people were speechless about that part. I'll try to put another part of him drunk again.

**Lyra the Soreress of Scholors**- If I was more specific of what kind of lines they were, it would be obvious who his father is…But of course I'm sure it's obvious now because Kama's friend Kiss-kun came in. Oh well. Kama isn't a jinchuuriki.

**Lightning Bob**- Just two more chapts until you get to see their reactions! I'll try to do a good job on it. I read your Naruto story and I think it was pretty good. I don't really see anything to improve on it.

**Chidori vs.Rasengan**- I'm sorry it'll be in chapter 19, but that was where it fitted in the story. Someone had just offered to be my beta for this story. You can be a beta for one of my other stories if you'd like. I'm sorry that I kept writing father wrong, I know it gets annoying when someone does that. I just accidentally add the 'r' in there when I type. I hope you enjoyed the sasusaku chapter, even though it wasn't much of it.


	18. Everyone Has A Secret

**Declaimer:** Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did Naruto would do what ever she tells him too without a fight. That's what she says, but I doubt it.

**Lovelyanime**: All right! First of all I want to say thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU to all of those who have reviewed! I have gotten 213 reviews! This is the first time I have ever gotten this many reviews. I never even had 100 before until I wrote this. I meant to thank everyone when I reached the 100 reviews, but I forgot too because I was in a hurry to update. I'm so happy that I got those many reviews. I was going to do a extra chapter as a thanks to everyone, but I didn't because I know people want to hurry and get to Naruto and Hinata's reunion. Guess everyone will have to wait until the next bonus chapter on chapter 20. Oh and I'm all done with my projects on Tezuka Osamu. I got an A+ on the world history which I was so happy for.(My teacher said it brought back some of his childhood memories when he saw Kimba and Astro Boy lol):3 I thought about it, and I'm going to use his pen name Osamushi for one of my oc in the sequel. I'm sure some of you get it if you know what Osamushi meant. Yay! I only have one more days left of school! My sophomore year shall finally end and I will become a junior! I'm one step closer to becoming an all mighty senior! (laughs evilly) Oh! And it has been more than a year since I have written this story! I wanted to finish the story on the same day I wrote it, but was not able to. I'm still happy about this story! Lee-kun! TK! I am so full of energy so let us run a hundred times around my house!

**Lee/TK**: Hai LA-san/sama!

**Lovelyanime**: Good! Naruto, you stay here and make me some ramen for my return! If you don't make it, your reunion with Hina-chan will wait for two more chapters! (drags Lee by his leach while running away with TK)

**Naruto**: I can't take her anymore!(starts walking away)

**Sasuke**: Where are you going?

**Naruto**: I'm going to find her weakness! Something that will make her stop torturing us! (hours go by. Naruto stands in front a of a shadowy figure) I heard that you are one of LA-teme's best friends. You're also in her AN in her story Reiya, which she has been having writer's block on. So you must know what her weakness is…Ero-sennin-clone?

**Ero-sennin-clone**: (comes out of the shadows) Yeah, so?"

**Naruto**: (hands folder to ESC) Here are the pictures that I promised you. Now tell me LA-teme's weakness.

**Ero-sennin-clone**: (opens folder and pulls out ero anime pictures and grins) Looks like everything is here.(puts pictures back) Okay, you can tell anyone you want about this, it's no secret. Most of our friends do this to her everyday and she can't resist it. Her weakness is…

6/5/07

Chapter 18- Everyone has Secrets

"Damn," Ino muttered as she walked down the streets of Konoha. "We ran all the way home without even stopping to rest. All I want to do now is sleep."

After the incident with Kama and Kiss-kun, Hinata and Ino ran all the way home to Konoha. The sun was setting when they arrived and they were dead tired. Hinata left Ino, saying she wanted to see Hisoka. Ino walked the other direction of her lavender eyed friend. She wished that she had someone to take care of like Hinata took care of Hisoka. She thought it must be nice for someone to need her like that.

Ino sighed. "First I need to find a guy to help me. No way I'm going to have a kid on my own."

Ino continued to walk, her feet dragging with each step she took. She was about to turn a corner when she ran into someone. She fell to the ground on her on her rear while the person she ran into just stood there.

Ino rubbed her sore spot as she growled. "Why don't you watch where you- Oh, it's you Shino."

"Gomen na sai. I did not mean to run into you." Shino offered Ino his hand that she quickly took. "How was your trip with Hinata?"

"Oh it was fine. We got the flower we needed and we got to have some vacation time."

"I should have known. You had been complaining two weeks ago you needed to get out of the flower shop for a couple days. You did not want to go on a mission either."

"You were listening to Sakura and my conversation?" Ino glared at Shino.

"Hai. I was at the flower shop to get Hisoka from Sakura and she was talking to you. I did not want to interrupt so I waited for you both to finish. I was just listening to know when you two were finished."

Ino glared at Shino some more before walking away. "I don't have time for this, I need to get home."

"If you would like I can walk you home. It is getting late and it can be dangerous."

Ino stopped walking and turned around to Shino. It might be a good idea in case she fell asleep in the streets. He could carry her home or keep her up while talking to him. Something then came into Ino's mind. It was something that Hinata said.

"_Shino-kun doesn't show it, but once he is drunk he will make a girl like she's the most beautiful woman in the world." Hinata sighed before taking a bite of her food._

Ino grinned at her memory. This was a perfect chance to see a drunken Shino. "If you want to."

Shino stared at her for a moment. He did not like the sound in her voice when she said that. Something was up and he did not want to know what. But his kaa-san always said to be a gentleman to a woman when he was younger. She also said as a gentleman he has to walk her home.

Ino grinned some more when she saw the bug user walk towards her. She chuckled a bit. 'Now I will see if Hinata-chan was lying or not. This will be interesting.' Ino thought.

Meanwhile…

Hinata finally arrived at the Uzumaki compound. She was very tired and could not wait to go to bed. But first she had to see Hisoka. She missed her son so much while she was gone. She swore, if there was a single scratch on him she was going to go after the person who did it. Of course Hinata knew Sakura probably has already done it, but she still wanted a piece of the guy.

She made it to her house on the compound and sighed. They should have lived in one of the houses closer to the gate. But no, they needed the biggest one which so happened to be the farthest from the gates.

Hinata reached into her pocket to get her keys. "I wonder if TK told Hisoka I was coming home." She brought her keys out and unlocked her door.

Hinata opened the door and saw there were no lights on. She thought that they may have gone to bed early or something. It was Hisoka's bed time after all and Sakura probably had to go to the hospital early in the morning.

Hinata went towards the stairs. 'I better go check on Hisoka now.' Hinata thought as she went up the stairs. When she made it to the second, she walked straight to a door with kitsunes and chibi Lees on it. She opened the door and peeked inside. She saw Hisoka laying in his bed, sound asleep.

Hinata smiled when she saw her son. She quietly walked over to the bed and sat on the bedside. She ran her fingers through her son's hair, careful not to wake him. Even though she tried not to wake him, he woke up anyway.

The young kit slowly opened his eyes. He saw Hinata smiling at him as she ran her finger through his hair. "Kaa-san?" Hisoka sat up sleepily so he could give his kaa-san a hug.

"How was my little kit doing while I was gone?" Hinata asked him as she hugged him. "Were you good for everyone?"

"Hai, I listened to them just like you told me to. I was being good." Hisoka snuggled closer to Hinata.

"That's good, I knew you would." She kissed her son and laid him down. "Now go to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"But I want to stay up with you."

"I'm not staying up, I'm going to go to bed right now."

"Then can I come sleep in your room with you?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't see why not. Just let me put on my pajamas on." She kissed Hisoka on his forehead. "I'll come back to get you when I'm done." Hinata stood up and walked out of the room. It was good to see her son again after a long week that she had.

Back to Shino and Ino…

"Here we are Ino." Shino walked Ino up to her porch. "You are home. I must go now, I wish you goodnight." Shino was about to walk away, but Ino stopped him.

"Wait Shino-_kun_, I was wandering if you wanted to have something to drink as a thanks to waking me home." Ino smiled as innocently as she could possibly do. In her head she was laughing uncontrollably. Her plan was going smoothly.

Shino stood there and examined her. He did not trust her one bit, specially when she called him Shino_-kun_. He knew something was going on and he was afraid to find out what it was. Shino noticed Ino was looking innocent, something was defiantly going on. Since when was Ino innocent?

"I really mustn't. I do not want to be wasting your time." Shino said, backing away from Ino a little.

"You won't be wasting my time."

"But you need to rest. You look absolutely from your trip home."

"I'm not tired at all. In fact, I'm wide awake. The trip here gave me some energy."

"It does not seem like it. It looks like you're going to fall asleep any second now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure after having a few drinks will wake me up."

"I have to go meet Kiba somewhere." Shino turned around to walk away. "Thank you for your offer, but I must leave now."

"Kiba can wait." Ino said a little annoyed as she grabbed Shino's arm. "You're going to have some sake and that's final!"

"Why are you doing this?" Shino asked when he was pushed inside Ino's house.

"Because I'm trying to be nice and you're being damn difficult!" Ino turned on a few lights to brighten up the room. "Now sit down while I get the sake. I want to see you drunk now!"

"You want to see me what?"

"Err….N-nothing. Just sit down and relax. I'll be right back." Ino left the room, leaving Shino by himself.

Shino looked over at the phone next to him and thought for a moment. 'I wonder if I should call Kiba to tell me I won't be coming or tell him to come and save me.'

Back to Hinata…

"Hisoka," Hinata peered into the little kit's room. She saw Hisoka was back to sleep, making her smile. "Guess he couldn't wait." Hinata walked up to him and gave him a small kiss. "Goodnight Hisoka. I'll see you in the morning." She whispered.

The next morning…

Hinata sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. She picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip of it. She heard a noise and saw Hisoka coming into the kitchen.

"Kaa-san!" Hisoka ran up to Hinata and held his arms up for a hug. "I missed you!"

Hinata put down the newspaper and picked up Hisoka on to her lap. "I missed you too. So what did you do wile I was gone? Did you get to meet Gracia yet?"

Hisoka nodded his head. "Yeah, she's my friend now. We played in the sand at the park."

"Was Gaara there too watching you guys?"

"Yep, so was otou-" Hisoka smelled the air. He jumped off Hinata's lap and ran to the door. "I have to go now kaa-san! Otou-san is here to pick me up." Hisoka ran out the front door and it closed behind him.

"Have fun Hisoka." Hinata yelled after him. She picked up her cup f coffee and took another sip. She soon spat it back into the cup. "D-did he say otou-san?" Hinata stood up and ran to the front door. She went outside and saw Hisoka was already out of her sight. "He must have said something else. He must have."

Meanwhile Hisoka…

"Otou-san!" Hisoka ran up to Naruto, who had just walked up to the front gates. Yesterday Sakura had given him directions to the Uzumaki compound.

"Ready to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked the young kit.

"Yep! My tummy is really hungry!" Hisoka and Naruto walked away from the compound with ramen on their minds.

Back to Hinata…

Hinata went back inside the house and went back to drink her coffee. She glanced over at the clock. She noticed she only had a few minutes before she had to leave so she decided she should just go now.

Sakura, who was still wearing her pajamas, came into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw her lavender eyed friend. "Hinata? When did you get home?"

Hinata drank the rest of her coffee and put the now empty cup into the sink. "Late last night." She walked passed Sakura and went to the front door to leave. "Gomen na sai, but I have to go. I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Wait Hinata, there's something I have to tell you."

"Can it wait until tonight? I want to get there early." Hinata went outside. "Bye!" She shut the door behind her, leaving Sakura behind.

Sakura stared at the door for a minute, wondering if she should go after Hinata to tell her about Naruto. It had been a little over four years since she has seen him, she needed to be told that he was still alive. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she felt two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Was that Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Sakura's neck. He had just woken up and was only wearing a pair of pants.

"Yeah. She just came back last night." Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke. "Do you think I should go after her and tell her about Naruto?"

"She'll find out soon enough. Someone like Kiba will probably see her and tell her."

"I guess you're right." Sakura sighed. She turned around in Sasuke's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You want me to make you some breakfast?"

"I guess." Sasuke unwrapped his arms around Sakura so she could make something to eat for them both.

Hinata continued to walk to Ino's flower shop. People greeted her with a good morning as she passed them by. The villagers had gotten a lot nicer to her. They were not very friendly when they found out she had done things with the blond Kyuubi container. Having his child no less. But things were a lot better now for her and Hisoka. No one gave them dirty looks or said things behind Hinata's back. The lavender eyed girl only wished that the people had stopped when Naruto was still around. She wished that they would have never of done anything horrible to Naruto in the first place.

Hinata sighed and looked up ahead and saw someone. She walked a little faster to greet her friend. "Shino-kun!"

Shino had a little interesting morning. He woke up and found himself…Still in Ino's home…Nothing more needs to be said. His face was red at the moment, but his coat covered his face so nobody could see. He saw Hinata walk up to him making him panic. He had to act as normal as possible or else she might get suspicious.

Hinata stopped running as she approached Shino. "How are you ding this morning Shino-kun?"

"I-I am doing fine. How a-about you?"

Hinata stared at Shino. Did he just stutter? Shino never stuttered. "I'm doing good. Ano…Are you sure you're all right?"

"H-hai. Why wouldn't I-I be?" Shino swore in his head for the stuttering he was doing.

"Oh nothing…So are you going to go see Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, changing the subject.

Shino nodded his head. "I called h-him last night and t-told him that we c-could train this morning. What about you?"

"I'm going to work. I was thinking that I should go to Ino's house to see if she is awake yet. She was really tired last night."

"Oh don't worry, she's awake."

"How do you know?"

Shino blushed underneath his coat. "I-I passed by her a little while ago."

"Okay, thanks." Hinata started to walk away. "I have to go Shino-kun. Tell Kiba-kun I said hi."

Hinata continued to walk down the street until she finally made it to the flower shop. She walked inside and saw Ino tending some flowers. "Good morning In-"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!" Ino yelled after she turned around to face Hinata.

Hinata stared at the blonde, not sure what to think. "What are you talking about Ino-chan?"

Ino covered her mouth with her hands. A small blush was placed on her cheeks. "N-nothing. Nothing at all."

"Okay then…I think I'll just go to the back real quick." Hinata walked slowly away to the back door. Something strange was going around here, but she did not know what.

Meanwhile…

"Oi Shino!" Kiba yelled when he saw his friend coming towards him.

"G-good m-morning Kiba." Shino stopped when he stuttered good morning. This was bad, real bad

"Did you just stutter?" Kiba asked as he eyed Shino suspiciously. Shino never stuttered.

Not trusting his voice, the bug user did not say anything. Why the hell was he still stuttering? The incident was done and over with. They told each other that what they did never happened and they should just forget it. Then why was he still thinking about it and stuttering?

"Is something going on? You called me last night saying you couldn't train and you were busy. You sounded like you were up to something when you were talking. Now that we are going to train right now, you're acting weird. Well…Weirder than normal anyway. What's going on with you? And what is that smell?"

Shino blushed underneath his coat again. He forgot all about Kiba's sense of smell. "I-it's nothing."

"No, it's something all right. the scent smells familiar too." Kiba walked closer to Shino to smell him some more. Akamaru was also smelling Shino to see what it was.

"Stop it!" Shino backed away from Kiba. "I'll tell you if you stop it."

Kiba soon stopped sniffing Shino. "Alright. Tell me what happened then."

Shino cleared his throat. "Well…You see…Last night I…Meant up with…A girl and…Had some sake and…Kind of led…"

"You didn't."

"…"

"You did, didn't you?"

"……Maybe……"

Kiba grinned at his friend and slapped him on his back. "All right Shino! You finally got laid!"

"I-I think I should go home. W c-can train later."

"Oh come on! We should go out and celebrate! It's not everyday you become a man!" Kiba started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Th-this is n-not funny."

"It is when you start talking like the old Hinata!"

"Sh-shut up." Shino glared at Kiba and got ready to unleash his bugs.

Kiba stopped laughing, but still continued to chuckle a little. "So who was it? Who did you do it with?"

"I'm n-not going to say. I don't want her to get mad if I told someone."

"Can you at least tell me the details?" Kiba grinned. "Was she good? Was she-"

Shino hit Kiba in the face. "You are such a baka." Shino began to walk away from the training ground.

"Wait up! I was serious about celebrating!" Kiba and Akamaru ran after Shino so they could mess with him more.

Few hours later somewhere else…

Gracia walked down the streets of Konoha as she held Gaara's hand. Gaara had decided that they both look around Konoha for something to do. Gracia did not want to do this. She wanted to stay back at the house and play with Tamaki's toys by herself. But Gaara said that they both needed to get out of there while Temari, Shikamaru, and some other people get everything settled.

Gracia looked around at the stores and the people. They were all staring at her as if there was something wrong with her. She thought it was probably her ears and her tail that they were staring at. She glared at the people that looked at her. She continued to glare at them until her eyes caught something.

There, right ahead of her and Gaara was a flower shop. There were some beautiful flowers out in front and they smelled wonderful. Because Gracia lived in a village that was nothing but sand, she had never seen flowers before. Flowers like the ones in front never grew in Suna. Gracia was in a trance as she stared at the flowers. She wanted to go inside the store to see what other kind of plants they had.

Gracia stopped walking when she was in front of the store. Gaara looked down at his daughter when she had suddenly stopped. He saw her watch the flowers for a few seconds before asking her, "Do you want to go inside?"

Gracia looked up at Gaara and then back to the streets in front of her. "No." Was all she said.

Gaara knew Gracia was lying. He could tell she really wanted to look around inside. "Well I would like to. I know the person that works here and I want to say hello." Gaara said.

Gracia looked up at her otou-san and stared at him for a few seconds. She soon nodded her head in agreement and walked toward inside. She pulled Gaara along as he small smile came to his face.

Hinata was watering some flowers when she heard the bell on the door ring. "Welcome, how may I help you?" Hinata turned around and saw Gaara.

"Gaara, it is nice to see you." Ino said from behind the cashier counter. "What brings you here?"

"Gracia wanted to look around for a little bit." Gaara walked over to the counter with Gracia.

Ino looked over the counter to see Gracia looking right back up at her. "Sit her on the counter so I can get a better look at her."

Gaara just shrugged and lifted Gracia onto the counter. Ino started to say thing like kawaii and giving her a hug. Gracia meanwhile was becoming annoyed with the blonde and glared at her Gaara for putting her on the counter.

"So this is Gracia." Hinata walked up to the little girl and smiled. "She looks a lot like you Gaara."

"So I am told." Was all Gaara said.

Ino stopped hugging Gracia and grinned at the girl. "I think that You and Hisoka would be so cute if you were together."

Gracia stopped glaring as the unfamiliar warmth in her cheeks came back. "Hisoka?"

Ino felt a killing intent that scared her half to death. She looked and saw Gaara glaring at her. "What?"

"She is to young to be going out." Gaara said in a cold voice.

Ino just rolled her eyes. "Says you. I had my first boyfriend when I was like somewhere around seven…Of course I broke up with him when Sakura and I got a crush on Sasuke."

Gracia glared at Ino after thinking about Hisoka. "I don't like boys."

"Well you don't now but wait until you're older." Ino grinned as Gaara picked up Gracia and placed her back onto the ground.

"I think that's enough." Gaara glared at Ino some more before turning to Hinata. "I would like to by a flower for Gracia."

Hinata knelt down to talk to Gracia. "All right then, what kind would you like?" She asked the young girl.

Gracia grabbed onto Gaara's pant leg. "I don't know."

"Okay, how about we look around and find which flower you like the most." Hinata suggested.

Gracia stared at Hinata for a moment. She examined her and thought she did not look all that bad. She did not look mean and she was not glaring at her like people did in Suna. Gracia decided to trust Hinata, for now anyway. Her otou-san was there so she had nothing to worry about. "Fine."

Hinata smiled at Gracia as she stood back up. "Please come with me."

Gracia followed Hinata with Gaara. There were many different flowers there and Gracia was not sure if she would make a choice. She looked behind to see Ino helping with another customer. Gracia wondered…Was she right? Was she right that Hisoka and her would be cute together? Gracia thought that Hisoka was okay, but was not sure if she could trust him. She was not even sure if she could trust this Ino person.

"Gracia," Hinata got the girl's attention. She was holding a red rose in her hand. "Do you want this?"

Gracia thought an out it. It was very beautiful. "I guess."

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked. "Do you want to look around some more?"

Gracia shook her head. "It will do."

Gaara and Gracia walked back over to Ino with the rose. Ino grinned when something came to her mind. "You know Gracia, roses are a symbol of love. Plan on giving this to Hisoka?"

"Ino." Gaara growled. "Stop it now."

"Love?" Gracia questioned. "Like otou-san's tattoo?"

Ino looked down at Gracia. "Yep. Just like your otou-san's tattoo."

"I have a tattoo." Gracia said as she pointed at her neck that was wrapped with a cloth. "Right here."

"You do?" Ino looked at Gaara but he just ignored her gaze.

Gracia nodded her head. "IT doesn't mean love though. It means ha-"

"She doesn't need to know about it." Gaara told his daughter. "Why don't we get something to eat after this?" Gaara went back to Ino. "Please tell me how much the rose is so we can leave."

Ino did not want to question Gaara about why he did not want Gracia to tell her about the tattoo. She knew Gaara probably had a reason for it. Instead of asking she just told them how much the rose costs and watched them leave. When she could not see the two anymore, she turned to Hinata.

"Hinata do you know anything about Gracia's tattoo?" Ino asked the lavender eyed girl.

Hinata walked over to Ino after she was done with another customer. "I do, but I don't know much. All I know is Gracia had done it to herself on the day her kaa-san sent a ninja to kill her. Her kaa-san also killed herself while the ninja went to do his job." Hinata looked down at the floor sadly.

"You're joking right?" Ino asked as she felt a bit sick. "What happened to the ninja?"

"Temari told me that Gaara and Kankuro found him lying dead on the ground near Gracia. They think that she might have done it."

"Oh…I didn't know about this. No one ever told me about it."

"Gaara doesn't like to talk about it and doesn't like Gracia to talk about it either. Temari was the one who told me about what happened."

"I see…Do you know what Gracia's tattoo says?"

Hinata shook her head no. "Gaara always has her wear something to cover it up so no one can see it. He tells her to never show it to people or say anything about it."

"Okay…Thanks, I was wandering about it. I didn't know and…"

"I understand, you were just curious. Do you want something to eat? I can go get us something."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Ino and Hinata started to discuss of what they should get. Hinata left after she got the order, leaving Ino by herself to work.

Naruto…

"Dammit!" Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "I'm gonna get baa-chan for stealing Hisoka from me!"

Naruto and Hisoka were done eating and were walking around. Tsunade came up to them because she wanted to talk. They talked for a few minutes until Tsunade pointed to something behind him and yelled 'what's that.' Naruto looked and saw nothing that was wrong. When he turned back around he saw that Tsunade and Hisoka were both gone. Naruto was now looking all over Konoha for the two of them.

Naruto continued to look down at the ground below him to find Tsunade and Hisoka. "Wait a minute." He soon came to a stop when he noticed something. "Was that…" He watched the people below him walking or busy with their stores. He shook his head and went back to look for Hisoka and Tsunade. "For a second I thought I saw Hinata-chan."

Gaara…

Gaara and Gracia were eating at a restaurant near Ino's flower shop. Gaara was about to take another bit out of his food, but stopped. He thought came to his mind. _Does Hinata know that Naruto is alive? I probably should have told her_. Gaara shrugged his shoulders. _I'm sure that someone like Sakura will tell her._

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, I know this wasn't a good chapter and probably didn't have a point to it. But there's something important in there for the next chapter. I'm not going to say what it is, bt you'll have to wait. I hope people like the Shino and Ino part. I didn't really plan for it at first, but added it in there for some humor. I know that when Hinata was telling Ino about Gracia I had already typed most of it in chapter 14. But I did it again to make the chapter longer and in case people forgot and they don't feel like going back to check. I had a little writer's block in the chapter, but I got it done. In the next chapter it will be the next day. I am so happy that Hina-chan is back into the manga and hope there will be some naruhina in it. I bet Hina-chan will show Naruto how strong she has gotten! Naruto! You better notice Hina-chan or else!

**Naruto**: Or else what? I'm not afraid of you! You can try to beat me all you want but I know your weakness!

**Lovelyanime**: Yeah right! How can you know something like that!

**Naruto**: Don't believe me? Fine then! (runs up to LA and pokes her into the stomach) Ha!

**Lovelyanime**: Wha?! How did you- hahahahahahahahahah!(clenches stomach) Hahahhahahahahahah!

**Sakura**: (total shock) You're kidding right? That's her weakness? She's ticklish on her stomach?

**Naruto**: Not just there. On her back, her neck, her arms and even her kneecap…ESC-kun told me that their friend squeezed LA-teme's kneecap while she was messing with her and she started laughing…I thought it was really strange. But oh well, I finally got her weakness! (pokes LA's stomach again)

**Lovelyanime**: (falls to the ground) HAHAHAH!!!! ESC-kun told you?! Hahahaha! I should've known! Hahahahaha! He's always doing- hahahah- things like this! Hahahahaha! I'm gonna get- hahaha- Kagome023-hahahahaha- to beat him up for me! Ha!hahahaha

**Sasuke**: Kagome023?(shrugs) Must be another friend from their school….Hmm…I wonder…(pokes LA too)

**Lovelyanime**: Hahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahaahahaha! You're killing me! Hahahaha!

**Hinata**: Oh d-dear, p-poor LA-chan. (turns to Readers) P-please review everyone.

**Comments!**

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru** - I hope you liked this chapter too. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter.

**Dragon Man 180**- I guess it's really obvious now who's the fathers. I guess that Kisame is sorry too. I'm glad you liked Sasuke's reaction to everyone. Don't worry, Hina-chan and Naruto's reunion will be in the next chapter.

**missyserena214**- I'm happy you love my story and think Hisoka is cute. I hope you also like Gracia and Tamaki too.

**Deomn of Konoha**- Yeah, Im not a big fan of Sasuke and Sakura too(Sakura the most). But people were wondering where Sasuke was and when he was going to hook up with Sakura. When Hina-chan and Naruto meet, I might have her hit him once because people want me to do it. I know it doesn't suit her either, but I want to give the reviewers what they want. So you don't have to worry. I'll try to have someone like Sakura or Ino beat Naruto.

**DarkxPrince**- I'm sorry their reunion isn't in this chapter. It'll be in the next, I promise.

**DarthValgaav**- Thank you.

**Cow T R0bot**- I know that Sasuke and Sakura getting together was rushed, but I wanted to get them together in one chapter. I added the part with Itachi was because it was in my head and thought it fit. I know it was not a good idea, but something made me put it in there. I'm sure he wouldn't be sorry for what he did too. Kama-kun isn't exactly a rape baby. I'll explain that in the sequel. I'm glad you like the part where Kama-kun and Kiss-kun talking to each other. I got the candy mountain from this amv that isn't very childish. Lol Poor Charley lost his liver. Lol Anyway, I realized when I was correcting my story half way through I misspelled patients. I didn't want to go back and correct them all so I left it. I'm sorry about that. Thank you, I will need the luck for Zodiac U.

PaulRap Raptor - No, it was just those two. I'm sorry, I guess I misread your review when talking about the beta. I have someone now that's going to be my beta for the story.

Chidori vs Rasengan- Is it okay that you can be the beta for the sequel since this story is almost over? I tried sending you a PM the day before updating this chapter but my computer wasn't really working for some reason. Hope that's okay with you.

**Ikasury**- Naruto: Shut up! It's not that funny! LA-teme took the pictures and burned them! Now I got nothing!(walks away pouting) LA: Baka. Anyway, Kiss-kun is his son, not a incarnation. That is a good idea though. Defiantly no more guesses huh? (sigh) Very obvious. When Kama-kun saw the ghost…I just added it because I felt like it. It came to my head and decided to add it in. Don't worry, Kama-kun and Kiss-kun are the only kids…But I wonder too…(imagines mini Kakuzu and Zetsu too) Hmm…Maybe I should do a Deidra(spell that right?) child? I'm still thinking. Yeah, I'm gonna try Shino/Ino pairing(snickers) I'm sure you like this chapter with them, huh? lol I can't see Sakura with other people besides Sasuke and Lee too…And Gaara…For some reason I like them together…I know that line is what Hina-chan would say, but oh well. Hinata and Sakura do live together so they must have rubbed off a few things like that on each other. I'm happy you loved the shirt part. I had to do that. When I thought of when Hisoka meeting Sasuke for the first time, the shirt part came to my head. Sakura is crazy so it would not be a surprise she has something like that. Scares me to think of what else she has in her closet. (shivers) Scary forehead girl. At the end of the chapter I was going to put, 'but for all those lemon lovers they did a little something' or saying something close to that. But I didn't because I didn't want people to get defended and stuff. And it was chocolate pocky that Hiashi took! He even took the strawberry!(I like the strawberry kind) I called you Ikasury-san because I was being polite…And I was embarrassed to ask you your gender.(rubs back of head) So yeah. How about I just call you Ika-kun? Can't wait to read your next review Ika-kun!

**Weasel Debater** - Yeah, it took awhile but there you go. The sasusaku. Hope you liked it.

**RagingDragon04**- (rubs head) Yeah, yeah. I understand. You know RD-kun, you need to be a lot more careful or else you'll be in the hospital for the rest of your life. Don't want that now do you? Lets hope not. Now I'll do sections like you did in your review. LA1: (looks out the window to see RD) Defiantly need to be careful more. And don't you know you're not to play with wheel chairs like that? Especially when you're injured.(sigh) Troublesome dragon. LA2: You were playing around? Okay then…DM-san was one of my first reviewers, so I guess you're right. LA3: (blushes) Wha?! I-I m-mean I l-like all my reviewers th-the same! Y-yeah that's right! On to the next part! LA4:I don't treat Hina-chan like a toy! Don't believe what Naruto tells you RD-kun! You know that he's a prankster! He could be doing a prank on you! I don't dress Hina-chan like a doll like that!…I may put her in a lolita dress, but that's only because she likes lolita in my Lolita Girl story! Honest! You're not going to be Naruto's ally, are you RD-kun?(eyes get all watery) Don't you want to be my ally instead? LA5: Okay, I'll tell you the truth…Hisoka-kun will be innocent until mating season comes around. Then he's going to be a little perverted fox boy. (tears form in eyes) Jiraiya made me do it I swear! He said people would like it if Hisoka-kun goes into mating season. You believe me, don't you RD-kun? I wouldn't do something like that unless someone like him forces me too. (wipes tears) Jiraiya had blackmail on me so I had to. LA6: Naruto was lying about the picture. You have to believe me. Why would I do something like that to Hina-chan? What about Naruto? Don't you think he would do things to her? Perverted things? You don't want sweet innocent Hina-chan to hang around a ramen eating pervert Naruto do you? I'm protecting Hina-chan. (looks over at the green spandex suit) I-I…I'll wear the dang suit but not the eyebrows! Gulps. H-here I go. (puts on suit) L-look Hisoka-kun. I-I'm Youthful Man……I can't do this!(gets rid of suit) Next time you wear the suit RD-kun. I just can't do it. (looks over review) Wow, I think this is the most I have written in a review. I think I should be the one asking you if you care if I write this much instead you asking me. Can't wait to see what happens next on Dragon ba- err…RD's review!

**Wind Scythe**- I'm happy you like Kiss-kun. And thank you for what his name should be. Next time remember to breath when laughing. Lol Don't want anything to happen to my reviewers.

**Lyra the Soreress of Scholors**- I guess you're right about that. Everyone on the net probably do know about candy mountain. I think I'll keep my liver too. Kama sure does have his father's brains, huh? lol Hina-chan and Naruto's reunion is in the next chapter. Hope you're excited about it.

**Lightening Bob**- No problem. Can't wait 'til you update. I hope you liked this chapter. The fated reunion is in the next chapter. I'll try to hurry and update.

**fallenfox**- I'm happy you like my story. Hope you'll like the sequel too when it comes out. I'll try to hurry to update.

**Byakugan-Sharingan guy**- I hope you liked this chapter too. You'll see their reactions in the next chapter.


	19. Gracia Goes Missing

**Declaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did do you really think she would be on fanfiction writing her own Naruto stories? Probably not. Lovelyanime also does not own the song Japanese Girl by Beat Crusaders,

**Lovelyanime**: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and said they loved my story. It really made me happy to hear it. I didn't really think everyone would be that surprised about Shino and Ino. You all should have know. Remember Naruto's dream where Kiba and Shino fought over Ino? That was supposed to be a hint that they were going to be a pairing in my story. I know people have been waiting for a while for an update and sorry it was late. Right now I'm visiting family in a different state, so updates might take longer until summer break is over. Okay lets start the chapter-

**Naruto**: Ahem. (points up with index finger)

**Lovelyanime**: (clenches stomach in fear) I-I almost forgot…Naruto is-

**Naruto:** Use bold lettering.

**Lovelyanime**: **Grr…Naruto is the best ninja ever. He is cooler than everyone, even better than Sasuke. Naruto is also very smart, smarter than Shikamaru. It's no wonder he has so many fangirls**…Happy? Can we start the chapter now?

**Naruto**: Hmm…I didn't really buy it, but fine. Start the chapter. But not before this. (pokes LA)

**Lovelyanime**: Hahahaha! I hope everyone- hahaha-enjoys the-hahaha-chapter! Hahahahahaha!

**Naruto**: This is great! I wonder what other weaknesses she has! I should go see ESC-kun again.

7/3/07

Chapter 19- Gracia Goes Missing 9

(warning- might have oocness from some characters later on in the chapter)

The sun rose in the early morning of Konoha. There was no cloud in the sky, which was a disappointment to Shikamaru as he trained outside of his home. The sky was so clear and everyone thought it was going to be another wonderful day…Or at least they thought. They had no idea of what was to come in the day. Not even knowing of the rumor of a threat of war later on that cloudless day.

Gracia woke up with the sun shining through the bedroom window. She sat up in the bed that was next to Tamaki's. She glared at him, he was still fast asleep. "Baka." She muttered before going to see her otou-san.

The young girl made it to the room Gaara was staying in and found he was not there. She wondered where he was so she went to Temari. Temari was cooking breakfast for everyone when she saw Gracia.

"Good morning. Did you sleep good last night?" Temari asked Gracia.

"Iie." She said a growl, remembering the dream she had. "Where's otou-san?"

"He went out for a walk a while ago." Temari stopped what she was and knelt down to Gracia. "What is it that you need?"

"I want my otou-san." Gracia glared at Temari.

"He'll be back in a few minute, I promise. Here, how about I get you dressed so you can look all pretty for everyone?"

"…Fine."

"Okay, just let me finish this up a little."

Temari went back to cooking breakfast while Gracia went off to the bathroom. Temari sighed to herself. Yep, another regular morning for everyone.

Meanwhile…

Hinata was walking around Konoha after training in the forest. Even though she was not a kunoichi anymore she still liked to train twice a week. Sometimes Hisoka she would bring Hisoka, but she wanted him to sleep since he stayed up late last night because someone gave him some sugar (coughTsunadecough). Hinata wanted herself to be stronger like she promised years ago. She also made another promise to herself that she would fight the Tasogare without help the next time she saw them. There was no way she would let anyone try to hurt her son and get away from it. She was going to go after the leader that sent the people that hurt her son.

"Hinata!"

Hinata came out of her thoughts when she heard someone call her. She looked and saw her brunette haired friend walking towards her. "Hi Tenten-chan."

"I heard that you were back. But what are you doing? Doesn't Ino's store doesn't open for another half an hour?" Tenten questioned Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head yes. "I was training and was about to grab a bite to eat. What about you?"

"I'm going to the hospital right now. I haven't been feeling good so I decided to go in for a check up."

"You're sick? Did you catch something?"

Tenten shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I haven't been around anyone that's been sick. I've also felt a bit strange for the last few weeks."

"Oh, do you want me to come with you? At least until I have to go to work."

"That'll be great. Neji was going to come with me but he couldn't. He has to do something he promised Tsunade. He said he would hurry with it and get to the hospital."

Hinata and Tenten began to walk towards the hospital. They both thought that it was going to be another regular checkup. But later they will learn it was not.

Meanwhile…

"Hinata?" Sakura looked inside the kitchen and found it empty. "Where is she?"

Sakura came home late last night. She hoped that Hinata was awake still, but found her fast asleep in her bed. Hisoka was also curled up next to her and was mumbling something about ramen. Sakura did not want to wake her and decided to tell her about Naruto in the morning. Now Sakura was looking for the lavender eyed woman all over the house.

"Whatcha doin Sakura-oba-chan?" Hisoka asked when he came down the stairs.

"I'm looking for your kaa-san. Do you know where she is Hisoka?" Sakura asked the little kit.

"I think she went training."

"Great. Just perfect." Sakura said in an irritated voice.

**Inner Sakura**: SHOULD'VE TOLD HER YESTERDAY MORNING WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! NO ONE HAS PROBABLY TOLD HER ABOUT NARUTO YET!

"Why do you want kaa-san?" Hisoka asked Sakura.

"I want to see if she knows your otou-san is back yet." Sakura told him as she went to make Hisoka some breakfast.

"Kaa-san knows." Hisoka said as he went to sit in his chair at the table.

Sakura turned around to Hisoka. "She does?"

Hisoka shrugged his shoulders. "I donno."

Sakura sighed and went back to make breakfast. "Let's hurry so I can take you to Kiba."

Back to Tenten and Hinata…

"So Tenten-chan, I was just wondering…Ano…" Hinata started to say after the doctor left the room to take a call. "Have you been…Ano…Doing, you know, things with my cousin?"

Tenten blushed when Hinata asked this. "Yeah, but why are you asking me that?"

"Oh, n-no reason." Hinata looked up at the clock on the wall. "I have to go now. Tell me what the doctor says."

"I'm sure it's not that serious. I think they'll give me some medicine and I'll be as good as new."

Hinata laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, I bet. See you later Tenten-chan." Hinata left her friend and went to Ino's flower shop.

On the way there Hinata saw a flash of orange go by her. She barely saw it and thought for a moment it could be her dead love. She looked behind with hopeful eyes, but could not find the orange blob anymore. Hinata sighed to herself. She was getting her hopes up that Naruto was still alive. She remembered one time Kiba transformed into Naruto with genjutsu. He was hoping to make her feel better about the blonde's death but it only made things worse. She did not talk to Kiba for months after he did that.

Hinata continued to stare down the street for a few more minutes, waiting for the orange blur to return. She was disappointed that it never came back.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed. She began to walk again to the flower shop. It was going to be another day at the flower shop. Another day without her Naruto-kun…Or at least that's what she thought.

Back to Gracia and Temari…

"There you go!" Temari smiled at Gracia after helping her dress. "You look very pretty."

Gracia was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a brown vest and a long brown skirt. Gracia glared at Temari. "I hate pretty." She mumbled. "I wonna wear something else."

"You're wearing this and that is final." Temari picked up a white cloth. "Now tell me if I put this on to tight."

"I don't wonna wear it." Gracia stopped glaring at Temari and now glared at the clothes. "Why do I have to?"

"Because your otou-san said so." Temari started to wrap the cloth around Gracia's neck. "Now remember not to take this off, okay?"

"Why does otou-san hate my tattoo? Is it because it says the opposite of his?" Gracia asked.

"He doesn't hate it; it's just that it makes him sad. You don't want to make him sad do you?"

"…Maybe."

Temari sighed and finished wrapping her neck. "Go wake up your cousin. I'm almost done with breakfast."

Gracia nodded her head and headed to Tamaki's room. She went inside and found him still fast asleep. Glaring at her cousin, she began to kick him.

"Wake up baka." She ordered him.

"Hn. Five mow minutes." Tamaki mumbled. "And quit kicking me, its so twoublesome."

"Then I'll use my sand like last time."

Tamaki sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You almost killed me when you did that."

"I know." Gracia had a smirk on her face after saying that. "Temari-oba-chan said to get up. Breakfast is almost done."

"Yeah, yeah." Tamaki stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He was still a bit drowsy and bumped into a wall. He turned his head to the right and saw Gracia chuckling. "Not that funny." He mumbled before waking into the bathroom.

Gracia watched her cousin leave and remembered something. She went over to her bed and moved the blankets to look for her new precious item. She gasped when she took all the blankets off the bed. There were red petals all over leaving the stem with three petals still attached.

Gracia picked up the stem and frowned. What had happened? Did she do it? How could that be? All she did was take it to bed and held it until she fell asleep. Did it hate her? Did it hate her that much and died because of it?

"Just like everyone else…Just like kaa-san." She silently stood up and walked out of the room. She went to Temari, who was making the breakfast again. She tugged on her aunt's skirt and waited for her to get her attention.

"What is it this time Gracia?" Temari looked down at the girl.

Gracia held up the rose that now only had two petals. "It died. Can you fix it?"

"I told you not to take it to bed. It's better if it's in a vase with water." Temari looked back to what she was doing.

"It didn't want to go in water." Gracia grew frustrated. "I want it fixed"

"I can't fix it, but maybe we can get you a new one?"

Gracia thought for a moment. "Are you sure you can't fix it?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Gracia walked away from Temari and headed towards the front door.

"We can go get you a new rose after breakfast, how does that sound?" Temari looked where Gracia was standing, but found she was not there. "Gracia?"

Tamaki came into the kitchen. "Bweakfast weady?" He asked.

"Almost. Can you go get your cousin? She walked off while I was talking to her."

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders and went to look for Gracia. He checked all the rooms in the house but could not find her. He checked the closets and all the places she would be able to hide in but she was not in any of them. Tamaki was confused so he went back to his kaa-san.

Tamaki saw Temari putting the food on the table and told her. "I can't find Gwacia."

Temari looked down at her son. "You can't? Are you sure you checked really good?" Tamaki nodded his head. "Hmm…I'll make you a plate and I'll check if you missed her somewhere."

Temari did what she said and made Tamaki's plate and began to look for Gracia. Unable to find the girl like Tamaki, she went outside to look. When she went outside Shikamaru was coming back from training.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked when he saw the panic on Temari's face. "Did something happen?"

"I can't find Gracia. She's no where inside the house." Temari tried to calm down, but was not able to.

"What? Where the hell is she then?" Shikamaru started to get worried as well.

"I don't know. We have to tell Gaara."

"I think we should wait a little while longer to tell him. He might over react that she's missing. We should look a bit more and see if we can find her ourselves."

"Are you sure? This is very important and Gaara should be the first to know."

"First to know what?" Gaara walked up to them. "Did something happen?"

Shikamaru looked over at Temari and back at Gaara. He took a deep breath, ready for what will happen. "It's about Gracia…" He began.

Back to Hisoka and Sakura…

Sakura and Hisoka walked out of the gates of the compound. Sakura had suddenly felt a strong killing intent coming from somewhere in Konoha. She could not tell where it was from, but it was over in a few seconds. The medic nin held Hisoka's hand tightly, afraid that something was happening.

"Oi Sakura!" Kiba ran up to Sakura. "I'm here to pick up Hisoka."

"All right, here he is then." Sakura looked around and became confused. "Where is Akamaru?"

"Huh? Oh, ano…" Kiba scratched his head. "H-he's at home. Yeah that right! He's at home sick."

"Oh, okay then…"

Hisoka walked over to Kiba and sniffed him. A grin came to his face. "Otou-san!" He reached up for Kiba for a hug."

"Wh-what are you talking about Hisoka?" Kiba took a step backwards from Hisoka. "It's just me, Kiba-oji-san. Remember?"

"Then why do you smell like otou-san?" Hisoka tilted his head to the right in confusion.

"Err…Well…I…"

Sakura grew suspicious. "Kiba?"

While Kiba tried to explain, another Kiba on an Akamaru came around the corner. Akamaru stopped and the second Kiba jumped off. "What's going on here?" He asked when he saw the other Kiba.

"Wait a second…" Sakura saw the first Kiba getting nervous. "Who are you?"

The first Kiba tried to think of what to do. "Well you see…Ah screw it!"

Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared, making it unable to see. When it cleared up, Hisoka and the first Kiba was gone. Sakura looked down the road and saw Naruto running away with Hisoka in his arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Kiba both yelled.

Naruto laughed as he ran away. "Got to go! Hisoka and I have things to do!"

"Yay otou-san!" Hisoka laughed.

"Dammit Naruto!" Kiba jumped back onto Akamaru. "I'm still going to kill you! You were lucky last time that Shino stopped me!"

Sakura watched Akamaru with Kiba run after Naruto. She sighed to herself and turned to go down the other way of the road. She knew that Naruto will get away from Kiba and Kiba will be pissed and he'll go mess with Shino or someone to cheer himself up. Sakura did not want o get involved so she went to the hokage's office to help Tsunade today.

Back to Gracia…

Gracia walked down the streets of Konoha. She left the house a while ago with her broken rose still in her hand. The young girl looked around everywhere, trying to find the store she was searching for.

"Where is it?" She wondered.

Gracia continued to walk down the streets as other people walked by her. She saw them staring at her strangely like others did yesterday. She tried to ignore them and walked into an ally to make a shortcut. She found it was a dead end and was going to turn back around when she saw someone. There was a man coming towards her with an empty bottle in his hand. Gracia covered her nose with her hand because the man reeked with alcohol

The man was drinking late that night and passed out in the ally. He woke up and was about to go home. He saw Gracia there by herself without an adult. "What are you doing here kid? Where are your parents?" He walked up to her. "It's dangerous to be by yourself."

Gracia did not trust the man. When he came closer to her she used her sand on him. The man did not know what was happening when he saw the sand on his leg. He tried to pull his leg away but was unable to. Then all of a sudden the sand slung him into the wall and then slung him to the other side. The sand then lifted him into the air and slammed him down to the ground.

"Stay away from me." Gracia made the moved the sand away from the man. She then left him lying on the ground, hearing him groan in pain.

Gracia went back into the streets and walked away from the ally as if nothing had just happened. She continued to walk for at least an hour before growing hungry and tired. The store she was searching for was still no where in sight. Gracia smelled the air and smelt some food coming from a restaurant up ahead. She had not eaten yet

"Something smells good." She went inside of the restaurant without anyone seeing her go in. Outside there were a bunch of shinobis running down the streets just as she went in. Gracia smelled the air and followed the scent that was coming from a woman with purple hair.

"Damn these are the best dangos I've had in awhile!" Anko yelled before taking another bite from her plate of dangos. "Yo waiter! Get me more of these will ya!?"

Gracia walked up to Anko's table without the woman noticing. Quietly, she reached up to the plate and grabbed the last dango. "This smells good." Gracia said before taking a bite.

Anko looked down at her plate and saw she did not have anymore of her favorite food. "What the hell?" She looked down at the ground to see if it fell, but instead found Gracia eating it. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gracia ate all of the dango and set the stick back onto the plate. "Do you have more?" She asked.

"I'm getting more, but you're not getting any. Go back to your parents." Anko said just as another plate came.

Gracia glared at the woman, but did not have time to fight. She needed to hurry up and find the store from yesterday. She left Anko and went back to the streets to continue her walk. "Where is the place with all the flowers?" She said allowed to herself.

Back to Naruto and Hisoka…

"That was a close one." Naruto laughed when he came to a stop.

"Where did Kiba-oji-san go?" Hisoka asked as Naruto put him down. "He was behind us and he disappeared."

"I'm sure he went to go see Shino-oji-san or something. Now let's go see Iruka-sensei at the academy." Naruto grabbed Hisoka's hand and left to go visit Iruka. As they both walked, there were people whispering to one another while others were panicking.

"This is terrible!" One woman screamed. "What are we going to do?"

"Someone needs to find that girl before we're all dead meat!" A man yelled.

"That guy is a psycho! Just because his daughter is missing he wants to fight!" Another man yelled as well.

Naruto hearing the three people got a little worried. Curious, he walked up to them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The kazeage is here visiting with his daughter." The woman told him. "He has threatened the hokage that he will declare war against Konoha."

"WHAT!?!?" Naruto was shocked. "He would never do that!"

"It is true." The first man said. "This morning his daughter has gone missing and he says that if she is not found there will be hell to pay."

"All ninjas from gennin to junnin have been searching everywhere for her. From the training grounds to the streets." The second man said. "Even the AMBU have been going into people's homes in case someone is hiding her."

Naruto was shocked from what he had just heard. Gaara was threatening to have war because Gracia was missing? This did not sound right to Naruto. He knew his friend was most likely overreacting that his daughter was missing.

**You would overreact if Hisoka was missing. We would be both going on a killing spree.** Naruto heard the Kyuubi say**. Everyone is lucky that's not what Gaara is doing at this moment.**

_I guess you're right._ Naruto thanked the three people and headed towards the Hokage's tower.

"Otou-san! Where is Gracia-chan?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. First though we need to go talk to baa-chan."

Back to Gracia…

"Found it." Gracia now stood in front of Ino's flower shop. "Maybe they can fix my rose."

Gracia walked up and opened the door, making the bell above ring. Ino looked over at the entrance and saw Gracia. Hinata came from the back to find Gracia walking up to Ino.

"What are you doing here Gracia? Where's your otou-san?" Ino asked the young girl.

Gracia shrugged hr shoulders. "He went for a walk." She then raised the rose stem that now only had one petal left. "Can you fix this? It dies last night when I took it to bed."

Ino took the stem from Gracia. "Ano…I can't do that. You see, it was all ready dead when I gave it to you. When you pick a flower off a bush or the grass, it dies. Since you took it to bed with you, you squished it and all the petals fell off. You're supposed to put it in a vase with water in it."

Gracia stared at the rose stem. "It was all ready dead?"

Ino nodded her head. "Maybe I can give you one that's alive?" Ino turned to Hinata. "Can you get a plant that we haven't cut the flowers off for Gracia?"

"Sure thing." Hinata went into the back again. She soon came back with a small pot with some flowers growing in it. She knelt down so she was face to face with Gracia. "Water this everyday, not a lot, and give it a lot of sunshine. Don't take it to bed, okay?"

Gracia took the pot and studied the flowers. They were red like her rose and were small. "I guess I'll take this." Gracia looked back at Ino and Hinata. "Thank you."

Ino grinned at her. "No problem. Now where did you say that your otou-san went?"

"I said he went for a walk. I don't know where he went."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Hinata asked.

"Last night. This morning Temari-oba-chan said that he left the house for a walk." Gracia told them before turning around. "I'm going home now."

Hinata stood up and went in front of Gracia to stop them. "Did you leave by yourself?" She asked.

Gracia nodded her head. "I needed someone to fix my rose. Temari-oba-chan said she couldn't so I came here."

Just then Lee and TK came into the flower shop. "Hinata-san! Ino-san!" Lee came up to them. "There is trouble news. Gracia has gone missing and Gaara has declared war on Konoha because of it!"

"What did otou-san do?" Gracia asked as she walked up to Lee and TK.

Lee and TK stared down at Gracia. After a few minute, TK squealed her head off. She lifted Gracia into a tight hug and yelled. "KAWAII!!!"

There was suddenly a large killing intent coming off of Gracia. Hinata and Ino pulled the poor girl away from TK. Gracia calmed down as the killing intent went away. TK still wanted to hug Gracia, but Lee held her back.

"Just one more hug! She is very kawaii Lee-sensei! I can not help myself! You know kawaii things are my weakness!" TK yelled.

"Now is not the time! This is Gaara's missing child Gracia! She is the one were have been looking for!" Lee yelled back at her.

TK stopped trying to get another hug from Gracia. "She is?"

"Baka." Gracia mumbled as she glared at TK. She checked her flowers to make sure that they were not squished. She found them that were all okay.

"Lee, what were you saying about Gaara?" Hinata asked.

Lee explained of what was going on while TK was trying to play with Gracia. Hinata decided that she would take Gracia to Tsunade. Ino decided that she was going to stay and watch the store. Hinata held onto Gracia's hand and lead her towards the hokage's tower with Lee and TK following them. They all made it to Tsunade's office and went inside. They saw Tsunade at her desk stressing out, Shizune standing next to her trying to help, and Sakura talking to an AMBU captain. There were other people there too like Neji, Sasuke (who came to talk to Tsunade again about Itachi), Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Everyone in the room looked over at Hinata when she opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama!" Lee yelled. "We have found Gracia-san!"

Gracia glared at Lee. "He's making my head hurt."

Tsunade turned to the AMBU. "Go get Gaara and tell him we have Gracia. HURRY!"

"Hai!" The AMBU then disappeared without another word.

Tsunade turned back to Lee. "Now tell me where she was at."

Hinata walked closer to Tsunade's desk. "She was at the flower shop. She showed up and wanted us to fix her rose Gaara bought for her yesterday. It was only a few minutes before Lee and TK came and told Ino and me what was happening.

"I see." Tsunade rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Gaara has been scaring everyone about war this morning. He almost killed Shikamaru, but Temari stopped him before he got injured to seriously."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I told him to wait patently at Shikamaru's house until I call him about new information. Temari and Shikamaru are with him to keep him calm."

Suddenly the door slammed open. "BAA-CHAN!" yelled a loud voice.

Hinata froze when she heard the person. 'That sounds like…' She slowly turned around to see her love standing at the doorway, still very much alive. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Hisoka ran into the Hokage's office after hearing that Gracia was missing. Naruto was not really paying attention to everyone in the room except for Tsunade. She had to have the answers of what was happening. Just when he was about to ask, he heard someone like an angel say his name.

Naruto looked and saw the most beautiful he had ever seen. "Hinata-chan?"

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I decided to wait one more chapter for what'll happen next. Now that is done, lets-

**Hinata**: Ano…L-LA-chan. (points over at giant mob of readers with ninja weapons running towards them)

**Naruto**: (leading giant mob) GET LA-TEME!

**Lovelyanime**: GAH! (hides behind Hinata) Okay! Okay! I'll continue! I'll continue! Just put down the weapons and don't hurt me!

Part two of chapter 19- Gracia Goes Missing.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto and Hinata stared at each other as if time had stopped for the both of them. They stared at each other's eyes for the first time over four years. It felt like a dream, the most wonderful dream they ever had. They both wished that moment lasted forever, but it didn't. Hinata did something so unexpected, no one could believe it. It was the most shocking thing in the world! She- she…

She fainted.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto hurried and caught her before she touched the floor. "Hinata-chan, why did you faint?!"

"How was that unexpected?" Sakura wondered. "She always faints in front of Naruto." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"DAMMIT!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her head on her desk with Jiraiya laughing his head off.

"What did I tell you?! A woman never changes over time like that! Now you owe me some big ones!" Jiraiya started to dance around.

Everyone stared at the two confusingly. Everyone except for Shizune because she already knew what was going on and Naruto who was to focused on Hinata. Sakura came up to Tsunade. "Ano…Did we miss something?"

"Let me explain." Jiraiya put his arm around Sakura's shoulders, which was a bad idea. The Sakura and Sasuke both punched him in the face for touching her. Jiraiya stayed away from them while starting to explain. "About a week ago Tsunade called me into her office, although I was a bit drunk when I arrived. She told me that Naruto was alive and knew about Hisoka. She then suggested we made a bet of what would happen when Hinata found Naruto alive. She bet Hinata will punch him in the face and I bet she will faint. At the end, it looks like I am the victor!" Jiraiya continued to laugh while Tsunade banged her head on her desk. (This explains why Tsunade wanted to see Jiraiya at the end of chapter 8)

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya. "I hate you."

Naruto held Hinata close to him and glared at the Jiraiya, making the old pervert shiver. "You made bets on my Hinata-chan?"

"W-we were just having some fun." Jiraiya felt a small killing intent coming from his student.

Hisoka and Gracia stared at the adults, not completely understanding what was happening. While they continued to wander and everyone else watched Naruto and Jiraiya yell at each other. The office door slammed open. There, stood a scary looking Gaara with Temari, who was holding a very bored Tamaki's hand, and Shikamaru behind him. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the three came into the room. Gaara saw Gracia and walked right straight to her.

Gracia stared at her otou-san, holding the pot with the flowers close to her.

Gaara gazed down at her. "Where were you?" He ordered more than questioned.

"I went to get my rose fixed." Gracia held up her pot of flowers. "They couldn't fix it, so I got this instead." Seeing her otou-san's expression on his face never changing, she put the pot down and waited for what the worse to come. Waiting for him to hurt her like her kaa-san did. What happened though was a huge surprise for her and everyone else.

Gaara fell to his knees and pulled Gracia into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you." The people in the room saw that the grown man was close to tears. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Gracia just stood there, shocked that her otou-san was not yelling, but instead hugging her. She suddenly felt strange inside, something that made her feel awful. It was guilt that she was feeling. Guilt that she made her otou-san worry about her. Her ears went down in shame and her tail stayed still. She hesitated a little before wrapping her arms around Gaara. "Gomen na said. I won't do it again."

"You better not. I don't want to loose you." Gaara, the person that once said he did not love anyone and thought people were worthless walking slabs of meat, now thought differently. Shikamaru and Naruto remembered when he said that at the hospital. But seeing him holding Gracia as if for dare life seemed like it had never happened. It was like he never uttered those words he said.

Hisoka watched what was happening and saw how sad Gracia looked. An idea came to his mind, thinking of what his kaa-san did when he was sad or had an owey. He went up to Gaara and Gracia, waiting for them to notice him. Gaara saw him and pulled away from Gracia a little to see what it was that he wanted. Hisoka leaned and hugged Gracia, making the strange warmth come back to her cheeks. He then leaned his head forward and gave her a little kitsune kiss on the cheek…The kitsune kiss turned out to be a small lick and everyone in the room felt an killing intent. It was coming from Gaara who was at the time glaring at Naruto. Naruto at the time was trying to hide from the glare behind a still unconscious Hinata.

Hisoka grinned at Gracia. "My kaa-san always gives me a hug and a kiss when I feel sad and it makes me happy. Do you feel happy now Gracia-chan?"

Gracia was face was now a deep red color. She was not sure of what to do at first. She then did the first thing that came to mind. She brought her sand out and made it go after Hisoka. The boy got scared and ran to Tsunade and hid under her desk.

"What did I do?" He asked the hokage, who just giggled a little.

**Well wasn't that a kawaii.** Said the Kyuubi. **…Wait, did I just say kawaii? I'm the mighty Kyuubi! I do not say things like kawaii! I'm going to go after the person that made me say it!**

_Who the hell taught him to do something like that!?_ Naruto screamed in his head, ignoring the Kyuubi anger about saying 'kawaii.'

**No one taught him, it's just a natural born thing. Us demon foxes do it all the time to our vixens. Hisoka just** **went on instinct and did it.**

_So this is all you're doing._ Naruto growled at the Kyuubi.

**Now is not the time to argue. Right now you should pay attention to what is happening.**

Naruto snapped out of it and saw Gaara was no longer glaring at him. Instead the kazeage was making his daughter settle down and stop her from killing Hisoka. Hisoka meanwhile was till hiding under the desk asking Tsunade why she kept laughing.

After Tsunade was done laughing, she cleared her throat. "So your threat of war is off Gaara?" She asked seriously to the kazeage.

Gaara stood up, holding Gracia's hand. "Hai. My daughter was found and she does not seem to be hurt."

"Well that's good." Tsunade sighed with relief as she rubbed her temples with her right hand.

"We will both go now. Sorry for all of the panic." Gaara turned to leave with Gracia.

Hisoka came from underneath the desk and saw them leaving. "Wait! I wonna go with you! I want to make sure Gracia-chan doesn't get lost again!"

Gaara turned to look at Hisoka. He then looked down at Gracia to see if she wanted him to come, she just nodded her head. "…I suppose it is fine with me. It is up to your otou-san though."

"Ano…Sure, I guess he could." Naruto said, still trying to hide from Gaara behind Hinata.

"Yatta!" Hisoka ran up to Gaara and Gracia. "Come on! We'll have a fun time!"

They soon left, but not before Gaara sent Naruto a death glare saying 'Hisoka better not touch Gracia or else I'm coming after you.' Naruto just shivered a bit, afraid of what a crazy over protective otou-san would do. Temari, Tamaki and Shikamaru followed Gaara too, with a few 'troublesome' mumbles from both father and son. After a minute of silence, Neji looked at the time on the wall and screamed.

"Dammit! Tenten should be out of the hospital by now!" Neji put the papers he had on Tsunade's desk. "I have to leave. Tenten will be piss that I missed the doctor's appointment she was at." Neji ran out of the room yelling "I'm coming Tenten!"

Naruto stared at the door the Hyuuga boy went out of. "Neji sure got weirder since I was gone." He said aloud.

"Well he got married to Tenten." Sakura said. "She's a weapons mistress after all."

"Naruto." The blonde looked over at Tsunade. "Why don't you leave with Hinata? You two can talk privately somewhere else when she wakes up."

Naruto nodded his head before standing up while still holding Hinata in his arms bridal style. He left the office and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He started to think of where they could be alone and an idea came to his head. He continued to run until he reached to his destination. It was the place where he and Hinata talked before the third part of the chunnin exams. Naruto wet to one of the three stumps and sat down to lean against it.

"Hinata-chan has become so beautiful." Naruto ran his fingers through her silky hair. He waited patently for Hinata to wake up for a few minutes before Hinata started to move a little.

Hinata began to wake up and snuggled to closer to Naruto for warmth. She had the most wonderful dream that she saw Naruto was still alive while she was at the hokage's office. It felt so real to her which made it so wonderful. She continued to think about the dream when she felt someone giving her little kissed from her cheek to her neck. This made her snap her eyes open and saw a very much alive Naruto kissing her with his eyes closed. Her whole face went red at this and screamed.

Naruto pulled away, panicking that something was wrong. Naruto wondered if he did something wrong. He was just kissing her so she could wake up a little more. He saw her face all red with her eyes full of shock. Naruto chuckled at Hinata. "Good morning Hinata-chan."

Hinata just stared at him, her face was still red. She slowly sat up in front of Naruto and laid her hands on his cheeks. Naruto placed his hands around her small wrists. Hinata soon brought her hands down to his neck, to his chest (which felt pretty nice from his training, Hinata blushed at the thought), down to the hem of his shirt. She brought his shirt up a little, making him confused, and took her right hand over his stomach.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata did not respond as she felt his stomach with her fingertips. She gasped when she found Naruto's glowing seal that was holding the Kyuubi. She looked up at Naruto. "It is you, Naruto-kun…No, it can't." She tried to back away, but only landed on her rear. "You have the seal, but you're not Naruto-kun." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto watched her back away from him, a little heart broken. "It's me." He reached out and grabbed her again.

"No, my Naruto-kun died years ago." Hinata let her tears go as she let Naruto grab her and hold her.

Naruto pulled Hinata to his chest and held her close again. He shook his head. "I was pretending. I was just faking it so I could get Sasuke back and go after Orichimaru, and the Akatsuki."

"If you were really my Naruto-kun, what was it that I told him while I confessed my feelings to him?"

Naruto smiled softly as he chuckled. "You told me that you were the beautiful girl at the waterfall when we were twelve."

Hinata blushed at this. The only person she told about that was –"Naruto-kun!"

"Hina-"

Naruto was interrupted when Hinata and he heard people running and…Music? They both looked and saw people running with interments, being chased by screaming girls. The people started to sing.

**Someone's knockin' sliding paper doors  
****And you nod in beautiful kimono  
****God, my heart be fly away to Seoul  
****I LOVE YOU!  
****Oh lord, why were we raised up in  
****Faraway other lands?**

The music faded away as the people ran away. Naruto and Hinata sat there in silence, not really understanding what just happened.

"What the hell!?" Naruto finally yelled. "That just ruined the moment! What the hell were they doing!?"

Hinata giggled, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "It's just something random I guess."

Naruto looked down at his beautiful angel in his arms. Hearing her giggle he felt completely relaxed and forgot about the random event that just happened. Hinata looked up at him, there's eyes meeting at once. They did not notice their faces were starting to get closer and closer by the second. Their faces stopped their lips an inch away from each other. Hinata took closed her eyes and closed the space, capturing her first and only love's lips.

They both put all the love they had for each other into that one kiss. It had been four years since the last time they shared a kiss. It felt so good to them to finally do it again. After a few minutes they pulled away slowly for air. Hinata opened her eyes and smiled. She then laid her head back onto Naruto's chest.

"I missed you Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"I missed you too." He kissed the top of her head.

"Naruto-kun, there's one thing I wanted to do."

"What's that?"

Hinata punched Naruto across the face, making him fall over to the side. He was knocked out as blood twinkled out his nose.

"Naruto-kun! Gomen na sai! I didn't mean to do it that hard!" Hinata pulled Naruto up so he was sitting up again. "I'm kind of mad that you did."

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh look, there's three Hinata-chans. I'm sure going to be lucky tonight." He then passed out after saying that.

Hinata blushed at what Naruto said. She tried to wake Naruto back up, but he would not. Hinata groaned. "Great, I wander what else is going to happen."

Meanwhile…Tsunade's office…

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Tsunade asked Sasuke.

The Uchiha nodded his head. "Itachi told me himself."

Tsunade groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Do you even know the kid's name or anything? We can try to find him and see if Itachi was telling the truth."

Sasuke just shook his head. "He just told me that the kid was a boy so I can tell him what happened. Before Itachi told me his name he died."

"Did you want to find the boy?"

"Of course I do! I want to see if Itachi actually did _it_! I don't care much about the kid; I just want to know if Itachi had sex or not!"

"…Why do you want to know that?" Tsunade asked as everyone in the room waited for Sasuke's reply.

"BECAUSE I WAS HOPING WHEN I KILLED HIM HE WOULD DIE A VIRGIN!" Sasuke yelled.

Everyone stared as Sasuke, unable to believe of what he just said. Tsunade's right eye was twitching and thought Sasuke was crazy or something. Sasuke saw everyone giving him weird faces. He coughed and backed away from the hokage's desk.

"You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure that he never did anything with a woman and the kid doesn't even exist." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and went to the door. "I'll just leave now and take Sakura with me."

Meanwhile…At the flower shop…

Outside the flower shop there was a closed sign and no one could see anyone inside. Little did anyone know in the back room was Shino and Ino making out with each other. Shino had come to talk with Ino and well…One thing lead to another. Even though Ino wondered what was taking Hinata so long, she wished she did not come back. She did not want to be interrupted with Shino.

Meanwhile…

"I can't find Shino anywhere." Kiba looked around the streets as him and Akamaru walked. "I wonder where he could have gone." Akamaru just barked an 'I don't know.'

Kiba continued to walk he heard something coming. It sounded like music and fan girls screaming He looked behind to see what it was and saw what Naruto and Hinata saw (the band and the fan girls behind them). He panicked when he noticed they were all coming right towards him.

"Run Akamaru!" Akamaru did what he was told and ran, leaving Kiba behind. "Wait! You're supposed to take me with you!"

Kiba tried to run after his dog, but he was knocked over and trampled on.

**Fall in love with the Japanese girl  
CALIFORNIA DREAMIN', NEVERMIND  
Fall in love with the Japanese girl  
California dreamin' never across the earth**

Kiba lied there on the ground, twitching every few seconds. "…Itai…"

Meanwhile…

"I'm pregnant!" Tenten declared.

Neji had just come home and saw Tenten was sitting down, waiting for him. She came up to him, saying she had wonderful news.

"Isn't this great Neji-kun? We're going to be parents! Oh I can't wait to have a little baby around the house. What do you thin-"

THUD

Neji fainted.

"Dammit! What is it with you Hyuugas and fainting!?" Tenten yelled before getting her husband off the floor.

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: I'm so happy I finished. I had writer's block a couple times in this chapter and it was hard. I tried to make Naruto and Hinata's reunion perfect and I really hope people like it. I had Hinata punch Naruto at the end because I promised people I would have her punch him like Sakura did Sasuke. I just had to put Hisoka giving Gracia a kitsune kiss! I thought it would be too cute and knew people would like it too. Of course I also had to have Gaara glare at Naruto for it. I thought it was a good time to tell everyone that Tenten is pregnant. I couldn't think of anything for Neji's reaction to it except to faint. Now about the song…It's by Beat Crusaders and I've had it in my head for a while now. It won't go away! Lol I really like it though. I found it after finding their other song, Kappa Mieky theme song. I've had that one stuck in my head too. I was typing with the Jpanese Girl song on and thought that it kind of fit. So, there it is. At least I didn't put in the Kappa Mikey theme song in there. I'm also thinking of putting the song in my story Lolita Girl.

**Sakura**: Hey, where did Naruto and Hinata go? And where is Lee?

**Lovelyanime**: Well, uh…Naruto made me tell Hinata Lee told me Naruto had a dream about Sasuke. Hinata beat Lee up and he's at the hospital right now. After that, Hinata dragged Naruto, who for song reason was grinning, to his apartment.

**Sasuke**: Dobe.

**Lovelyanime**: (Sigh) Please review everyo-

**TK**: **WAIT! **I need to make an announcement! (clears throat) The next chapter is chapter 20, does anyone remember what that means? (silence) It's time for the second **Bonus Chapter**! The next chapter will be about when Hinata-san goes into labor with Hisoka-kun. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee-sensei, Shikamaru, and Chouji try to take her to the hospital. On the way they meet Jiraiya-sama and he is forced to help too! Now I shall be doing the chapter like chapter ten and will be taking everyone's reviews like last time! I will see everyone soon!

**Reviews!**

**bakagaijin**- Sorry, but I had to. It didn't fit in the chapter so it's in this one instead. Sorry that you had to wait.

**Dragon Man 180**- I'll have their girlfriends in the sequel since something happens.

**PaulRap Raptor**- I'll try. I hope you liked the chapter.

**Lyra the Sorceress Of Scholars**- I hope you liked the reunion, I worked very hard on it. Kiba and Chouji will end up with an OC, but not Lee or Kankuro. Nope, I have something planned for Lee in the sequel. And Kankuro…I don't feel like making an OC for him. Lol

**SSJ2 PikaFlash**- I hope you loved the chapter. I hope you look forward to the Bonus chapter too.

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru** –Sorry it took long. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter.

**taintedlegacy**- I hope you enjoyed the reunion. Now you just have to wait for what happens in the next chapter.

**HeroFluffy**- That's cool to know. Sorry it took long to update. Writer's block you know? They're so troublesome. I'm glad you liked the Ino and Shino part.

**Silver Warrior**- Hope you liked the reunion, was it hectic enough for you? Lol I do not like Gracia's mom either, wish I never created her. I'm sure she is rotting right now for what she had done.

**Weasel Debater**- I'm sure everyone didn't see it coming too. Lol I have an odd sense of humer too, if you haven't noticed already. P Thank you, I hope I get three hundred by the end of the story.

**RaggingDragon004**- Well, for some reason Ino only good with Shino when I tried to think who she should be with. I didn't know a lot of people would be surprised about the pairing. Don't worry, since people and Naruto were going to chase me down I continued the chapter. I'm sorry updates will take long, but they're worth it, right? LA1: Maybe next time you should read the signs, might be helpful.-.- Be careful when using a wheel chair…Troublesome dragon. LA2: Don't be sad RD-kun. When the sequel comes out you can be one of the first reviewers for that. Will that make you feel better? LA3: RD-kun, why are you red and coughing?(gasp) Are you sick?! Don't worry! I'll get you some medicine (turns to leave and runs into a pole that came out of no where)…That hurt…Excuse me while I take a nappypoo.(blacks out. Wakes up the next day in the hospital) T.T (sarcastic) Well this is perfect… LA4: Hinata: N-Naruto-kun, the only r-reason why I-I let her dress me up i-is b-because you t-told me you liked it when I-I wore them. You s-said I looked p-pretty. (sniff) You were l-lying to me, weren't you? Starts crying on LA's shoulder) There, there Hina-chan. It's okay. I'm sure Naruto will confess the picture is a fake and won't ever hurt your feelings again. Oh and Naruto, innocent looks only work for girls. If guys use it on guys it will be very weird. LA5: Hisoka will turn into a pervert when he's 17. So, Hisoka will be innocent like Hinata until then. Hisoka will only try to get_ it_ when Jiraiya sneaks him away to Gracia during mating season. But when they're out side her window Naruto and some other people stop them. Jiraiya really had blackmail on me? I mean, of course he did! Why else would I have Hisoka be a pervert? LA6: Get 'em RD-kun! How dare Naruto sleep with Hina-chan and Jiraiya have blackmail on me! (gets out of the hospital) Finally I'm free! And I did my best to stay away from wheel chairs, even though they were very tempting to ride. Now that I'm out, what should I d-(sees Lee and Gai running over yelling about the spring time of youth) Uh-oh. Lee/Gai: LA-san!(hugs LA.) LA: Can't…Breath…(blacks out and wakes up hours later in the hospital) Great! I'm right back here again! (sigh) I won't be here in the next review because it's a bonus chapter and I'm in the hospital…AgainT.T So, TK will be here to take my place and talk to you like everyone else's review.

**Kingdom219**- I'm doing fine, what about you? I already plan to make a sequel to the story. You can find the summary for it in my profile. It's going to be about Hisoka becoming a brother.

**Clueless Naruto-**kun – I'm sorry the reunion wasn't in the last chapter. But it's here now and that's all that matters, right? I hope you enjoyed the reunion.

**Lightening Bob**- I guess it is like the regular stuff, huh? Well, I hope you liked Hinata's reaction.

**DarthValaav**- lol Yeah, but it's not exactly going to be like that. You'll have to wait 'til chapter 21 to see. I hope you liked Gaara being over protective father in this chapter. I don't know if he would be ticklish. Naruto: I know someone who's ticklisch! (pokes LA in the stomach) LA: (starts laughing hysterically) That's not funny!

**Chidori vs. Rasengan**- I think I added you. -.- I'm sorry, I don't really know how to add people.

**AnamayCrystal**- I'm glad you love my story. For some reason in this story I thought Ino fit better with Shino than Chouji. I don't know why but they did.

**HinaNaruFan987**- That's good that you still like my story. Sorry it took so long for the reunion. I hope you liked it.

**Ikasury**- I'm sorry! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! I think I just read your review wrong. TT.TT I'm sorry. I feel awful now. I thought only –chan meant to refer to younger people, not -kun too. I guess I'll call you Ika-senpai from now on. I hope you liked the chapter. The next one will be a bonus chapter.

**Wind Scythe**- I think Shino enjoys being a man. Lol I'll try make him stutter when something happens in chapter 21. Your welcome )

**jjayno1**- I'm glad you love my story. I guess you can stop yelling at your computer screen now since Naruto and Hinata are finally together.

**Life's-Black-Rose-Petal-Gilly** –I'm glad you like Gaara's daughter. Yeah, I know how troublesome reviewing can be so I understand.

**LovelyNeko**- Thank you. I'll do my best to continue writing.

**kYdizzle**- Thank you. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to hurry with the next, it's a bonus chapter. :)

**draw.62121**- I'm sorry. I felt like it would be better to do the reunion in this chapter. I hope you liked the reunion.

**Keyblader-Sleven** – Yay! Hina-chan hit Naruto! Lol I'll continue the story, it only has like two or three chapters left.

**Missyserena214**- Because I didn't feel like writing them telling her in the last chapter. lol At least she found out in this chapter.

**Ero-sennin-clone** –YOU! HOW COULD YOU TELL NARUTO I'M TICKLISH! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND! BUT YOU GAVE AWAY MY WEAKNESS TO MY ENEMY! TT.TT Why ESC-kun? Why? Don't call people noobs! And quit being random! (sigh) What am I going to do with you? Anyway, thanks for finally reviewing. Hope you have a good summer.

**Darkslilangel**- Wait 'til you see what happens to Sasuke and Sakura in the sequel. I hope the chapter got more interesting with Hisoka and Gracia.


	20. A Shikatem Wedding

**Disclaimer:** Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. If she did, she wouldn't have to give you 20 reasons of what would happen if she did…

**Lovelyanime**: Hi everyone, I have some bad news. Because TK had some writer's block for the bonus chapter, I kind of…Canceled it. It's been a long time since the update and she hasn't been writing much of the chapter.

**TK**: I am so sorry to everyone. They will not see what happened when Hinata-san went into labor. PLEASE FORGIVE ME LOYAL READERS OF LA-SAMA!

**Lovelyanime**: Don't worry, there is always the sequel and you can do the bonuses there. I'm sorry about this everyone. Instead of having the bonus, we will be having the last chapter. Now, after this chapter, my first Naruto story shall finally be finished. The chapter isn't much, it just talks about a couple of things everyone will see in the sequel. Like Tsuzuki-kun! Who is he you ask? Just read and find out!

10/8/07

Chapter 20- A Shikatem Wedding

A month later after Gracia went missing and Naruto and Hinata were reunited at last…

"I don't believe it!"

"The day is finally here!"

"Oh! This is so wonderful!"

"I can't wait 'til it starts!"

"I bet you that Shikamaru will fall asleep during Temari's vows."

"I bet you Temari will beat him up for it."

"Oh I love weddings!"

Everyone that is friends and family of Shikamaru and Temari was all gathered in Konoha for a very special day. It was the day that Shikamaru and Temari were to be married at last. Everyone was excited about it and just could not wait. All the old rookie nine, Tenten, Temari, TK, and Gracia were all in a room as they are trying to get ready. Right now they were all gathered around Gracia at the moment.

"You look so cute Gracia-chan!" Said Ino, just adoring the little girl.

"Don't you think you look pretty?" Asked a soon to be mother, Tenten.

Gracia glared at the ground, angry at what she was wearing. What she had on was a cute little pink kimono with purple petals at the bottom that Temari picked out for her. She looked up at everyone. "I. Hate. Pink." Gracia's gaze shifted to Sakura and glared at her.

Sakura felt a slight shiver running down her spine. She grabbed onto Tenten's arm and tried to hide behind her.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a four year old?" Tenten whispered to Sakura.

"I'm not, it's just." Sakura looked at Gracia again and saw she was still glaring at her. "I don't think I want to be around when she is angry, you know?" She laughed nervously. "Remember Gaara in the chunnin exams?"

Hinata knelt down next to Gracia. The little girl turned her head and glared at her now. Hinata just smiled and reached out with her hand to her. Gracia wondered what she was doing until it happened. Something she thought would never happen, at least she hoped not. Hinata was- was-…Scratching her behind her ear!!! Gracia went towards the touch, her eyes half lidded. Her leg started to move up and down slightly.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Ino asked curiously.

Hinata began to giggle. "Hisoka loves it when I do this to him. Plus, when he does something wrong, I do this to make him tell me exactly what he did."

"So it's like their weakness!" Exclaimed TK as her eyes sparkled. "That is so kawaii! May I scratch her behind her ear?!"

Temari shook her head no. "We still need to get ready for my wedding. There's not time for petting Gracia like she's an animal."

"Oh…I did not think of Gracia-chan like that Temari-san."

"I know, but still! We need to get ready dammit!"

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other. "Here comes bridezilla again." They both said at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!" Temari yelled.

Both the younger girls backed away slowly away, stuttering some apologizes to her. Hinata stopped scratching Gracia and stood up on her feet. "You've been acting strange lately Temari-chan and I don't think it's because of the wedding. Is something wrong?"

Temari sighed. "There is something I found out a few days ago, but I'll tell you guys it later."

Everyone nodded their heads and tried to get everything else ready. Gracia just stood there with a daze look on her face in the middle f the room. Temari and Hinata told the other girls that she would be out of it for a few minutes and will be back to normal in no time. Sakura felt another shiver run down her spine just thinking of Gracia going to start glaring at her again like always.

Meanwhile…

"HISOKA COME BACK HERE AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!!!!!" Naruto yelled on top of his lungs. He was chasing a naked Hisoka around the room all the while Kiba was laughing his ass off.

"But I don't wonna wear them! Kiba-oji-san said that Gracia-chan will laugh at me!" Yelled Hisoka as he ran on all fours..

Naruto suddenly came to a stop and glared at Kiba. "So this is all your doing!"

"Well I needed to get my pay back somehow." Kiba continued to laugh.

All the guys from the Rookie 9, Kakashi, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Lee's two students, Hisoka, and Tamaki were all in a room, trying to get ready. Naruto tried to get the clothes on Hisoka, but was having some difficulty. Shikamaru had already helped Tamaki dress up and now the young Nara boy was fast asleep in a chair. Shikamaru sat next to his son and was nodding off a few times. Chouji tried to talk loudly to him to keep him awake, but it wasn't working very well. Shino, Sasuke Neji and Gaara were all quiet as they watched Naruto chase Hisoka. Lee had somehow cornered his students in a corner and was telling them how getting married is such a youthful thing. Lets just say the two boys were hugging each other in fear from their sensei. Kakashi was in another corner reading his book.

"Come on Hisoka, I'll buy you some ramen later." Said Naruto as he crept closer to his son.

"Iie!" Hisoka then ran over to Kakashi and hid behind him. "Help me!"

Kakashi sighed and closed his book to put it away. He knelt down to Hisoka and patted his head. "You need to put on the clothes. There's no need to worry, Gracia won't laugh at you She'll even think you're handsome. Isn't that right Gaara?"

Gaara glared at Kakashi, but slowly nodded his head. "…That is right…"

"You see? Even her otou-san says so. Now you have to believe me."

Hisoka thought about it for a moment. "Demo…Kiba-oji-san said-"

"Don't listen to him when it comes to girls. He doesn't know anything about them."

"Oh, is that why he's not getting married like Temari-san and Shikamaru-oji-san?"

Kakashi smiled. "Yep, because they're to afraid that he might hump them on the first date. So they don't want to even go out with him."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kiba yelled, steam coming out of his ears. "That is not true!! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Hisoka walked over to Naruto and held out his arms. "Okay otou-san, I'm ready to get dress now."

Naruto gave Kakashi a thank you look which the old sensei just nodded at. Naruto put on Hisoka's clothes and had no trouble at all. This was because Hisoka was watching Kiba yell at Kakashi.

Yep, this would be an interesting wedding day…

(I'm skipping the wedding and going right to the after party. Anyone has a problem with it, oh well. It's too troublesome for me and there is not much going on there except Shikamaru and Temari getting married.)

"Congratulations you two!" Naruto yelled when he saw Shikamaru and Temari walking towards him and their friends, except for Chouji who was off somewhere else.

"Thanks Naruto." Said Shikamaru as he puled his new wife closer to him.

Kiba grinned at Shikamaru. "I was actually surprised you stayed awake. I was sure that you would've closed your eyes and started snoring. Kind of a bummer, I was hopping to see Temari hit you across the head."

"Are you kidding? Temari would do more to me than that. She probably would've killed me. Besides, it's supposed to be one of the best days of my life, I have no reason to sleep through it."

Temari giggled as she traced her finger across her husband's chest "I also warned him if he did it I wouldn't marry him and he could never see Tamaki ever again. That kind of did the trick."

"Hey you guys!" Chouji walked over to his friends, holding onto a woman's hand. "I want you guys to meet someone." Chouji pulled a woman with dark green hair that was in a bun closer to everyone. She looked at all of them with her bright yellow eyes. "This is Dezato (it means desert), my girlfriend."

"Kunoichiwa," she bowed. "It is nice to meet all of you."

"She owns a bakery she just opened almost a year ago in the village. I met her on her grand opening and instantly fell in love with her cooking."

Dezato giggled. "Then when I was going to close that nice he was still there eating. So we talked for a bit while I watched him eat. The next week we had our first date."

"Now get this, we're going to be parents!"

Everyone stared at Chouji and Dezato in disbelief. They were all quiet for a straight two minutes when suddenly Temari, Tenten and Ino squealed and surrounded Dezato and Chouji.

"What a coincidence! So am I!" Tenten said in excitement.

Temari looked over at Shikamaru who nodded his head. "I need to tell you guys something…" Temari took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant too."

Everyone gasped at this. They really didn't think that Shikamaru and Temari would be having another child this soon.

Sakura walked up to Ino and whispered in her ear. "Don't you think it's your turn to confess a little something that we found out at you check up yesterday?"

Ino took a deep breath. "This is so stupid that we're all confessing, but…" Ino glanced at Shino and saw that he was taking a sip from his drink. "I'm pregnant."

Shino spat out the liquid that was in his mouth at the news. His whole face went red the moment he heard Ino.

"Watch it Shino, you almost got me dude." Kiba said to his teammate. He then turned to Ino. "Exactly when did this happen?"

"Who is the father Ino-san?" Asked Lee.

Ino blushed. "Well, um…He's someone in our group and…It was about a month ago when Hinata and I came back."

Kiba laughed. "Really? That sounds like around the same time Shino got laid!…Wait a minute…" Kiba quickly turned back to Shino and pointed at Ino. "IS SHE THE ONE THAT GOT YOU LAID?!?!?!" Everyone in the room went quiet when they heard Kiba yell.

Both Shino and Ino turned deep red at this. Shino in embarrassment and Ino in anger. "You told him?!" Yelled Ino.

"He…He Figured it out himself…"

Absolute quiet. Nothing was heard in the room. Tamaki, Hisoka, Gracia, and TK even went quiet while they were playing with each other. Inoichi, who was sitting at the bar with two of his best friends, stared in wide eyed. He then reached for the sake bottle on the counter and took a big swig. Like his friend would say, this was going to be troublesome…

Soon everyone went back to what they were doing except for Ino and Shino's friends. "Well…" Sasuke began, breaking the silence. "This is a bit of a shock."

Temari was about to say something when she saw something. "Hey you! What do you think you're doing with my wedding cake?!"

A little boy with brown hair that had a bag in one of his hands froze. He was trying to reach for the soon to be cut wedding cake with his free hand. He slowly turned his head around, revealing his purple eyes. The boy looked to be around the same age as Hisoka and Gracia. "I-I was just um…" The bag that he was holding dropped, candy and all sorts of sweets came out onto the floor. "Gah! My sweets!"

"Hey! That's for Tamaki, Gracia and Hisoka! What do you think you're doing with them?!" Temari yelled.

Dezato looked over to see the boy. "Tsuzuki-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was walking by and ano…Oh! Would you look at the time! I have to go home now! Bye-bye!" Tsuzuki ran off, leaving his bag of sweets behind.

Chouji looked at Dezato. "You know him?"

"Hai, he comes into my bakery everyday for some cake." Dezato started to giggle. "He really has such a sweet tooth, I'm surprised his teeth aren't rotten yet."

"So he was trying to steal some of the cake huh?" Temari started to growl. "He's lucky he got away. He doesn't want to know what I had instore for him."

(Tsuzuki will have kind of a big role in the sequel. I just felt like typing him up right now and so people will know about him before the next story)

Meanwhile, TK was taking care of Tamaki, Hisoka and Gracia

"TK-nee-san, I'm thirsty." Hisoka told the older girl.

TK smiled at the young boy. "I can go get you some juice. What kind would you like?"

"Apple!"

"Okay then. What about you two? Would you guys like something?"

"I want gwape."

"Apple."

TK nodded her. "Got it!" She turned around and punched her fist into the air. "My new mission, retrieve some juice for Hisoka-kun and the others!" She ran off, leaving the little kids to play by themselves until her return.

TK walked up to the bar, standing next to Shikamaru's dad, because she did not know where else to find juice. She checked a few tables but could only find the snacks. She did not notice that the drinks were actually near where she left Hisoka and the others. The three children were now trying to climb the table with the refreshments without anyone noticing.

"Here you go," The bartender placed the drinks down in front of TK.

"Thank you very much! I hope the flames of youth lives long and joyful within you!"

The bartender just walked away slowly from the weird girl to take care of another customer. TK was about to pick up the drinks when she noticed another drink. She couldn't remember the bartender putting it down in front of her and was curious about it. She picked up the drink and saw it was clear type of liquid.

"Hmm…I am quite thirsty myself and it wouldn't hurt to drink this." She said aloud, getting Shikato's attention. He looked at the cup she was holding and down at the counter and back to her.

"Ano…Excuse me, but-" He stopped when he heard something behind him.

Back to Shikamaru and friends, Lee was watching everyone talking about the soon to be new arrivals. The girls seemed very excited while the guys were afraid of what would happen with four pregnant women…Wait…Sasuke and Sakura were gone(they went somewhere after Sasuke told Sakura about rebuilding his clan) so…Make that five…Anyway, Lee was watching them and he felt something while the background went crazy.

"My sensei senses are tingling!" He turned to his right and saw TK about to take a sip from a cup of sake. If her otou-san found out she was about to drink alcohol, he wouldn't exactly be happy…

"TK-CHAN!" Suddenly, everything went into slow motion. (I love slow motion! XD lol) "Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!!!" He said in a deep and slow voice as he tried to run towards TK at a very slow rate.

Naruto looked at Lee as if he was crazy. "What is he doing?" He asked Hinata, not speaking slow and deep voice like Lee.

Hinata also watched Lee and said to Naruto, "I'm not really sure."

Lee continued to go towards TK. "TeeeeeeeeeeKaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!!"

Gracia was already on top of the table and was now holding onto a bottle of soda. She was looking down at Hisoka and Tamaki as they continued to try to get up to her.

"Bakas." She glared at the two boys below and held the soda closer to her.

"Gracia-chan! That's not fair!" Whined Hisoka. "You used your sand!"

"So?"

Tamaki sighed. "How twoublesome."

"Gracia-chan! You look pretty up there!" Hisoka grinned at her.

Gracia felt the warmth on her cheeks again. "S-So? You're still a baka."

"Don't you think I look handsome?!"

"…Iie." She then scooted around so her back was facing the two boys.

Hisoka's eyes became huge and watery. "Kakashi-ji-san lied to me…Wwwaaaaa!!!!" Hisoka ran off crying. He soon came to a stop though and he grinned. "I found some candy!" He bent down to pick up the sweet. He did not notice Lee coming right towards him in slow motion.

Because Lee was running in a very slow pace, he somehow was unable to stop himself from tripping over Hisoka. So when he tripped, he somehow went flying forward and landed on his head.

"Ano…Excuse me, but-" He stopped what he was saying when he saw Lee behind him on the ground. Even TK turned around to look right before she tasted the drink in her hand. Shikato mumbled 'troublesome' before turning back to TK. "Excuse me."

TK looked at the groom's father instead of going to see if her sensei was OK. "Hai?"

"You have my sake in you hand. Can I have it back?"

"Oh! Gomen na sai! I did not mean to take it. I thought the bartender gave it to me and it was water or something." She handed Shikato back his sake and picked up the juice that was still on the counter. She turned around and gasped. "Hisoka-kun! Why aren't you with Gracia-chan and Tamaki-kun?" She walked passed Lee and went straight to Hisoka. She handed him his juice and they both walked back to Tamaki and Gracia. That was when TK realized about the table of drinks.

"T-TK-chan…" Lee started to sob. His student had ignored him.

Naruto and Hinata walked away from their group of friends while they were talking about baby stuff. They walked around together, with their arms around each other. Hinata snuggled her face into Naruto's chest, so happy that he was alive and was with her.

Naruto was thinking hard about something as he watched Hinata snuggled to him. It seemed like almost all their friends except for Lee and Kiba were having children. He wondered, if it was okay with Hinata, they could have a second child. He missed the last four years of Hisoka's life already and wanted to see what it was like having a baby.

But that is a different story. This one has finally ended with Naruto returning with Sasuke, seeing all his old friends, meeting new people like TK, learning Gaara has a daughter named Gracia, learning about the Tasogare, but most importantly finally meeting his son Hisoka and reunited with his Hinata.

Let this ending be a new beginning for everyone. For this series is far from over.

End Of Story

**COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!!!!: Part 2 of the Kit series-**

**The Kit Becomes A Brother**

**Lovelyanime**: IT IS COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY FIRST NARUTO STORY IS OVER!!! I would like to thanks everyone! THANK YOU MY READERS! I still remember when I started this story. I was just a week away from my last day of being a freshman at school. And now, the story has ended on week 7 of my junior year. Isn't that amazing? In the beginning I thought everyone would hate this and send me flames because it seemed impossible for Naruto to have a son that is hanyu(that's what two of my friends said, but I ignored them and tried it out) but I was deeply wrong. Sure, I got a few flames, but that really doesn't matter to me. Man, I still can't believe that I have 290 reviews right now. Before this, I was writing Digimon Takumi stories and the highest reviews I got was like 33 in 11 chapters. So this is a HUGE deal to me to have 290( I know it isn't to those who have a lot more but still). Damn, I feel like crying now because this is over. So much typing and work. It feels so strange that It's done with. Well, I guess I have more time to finish my other stories now. Again, thank you to everyone that read, added my to favorites and alerts, and reviewed me. It really means a lot.

**Reporter**: So LA-san, now that you're finished, what are you going to do next?

**Lovelyanime**: I'm going to Disney Land!…Okay, not really. Don't have the money and it's to far away. Hmm…I know what I'll really do! I'm going to write a new story called Blind Byakugen! Then when I'm finished with that I will write part 2 of the kit series. Oh, in part 2, there will be a little crossover. If you have noticed the names of Hisoka and Tsuzuki, you'll realize what the cross over will be.

**Hisoka**: Please review everyone!!

**REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Infinite Freedom**- Well, I guess not. But Hinata fainted first and then punched him later on. And Naruto and Hinata didn't say anything about the punch to Jiraiya or Tsunade. At lease that's what I had planned. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please read the sequel when it comes out.

**animegirl75**- I'm glad to hear it was the best chapter. I worked hard and it was my longest chapter I have EVER written. XD I just couldn't help myself but to do that cliffhanger prank. I had waited so long to do it! Plus if it was a real cliffhanger, I think that group of mob would have tortured me until the next update. lol I'm glad that you liked the kiss. I forgot to mention this, but actually got the idea for it from a picture where a chibi Naruto was licking a chibi Hina-chan's cheek. I love that picture!

**Vnvanman**- Yeah, sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it wasn't much. Please read the sequel, it might be a little better.

**missyserena214**- Well um…I just wanted to do something random, you know? Randomness is fun! lol Also, some of my guy friends and some guy classmates told me they wouldn't want to die a virgin. So, I just assumed that Sasuke would be hoping that his brother wasn't um…Getting some. Lol

**Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru **- Yeah, I know it was. But wasn't it funny that Sasuke was ooc? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'll try to get the sequel as soon as I'm done with my next story.

**Silver Warrior**- I kind of got the idea for when Hisoka licking Gracia from a picture. The picture was of a chibi Naruto kissing a chibi Hina-chan on the cheek. It's such a cute picture! I hope you enjoyed Shino's reaction to Ino being pregnant. Even though it wasn't much. Well, Sasuke does hate Itachi very much I actually made Tamaki and the old TK more like myself in this story. I guess I do feel like I am rotting away sometimes. But I put that kind of feeling into my Zodiac U story.

**jjayno1**- I'm glad you think it's funny. Sorry it took so long to get the two back together. If you want more of Hisoka and humer, wait until the sequel comes out! I promise you that it will be as funny as this one.

**DarkxPrince**- Wow…That was a very nice girl yet manly squeal! Lol If you didn't see my notes after the story was over, then yes. Naruto and Hina-chan will mate again! And it's going to be a surprise if it's a girl or a boy and there will be a surprise.

**Darkslilangel**- Yeah, I'm glad that you liked Gaara go crazy. He is very protective of her and he is a kazekage which can do almost anything he wants. Yeah, Tenten is pregnant, along with Temari, Chouji's girlfriend, Ino and Sakura soon will be. And if you haven't noticedmy AN, Hina-chan will be too! ) Everyone is having babies!! lol Are you sure you want to thank me, after all, I am kind of the reason why they haven't seen each other in years. -.- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

**SSJ2 PikaFlash**- I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger trick. I couldn't help myself but to do it! Sorry I don't have a bonus chapter. I'll try to make one for the sequel. I'll read you're fics when ever I have a writer's block. Although I don't want it to seem that I'm taking your ideas.(I feel bad that I put something that's just like from another story) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

**DarthValgaav**- You don't have to worry about me, I have a backup plan in case he doesn't stop. (grins evily) Yes, I think it will do quite well…Well, I'm sure Gaara would have done that. But he was in such a huge panic and wasn't thinking right. So the only thing he could think of was war. Killing many people instead just killing one sounded like a lot of fun to Gaara. lol

**PaulRap Raptor**- Sasuke will most likely find him in chapter 9 or so in the sequel. I have been thinking about the other Akatsuki having kids. I was thinking about having Deidara have a kid, but I think Kiss-kun and Kama-kun will do. I'll try to do a good job for the sequel. Please look for that when it comes out. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

**Chronostorm**- Umm…S-Sasuke was uh…hiding. Yeah, that's it! He was hiding in the corner and making out with Sakura!(awkward moment)…Okay, okay. I forgot he was in the room. That's why Hina-chan didn't see him. No one has noticed it so I guess it was okay. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and look forward to the sequel. I'll try to make it much better than this one.

**Chidori vs Rasengan**- R-really no? I'm glad that I didn't really have the cliffhanger.(note to self, be careful with Chidori-kun and cliffhangers.) I'm sorry I didn't have the bonus chapter. TK-chan kept havng writer's block. TT.TT I was looking forward to it but it just couldn't be typed up. Oh well, there's always the sequel. I guess I can be a guest author. Um, right now my e-mail isn't working on my computer so I need to go on my aunts's(who lives like an hour away now) to talk to you again. I really want to watch that anime you showed me again. TT.TT My computer is to slow to upload it…

**Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars**- I'm happy that you liked the reuniun.(even though the band running by kind of ruined it for Naruto and Hinata-.- lol) Gracia is awesome! You know, a lot of people like her, even more than Hisoka! That sure has been a shock to me. I'll try to have more Hyuugas fainting, but I don't think I can promise anything.

**Weasel Debater**- Umm…I thought it would be funny and random. (randomness is awseome!!) Plus he was hoping Itachi wouldn't have the pleasure to be with a woman and…stuff. To me, it seems a lot of guys don't want to die a virgin so it just came to me to put that in there. I know it was weird but oh well.

**taintedlegacy**- I'm glad that you liked the reunion. There will be a lot more going on in the sequel like the new kid Tsuzuki-kun. I hope the last chapter was good and you'll look for the sequel to this when it comes out.

**HinaNaruFan987**- Sorry it took me so long to update. Writer's block really sucks, you know? Hina-chan punching Naruto was really funny, huh? I don't think Tsuande would get her money back since Hina-chan fainted first. So I think Jiraiya would keep the money I guess. I don't know, I didn't really think about it when Hina-chan punched Naruto.

**Dragon Man 180**- That's cool that you liked the reuniun. If you haven't seen the AN above then yeah, Hisoka will be getting a new little sibling in the sequel. I'm so happy everyone enjoyed the kitsune kiss. I got it off a picture of a chibi Naruto licking a chibi Hina-chan's cheek. It's so cute!

**Shimera Riku**- No problem, I actually had fun typing Naruto getting punched. lol I hope you'll read the sequel and see a pregnant Hina-chan hit Naruto. (laughes evily) He will pay for pretending to be dead. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Darkhope**- Yeah, but it's never to late talk about it for when the time comes. Besides, he won't want to mate until he's like 15. They need to get ready when the time comes right?…Except for Jiraiya. No, he might encourage little Hisoka during mating season. lol Um, I never thought of having Hisoka turning into human. A full demon maybe, but not human. I'll have to think about it. Sorry it took so long to update the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**draw.62121**- I-I-I finished it, see? So there's no need to kill me! Oh, you were just kidding. (sighs) Well that sure is a relief! lol I know, I did my best to make them look cute together. But sorry to say, I also agree with you. NARUHINA IS MUCH CUTER!!

**Sennyu Megami**- Hope you didn't laugh to hard that you got the hiccups,(that happens to me all the time. TT.TT Even while I'm in class at school) Yep, they sure aren't anymore, are they? Guess we'll be seeing more Uchihas on the way.

**Lightning Bob**- Well, wouldn't Jiraiya still when because Hinata fainted before hitting Naruto? Sorry, there's no bonus chapter. Stupid writer's block was in the way. So instead, it's the last chapter. It might not be that good, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Please look out for the sequel when I post it.

**Life's-Black-Rose-Petal-Gilly**- Nope, it's his son. I guess I fooled a lot of people with that. lol You would be surprised at who would do it with Kisame. I sure was when I saw a bunch of fan clubs and stuff while trying to look for a name for Kiss-kun. Well, you'll see Kama-kun and Kiss-kun again in the sequel. So I hope you'll look forward to that.

**The Anime Wolf**- Of course! Hina-chan is Hina-chan and it would be a bit of a shock if you saw someone that you thought was dead, right? Plus it's funny to torture Naruto like that. Especially when she punched him in the face! XD Best part of the chapter, don't you think? lol I just thought it was troublesome for someone to tell Hina-chan that Naruto was alive.

**Epicweaver**- I only had the flashbacks so Naruto could see what he missed over the past 4 years. Also, because I could have a lot of humor in the story. The story was going to be about naruhina, but as I continued to write the story…Well, as you can tell it didn't really go the way I had planned. I'm really sorry about that. I changed the genre from romance/general to humor/general. I'll try to make the sequel better than this one. It'll have more naruhina than in this story, or least I'll try to have more. If I don't, I'm very sorry again.

**Aracade**- O.o Wh-why is there lightening in the background? It's kind of scaring me a bit.(hides behind chair) I-I'll try to hurry with my next story so can make the sequel.

**Marlin Man**- Fluffy is a good thing, right? Everyone loves the fluffiness! I know I have bad grammar and spelling. I've been trying very hard to get better, but it's kind of hard for me. I promise I'll try to do a lot better in the sequel.

**Ero-sennin-clone** - T.T I. Hate. You. (and don't you say that I don't!…Okay, I don't. Happy?) How could you tell Naruto my weakness!! Just because it was fun?! TT.TT That's so mean, just like when you try to stab me with a marker! I trusted you ESC-kun. TT.TT I know random is fun, but still, coming from you it can be scary sometimes….I'm not crazy!…I'm not…I'll talk to you later…

**Ikasury**- Ika-senpai!! TT.TT I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. My computer won't let me on my e-mail. I promise, as soon as I get it fixed or go on my aunt's computer, I'll e-mail you. I feel so bad for not responding to your e-mail TT.TT I understand that you didn't review the last chapter. And yay for the shack of doom! Lets have Naruto stay in there for a month! Yeah, I'm sure he'd love it! lol And also hooray for Shino getting laid! And becoming a soon to be father!. (rubs head) Sorry, I forgot about the katana.(takes out katana and scary music for a nearby radio turns on) Wow, what a coincidence with that music coming on, huh? lol Wait, I don't want to go to boot camp…Wait…No! Not the poking! (sits next to Gai and rocks back and forth) I'm scared of the pokes. TT.TT I'm really sorry about the -kun. I knew I should've gone with my instinct that you were a girl. Very stupid of me for calling you -kun. Thank you for the list of honorifics. I'll use them o help me from now on. Okay Ika-senpai, I'm going to write a new story Blind Byakugen and then write the kit's sequel.

**kydizzle**- Glad you liked the punch. It was awesome typing Naruto getting hit! I should do it again in the sequel! Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to do better for the sequel. I hope you'll be able to read it when it comes out.

**bobbetter**- Yes I am!…Wait…You were talking about the story?…I-I s-see how it is…W-will you hold on a second please…(goes to a corner and cries. Comes back a few minutes later) Okay (sniff) I'm good. lol Anyway, I'm really it took like two months to update. At least you don't have to wait for any more chapter since this was the last one. Now you just have to wait for the sequel!…Hold on…That might not be good since it'll take a long time to post…Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Yomoji-kun** - I'm happy you loved the story, but sadly there isn't anymore chapters. This is the last one. Not to worry though! I am writing a sequel for it! Right as soon I'm done typing another story. Maybe you'll love the sequel just like you enjoyed this story. Um…I don't know if I have any writing tips. I mean, have you seen my spelling and grammar? TT.TT I can be really bad at it. But how about this! I usually look at other people's writing(in fanfic or books) and see how they do it. Sorry, that's all I really have. TT.TT I'm really not the one to ask for tips. I'm sorry…

**crazed5cookie**- TT.TT I know I can't spell sometimes. I try my best but it still comes out like that. T.T I think it's my computer. I don't know how, I just know it is its fault…Okay, I just want something to blame it on. I'm glad you still liked the story even with my mistakes. Hope you'll like my next stories coming out soon.

**Uzumaki Dante**- Sorry for the late update. I'll try to hurry up with the updates when I post the sequel.

**Akizakura202**- Is it predictable? I guess I'll have to try harder to make surprises in the sequel. I'll also try to make it much funnier! But there will be some drama moments in it, you know? This will be the last update, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ooh! I wonna see the chibi-Itachi-weasel! Wait…Don't let it attack me! Nooo!(runs away. Comes back a few minutes later) Is he gone? Okay, good. That's cool that Gracia-chan is your favorite. I actually just took Gaara's past, his way with people and other stuff and changed it a little for Gracia-chan. But I guess I do put in some darkness I have into her(I can do a lot better with drama like for Gracia-chan than cheery things like for Hisoka-kun) I don't mind people's rambling so you can do it as much as you like. Although I feel like I ramble on too much, so just tell me if you don't want me to talk to much.

**hinata-naruto-neji-HNN** - Glad that you thought it was funny. It was cute, wasn't it? Gracia-chan is really a kawaii hanyu!(snuggles chibi Gracia doll) She's so awesome! Kyuubi: How dare you laugh at me! You will pay- LA: Bad Kyuu-kun! (hits Kyuubi on head) Don't be mean to my reviewers! Kyuubi: She was snickering at me saying kawaii! LA: I don't care! (sigh) Anyway, I hope you'll be able to review the sequel!

**RagingDragon004**- Okay RD-kun…You're my last review for the story. So here it goes. (sigh) T.T You haven't reviewed all the chapters. You only started reviewing in chapter 11. I just checked it and didn't see any of your reviews before it. Err…I usually respond to everyone's reviews like at midnight so I was very tired. Sorry about that. Look, I spell it right this time! See? Sorry it took so long. I was going to update on Saturday but…O.o M-my friend and o-over and…M-made me watch hours of Azu Manga Daiho. It was 3 o'clock in the morning when their mom came to pick them up!…(walks over to corner and walks back and forth) S-so much anime…Run grampa. Get out of the street… Naruto: Looks like she's gone crazy. Awesome! Now we can do whatever we want! We're free! Come on Hina-chan!(goes off into the sunset with Hinata) LA: Wha?(snaps out of it) Where do you think you're goin?! (sigh) Oh well. I can't wait to hear your review RD-kun. Hope it doesn't get cut off again like last time.


End file.
